


Fukushuu

by norinoneko



Series: Fukushuu [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Brothels, Demons, Drugs, Future, Gay, Japanese, M/M, Music, Original Fiction, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 98,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norinoneko/pseuds/norinoneko
Summary: Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

"Wake up Ibanez!" The door, being pounded on, shook visibly.  


I was getting tired of these early mornings... (being nearly one o'clock in the afternoon now). Being a host was no picnic. You had to be up late, serving drinks and keeping the drunkards happy. All the while you had to make sure that you didn't get drunk and taken advantage of without being paid. I wasn't technically a traditional host as most would think as many imagine hosts actually putting out but I've not sunk to that level.... yet.  


"Damnit, Ibanez! Now!" The pounding continued with no hope of stopping. I knew who was on the side of the door, having heard his angry voice nearly every 'morning' since I came to live here. Unfortunately living above a club has its downfalls...  


"I'm up!" I yelled back at him, not actually moving from my spot on the bed (also known as two mattresses on the floor). Hey, I make enough to feed and shelter myself but not much more than that.  


The pounding stopped for nearly two minutes as I worked on falling back asleep only to start up again. "I know you're not up yet, damnit! Get your ass out of bed!"  


"Fuck!" This time in Japanese, my native language. I'm sure he knew the general idea of what I said but I really couldn't care less. I shoved the blankets aside, a string of more curses running from my mouth, and pulled on a pair of boxers. I went to the door and opened it, my half awake and very irritated face glaring out at my guest. "I'm up, happy now Jameson?"  


"'Bout time." He looked just as irritated but I noted the smug look on his face behind that. He was enjoying this but it soon turned to a fully fledged frown as he took in the fact I was in my underwear. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Put on some fucking pants before you answer the door!"  


A little grin pulled up my mouth. I was winning again. "You know you like it." I ran my hands down my chest in a very sexual manner just to piss him off more.  


"Fucking perv!" Jameson turned, covering his eyes. "Get dressed and get your ass downstairs. We've got preparation to do tonight. VIP's."  


I laughed and nodded. "Who is it this time?" I scratched the back of my head, my long black hair was sticking out in a few various places.  


"... Dragomir." Jameson's tone was low as if afraid someone was going to hear him. He didn't look back at me although he did put his hand down. "We have a meeting regarding it in an hour or so."  


My eyes were wide as soon as he said the name. Everyone knew who that was. He was the master vampire of the city and a rich and powerful undead man at that. "... Dorian Dragomir....? Are you serious?" He'd never come to the club before and I was surprised to hear he was coming now. Sure, Poison was a higher class place but it was hardly in the top ring. "Who is all serving his room?"  


Jameson looked back at me then. "You are."  


#  


I slammed my hands on the table, looking quite offended. "Why do I have to serve Dragomir?! I've only been here for... what, two years?!" The meeting had started and I was just jumping at the chance to get out of this one. Normally I didn't say anything. Normally I would've just kept my mouth shut... mostly, and did as I was told but I'm a young, beautiful, vibrant young man! I don't want to get sucked dry by some blood sucker!!  


"Rob, sit down and shut up." The owner, Owen, commanded, trying to look authoritive. He managed the look quite well and I was resigned to sitting back in the chair, arms crossed and glowering. "Mr. Dragomir knows our rules and you won't come to any harm. We need several people to keep his room comfortable for him and you're one of our best here, despite some of your more obvious misgivings." He rolled his eyes.  


"But-!" I'm only thirteen, I'm too young to die! Sure, Owen thought I was eighteen and let me tell you, I pull off eighteen well but... fuck! I hate vampires!  


"He's arriving at ten. We have a lot of preparations to make and I want everyone to do work their hardest and get this place in top shape. I want to see money being made tonight and a lot of it." He droned on about all the things he expected from the workers, but I wasn't really paying attention after that. I was way too busy being concerned about my well being and before I knew it the meeting was over and people were filing out of the room.  


"Oh, and Ibanez, could I speak to you in private for a moment?" It was Owen again.  


"Shit." I mumbled, heard by several people who sniggered on their way out. I'd done it now. Pissed Owen off... That was not a good thing to do. Usually he was more tolerant of my mouth but maybe I went too far? I didn't think so but his expression wasn't an overly pleasant one (when was it ever?).  


We waited for the room to empty and I sunk further into my chair, trying to be much more invisible now. I hated being pulled aside. I usually meant I'd fucked up somehow.  


Owen was staring straight at me and didn't say a word until after the last person was out and the door was shut. "Ibanez, there's something I want to discuss with you. We've talked about it before but now that we have such a large client coming in I'd like to reiterate myself."  


Maybe I wasn't in trouble? I looked up, expectant. "What's that?"  


Owen had been in this business for a long time and he could talk about anything with a straight face. "I've been told Dragomir likes young men." He pressed his fingertips together and caught my aghast expression. "I did not mean just to eat. You know just what I mean Rob, when are you going to sell out for me?"  


I winced. He'd been bothering me about this for a long while now and so far I'd dodged the bullet. He was talking about me becoming a fully fledged host. It was the reason he'd originally agreed to let me work for him as I am a very aesthetic individual. But truth was I was a kid, a virgin, and not at all ready for something like that.  


"I know you're a virgin, Rob, and you'll fetch a high price. If we can sell you to someone like Dragomir... We could possibly get his support." Protection and money, just what Owen wanted.  


I shook my head. "I'm not interested Owen." I was still sulking a bit but would keep my head up high on this one. I wasn't ready and I didn't care how much was waved in my face. I especially was not interested in doing that with a vampire, especially a crazy motherfucker like Dragomir. I heard he eats babies...  


Owen could not have looked more displeased. "Rob... you're going to have to one of these days, you know. Why can't you just give up already? Do you know how much you could be making? Your tips would triple at the very least."  


I shook my head again, standing up and looking him straight in the eyes. "No, Owen. I'll continue to be a server and even let them grope a feel or two but," My expression could not be more serious. "I'm not interested."

The evening quickly came rushing at the workers of Poison and before Rob could catch his breath from serving all the customers he was dealt he was finding himself being pulled aside.  


Jameson looked just as harried as Rob, his job as general manager was one he took with great pride and seriousness."Dragomir's car just pulled up. You need to go and clean yourself up and get your ass into the VIP room. You have less than five minutes." He shoved a new set of clothes at me, something much more formal than I was used to.  


"A suit?" I was not impressed. No one told me I'd be having to wear a full on suit. I knew we did special things for VIPs but this was ridiculous... Wait a second... Was this a fucking Armani?!  


"Go change and," He looked my long hair over critically. "Put this up but leave a little to fall into your face..." He tugged on one of the closer bits of my hair which was down this evening.  


"... Are you sure you're not gay, Jamie?" His well tuned mind to style was just uncanny enough...  


"Fuck you Ibanez. Go change." He turned me towards the backroom and gave me a shove. "And keep your mouth shut in front of Dragomir. I don't want you screwing this up for us!"  


I stumbled and looked back at Jameson with a dirty glare, giving him the finger for good measure. I looked at the suit as I made my way into the back room, finding the men's changing area easily. I didn't often have to use the room but I've had to clean it out enough times to know my way around.  


Like most nights, the room was busy with several men in different forms of undress. Fortunately it was still early so most of the men weren't drunk which usually ended up with one of the following scenes: men fighting, men throwing up, or men boinking each other. It all really depended on the time and either three option usually ended up with a lot of clean up work for me...  


There were several cat calls as I walked in and for the fun of it I played along. I brought a finger up to my mouth as if to shush them but let it slip into my mouth seductively.  


A few groans and more cat calls ensued and a couldn't keep a straight face for long, my face bursting into it's normal, playful grin. I laughed and found an empty bench where I deposited my suit and began to undo my shirt.  


"Looking forward to the Dragomir party?" One of the men, Keyr, came up behind me, arms wrapping around me. He propped his head on my shoulder and kissed at my jaw playfully.  


I shrugged, trying to get him to back off. He was always hitting on me and I knew, even without the hard proof pressing into my back, that Keyr was very interested in me. "No, I hope he chokes on his next meal actually." I frowned.  


"Aw... That's harsh." He'd not backed up much but actually closer now, his hands wandering down as I unbuttoned my pants. They tried to slip in past my guard but I gave them a sharp smack away.  


"Hands off." My elbow going back into his gut only hard enough to get him to truly back off. I'd made the mistake of actually decking him once before and Owen had returned me the favor. You don't go injuring his top sellers... I was quite a bit more careful now. "I hate vampires. Especially ones with such raps as Dorian Dragomir."  


Keyr wasn't at all injured, not even his pride. He viewed me as his own little conquest. I knew I was safe from him as long as I was still pure but as soon as I wasn't... Let's just say Keyr wasn't an innocent little faggot... He'd jump me in an alley if I told him no after that point.  


He laughed and pinched my ass, getting me to jump. "I hear he likes young boys."  


I wish people would stop saying that...  


He looked me over, his predatory look settling on his face. "Owen get you to sell out yet? Dragomir would be a great buyer..."  


I was really glad I'd worn boxers again today as his devilish looks were really making me nervous. I quickly changed my pants and pulled on the shirt, making sure everything was tucked in and smoothed out. "No, I haven't and believe me, you won't be the first I inform if I do." I began to work my hair back, the mid-back length jet black strands being easily worked back into a ponytail.  


That pissed Keyr off, his cool state quickly disappearing. He gave me a look that would probably haunt my dreams for the next several nights. He came up close to me again but this time is manner was not sexual, but violent. "If you don't sell out soon I just might make it too late."  


I kept still as I was threatened, this the first time he'd ever threatened flat out to rape me. Sure, I knew he'd do it as soon as I... but would he try something before? I tried not to show my apprehension, instead moving away so that I could pull on my socks and shoes. I'd have to double check the locks from now on after that little comment from Keyr.  


My luck wasn't complete shit as Keyr was soon called off to work, making things much easier for me to get ready. I hadn't noticed but it seemed that many of the men had backed away from us, seeing as now they started to mill around closer to me. A few said hello as I finished getting dressed but I couldn't help but feel a dark mark upon me. Perhaps I had been taking Keyr way too lightly...  


"I thought I told you five minutes." Jameson grouched as I finally walked out of the dressing room and into the kitchens. It was obvious he had been waiting for me as he was on me as soon as I walked into the doors.  


"Ah... I got distracted." I gave him my best, cheekiest grin, the one that usually got people to lay off me a bit.  


"Distracted? By what?" He looked me over, making sure I looked as well as he pleased. "Wait,"He stopped me before I could return him with some smart-assed retort. "I don't want to know." He pulled a few strands of my hair out so that it fell annoyingly so in my face. "He's already here and you're late. I sent Mel out to greet him but you best get out there."  


I sighed heavily, letting the air puff out my mouth and blow the hair in front of my eyes. "Did he order someone right away?"  


"Yes, Isis is in with him now. She's starting off with a show as requested. He's not ordered anyone else as of yet but we have several on standby."  


Another sigh came from my lips. "Just how much money does this rich bastard have?" I held my arms out, getting irritated by the constant primping.  


Jameson growled. "You look fine. Get out there and don't fuck this up Rob. He has more money that you'll ever be worth, got that?" He pointed towards the door and before he could bitch at me more I had left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

Just as I was about to open the door to the VIP room Jameson yet again stopped me. I was waiting for another lecture but he shoved a tray with a wine glass on it into my open hands.  


"What's this?" I looked at it, then at him. I know, I'm a host and I should've just took it in as it was blatantly obvious that it was for the bloodsucker. I gave it a sniff, it smell like copper and just a bit like alcohol.  


"Just take it in, Ibanez and keep your mouth shut."  


Keep your mouth shut... Now there's a joke. "I never keep my mouth shut, you know that Jamie." I couldn't take my eyes off the thick, red liquid. "Whose is this?" He knew what I meant, especially seeing as I had a very disgusted look on my face. "Is there some bleeding child left to die in a nearby alley just so this guy can have a drink?"  


"... Damnit... I told Owen this was a bad idea to send you in there... " He was looking really irritated now and I was guessing it was best to leave it be for now but another comment or two never hurt... Oh wait, it did.  


"Fine, fine. I'll just serve him his damned death juice and be a good little boy but if he gets all 'freaky' I'm not going to stick around. Got it?" I stuck a bit of my tongue out at the thought of people biting other people for food.... seriously disgusting!  


Jameson's eyes narrowed. "No, you'll go in there, serve him his drink and do what he asks." Eek! He looked scary now. "Got it?"  


Never learning when enough is enough I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever." And did the best thing I could've, walked away and into the room.  


I'd been in the VIP rooms on an occasion or two but this particular room I'd only ever served in twice before. I knew the layout, sure, but it was more dim than usual and my eyes were taking longer to adjust. Regardless, I needed to get this drink to my customer, no matter how much I'd rather just avoid him like the plague that he was.  


The room was simply laid out but very fancy, much more high class in decor and upkeep than the main hall. There were a few rooms that Owen had set aside that were nice like this but this was by far his most posh of rooms. There was a personal stage and instead of the typical hard cover chairs for patrons to lounge in, there were full on leather recliners. Most of the room was done in dark satins and leather, giving it a very warm, hot feeling to it but not unpleasantly so.  


The majority of the lights shone on the stage where Isis was doing her thing, already in nearly nothing at all. I took a spare second to admire her before making my way over to the bloodsucker patron whom I could see sitting in one of the main chairs.  


As I walked over to him I noted how tall he was, having not expected him to be so huge. I couldn't make out his details yet, as my eyes had not yet adjusted to the lack of light but I could make out his frame. He had to be well over 6'0'' and he was almost thin to the point of emaciation but it wasn't disgustingly so. The most striking feature I could make out as I approached him was his long, white hair. I caught myself almost memorized by the lustrous locks as I bent over to offer him out his drink.  


A long, thin fingered hand reached out slowly and wrapped its self around the stem of the glass. I couldn't help but shiver in response at the languid, fluid motion but I kept my composure well enough not to shake the tray... at least for the moment.  


The vampire's head turned and blue eyes, the color of ice regarded me silently. I could feel the power emanating in those eyes and I'm not a particularly observant fella. Before I knew what was happening, having lost myself in those eyes, one of the creepy, skeleton like hands had moved up to touch the side of my face. I expected the touch to be as cold as ice but it was warm, hot even.  


.... That's when I dropped the tray. It fell to the floor with a loud clatter and I seemed to be pulled then from my daze. I immediately pulled away and mumbled a quick apology as I fetched the metal plate, tucking it quickly under my arm. I hadn't noticed that the uneasy feeling had dissipated during that mere moment of physical interation but it came back now in a fresh new wave.  


I gave a small bow, mostly out of habit, and turned to go but I suddenly felt as though I couldn't leave. I can't explain the feeling but it was something, some force unseen that kept me from going but instead was turning me back around.  


"... Is there anything else I can get you?" I asked, my voice surely not heard over the music playing. I wasn't so sure I even said anything, actually but I had felt my lips move so it must have happened.  


One of the long fingers motioned for me to come back, closer again but I only took a step or two closer. Despite the noise and the blood pounding in my ears I heard a strong voice. "Stay."  


I stopped where I was, just barely at the side of his chair and looked down at him for a moment. I expected him to look up at me, tell me something he might have needed or desired to eat or drink but he said nothing. He continued to watch Isis on the stage, slowly drinking his blood and not even once regarding me again.  


I had expected, especially after seeing him finish his drink, for him to order something more from me but I found myself getting bored as the long minutes went by… forty of them to be exact. I had ended up leaning against the chair, just lightly enough not to disrupt him. I tried my best not to fidget but the only thing to look at was Isis and well… she’s not ugly.  


After dreading this was what the entire evening was going to consist of, one of the pale fingers beckoned to the woman on stage. It curled back in the international gesture of ‘come here’ but I found myself getting those shivers down my spine as I watched the finger bend back.  


Isis came forward, a full fledged hostess knowing just what the customer was getting at. She did not hesitate as she approached the vampire and I had to give her credit for that. I hadn’t really noticed what his face had looked like when we’d locked gazes and with him being undead… who knows how creepy he really looked. I imagined back to one of those old fashioned scary movies with the bleached skeleton bones reaching out to grab you from the darkness.  


I looked at Isis but she wasn’t paying me any attention, seeming to be locked in some un spoken conversation with the client. Her head dipped down, a bit out of my vision and I had a pretty good idea what was going down.  


Well, wasn’t this a blast. Here I was, standing here in all my hot and bothered teenage glory and I couldn’t do a damned thing about it. The tray, which I was still holding onto, had gone from under my arm to strategically placed in front of my lap. Thank my luck for at least that much.  


I’d never been in the room for an extended period of time when something like this was happening but usually the clients were making some sort of noise. This guy… nothing. I wasn’t going to look down and try to see anything that was going on, knowing I’d only regret it later when I put actual images to my mental pictures.  


It was a good twenty minutes later before anything in my easy view happened. A snarl, not the sound I’d expected or hoped for from this customer, rolled out from the man in the chair. Isis was pushed back, maybe a little too roughly as she stumbled not to fall on her rear, a look of confusion on her face.  


“Pathetic. You need to learn not to use your teeth.” Mr. Dragomir growled, not sounding the least bit pleased with her performance. He let out an exasperated sound of displeasure and I felt him lean back against the chair.  


Unfortunately for me, all the standing in one place had gotten to me and the shift in the chair I was leaning on caused me to falter. The tray dropped from my hand and for the second time that night it went clattering to the floor.  


It seemed all the attention went from Isis to me in that second as I quickly moved to recover the tray. I looked up to see those ice blue eyes, irritated now, staring straight at me.  


Instead of just staring into those eyes I actually got a look at the vampire and I found my eyes widening in surprise, not only because of the attention but because of the sight before me.  


I’d never seen anyone as absolutely beautiful as the creature before me. Dorian Dragomir was pale perfection, his face chiseled and looking as though it were made of carved ivory. His long white hair proved to frame and bring out the intensity of his features and I wasn’t sure but I think I just might have let out a gasp.  


“You.”  


They say that when you’re really put in the spot you often get the ‘deer in the headlights’ look. Well, the look on my face had to be at least that… times ten. Those eyes stared at me yet again but this time they were not inquiring. Those ice blue eyes were angry, frightful even.  


“Over here.” Dragomir pointed at the spot directly in front of him and I found myself moving there despite my great desire not to.  


“Uh… I’m sorry. I really did mean to-“ I was babbling, of course, unable to really wrap my mind around what would be best to say in this situation. I instinctually bowed my head, also glad not to be looking into those eyes anymore.  


“What is your name, boy?” It wasn’t really a question, but a demand. I could feel those eyes boring into me and I felt more self conscience than I ever had in my entire life.  


“… Rob.” My voice cracked, something that I did my best to hide as often as possible. Damned puberty.  


There was a long pause and I was almost thinking he’d only wanted my name from me, maybe just so he could complain later. Sure, I was hoping he didn’t say anything to Owen as I knew I’d pay for it, most likely through my pay and hide, but it was better than this guy could do to me, I was betting on it.  


“Rob…” Dragomir tested out the name finally, letting it roll off his tongue in a way I’d never heard before. He didn’t seem to believe me and I almost looked up at him. Was it possible he could read my mind…? Surely not. That was the thing of fairy tales, wasn’t it?  


I heard a soft clicking sound, the sound of his nails on the table nearby. “Rob, it seems your fellow associate needs a few lessons on proper fellatio techniques. You wouldn’t happen to be able to show her?”  


Ah, fuck. I nearly dropped the damned tray again, a wince washing over my face. “I… don’t do that…” I paused, almost forgetting. “Sir.”  


“Hmm…That is most troublesome news, now isn’t it?” I heard the sound of paper rustling then. “You wouldn’t happen to do it in the audience of certain Council members, now would you?”  


I looked up to see him holding several large bills and I couldn’t help but calculate the amount in my head. I bit my lip. That would put a good down payment on a guitar…  


The big issue here wasn’t so much if I was willing so much as the fact I actually never had done such an oral task on a man before. I was young. On my last birthday one of the girls had given me head and let me fool around a bit with her but that was really as far as my sexual experiences had gone. Sure, I’d seen plenty and I thought I knew what I liked (fuck knows I watch a lot of porn too) but to actually perform it for money… a large sum of money…  


Apparently I’d been really deep in thought since I next heard his impatient voice. “Well?”  


“Uh… I’ve never… before…” I rubbed the back of my head, looking rather sheepish. I couldn’t lie, it seemed, even though I was strongly considering it. How hard could it be?  


Dragomir actually laughed at that. The sound was dark, malevolent and just as creepy as I would have imagined. 

“Well, don’t you think it would be good to start?”  


I was not expecting that and I still couldn’t believe it even as I eased down to my knees. Was I really going to do this? It wasn’t as if I hadn’t thought about doing it. I’d seen how much cash the guys and girls got from just doing this, but was this sinking too low?  


I tried to push morality back out of my mind. I was a host and it was really inevitable it would come down to this… and worse. I let out a sigh and eased up closer to him, still in awe at the fact I was down here… with a vampire no less…  


It was dark, down in that crevasse that was his lap and I felt as though I was embarking on some epic quest.  


I saw what I was seeking, just the head, and as my lips gently touched the hot skin I let my eyes close. I imagined that time with the stripper on my birthday, watching her as my cheeks flushed in virginal embarrassment. I was sure my cheeks were just like that now but quickly banished that thought. I focused on what she did, mimicking her actions.  


My jaw began to ache and I realized I was more than just kissing and licking my quest. The corners of my eyes were actually watering but I kept them closed, pinching them even tighter when I felt his hand slip into my hair and grasp my scalp.  


There was pressure on the top of my head and I found that I was being forced to devour more. I put my hands up on his thighs as I began to gag, trying to push back against the hand. I was suddenly terrified I was going to hurl but just as I was sure I was going to, the pressure was let up just enough.  
I wasn’t going to let that stop me, getting my bearings straight just in time to feel the pressure again. This time I was ready and able not to gag nearly as much.  


Hey, I thought, this wasn’t so bad. I could near a light sound come from the vampire, something that sounded pleased. I found I was massaging his thighs now as I got more into what I was doing (keeping very mindful of my teeth).  


I felt a hand slide down my arm, but I paid it very little attention, actually finding myself enjoying what I was doing. The rare sound from the client was really helping me to continue, the quest having a new added objective. The more sounds I could get from him, the better I was accomplishing my quest!  


“Mmm… someone is enjoying this as well…” I heard Dorian murmur, his face closer than what I had originally thought. I felt something warm and boney slip into the front of my pants, which I don’t remember becoming unbuttoned.  


My eyes went completely wide as I felt Dorian Dragomir’s long, skeleton like fingers wrap around my own arousal. I immediately disengaged myself from him and pushed back, my trained agility kicking in.  


“No!” I was nearly screaming, sitting back on the floor several feet back away from him. I scrambled to my feet, zipping myself up in the process. I noticed then that my arm was cut, thick black liquid oozing from it.  


Apparently the vampire had been startled and had tried to stop me, despite how quick I had been, and had scratched me with those painfully sharp nails of his.  


I slapped my hand over the wound quickly, looking up at him in a panic, desperately hoping he’d not noticed.  


The ice blue eyes were staring straight at the wound, not angry as I’d expected them to look but shocked. His look slowly changed to confusion and as he opened his mouth to speak again I found myself bolting to the door.  


“Rob, wait-“

From the VIP room I darted down the hallway, making my way out the back door that led to the alley.  


I let the door shut and lock behind me, leaning back against it as I breathed heavily. I wasn’t a long run but my heart was beating a mile a minutes. Sure, a couple others (Own for one) knew I wasn’t the normal average Joe but no one who had such power knew. No one who could actually understand enough to ruin me…  


This was bad, very bad. I closed my eyes as I willed my heart to slow down, my hand still pressed firmly over my wound.  


Did ne noticed enough to possibly put things together? Fuck, I couldn’t go back.. no, I wouldn’t go back. If I was sent back or found I would be treated as a traitor… a murderer.  


I hunched over, suddenly feeling nauseous. I held my stomach with one arm wrapped around it as my other went to my forehead. No, I would not go back unless I was dragged back. I did not want to think about what they did to traitors but my mind couldn’t help but bring up the images. They didn’t just kill you… They boiled you alive from in the inside out…  


Thank the heavens I hadn’t eaten yet that evening as I was soon leaning against a nearby dumpster and dry heaving until my stomach gave up entirely.  


I stood there for a long time, waiting for my body to calm down. I pushed the stray hair out of my face as I righted myself, taking in a deep, albeit shaky breath. There was no reason why I should go directly to the worst case scenario… I would just have to wait and see.  


The thought of waiting, not knowing what to expect, made my stomach hurt all over again. There was no way I was going to go back to work tonight. I already knew I’d be in deep shit with Owen, why even bother now?  


I trudged my way down the alleyway, turning to look up at my building’s fire escape. This wasn’t the first time I’d taken this way back to my flat and being as the window latch was broken anyway it wasn’t such a big deal. I stood under the suspended ladder, staring up at it for a moment before easily jumping up and grabbing a hold of the bottom rung. I pulled myself with one fluid movement and climbed my way up to the third floor.  


I hefted the window open and slipped inside, fully intending to change clothes. I didn’t dare put on a light, never knowing if Owen or Jameson or anyone else for that matter would notice and alert to my whereabouts.  


I slipped out of the stupid suit, muttering as I looked at the ripped white shirt. That would be taken out of my pay as well, seeing as I would have to discard of the stained mess. I cleaned my arm up, knowing it would be well on it’s way to complete recovery tomorrow. Thank goodness for super-humanoid healing.  


I tugged on something more comfortable and slipped back out the window, just itching for a smoke. I was too wired to just sleep and there wasn’t anything I could do otherwise.  


Letting out a sigh, I sat down on the fire escape, slipping my legs between the railing bars so they dangled off the edge. It was a warm night so I didn’t bother with socks or a shirt. Less laundry that way.  


My lighter clicked as I attempted to light it but nothing came of it. I tried it again, no dice so I shook it next to my ear. Just my luck for it to be out of lighter fluid… I tried it again, impatient this time. Nothing.  


There was a click and a small flame appeared just to the right of me. I eased in to light my cigarette, thinking nothing of it until my brain caught up and I looked to see who was assisting my plight.  


“Fuck!” I pulled my legs up and out of the railing, backing into the corner. The hand holding the lighter were those skeleton like ones of a certain vampire I’d encountered this evening.  


“Calm yourself.” Dorian spoke softly, having been in a low crouch behind me. He flicked the lighter closed. In his other hand was my cigarette, it having dropped from my mouth as I had fled.  


“Why the hell-?! How did you-?!” I stammered, trying to find the best escape route possible. I was stuck on the fire escape, three stories up, alone with a vampire. This vampire also happened to possibly hold the very fibers of my life in it’s hands.  


The vampire didn’t look in the slightest bit amused but his expression was not that of malice or hunger either. He reached out and put the butt of the cig in my aghast mouth. “I’m not going to hurt you.”  


I snatched the cig from my mouth. “Like hell you aren’t?! I bet you say that to all the pretty boys!” I didn’t trust him for a second.  


Dorian rested his arms on his thighs, staring at me. “Are you done yet?”  


“… No.” I regarded him with less spaz, and more just wariness. “If you’re not here for a nighttime meal then what the hell do you want?”  


The ice blue orbs went from my face to stare at my exposed arm where the wound shown. I reflexively put my hand over it, hiding it from view.  


“You’re here to blackmail me then?” My words bit like a poisonous snake. I was mad at him for finding out but even more mad at myself for being so careless.  


“Blackmail?” Dorian raised an eyebrow. “I assure you, that is not my intention.”  


“Then what is?” I snapped, leaning back against the railing now. I was still on my guard, ready to tackle him if I needed a way out.  


The vampire regarded me, looking at me as if sizing me up or… checking me out. “I simply want to know what you are.”  


I looked at him for a long moment then, taking in a deep breath only to slowly let it back out. “That’s more than just a simple question and a much more complicated answer.”  


Dorian cocked his head to the side, observing me seriously. “I am in no hurry and you are clearly in no position to deny me.”  


Damnit! He had me there. It was tell him or be had his mercy. If I complied I had much more of a chance to get out of this positively, knowing if I denied him he’d most likely give me up.  


I’m sure he could read the distress of the decision on my face then as he spoke yet again. “If you confide in me I will have no benefit from outing you. I can actually assure you that I will keep your secret…” He paused, seeing my skeptical expression. “Regardless of any underlying circumstances.”  


I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose, letting my eyes close for less than a second. “Where to begin…” 

I looked at him to see his face patient and expecting. “Well, to start, I’m Zianian.”  


A wrinkle interfered with his perfect face. “I was under the impression that the Zianian race were a bunch of h-“  


I interrupted him. “Humans who lived solely to produce weapons of mass destruction?”  


He nodded, frowning slightly at his incorrect assumption.  


“In the beginning, yes, Zianian’s were. They were just a group of nerds that worked to make a perfect army of mechanical soldiers. What all the books and stories don’t tell you is that they actually accomplished their ideas.”  


Those blue eyes gazed at me with confusion but the vampire said nothing to contradict me.  


I let myself relax, just a little. “Instead of working to make robots and other machines they worked on a different project, very much under the eyes of the government. They took humans and modified them.” I looked at the cigarette in my hand still and then back up at him, seeing him holding out the lighter again. “Thanks.” I moved closer just enough to light it before settling back in the corner, still not trusting him.  


“It sounds straight out of a sci-fi movie but I’m living proof of their work… that and… well, I won’t get in to that quite yet.” I took a long draw from the tobacco stick, it tasted of cloves. “Zianians are part human, part machine in reality. We have skin that is tougher than leather, two layers of skin with two sets of veins, and intense metabolisms. 

We can’t get sick and it takes more than even a fairly sharp blade to cut our first layer of skin.” I felt lighter as I admitted all of this. I hadn’t talked about what I was to anyone since I came here and I found it was like taking a huge weight off my shoulders.  


“Two sets of veins?” He looked at my arm where I’d now left the wound uncovered. “Is that why you do not bleed like others?”  


“Indeed.” I held my arm up, looking at it. “The first set runs oil, similar to motor oil.” I rubbed the cut a little. “The second is blood, like any typical humanoid.”  


This news really seemed in interest the vampire and I could tell he wanted a demonstration. Well, he wasn’t going to get one. Why would I lie a fresh steak out in front of a hungry dog and not expect it to take a bite?  


“We heal at an increased rate as well. This will be nearly gone by late tomorrow morning.” I leaned back against the railing more. “It’s not easy to take one of us down, even for super-humans.” I stated this last almost like a warning, giving him a look.  


The vampire chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He seemed to be in thought for a moment. “I can see why my information on your kind was so clouded. I cannot see that they would take kindly to others trying to recreate or expose them.”  


“Exactly. That’s why you don’t see any of us around either. There are strict policies on leaving or entering the planet Zian. They regulate it better than any other government I’ve ever read or known about. They are even worse when it comes to their actual military and government personnel.”  


Dorian looked interested again and I couldn’t blame him. What was available to read on my people was scarce and so very far from the truth that it was more than just a little laughable. The Zianian government was truly a force to be afraid of.  


“The military and government limit only a very small few of themselves to even leave the planet. Even when they do they are under strict rules and watch. They even limit who you can speak with but that goes for civilians as well.” I let out a sigh. “They don’t let civilians really leave at all and there is absolutely no cross breeding with any other people allowed.”  


“The punishment for violating any of these regulations is more than just a bit severe. Civilians may get it easy but for military… well, we have it even worse.”  


“We?” Dorian’s expression was more than just surprised. “Does that mean you are military?”  


“Ex-military.” That got a long puff from the cig and a deep scowl from me. That title was not something I was overly proud of.  


The vampire had relaxed as well at this point, keeping his distance and not making any indication of moving any closer to me. “If things are so strict then how is it you are here?”  


“See,” I pointed to nothing in particular, showing my point. “That is why I’m not advertising myself. I’m not supposed to be here.”  


I grimaced as I saw the vampire’s fangs show in a smirk. “Ah, I understand now. You no undoubtedly would be treated a traitor then… How was it you came here in the first place?”  


I shook my head. “You only demanded I tell you what I am, not to reveal my past.” The cigarette was almost gone now.  


Dorian took this well and I was glad he didn’t seem to press the issue.  


“Well, then I’ve answered your question, now haven’t I?”  


“No.” Dorian responded, giving me an expectant look yet again. “You mentioned that you were different from your counterparts on Zian. That seems quite relevant to our conversation, now doesn’t it?”  
My face fell a little, the spunk it usually carried seeming to drain from my face. “Oh yeah…” I put the rest of the cig out, grinding it into the metal slatted floor. “I’m not the same. I’m ‘enhanced’.” I used my fingers, quoting them.  


“My genes were experimented upon to enhance our kind even though now it’s forbidden to do so on Zian. I have other abilities that the rest of my kind does not have.”  


“Like?” Dragomir prodded.  


“Like that’s none of your business.” My flire rekindled. “I told you more than just a little about what I am and I think I explained it all more than easy to understand.” I locked gazes with him. “I don’t think I owe you anything more.”  


Dorian Dragomir stood up then, chuckling to himself. “Perhaps not right now.” He brushed himself off as if he’d gotten anything on him. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”  


I stood as well, opening my mouth to question him. “What is that supposed to mean?” But it seemed the inquiry was pointless as he’d already vanished right before my eyes.  


“Well, fuck.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

_“Masaru, please, calm down!” A beautiful young woman cried, grabbing a hold of the angered man’s arm. “He’s just a boy! He only went downtown because I told him to! If I hadn’t he’d not have gotten beaten and mugged! Please!”  
_

_The man narrowed his eyes at the woman, his wife, and shrugged her hand off of his arm. “No, Rie , it doesn’t matter who sent him there, he should have easily been able to defend himself and instead he let himself be struck down by a bunch of low lifes! He’s nothing but a disgrace to our family!”  
_

_“But Masaru! He’s just a child!” Rie grabbed her husband’s arm again, pleading with him.  
_

_Masaru had been making his way out of the kitchen when he was grabbed for the second time, turning quickly and backhanding his wife. She stumbled back into the center counter, a hand holding her face as it quickly became red. “He won’t learn unless I teach him! You’re not to coddle him, Rie!”  
_

_The little boy had been at the top of the stairs, a child no more than six years of age. He was bruised and bandaged from earlier that day but it would be nothing compared to what was yet to come.  
_

_He grasped the bars of the railing in which he knelt in front of, holding it so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He watched as his parents argued and his eyes widened in fear and anger as he watched his mother struck down by his father.  
_

_Rie began to cry but said no more, unable to speak up any more in fear she would be hurt even more. She had known from the beginning there was no stopping Masaru when he was in one of his rages… But she had to try to save Keitaro…  
_

_The man began to climb the stairs, looking up to lock eyes with his fearful son. His gaze could’ve melted metal, such anger focused on his young child.  
_

_The boy, Keitaro, moved away, sliding back until he bumped up against the wall. He kept his eyes on his father as the man approached him, trying to make himself as small and inconspicuous as possible.  
_

_It wouldn’t have mattered if he’d been the size of a flea, Masaru never showed an ounce of mercy.  
_

_“Don’t you dare cower from me, Keitaro! You stand up and face me like a man! You are a soldier and you will cower from no one!”  
_

_The boy nodded and slowly got to his feet only to be knocked back by a severe blow from the adult man before him. It knocked him into the wall and he used it to steady himself.  
_

_“You were taken by a bunch of street thugs! Have you learned nothing from your training?! How dare you insult me in such a way Keitaro!” Masaru raised his hand, ready to strike the child again all the while sneering as the child shrunk back in expectation of the pain. “You are a disgrace to the family and such a disappointment! Your baby sister is more of a man than you ever will be!”  
_

_The man’s large hand came down yet again, this time straight across the child’s face. Keitaro let out a sharp cry of pain as he reeled back from the blow…  
_

I gasped and sat straight up in bed, my forehead covered in sweat. It was just a nightmare… No, an old memory… I felt himself shaking and I took several breaths in attempt to calm myself.  


I put the heels of my hands in my eyes, rubbing them harshly. I had felt the wetness of tears and it gave me a great feeling of shame. The dream had been so vivid and I cursed myself for remembering it so well.  


I looked over at the clock and was disturbed to find it early still. I’d gone to bed early last night and had time to spare before I had to get to work tonight. I shuddered as I thought about the talk I’d inevitably be having with Owen later and made a mental note to avoid him for as long as possible.  


I got up, showered, and dressed, intending to go out and do some light (very light) shopping. While many of my dinners I got here at the club free of charge if I ever was hungry earlier in the day I’d have to provide my own food. Most days I’d wake late and just wait the hunger out until dinner time but that wasn’t always possible. Besides, I was running low on cigs and would need to run out to get those anyway.  


I slipped out of his apartment, making sure I stayed quiet so that I didn’t alert Jameson or Owen. I figured most of the other tenants, workers from the club with nowhere else to go, would still be asleep. Even if they were, it wasn’t like I’d listen to them if they were to instruct me of Owen’s where-abouts.  


I took his time that morning/afternoon, milling about downtown. I enjoyed the city life even if I was pretty much restricted to the lower side of town. I took pleasure in watching people in their everyday lives rush about from place to place with no higher force controlling their lives. This city was so completely different from where I’d experienced my childhood and I found it invigorating.  


When late evening came easing in, I returned to the club. My purchases ranging from ramen, kreteks, and a unique shirt I’d found in a small shop for a cheap price. By now there were several people milling about down in the club, getting things ready for that night’s business.  


I slipped up into my room to tidy myself up and drop of the day’s shopping, changing into something a bit more form fitting. I’d head downstairs and work as normal, getting guests their drinks or anything else they may need.  


About halfway through the night my luck of dodging Jameson and Owen had run out. As I was making my way back into the kitchens to drop off my tray and head out for a quick smoke break I was accosted and cornered by a very pissed off looking Jameson.  


“Damnit, Ibanez!” The larger man gave Rob a harsh shove into the wall, not hard enough, however, to cause any harm. “I’ve been looking for you all night long! You really fucked up last night and Owen wants you in his office, pronto.”  


I winced, not because of the shove but because of the request. This was what I was doing my damnedest to avoid. I was hoping the longer I steered clear of both the men, the longer they’d have to cool off… maybe. It was too soon now and I’d be paying the price.  


“I’ve been working Jameson! Isn’t that what I’m supposed to be doing while at work?” I retorted, leaning back against the wall and trying to gage just how mad Jameson was. If Jameson was furious I’d have no chance with Owen.  


“Fuck you, Rob! What the hell happened last night and where the hell did you go?!” Okay, Jameson was infuriated this did not bode well for me. “Do you have any idea what kind of position you put us all in?!” He let out a huff of anger, clenching his teeth.  


“I-“I started but was immediately interrupted by the fuming man.  


“Save it for Owen! He’s the one you have to deal with now!” Jameson threw his hands up in frustration. “You’re going to pay dearly for this one, Ibanez. I hope you realize that!” He reached out and grabbed my arm, holding it almost painfully tight. “C’mon!”  


I squirmed, trying to get free. “What the hell, Jamie!? I can go up there myself! Let me go!”  


“And let you disappear again? My ass!”  


I would’ve come back with some smart ass comment to his but now didn’t seem the best of times. I jerked my arm back, still trying to retrieve it. “I’ll go to him, damnit! Let me go! I’m not some fucking child!”  


Jameson gave me a look that stopped my tantrum instantly. I not so willingly let him drag me up to the boss’s office, letting out a groan as I saw the closed door.  


“Yeah, you got that right.” Jameson retorted, approaching the door and giving it a knock. There was a yell to enter from the other side and it did not sound very happy. He opened the door and shoved me inside, slamming it after.  


I stumbled inside, hair falling in front of my eyes as I tried to keep my balance. I steadied myself and looked up into a pair of the angriest eyes I’d seen in a long, long time. If they could ignite fires, I’d be nothing but a crispy critter.  


I chuckled nervously, reaching up to scratch the back of my head. “Ah, Owen! How’s it going? Is the family doing well?”  


There was a crack as the pencil in Owen’s hand splintered in two. He stood, shoving back from the table and nearly tipping his chair over. “Ibanez.” He sneered, taking a moment to take in a deep breath.  


While he was taking in his air, I was holding mine. I’d never seen him quite this mad before and to say it was intimidating would be an understatement. “Look, Owen, I know I goofed up last night but-“  


“You struck out against a guest and then ran out on him.” Owen was making his way around the desk and towards me. “Do you realize how much money that one man alone would spend in a place like this? Do you realize the profits you have lost?”  


He was nearly to me now and each time I tried to speak and explain myself, he would speak over me. “Owen I-“  


“Do you realize if not for Keyr that we would’ve had to refund nearly all of his money just because he unknowingly overstepped a boundary that you did not clearly set?”  


I didn’t have time to prepare myself before the sting of the back of his hand washed over the side of my face. I felt each of his rings dig and cut into my flesh which quickly turned a bright crimson red.  


“I’m sorry! I was an honest mis-“ This time the air was forced out of me by a blow to the stomach, causing me to hunch over in agonized pain. I could see stars forming from the lack of oxygen to my brain due to the blow.  


“I’m not going to fire you. You’re going to make this up to me.” Owen’s gaze was livid with anger. I knew this wasn’t going to end up benefitting me.  


“I was told you were bribed with quite a lot of money into sucking him off, well, you’re going to start doing it for much less. If you so chose to begin on him then you must have no qualms doing it to other clients.”  


I opened my mouth to protest but nothing came out. While it was true the money had seduced me into said action, I wasn’t ready to do it on a normal occasion.  


I was going to explain this to him but the cracking of his knuckles quickly changed my mind.  


“You won’t just be serving males, you’re too pretty to single out on one sex.” Owen explained. “I’m going to have you ‘train’ with a couple of people before I’ll have you doing it for money. Clients don’t want sloppy, inexperienced amateurs.”  


It was hard to keep my mouth shut but I somehow managed, keeping my gaze on his tight, fisted hands.  


“Isis will help you with the women.” Owen paused, a small smirk forming on his lips. “And as further punishment, Keyr will help you with men.”  


I couldn’t keep my mouth shut then.  


“No! All Keyr wants is my ass! You’re sending me to him only to get raped!”  


Owen gave me a pathetic look. “Do you really think I’d allow that to happen? He knows better than to waste my money like that.”  


I blinked, somewhat confused.  


“Sooner or later you’ll sell it all out for me, Rob.” He grinned knowingly. “Oral’s just the beginning, believe me.” He had come closer now and I flinched as he grabbed my arm.  


He led me to the door, opening it. “Now, get back to work. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.” He gave me a shove out the door.  


I could hear his laughter as I made my way back down to the club.

The night seemed to drag on and the constant looks I was getting from Keyr were not helping.  


“What can I get you?” I mumbled, distracted by said man giving me a very inappropriate gesture. He knew, and he knew that I knew that he knew and it made me want to scream. Why was Owen doing this to me?!  


I had some of my ‘lessons’ earlier with Isis and I can’t say that they had been all that terrible. Ice was a good teacher and despite her initial irritation about last night, she’d really helped me out. She’d given me tons of great pointers and I was feeling pretty damned confident, that was, until Keyr had shown up to work.  


At that point I had water to die. I should’ve let that vampire get me… Ugh… Vampires. Maybe not then.  


Although, I had found myself kinda, sorta, thinking about that vampire as she had me visualize some ‘procedures’ and unfortunately it had really revved up my engine, if you know what I mean.  


All that was very much at the back of my mind as I watched Keyr mimic the international sign for the blowjob. I grimaced.  


A peanut then made direct contact with my forehead, right between the eyes.  


I blinked, of course, and looked to my customer, ready to give him a piece of my mi-  


“Will!.” My perturbed expression changed immediately upon seeing the man.  


Will was a friend of mine. We’d met here, of course, as I’d rarely left and he was a big fan of the services provided here… and the never ending supply of customers.  


Will was a dealer.  


Now, just because I was friends with him doesn’t mean I do drugs, sure, most of his ‘friends’ were druggies but I knew better than to touch any of that stuff. I’d seen way too many guys go down that road back home, when they just couldn’t deal with all the stress and blood of war. One never fully recovers from being hooked that bad…  


“What’s up with you?” Will asked after giving me a very coked up grin. He was high again, like always. I could tell it just by looking at his eyes. “You’re so edgy!”  


I burst into good humored laughter at that. If I was edgy then he was…  


I motioned my head back in Keyr’s direction as I picked up a few empty beer bottles.  


As obviously as possible, Will hefted himself up out of his chair long enough to looking that direction. The asshole was still giving me knowing looks.  


Will plopped back down into his chair and propped his feet up on a nearby empty seat. “He’s giving you problems again?” He shifted long enough to pull a cigarette out of his pocket. I helped him out with a light, figuring it was the least harmful drug he’d be ingesting tonight.  


I shrugged. “Always.” I picked up a few more bottles before setting them all down again and dropping into the chair across from Will. “I fucked up.”  


Eyebrow quirked, Will regarded me with questioned amusement. “Again? What did you do this time? Did you sock him? Tell me you punched him in the nuts.” He looked over in Keyr’s direction again, trying to see if he was walking injured-like.  


“No, I didn’t punch him… Yet.” I shook my head, feeling really depressed. “I gave a vampire a blow job.”  


The cigarette in Will’s mouth nearly dropped as his eyes slowly returned to look at me. “Say what? You’ve got to be kidding!” He was leaning forward in his chair. “So you’ve passed that line now…. Haven’t you?” He’d been around the clubs long enough to know how they worked as well.  


“Yeah… Worst part it wasn’t just any vampire… It was Dragomir.” I mumbled and tried to look away, his stare making me nervous.  


His deep green eyes widened and his nose flared wide. “What have you gotten yourself into?! Did he bite you?” He was moving back and forth, trying to see my neck now. “… Did you bite him?!”  


“No! I didn’t bite him! He tried to- well he tried to do more than I was willing and I told him off for it.” I huffed, quite indignant that Will would think I’d honestly freak out and bite some guy’s dick off.  


“You told off Dorian Dragomir?! Are you insane or stupid, Rob?! I thought I told you about guys like that! I told you not to get involved in any way! I told-“  


I cut him off. “Like I tell you not to get mixed in with certain clientele that I know you are selling to.”  


He shut up right quick then, sitting back and puffing his cig with irritation. “I’m just looking out for you, damnit. Leave my business affairs out of this. We’re talking about you here.”  


“Hm, fancy that. We only talk about my issues now… Funny, that.” I teased, giving him one of my cheeky little grins.  


“You brought it up, Mr. Teenage Angst.” Will pointed out. Touché. One point Rob one point Will. “But seriously, Rob, don’t get yourself involved with vampires. Especially Dragomir. He’s bad news.”  


“Why? Because the rumors and tabloids say so?” I defended the vampire… WHAT?! Why was I defending him? “You don’t know what they say is true. “ I crossed my arms. “He probably won’t come back in here again anyway.” I didn’t mean to sound disappointed but it came out sounding exactly like that.  


Will stared at me, astounded. It wasn’t that my arguing back astounded him because I did that all the time. 

“Rob… Why are you…?” He trailed off, seeing something in me that I hadn’t yet noticed myself. He let out a massive sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just be careful. I was hoping you’d not go quite this far but I guess it’s hard to be helped.”  


I felt defeat again and I was tired of it. I’d felt that a lot in the past few hours. “Look, it just happened and I can’t take it back now. I don’t even know for sure why I even did it but I thank you for your concern. I can take care of myself, I have so far.”  


Will looked at me sadly. “I just never wanted to see you have to sink to this. There are better ways of making money…”  


“If you’re suggesting I go into the same business as you….” I shook my head. He knew better than to say that to me.  


“Absolutely not! I would never want this life for you Rob… Or anyone for that matter…” He looked really sad then. “But you’re so damned smart… too smart… I was hoping you’d be able to get out of bar tending and table waiting to something better… not go lower on the rung.”  


“You’re acting as though I’ve done something horrible. Giving oral for cash really isn’t all that bad. It’s great money and all you have to do is suck.” I laughed, the irony of it, amusing.  


“Rob, it never stops there.” Will whispered and I barely heard him.  


I was about to say something when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Owen, glowering down at me.  


“Your break’s over, Rob. Time to get back to work.” His teeth were gritted. Apparently he was still irritated at me from before. His face changed to kind, propriety as he nodded at Will. “Mr. Vaughn, nice to see you again tonight.”  


Owen would never have been that nice to Will had he known why he was really constantly here for. I’d hand it to Will. He’d been smart and kept his business ventures out of view of Owen. He did most of his business in the club restrooms, a place Owen never stepped foot in.  


“Yeah, yeah, of course.” I got up quickly, getting the bottles together yet again. “Same for you Wi- er Mr. Vaughn?” I gave him a face that looked much like Owen’s but in mocking. He grinned, amused, and nodded.  


“Coming right up.” I sidled past Owen and off to drop off the bottles, putting in the order at the bar. I’d pick it up right after I visited the little boy’s room. I had worked up a great piss that needed immediate attention now. I hadn’t realized how bad it was until I’d stood up.  


I slipped into the bathroom quick, gazing at the always full stalls as I approached the urinal. It seemed like they were always full and I doubted anyone was taking a shit- wait, okay maybe there was one guy… He was grunting way too much for it to be anything else.  


Tinkle, tinkle. I did my thing, unable to hold back a small relieved sigh. Zip. Then off to the sink where I must have been the only one to wash my hands tonight… Gross.  


I turned to find myself face to face with Keyr, a devious looking grin on his face. I couldn’t help but widen my eyes in surprise as with Mr. Grunty I’d not heard him come up behind me.  


“Rob.” He was close, too close, like he always seemed to be. 

“Keyr.” I mimicked, trying to sidestep past him with no such luck. I was stuck. “What can I do for you?”  
He laughed heartily. “Oh, plenty Rob, plenty.” He backed me into the wall as I avoided contact with him at all costs. Physical violence against him was strictly prohibited and if I ever wanted back on Owen’s good side I did best to remember that.  


“Uh… I need to go back to work now. Either you tell me what you want and get out of my way or-“  


“Or what? You’ll hit me? Ha! I doubt that very much.” Keyr had reached out and was running one of his creepy fingers down the side of my face. “It’s time for your lessons, boy.”  


I winced. That one hit home as I remembered my father saying something very similar when I was a little kid. Those usually did not end up well in my favor… “I’m busy with tables, Keyr. Surely Owen meant for this to happen at times other than busy ones.”  


“Shut up. It’ll happen when I say it will happen.” He growled and I looked up into his eyes. Shit. He was on something. Maybe even something Will had sold to someone…  


“Look, Keyr, right now is just not a good time. I understand that Owen wants you to help me before I can be with guests but-“  


My head whacked the wall as he backhanded me sharply across the face. That was the second hit I’d taken today and I was really not a fan of being knocked around. Today just was not my day…  


“Now, Ibanez!” Keyr growled, reaching down and unzipping himself. He put one of his hands on top of my head and pushed me down so I was on my knees.  


I felt a great amount of shame roll over me as I was forced into this position but the talking was not helping so I kept my mouth shut. I looked at his cock then, it was hard not to, an inwardly groaned.  


It was hard and it reeked of sweat and sex. Sure, I’d not participated in sex but I worked in a glorified brothel. I knew what sex smelled like. I had to hold back a gag as the musk overtook my senses.  


He still had a hand on my head and when I didn’t make the immediate move toward his member he made it for me. He pushed my head into his crotch. “Suck it.” He growled. “And you know what will happen if you bite it.”  


My stomach churned as my face was smashed against the rank organ, desperately not wanting to do this. It had been so much different with the vampire. It had been… well, not so stanky.  


Having no other choice, I opened my mouth and took the nasty thing inside. Now, I gagged. I couldn’t help myself. My throat wretched and I coughed, only to be rewarded with a sharp smack to my head.  


I grunted in frustration but began to suck on the man’s engorged dick. It wasn’t nearly as large as the vampire’s had been so it easily fit all into my mouth. I’d not have been gagging so much had he not been so disgusting…  


He gave my head yet another shove as I wasn’t trying all that hard in my endeavor. I tried to imagine myself somewhere else… With someone else.  


I imagined myself with the only person I’d ever done this with before, the vampire. He imagined that large, thick piece of man sliding into his mouth instead of the grotesque sausage like thing that was currently there.  


“Use your tongue mo-,” Keyr’s voice trailed as I, in the little fantasy in my head, had slipped my tongue into the mix, running it up the length of him as I continued. I found myself really getting into it, the new image really helping.  


I reached back and grabbed him by the rear, pulling him in closer so as to take him further down into my throat.  


“H-how did you learn… ? Gods!” His harsh hands had become weaved in my hair, lightly massaging and tugging on it.  


I moaned, feeling myself getting aroused as I serviced the vampire, my free hand sliding down to the crotch of my own pants. He was as amazing as I’d remembered…  


“R- Rob… It’s too much… Too good…” He spoke and it only encouraged me more. I used all the tips I’d gotten from Isis, putting my own little ‘twist’ to them .  


I wasn’t going to stop until he exploded inside of me. It was almost as if I could feel his heartbeat racing, his body shaking with the sensations I was giving him. I could feel it as he came closer and closer to the edge. Any moment now he was going to-  


I felt a nasty tug on my hair and I seemed to snap out of my little fantasy, pulling back and away from the nastiness between Keyr’s legs. To my complete surprise I’d pulled back at just the moment when his body decided it had finally had enough, jizz shooting into my face.  


I coughed and desperately tried to wipe off the offending goo. It was slick and sticky and I’d even gotten a bit in my eye!  


“You idiot!” Keyr’s harsh voice yelled at me as he looked down at my disgusted efforts. “You always swallow when you’re sucking me off!” He gave me a good hard punch to the face and I fell over backwards into the wall again. My nose gushed and I put my hand up to shield myself as he raised his hand again, fully intending on giving me a good, solid beating.  


I readied myself for the second blow but to my amazement it never came. Behind Keyr, a hand had wrapped around his raised one, stopping it in mid-air.  


“I hardly think ‘not swallowing’ is a good enough offense for a beating.” It was Will. “Besides, it’s not like you paid for that little job there.”  


Keyr looked from him to me and then back to him, yanking his hand back away from him. He saw the serious look on Will’s face and backed off from me, zipping himself back up. “Fine.” He checked himself out in the mirror quickly before heading towards the door. “It’s not like he can avoid me forever.” He left then, mostly because Will continued to give him ‘I’m going to beat your ass’ looks.  


His hand came down, offering me a help up which I gladly took. I was desperately trying to hold my nose to keep the black and red liquid from spilling out for all to see. It wasn’t working so well.  


Will stared at me for a moment and I was sure he was going to ask me what the black goo was but he didn’t. “We need to get you cleaned up.” He looked around for paper towels but there were none. He then tried the stalls but they were all in use.  


“Hey! Give me some T.P., would ya’!” Will banged on the nearest stall getting a nasty respond in return. He glared at it and banged on it again, swearing at the person on the other side. Finally he produced a small stamp like piece of paper and held it over the top of the stall door.  


An entire roll of toilet paper rolled out from under the door then and Will reached down to snatch it after handing over the stamp. “Thanks… asshole.” He murmured, clearly not impressed.  


“Will…” I started but he shook his head, pulling out a great bunch of the paper. He shooed my hand away from my nose and shoved the paper wad against the gushing thing, tilting my head back purposefully.  


“You doing okay?” He asked as he continued to hold the paper there for a long moment.  


“I guess.” I replied, sounding horribly nasal seeing as I had a giant wad of toilet paper shoved up and against my nose. “Thanks.”  


“No problem.” Will remained quiet as he waited for my nose to stop oozing. He had me keep my head back as he assessed the damage done. He nodded after he’d looked it over. “It doesn’t look completely broken. You maybe have a very minor fracture. You were really lucky.” He slowly tilted my head back forward before running the water in the sink. “Here, clean yourself up.” He handed me the roll of toilet paper.  


I gave him an appreciative look before grabbing some of the paper and wetting it. It wasn’t the best thing but it did the job. I made sure to wash out everything, noting I’d have to run upstairs for a change of shirts before returning to work. I improvised by turning it inside out.  


“I should go change now…” I didn’t really want to walk up to my room alone with Keyr still angry with me. When I couldn’t really defend myself against him because of Owen I was pretty much a sitting duck. I wasn’t about to ask Will to escort me as my ego just wouldn’t allow it.  


“C’mon then.” Will motioned me out, following behind. It seemed he was going to come with me anyway and I wasn’t about to tell him not to. I inwardly thanked him as we headed upstairs. 

 

I unlocked my door when we approached it, having gone unnoticed upstairs. I opened the door wide, walking in and sliding my key back into my back pocket. “Thanks again, Will.”  


Will followed me, looking around the small room. “Like I said, it’s no problem.” He grinned at me. “That’s what friends are for.”  


I stepped closer to him, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder in a kind gesture. I smiled at him, my face burning as I did so. “They are, aren’t they?”  


He looked towards the door, a bit antsy. “Look, I better head downstairs and get some work done.” I could tell he was itching to shoot up again. That was probably why he’d ended up in the bathroom before…  


I removed my hand and nodded, my smile still plastered on my face although I felt a bit sad for him. “Of course. I’ve got to get cleaned up any how and get back to work before Owen notices my disappearance.”  


“Lock the door behind me.” Will gave me a little salute type wave goodbye and quietly left, shutting the door on his way out.  


I did as he asked though I doubted very much Keyr would come all the way up here just to get back at me during peak business hours. He hardly ever came upstairs which I was thankful for.  


I turned and headed into my small bathroom, tugging my shirt off as I went. I tossed it in a corner of the bathroom knowing I’d have to work the stains out or throw it away. I’d only gotten some oil and blood on my shirt, my pants were thankfully clean.  


Groaning at my appearance, I looked in the mirror to see what I had to work with. I looked like I had been hit with a two by four, my face red and my nose a wonderful shade of purple. I was already to the bruising stage but the blood and oil had stopped. It would only be a couple of days before it would be nearly fully healed. Thank the gods for super fast healing.  


I grabbed a towel and began to clean myself up even more, making sure no traces of either substance remained on my face or body. Once clean, I pulled out a small case, opening it to expose my makeup set. It wasn’t the first time 

I’d covered up a wound with makeup and I doubted it would be my last.  


I stared down at the concealing liquids and powders, my heart tightening in my chest.  


_“Keitaro, please sit still for me.”Rie smeared a bit of concealer on the young boy’s cheek, spreading it around with her fingertip.  
_

_The boy sat, squirming a bit in nervousness, a small ice pack setting in his lap. He looked up at his mother, giving her a sad look. “I’m sorry, momma.”  
_

_“Shh. It’s okay. I’ll get you fixed up in no time.” She smiled kindly, her beautiful eyes lighting up as she looked upon her handsome young child. His face was bruised but the swelling had finally gone down. “You really mustn’t let the other boys treat you so poorly.”  
_

_“They don’t like me because of…” He looked down, tears starting to well in his eyes.  
_

_“I know, I know. It’s not your fault who your father is. Now don’t you cry. You’ll make the make up run.”  
_

_“Da- father won’t like me wearing make up…” Keitaro swallowed his tears, blinking to push them back.  
_

_Rie smiled, her son so very kind and brave. “He will never find out. Just make sure you don’t rub it or get it wet. I will make sure it’s perfect if you could just sit still!” She reached out and playfully tickled him.  
_

_Keitaro giggled but then sat still, letting his mother finish up. When she was done you couldn’t tell he had any bruises or that he even had anything on his face at all.  
_

_“There you go.” She placed a kiss on the top of his head. “I love you Keitaro.”  
_

_“I love you too, Momm-“He looked towards the door, having heard the sound of someone arriving outside. He gave his mother a scared look.  
_

_She heard it too and began to pick up her things rapidly. “Wash your hands and go change, quickly now. Your father is home.”  
_

_Rob looked up from the make up case, a tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away swiftly and began his work. He covered up the bruising with the ease and skill of someone who had done this millions of times before.  
_

I felt a draft and turned to find the window open, swearing that I’d shut it before I went down to the club tonight. I stared at it a long while, the feeling of someone watching me unable to leave me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

A long fingered, long nailed hand ran down my shaft and I shivered. His hands were cold but I felt as though I were on fire and the chill only helped stoke the flames.  


“Ah… Don’t stop…” I urged, my back arching into the movement of his hand as it’s wrapped around me. It was heating up, quickly now.  


I found myself moaning his name as his hand stroked all the way up to the head where it stayed and continued to fondle me there. His finger rubbed over my opening and spread the precum forming there. “Dorian…”  


His pace hastened and I put one of my hands on my forehead, pressing it there as I writhed in his hand. I began to rock my hips in time with his strokes, desperate to feel every little sensation. Each feeling rolled through my body, all the way down to my toes which curled at the sensitivity.  


I was crying out his name as I neared my climax, unable to keep myself only to low moaning. My back arched into the mattress at an impossible angle and I released…  


I blinked at the light as I opened my eyes and stared up at the familiar ceiling of my apartment. I groaned as I unclenched my hand from around my own penis, it covered in my own brand of spunk.  


That had been such a vivid, amazing dream… It had felt so real and yet it hadn’t been. I shook my head, trying to clear it, running my clean hand through the strands of my hair. It hadn’t been the first dream like this, always starring the same certain vampire.  


I couldn’t tell which was more disturbing to me: That I was constantly fantasizing about a man or that I was fantasizing about THAT man. Sure, I couldn’t say I was completely sure of my sexuality at this point but it wasn’t as if the thought of being with a man appalled me.  


It was odd, that. I should be appalled, disgusted, perturbed, that a man was in my dreams several nights a week as I had always been taught that homosexuality was something horrible and filthy. I didn’t see it that way, however. I figured love was love. It didn’t matter the form. It was all just the same. It was painful and beautiful no matter what form it came in.  


I kicked my blankets off and rolled off the bed, needing to clean myself up. Regardless of me being gay or straight or whatever, I had a handful of sperm and needed to rid of it. Being a teenager was irritating.  


It had been a few months since I started the whole oral for money bit and things were going fairly well, all things considered. Sure, Keyr would still corner me and force me to give him head but most of the time I could avoid him. 

Customers usually were fairly nice and considerate, only a handful of them real assholes.  


I got straight into the shower, never bothering with clothing when I slept. I let the hot water run over my satiated state, enjoying the warmth. I idly wondered what time it was but figured I’d soon find out. I’d not heard my alarm but that didn’t mean it hadn’t gone off.  


The water and soap washed away all the remnants of my fun little dream as well as the dirt and sweat from the previous night’s work. I went about taking care of my personal hygiene from showering to shaving to brushing my teeth and dressing. I dressed a bit nicer now, at least I though nicer, so that I looked more appealing to customers. I obviously was doing something right as I never had a night where I wasn’t booked solid.  


Needless to say, my jaw hurt at the end of the night but it wasn’t so bad seeing as I was putting away a good little saving of money. I could actually afford nicer clothes now and even some good food from time to time. I felt like I was really living it up.  


I checked myself out in the mirror, black jean clad and a tight yet not too revealing shirt on my back. I’d tied my hair back, it having a good tendency to get in the way and I really rather people not go tugging on it. I felt good. 

Things were looking up for me. I felt I was actually getting somewhere. Maybe by the end of the year I’d even be able to afford that guitar I’d been dying to buy. One day I’d be doing more than just window shopping… I promised myself that.  


I checked out the clock and groaned. It was that late already. I’d more than just overslept. I’d wasted my day but it had been a long night and perhaps I’d had one too many drinks. It didn’t help that I’d had yet another one of those delightful dreams.  


I lugged myself downstairs, shutting the window and locking the door behind me. I had enough time to get something to eat quick in the kitchens before setting off to my first appointment for the night.  


The night was going pretty damned good for me and I hummed to myself as I sat at the bar, sipping on a drink during one of my rest periods. I liked to get something nice and cold to soothe my jaw but something that had a nice bite to it as well.  


After my second drink I was feeling a bit buzzed and really needed to use the little boy’s room so I slipped from my stool at the bar and meandered in the direction of the restroom.  


I went inside and did my business uninterrupted or bothered in any way. I was just going to wash my hands when the stall next to me made a nasty banging sound. It was as if someone was being jammed against the side of it.  


I stepped back quickly but didn’t say anything, looking down at the feet down under the stall. There were two pair, one was off the ground and the other was standing firm in front. I wasn’t sure if this was a rough sexual situation or something else.  


“Where’s my fucking money, Vaughn!” A rough man’s voice demanded, halting any and other noise going on in the busy restroom.  


My stomach turned. No doubt the man pinned to my side of the stall wall was none other than Will.  


“Calm down Jonas!” Will’s voice was higher pitch than normal and I could tell he was really sweating it out there. “I… don’t exactly have it right now but-“  


“What the hell do you mean, ‘you don’t exactly have it right now?!’ You buy the good from me, you sell them, and you give me the cut! That’s how it works, damnit, or are you new?!”  


“Ah- of course not Jonas. I just had a few expenses…”  


“Expenses my ass! You needed it for drugs yourself! Fucking junkie!” There was another banging sound and I winced as I imagined Will’s head bouncing off the wall.  


“I-I’ll get you the money Jonas! Please just give me a little time!”  


There was silence and I felt my eyes enlarge in worry that something worse had happened. I nearly sighed out loud as I heard the rough voice again.  


“You have until the end of the month and that’s as long as I’ll let this slide. If it happens again I’ll slit your throat, got it?” That mean just under two weeks to undoubtedly get a great sum of money that I knew Will had next to none of.  


I heard Will’s feet drop back down onto the floor and I sunk into the shadows a bit as the man, Jonas, burst through the door. He didn’t notice me as he left, in too much of a pissed off mood to notice a little Asian guy near the sink.  


I heard a small gasp of despair from the stall and I tentatively made my way around to the partially open door. “Will?”  


He choked and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. “Rob… “ He didn’t look at me but recognized my voice. “I’m screwed Rob. There’s no way I can get that money… I barely have anything left to sell and it won’t make me even close to that amount.”  


I slipped into the stall and shut it behind me, looking Will over sadly. I reached out and put a kind hand on his shoulder. I knew the guy wasn’t joking about slitting his throat and it scared the shit out of me. I could only imagine how Will was feeling right about now.  


“How much do you need?” I asked softly, thinking maybe I could give him a bunch of my extra wages in help. He told me and I shook my head. Even being completely booked every night with Owen’s cut there was no way I could even help him with that much on my current earnings.  


“Do you think he will take a little now and a little later?” I was desperate to help, really feeling at a loss. I felt sick but I needed to be strong for my friend’s sake.  


“I’ve already been late before and he’s not messing around anymore. He will do what he said if I don’t-“ He choked again, not quite sobbing but damned near close to it. “He already did it to another guy… he was late and couldn’t pay by the end date… They found his body washed up in the river. Fuck, Rob, what am I going to do?”  


I felt a huge lump from my throat fall down into my stomach in a painful pit. “You sell that stuff you have. We’ll come up with something, anything.” I had gotten an idea on what I could do to help, something that would solve the issue right away but I didn’t tell him. He’d resist, tell me no and it was the only way right now.  


Will looked up at me, his eyes red. “No, don’t get involve-“  


“Too late. Just do what I said, sell that stuff and see if you can hock anything you can live without.” I gave him a small smile. “I’ll help you get this figured out.”  


He looked at me, too defeated to argue and just nodded. “… Thanks Rob.” He didn’t sound too confident and I didn’t blame him for that. I just gave his shoulder a rub and stood with him for a short while.  


“I’ve got to get back to work, okay?” I wanted to tell him it was going to be okay for him but I couldn’t yet.  


“Yeah, okay.” He took in a deep, shaky breath and straightened himself out. I noticed he’d gotten quite a shiner, no doubt from the Jonas fellow.  


“Ask Suli at the bar for some ice. He’ll give you some if you tell him you are my friend.” I gave his back one last pat before leaving the stall, my mind set and my stomach doing flip flops. I was going to see Owen now, before I chickened out and changed my mind.  


Without knocking I bust through his door, interrupting him as he was on a phone call. “Owen, we need to talk. Now.”  


He gave me a warning looked, pissed I’d bothered him no doubt. I didn’t care and would wait quite impatiently for him to get off the damned phone.  


His eyes never left mine, his face a stone of anger as he finished up his call. He set the handset down, rather roughly. “What is so important that you must interrupt me during business?” He demanded.  


I felt as though I were going to throw up and pass out simultaneously. “I need for you to find me a buyer.”  


A barely shocked but very smug grin curled onto Owen’s lips and he leaned back in his chair. “Is that so? Are you sure that’s what you want?”  


I was quiet for a long moment, trying to talk myself out of it but thinking of Will and his dire situation. “I’m positive.”  


He laughed, leaning forward to pull out his desk drawer in search of something. He pulled out a document and slid it my direction.  


I knew what it was. He couldn’t legally put me on the market unless he had written, formal consent. I willed my feet forward and to the desk. I felt as though I weren’t in my own body as I grabbed the nearby pen and scrawled my name on the line.  


Before the ink could even dry, Owen snatched the contract back. “You’ll fetch us a great price. Your ass is mine now, Rob.”

The next two days were but a blur for me. From Owen judging me like a grade A piece of meat to Keyr becoming increasingly creepy towards me. I wasn’t feeling so positive about my decision anymore. I felt as though I had a permanent knot in my stomach that just never seemed to go away. It seemed to grow even larger when Jameson pulled me from the floor on the second evening.  


“Owen wants to talk to you.” He’d said and I’d nodded blankly. I had been so deep in my thoughts that when people spoke to me it seemed like they were miles away. Was I doing the right thing? I tried to continually reassure myself the decision was a good one and that Will’s life would be the proof of that.  


I felt horribly alone those two days, not sleeping or eating much of anything at all. Even though I noticed Keyr’s looks and taunts they just didn’t seem of great importance and I found myself just able to ignore him completely at times. I’m sure that did not make him happy in the slightest.  


I climbed the stairs to Owen’s office, Jameson having left me as we’d reached the bottom of the stairs. He’d asked me something but I couldn’t remember what it was or if I’d even answered him. I felt myself reaching up to knock on the closed office door, the sharp sound of my knuckles on the wood startling me a bit.  


“Come in.” His voice was cheery and it made me shiver. The entire endeavor had put me on a pedestal in his eyes and I wasn’t even able to enjoy it.  


I slipped inside and shut the door behind me. He gestured for me to sit down and I obeyed, slumping into the large leather chair. I looked up at him and the huge grin on his face made my stomach want to lurch up with bile.  


“The deal has been made. Congratulations. You are the very top selling body that this establishment has ever seen.” He was sitting back in his chair, looking smug. “It’s not surprising really. After all, I was able to open up to an entire other market for you.”  


I gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?”  


“I know your little secret, Rob. Well, at least most of it. I know you’re not human and I think I have a good idea just what you are…”  


That lump was rising and I tried to remember where I’d seen a trash can. I’m sure my face paled visible because he quickly added. “Don’t worry. I’m not telling anyone about you and I doubt many others would come to such a close conclusion.”  


I still felt as though I could hurl at any moment but I stayed in my chair. I was valuable to him. I could see it in his eyes. To him he now no longer saw Rob Ibanez but one large monetary symbol. He wouldn’t rat me out to anyone as it wouldn’t benefit him. He really did own me and he couldn’t be more delighted of the fact.  


“Based on my collected information I opened up the market to a few other select clientele groups. You have no idea what the Were people and bloodsuckers will pay for a good, tight vir-“  


“I get your point.” I paused, my heart beating quickly in my chest. Was Dragomir among the selected? Would he remember me and decided he wanted the rest? Was the connection more than just my own little fantasies? Would he even want me? “The vampires?” I asked cautiously.  


“Yes, but that’s not who made the final bid.”  


I guess that answers my question. No. Of course he didn’t want the guy who told him off. I felt my heart drop a bit and wondered why I was so disappointed.  


“Gunter Von Bar, son of Friedhold Von Bar.” He looked at me, expecting something that I clearly wasn’t showing. To me it was just some foreign guy.  


“Friedhold is the king of the Werebears, Rob.” He rolled his eyes, clearly I’d ruined some of his fun.  


Werebear?! Wha-Who? When did I sign up for a were- anything?! My eyes got wide all of a sudden and really angry. “I never said I was okay with were creatures, Owen!” I wasn’t sitting all slumped anymore, my rage pulling me from the chair.  


Owen laughed and shook his head. “You never specified that you weren’t. Besides, you signed the contract and it’s not my fault you didn’t read the fine print that came with it.”  


He’d screwed me over! I was going to get mauled- no eaten by a fucking were bear now! It was going to be entertainment followed by dinner for this guy!  


“No, Owen. I won’t do it!” I winced as I thought of Will.  


“Too late, Rob.” Owen’s gladness was quickly dissipating. “This isn’t something that is arguable. You signed yourself over without so much as questions. I hardly find myself at fault for such a thing.”  


I gripped the edge of the desk, thinking how easily I could kill the man behind it. “I won’t do it! There’s no way that you can force this on me!”  


He was up then and he leaned over his desk, his face in mine. “Oh, I can force this on you and I will if I have to. Do you realize what I could do to you if I so chose? I could leak certain information out to the authorities perhaps… “  


My chest heaved with each breath I took. He was right and there was no way I could call his bluff on that one. “He’ll kill me, Owen.” I said through gritted teeth.  


He leaned back, seeming to be satisfied that he’d won. “Nonsense. You’re a strong young man and there’s a specific clause for such customers that address that issue. He will do none of the such.” He sat back down, leaning back again. I glowered at him.  


“I’ve arranged for the deal to happen on this Friday. I’ve made sure you have no appointments then and I’m even giving you the rest of the weekend off. You’re going to get paid for this too, Rob.” He eyed me as if I were some ungrateful brat.  


“How much?” I grunted, resigned to my fate.. . at least for now.  


Owen scribbled a number down on a piece of paper and slid it near to me. “This is what your cut will be.”  
My heart sped up. I would be more than enough to pay the thugs off of Will. I wasn’t even sure it was possible but there it was and all I had to do was…  


I leaned back, taking my hands off the table and sticking them in my pocket. “Friday then.”  


Owen nodded, the creepy ass grin returning to his face. “I think we can expect to see nearly equally as high of numbers after this first time as well. I’ve had many inquiries about you, Rob. I think you really have made a wise business decision here and I look very forward to continuing our working relationship together.  


I’m sure you do, Owen. I’m sure you do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

Friday came all too quickly for me and that morning I felt the knot in my stomach finally rise up completely.  


Therefore I found myself with my head in the toilet for much of the morning.  


I know I probably could’ve done some research, asked some people what I should do or expect but I just couldn’t seem to stomach it. Ignorance was truly bliss.  


Many people would consider my actions as over exaggerations but when you are as young as I am, as sexually confused as I am, and facing your first time with a natural killer you may find that my ‘over exaggerations’ are quite justified.  


I’d heard about werebears before and I knew just how larges they could really be. The bears I’ve heard about weren’t even natural born bears either. The products of such beasts could only make something so terrifyingly large that I didn’t even want to think about it.  


See, in this city, most of the supernatural creatures such as vampires and weres that ran their groups were naturally born or from long extended lines. It was common knowledge and most considered themselves as wealthy nobles. Sure, they only ran their respective groups or creatures like them but it was still a position of somewhat great power.  


When I felt as though I could vomit no longer, I stood up and cleaned myself up. I let the hot water in the small shower run until the mirror was well fogged over, the heat soothing my tense muscles.  


Owen had told me not to eat anything that day and after my shower and dressing I found that I still remained very much not hungry. It wouldn’t be difficult to not eat as I doubted that even the most delicious of meals would tempt my uneasy stomach.  


I honestly wished I could’ve slept more, later, as I didn’t want to sit around all day in dread to what was to come. I wasn’t to meet him until that evening and I found myself considering making a run for it.  


I thought of Will’s bloated, dead corpse floating in the river and cringed. No, I’d be a man and stay, doing this to save my friend.  


Besides, I’m sure if I ran now and the bear had paid already that I’d be making enemies that I much rather not have. I already had plenty, really, best to keep any more to a minimum.  


It was early afternoon by the time I had gotten done in the shower and gotten dressed. I was in the process of pulling up my hair when there was a knock on the door.  


“W-who is it?” My voice cracked and I inwardly cursed at myself.  


“Jameson. Owen wants to see you.” His gruff voice returned in response.  


“Yeah, one second.” I answered, half expecting this meeting anyway. I was sure I’d get the ‘Don’t fuck this up’ and ‘Do as you’re told’ lectures along with who knows what else.  


I opened the door after tying my hair up into a loose ponytail. He hadn’t waited for me, his message delivered and obviously having better things to do. I didn’t blame him, wanting to have the same dilemma. I idly wondered if he’d done anything like this and shook my head. No, I’d rather not know.  


I felt as though I’d made this walk a billion times but this time it was different somehow. I never wanted to see Owen but I’d never wanted it less than right now.  


I knocked on the door, entering at his command like I always did, sitting down across from him like I always did.  


“Tonight’s the night. You excited?” Owen was pleasant faced and I truly wished for that face to be ripped off, by let’s say, a bear.  


“No.” I grunted, glaring deeply at him.  


“Hey, don’t be like that. It was your choice, after all.” He pursed his lips and looked me over. “When you’re with him tonight, change the attitude. Sexy, innocent, I don’t care but the glum, anger has to go.” He looked at me some more, as if studying my features. “If you have make up, or even if you don’t, I want you to bring out your eyes and maybe a bit of your cheekbones.” He smiled even more. “And I’ve prepared something for you to wear.”  


My jaw dropped and I gave him a ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’ look.  


“I’m not going to wear some nasty see through lingerie, Owen.”  


“I’m not asking you to. I merely want you to wear this.” He pulled a folded piece of clothing from under his desk. It was oriental in pattern.  


“A kimono?” I stared at it. At least it was a man’s kimono, even if it was more ornate than I would’ve chosen.  


“Yes. I want you to wear that. Only that.”  


I sighed heavily. “How… stereotypical of you.”

 

“Just wear it Rob...” Owen sounded completely exasperated at this point. “Do you have any questions?”  
I stared at him. Of course I had questions but he really wasn’t the one I wanted to ask those questions to. I wished I could’ve talked to Will about it. At the very least it would’ve been some friendly comfort.  


“No.” I looked at him expectantly, waiting for the sign that I could leave.  


Owen sighed and passed me some cash. “Here’s money for the bus. Meet him at this hotel around seven.”  


I was kind of surprised as I took both the money and the address, looking down at it. I hadn’t expected to go to a hotel. Especially one so ritzy as the one listed on the sheet of paper.  


I’ll talk to you after about your cut of it. You can go now.” Owen brushed me off with his hand, going back to the papers on his desk.  


I grabbed the kimono and left silently, shoving the money and address into my pocket.

I felt ridiculous sitting on the public bus wearing the kimono Owen had insisted I wear. The best I could do was to wear a jacket over the top of it, but since all I had was a normal leather jacket I wasn’t so sure it was even improving anything. The bus was always full with crazies anyway, I probably just blended in.  


I tried my best to be unseen as I entered the hotel. The bus was one thing but looking crazy in this fancy, expensive hotel was an entirely different issue.  


I was sure only a bellboy or two and of course, the doorman had seen me but the time I’d made it to the elevator. 

Much to my chagrin there was also an elevator serviceman. I smiled at him and told him the floor, proceeding to stare inconspicuously at the spot on the ceiling. Interesting spot, that was.  


I found myself standing still as the door opened to the right floor, my brain not willing my legs to move.  


“Sir?” The serviceman held the door before it closed, looking at me expectantly and somewhat with concern.  


I blinked and looked at him, giving him a nervous smile. I wanted to leave now, get as far away from here as I could. No, I just couldn’t.  


“Uh, yes, of course.” I wet my dry lips and slowly got off the elevator leaving a very confused serviceman behind me.  


I swore my legs shook as I made my way down the hallway. I slipped my jacket down off my shoulders, my arms still inside. I felt if I still had my coat on there would be the chance I could still make a break for it.  


Alas, no. I soon had made it to room 304, my fate somewhere on the other side of that door.  


Would I die here? I thought to myself, shakily running a hand back through my loose bangs. I tired then to think positively. Maybe I would enjoy it and find that I would even want to do it a second time, or maybe I’d be torn to shreds, unrecognizable to the authorities as even mildly humanoid. I shivered, surely it would not be so bad but I couldn’t help but think this would not be an enjoyable experi-  


The door opened then and I nearly jumped back in surprise. A huge man stood there, staring at me. He had to have been well over three hundred pounds. That weight was not mostly fat either, mind you, but sheer, solid muscle.  


I gulped and the sound resonated in my ears.  


Much to my surprise his harsh face turned into that of a teddy bear as his mouth curved into smile. “Please come in.” His voice was just as deep and growly as I’d expected but his kind smile actually eased me a bit. A very little bit.  


I nodded and walked in, stopping a few feet away as I purveyed the room. It was extravagant.  


It was one large bedroom with a giant bed in the middle. The linens were all very elegant and the décor was that to fit for royalty. All things considered I hadn’t ever been in such a nice, expensive place.  


As I gazed at the room strong hands were suddenly at my back and arms. I started, crying out in surprise. I turned around, looking much like a deer caught in headlights.  


Gunter Von Bar was looking at me, nearly as startled looking.  


“I was only trying to take your coat.” He explained, putting his hands up as if to show he has meant no harm.  


I let out an audible breath and nodded, slipping out of my coat and handing it over to him.  


“Sorry.” I mumbled, feeling ridiculous. I nervously wrapped my arms around myself, felling exposed now without the shelter of my coat.  


Gunter walked past me, giving me ample space to hang up my coat in a nearby closet. He looked back at me and beckoned me further into the room.  


“C’mon in and make yourself comfortable. I’ll make you a drink.”  


I slowly moved in more, standing somewhat near the bed.  


The large man had gone over to a small bar I had missed before and was concocting something alcoholic in nature. He returned after a minute or two, a small glass in his hand. It had some amber colored liquid in it, along with several cubes of ice.  


“This should help you relax a bit.” He explained, handing me the glass.  


I apparently looked just as nervous as I felt. I thanked him as I took the drink from him, slowly taking a tentative sip.  


The drink was strong enough to take my breath away but it wasn’t all too terrible. I took another drink then, swishing it back right away as to not taste as much of it. At least it seemed to go down nice and smooth.  


By the time he sat next to me, I was more at ease. The drink had definitely helped.  


“Rob, I’m Gunter.” He introduced himself, his tone very light.  


“Hi.” I said in return, not sure if I should shake his hand or not. I did, offering my hand as he’d been so polite to me.  


He chuckled softly, shaking my hand with a firm, yet businesslike grip.  


I’d nearly drank the entire glass while we sat there. He just sat quiet, polite until I spoke to him again.  


“So now what?” My words slurred very slightly.  


Gunter smiled kindly at me and I noted how soft those rough features could be.  


“Could you lie back for me?” He asked, his voice still so very understanding.  


I nodded and (accidentally) shoved the mostly empty glass at him. Once my hands were free I fell back onto my back, scooting so even my feet were on the bed.  


I heard Gunter set the glass, aside and felt him working to undo my shoes. I let him, helping a bit when I could.  


“Are you comfortable?” He asked after a while, sitting near me, just looking down at me.  


I nodded, maybe a bit over dramatic as the room was all fuzzy. I felt good, happy, and without any worry. The alcohol must have been really good, that or my over-nervousness before had made now seem so damned pleasant.  


Being as I was drunk and happy, I decided to begin to softly sing. It was something I commonly did when I was alone or in my own little world inside my head.  


Gunter listened, not doing anything but sitting quietly next to me. He seemed pleasantly startled at my singing, apparently appreciating it.  


After I’d finished my song he felt the need to compliment me. “Your voice is amazing. You could really go places with such chord control and voice distinction.”  


I grinned, my cheeks flushed red from the alcohol in my system. He was just being nice although I knew my voice was decent.  


There was a long pause. “May I…” He referred to the sash holding my kimono closed.  


I smiled and nodded, running my fingers back through my bangs.  


He slowly and gently undid my robe, his large fingers gentle as they pull the fabric open to expose me.  


Underneath I wore as requested: Nothing. The rest of my pale yellow skin was a bit flushed as well. I was thin but still had much of my former muscles I’d gained as I’d grown up.  


I heard Gunter gasp as he looked down at me now. He was impressed by what he saw. “Beautiful..” He breathed, his eyes checking over each detail of my body.  


“Uhn.” I grunted, a very informal yes in response.  


“Keep singing.” Gunter requested politely as he continued to gaze at his prize.  


I did as he asked without so much as a pause. It was pleasantly warm in the room and I barely felt any discomfort on my bare, exposed flesh.  


I was well into a third song when I felt his warm fingers lightly graze the skin of my chest.  


I took in a deep breath but the touch was pleasant, gentle one. It continued, the touch softer than I thought possible of such a being.  


From my chest and neck to my waist, sides, and then legs he went. I sang and he touched.  


His hands remained innocent for quite some time before I felt his fingers lightly brush against the tender flesh of my nipples. I’d never realized how good stimulation to those little buds could be but nearly as soon as I felt his fingertips brush along the tip I was arching up for more. All the while he’d been touching me I imagined it was the vampire’s hands upon me… although I’d never truly admit to that.  


I heard him groan at my reaction but I was too into my own thoughts to bother noticing much of his. All I could think about was his hands on my skin and all he’d done was barely touch my nipples so far. It had been the first time someone had touched me like that. Sure, I’d been felt up before but I never had let it get so far as it was now.  


He touched me again, more than just a light brush this time. My song had turned into a low, soft moan which proved to encourage him even more. I didn’t want him to stop. In my drunken haze I felt as though this could possibly be one of the best feelings in the world. That was, until a few moments later when I felt his mouth cover one of those hard little buds.  


To say that my body wasn’t reacting to this was to tell a downright lie. I was getting rigid in more ways than one. 

As he nipped and sucked, it seemed to get harder and harder. When I felt his teeth graze one of my nipples, I could swear I almost smelled Dragomir there instead. It was when I thought it could not get much stiffer, I felt one of those oversized hands side down and begin to stroke that solid organ of mine.  


Of course I’d touched myself ‘downstairs’ before but I’d decked anyone (except women of course) who had ever tried to grab me there. I now realized how foolish I’d been as this touch was nothing like that of my own hand. It didn’t matter that I really didn’t know this guy as the hotness of his hand wrapped around my member was enough to make me forget even what I was doing here to begin with. I had indeed forgotten as I heard myself softly whisper Dorian’s name, luckily not seeming to be heard by the werebear with me.  


He didn’t speak the entire time he fondled my body, which I supposed I would’ve been glad for if I had any sort of thoughts outside of the pleasure I was experiencing. Just when I thought it all couldn’t get any better and that I was going to have my happy ending he was turning me over. His hand lifted my lower half up, leaving my face pressed into the mattress. I would’ve perhaps protested but his hand hadn’t stopped tugging on me the entire time. I wasn’t about to stop that wonderful touch, no way no how.  


He slowed his pace and I was somewhat displeased at this although I said nothing. Let my eyes close and just feel each slow stroke. I was still very much clouded in my dizzy haze, the pleasure just proving to make that haze even harder to see though.  


Something warm and wet touched me in a place that I’d never been touched before. I let out a soft, protesting sound as his thick finger circled around my incredibly tight hole. I pulled forward a bit but he responded with a faster stroke to my cock and I stopped my retreat.  


His finger continued to massage me, just rubbing lightly and I was soon changing my uncomfortable opinion. To my astonishment it began to feel good… no, great. I rubbed my face against the expensive sheets, just knowing I was leaking a bit onto them.  


My moans were getting longer and louder the closer I came to my climax and I barely even noticed when his finger left my body. His hand was really moving on my shaft still and that was enough at this point and I knew I was going to explode at any moment. I imagined the vampire smiling down at me, delighted to see me in such a vulnerable state.  


I was just about to do so when I felt something huge, hard, and demanding where that finger used to be. My eyes shot open in time to widen then pinch back shut in intense, horrible pain. The drunken cloud was almost immediately lifted, the anguish overcoming it. I sobered instantaneously.  


He pressed himself into me and I felt as though my insides were being torn apart. I tried my best not to scream but despite all my training to endure pain it had not been for this type of pain. No, this was not a pain that even the toughest of men could stay silent about.  


I no longer envisioned Dorian with me and I wanted to tell him to stop but the words would not come out. All I could do was gasp and cry. He wasn’t letting up even at that, continuing his trek deep inside of me.  


Between the agony I felt warm liquid rolling down the insides of my legs but it was not even close to being on the top of my concerns list at the moment. He wasn’t letting up, his initial thrust over with and now he was getting into his own rhythm, much despite my cries.  


My cries, actually, seemed only to encourage him. The nice man from before a bit jaded now. He held onto my hips, my own pleasure forgotten now, so that he could really drive himself into me. It was as if something in him had changed as soon as he’d first entered me and I can’t say that I overly liked this side of him.  


I pressed my face against the bed so hard that I actually hoped I could pass out but my wish was not going to be granted just yet. I felt his hand grab my hair and pull my head back. Apparently he didn’t like the muffled cries.  


Just when I thought things couldn’t get worse he let out a vicious, guttural growl that nearly made me shiver. Gunter’s thrusts became harder and his nails dug into my flesh. I felt something horrible then, something inside of me tearing so painfully I saw dark spots enter my vision.  


I was gripping the sheets so tightly that my knuckles were turning white. I wanted desperately for this torture to stop. It didn’t feel good or even remotely sexy. It was the worst pain I’d ever experienced and considering what I’d all gone through in the past, that was saying quite a bit.  


It only got worse from there. I’d like to say that I eventually passed out in the middle of my agony but my body was too tough for that. It was only after what had to have been an hour (although it seemed like several) that he finished with me that I finally blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

When I awoke, I found myself staring up at the ceiling of my own loft. I had no recollection of getting there or how I’d gotten hooked up to an IV and bandaged up.  


As I blinked myself more awake I surveyed the two needles stuck in my arm. One was putting in some sort of clear liquid while the other was injecting a yellowish, thick substance…  


All of a sudden I realized what that liquid was. It was oil. I tried to sit up, panic running through me but me. I hadn’t thought I’d need medical care but clearly whom ever had brought me back had thought differently.  


My secret was out. If hospitals knew then they could find me and if they found me they would…  


Despite my oozing manliness I felt myself start to cry. I was too young to die!  


There was a snort then a soft ‘Huh?’ that came from somewhere on my side. I’d not noticed the figure in the chair next to my bed.  


“Whoa, wait Rob! Calm down!” Will’s familiar voice cautioned. He put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.  


“No! They are going to kill me!” I was trying to sit up but the pain in my backside was becoming more intense.  


“What? Who will kill…?” Will began to ask before he realized what I must be talking about. He smiled kindly then and shook his head. “No, Rob, it’s okay.” He soothed. “They didn’t take you to a hospital.”  


I looked at him, stopping my efforts to sit up. “What?”  


“You don’t have to worry. Owen had a special doctor see to you.” He explained. “He’s an underground doctor for people like weres and vamps and such. It’s completely confidential.”  


I blinked, not having heard of such a facility. I was wary of the doctor.  


“It’s fine Rob. No one knows but him, well, and maybe Owen. He seemed to think that doctor would be the only one able to help you.”  


I sighed, relaxing a little. I wanted to believe him so I gave in and did… for now.  


“What’s wrong with me? Why did I even need a doctor?” I had an idea about what it was but I didn’t think it had been that bad.  


Will looked at me and shrugged. “I dunno. No one has even told me what happened. I just came in looking for you last night and Owen told me. He said you might need a friend.” He paused. “What did happen, Rob?”  


I looked away, not wanting to answer Will. I caught sight of a bouquet of flowers along with a note and an envelope.  


“What are those?” I asked, looking in their direction and purposely changing the subject.  


Will looked a bit confused for a moment as his brain processed the change in topic. “Oh yeah, I don’t know about the flowers but Owen left you the envelope. He told me not to touch it.”  


I laughed softly. “Can you hand me it?” I requested. “Oh, and that note in the flowers.”  


He nodded, getting up and grabbing the papers for me. He set them on my chest before going back to sit down. He seemed to remember something as he half squatted to sit.  


“Oh yeah.” He started, moving to another part of the open room. He picked something up and brought it into my view. It was a splintered piece of what used to be my chair.  


“Um… Did you get angry?” I eyed the poor thing.  


“No, but it looks like someone did. This is one of the bigger pieces left.” He sat down then glanced back at where he’d gotten the shard. “I regret to inform you that your chair is dead. Obliterated really.”  


I widened my eyes, unsure as to whom would do such a thing. It couldn’t have been Owen. He didn’t hit inanimate objects (only living things for that guy).  


I sighed, having liked that chair but there was no reason to dwell on such matters. 

 

My attention went back to the note and envelope then after a brief moment of mourning.  


I opened the note first, looking at the fancy handwriting scrawled on it.  


Dearest Rob,  


I apologize for the injuries that I caused you during our evening together. It was never my intention to hurt you but I’m afraid I got a bit out of hand. Your medical bills are taken care of as well as anything else you may need during your recovery. Do not worry about your secret as the doctor you were seen to by is a personal, close friend of min. I hope that you will let me make this all up to you by letting me take you to dinner (only dinner) some evening soon.  


My sincerest apologies,  


Gunter  


I stared at the letter for a moment before I folded it back shut and reached for the envelope next.  


I looked inside and I swear I must have held my breath for a full two minutes.  


Inside the envelope was a large sum of money, more than I’d ever seen before.  


Will peered over my shoulder, wondering what had made me react so surprised.  


“Holy fuck!” He exclaimed, nearly crawling into my lap to get a better look. “How the hell did you get all that?!”  


I looked from the money and then to Will before looking back at the money once again. I pulled out several large bills and set them aside I then handed the envelope over to Will.  


He looked at me, confused, taking the envelope slowly.  


“Is that enough to pay off your debts?”  


Will blinked, counting the bills quietly before nodding. “But Rob… How?” He stared at the money, then at me, his eyes widening. “No… Rob!” He thrust the envelope back at me.  


I shook my head. “It’s yours now.”  


“But… did you…?” He paused as I said nothing to argue. He’d figured it out and there was no reason to go into detail about it now.  


“Rob… I never wanted you to-“  


“I know. I did it because I wanted to.” I interrupted.  


“Are you going to be okay? You were injured! I can’t possibly take this money!” He kept trying to give the envelope back to me but I refused.  


“I’ll be fine.” I assured him. “You can’t refused it now, it’s already done.”  


Will tried to stare me down but I was much more stubborn than he was and soon he had given up. He took the envelope and put it aside. “If there is anything I can do for you, anything at all, you just say the word. Okay?”  


I smiled, nodding slowly before I thought of something.  


“There is just one thing, Will.”  


“Name it, anything.” He said desperately.  


I reached for the few bills I’d taken from the envelope before, taking one more and handing it to him.  


He gave me another quizzical look. “What…?”  


“I want you to buy yourself just one more weeks worth of whatever it is you take.”  


He looked startled.  


“In a couple of days I will be somewhat mobile again. I want you to move in with me and we’re going to get you clean. I want you to stop selling too.”  


“Rob, I can’t-“  


I interrupted him sharply. “You can and I will be here the entire time to help you through it.”  


Will didn’t look pleased. “I won’t be able to live without selling it.”  


I shook my head. “Yes, you can. I will talk to Owen. I’ll get you a loft here and a job. Can you mix drinks?”  


“Huh? Yeah…”  


“I know Owen is looking for a new full time bartender. It won’t pay as well but it will be clean, mostly honest cash.” I grinned.  


He laughed lightly, looking at me as he did so. He took a deep breath and swallowed, his laughter subsiding. “I owe you Rob, big time.” I knew he was struggling. “I will do this for you.”  


I smiled widely then, knowing I could not only save his life once now, but twice.  


However, I was still upset about my chair.

The next couple days I focused on healing. Will kept me company and helped me with the less embarrassing needs I had. We didn’t talk anymore about what had happened and I was relieved. I didn’t want to relive the details and he didn’t want to hear them.  


By the end of day two I was up and moving with fair ease. I avoided sitting for the most part and per doctors orders (he’d been a really decent guy) I did not do any strenuous activity or lifting. He’d stitched me up inside and he didn’t want those stitches breaking.  


As I’d begun cooking, insisting I make a Will a real meal, I beckoned him to join me in the kitchen.  


“You need me to get somethin’ for you?” He asked eagerly.  


“Yeah, grab me the oil from the top shelf there.” I pointed, really not wanting to reach for it. He obliged and set it on the counter near me. “Anything else?”  


“Bring me your stash.” I said, looking straight into his eyes, “All of it.” I was very serious, making sure he knew that too.  


Will looked at me nervously as if I’d asked him to hand me something very dangerous. “I-uh…” He started and I knew he was looking for an excuse.  


“Now, Will.”  


I didn’t have to tell Will again, my expression enough to let him know just how serious I was.  


He went into the main room and began to shuffle through his things, taking more time than was probably necessary. He knew just where they were, he was just stalling.  


I didn’t rush him, continuing on with making our meal.  


He eventually returned, looking somewhat panicked.  


I turned to him, holding out a hand. “Don’t worry, if you really need them you can just ask me for them.” I was lying , of course, as going cold turkey was going to be the only way Will was going to get clean.  


He looked at my hand as if it were something truly scary. As his gaze rose to mine, I smiled, reassuring him.  


It had been enough, to get him to gently place his precious drugs into my hand. I had all intentions of flushing them later as I stuck them into my pocket.  


Will stayed quiet for a long time, looking incredibly nervous.  


I looked at him and sighed, pulling him into a half hug. “It’s going to be just fine Will. I promise you.”  


He nodded although he was clearly not convinced.  


I bumped my head against his in a very friendly gesture. “C’mon, I’m going to teach you how to play Go after dinner. It’s going to be crazy wild fun.”  


That got a grin and a laugh from him and he moved to look at what I was cooking. “Is that roadkill?”  


I frowned teasingly at him. “Maybe it is, maybe not. Either way it’s dinner.”  


He quirked an eyebrow. “No, seriously, what the hell is that?”  


I laughed and shook my head. “It’s okonomiyaki.”  


“Bless you.” He replied, an odd look still on his face.  


“Shush, it’s good. You’ll see. It’s almost like a pizza or a pancake.”  


“Rob, that is NOT pizza.”  


“Do I need to break your nose?” I growled, flipping one of the small ‘pizzas’ onto a plate. I then started on a second. “Eat.”  


Will eye the food with the utmost caution.  


I handed him a fork and knife (having grabbed some from downstairs for him) and scooted the plate closer to him.  


Will cut a piece and just stared at it.  


“For fuck’s sake! Just eat it!”  


“You said you were making real food! This is… is that a tentacle?!” He shook his head, ready to put the fork down in protest.  


Now I was actually irritated. I snatched the piece with the chopsticks I’d been using to cook and before he could even react I had shoved the food into his protesting mouth.  


Will was about ready to freak out when he actually tasted the food. He blinked and chewed, looking pleasantly surprised.  


“That’s… fantastic!” He exclaimed as he finished chewing and swallowing.  


I scowled. “I told you so, asshole.”  


He grabbed his fork and knife, digging in excitedly.  


I slid him an empty bowl and pointed to my steaming rice maker. “It’s even better when accompanied with rice.” I rolled my eyes, remembering still how ridiculous he’d been.  


Eyes lighting up, Will shove his mouth full before moving to get some rice.  


At least now he was good and distracted from the drugs, his mind on filling up his stomach.  


“Oh, after we eat I need to run to the store before we begin your Go lessons.”  


Will raised an eyebrow. “You’re serious about teaching me that game, aren’t you?” I nodded. “Of course. I think we need some snacks and such before we begin.”  


He chuckled lightly. “Whatever.”  


“Besides, Owen wanted to speak with you shortly about the job. He knows you can’t start immediately but he wants to get to know what all about bartending you already may know.”  


He nodded, having returned with the rice and continuing to stuff his face. I joined him then, eating my own meal without complaint.

After dinner was eaten and cleaned up, Will went off to see Owen and I headed out to the grocery store.  


On my way down to the street I found myself face to face with Keyr. I’d not seen him in several days and I can’t say that I’d missed him.  


“Rob.” Keyr purred, causing my stomach to churn.  


“What is it Keyr?” I asked, looking towards the door which was now blocked by him.  


“I’ve missed you. You’ve been out too long. “He moved closer and I moved back.  


“I’m sorry?” I answered, trying to avoid his gaze. I could feel his eyes on me, on my body.  


“I heard out little boy has finally become a man.” He seemed way to happy about his statement.  


“Yeah, well, that’s really none of your business actually. “I retorted, trying to see a way around him.  


“I think it is, Rob.” Keyr was trying to back me into a corner and I knew it. “I think you owe me for all the help I’ve given you.”  


I scoffed before I could catch myself. “I owe you nothing. Forget it Keyr. I have no intentions of EVER sleeping with you.”  


Keyr’s eyes narrow and he gave me a nasty push into the wall behind me. “I wasn’t asking you. I was telling you.”  


I stared at him as he moved in on me and mentally calculated what I should so as well as his possible reactions. 

Considering the trouble I’d get in if I hit his face or seriously injured him, I had to come up with the best solution how to merely disable him for a few moments.  


He was just about to grab me when I put my plan into action. My knee came up and I used his force towards me to drive my knee into his groin. I would be enough to knock him off balance and knock the wind out of him.  


It worked just as planned and he bent over in pain, I slipped past him. I had enough time to make it out the door and onto a very busy, public street.

On my way back I stopped again in front of that same guitar store I often found myself walking past, and I gazed at the instruments in the window display.  


I felt a pang of want deep down and I looked away. It was as I stared at my groceries that I realized that I still carried the few bills left over from my first real ‘job’. I felt my pang turn into excitement as I calculated just how much 

I had left. I finally had enough.  


Before I really knew what I’d been doing, I was opening the door to the small shop and stepping inside with the full intention of leaving with my guitar.

I do not think my smile could have been any wider as I headed back to the club.  


I carried a thick, hard guitar case on my on my back and my groceries in my hands. I was completely ecstatic. I had found an old amp a while back and I could not wait to get back to my loft and try my new toy out. It was exactly what I’d always dreamed of.  


I headed down the alley that ran next to the club, the route being much shorter than walking all the way around the block.  


I was nearly to the side door, working to fish my keys out of my pocket, when I felt a sharp, hard blow to the back of my head.  


My vision went black for a long moment as I fell forward, my bag of groceries going everywhere.  


I groaned as I felt my guitar case being ripped off me and shoved aside. My face was torn up a bit from the fall and my vision was blurry from the hit. I couldn’t tell what was going on or who my attacker was.  


I felt my arms being pulled back behind myself and tied with a cable that bit into my skin.  


“I’ll teach you to fucking reject me!” My attacker growled, his voice obviously familiar.  


“Keyr…?” I mumbled, tugging my arms in attempt to free them.  


“Shut up! No one tells me no, especially not little shits like you!”  


I felt the cold air on my backside as Keyr ripped the back of my pants down.  


I began to struggle more then, my head coming back to me enough to realize what Keyr intended to do.  


“Keyr! No! Please!” I pleaded, unable to move due to him holding me down. He was much stronger than I ever through he possibly could’ve been. “Don’t do this!”  


“Tch! You don’t tell me what to do!” I heard some rattling and then he spat but I was unable to see what he was doing.  


I tried to scream for help, of course, but the loudness of the club and the distance back from the street made my pleas impossible to hear.  


I’d only had a few days to heal from my previous sexual activities and while I healed well, the damage had been substantial.  


I heard myself belt out a full fledge scream as Keyr showed me no mercy. The spit did nothing to assist in the penetration and I was almost positive I’d begun to bleed immediately.  


I struggled, trying to buck him off only to find it to cause me even more pain.  


He was too strong for me and I didn’t even know how he’d gotten all that strength. It showed even more so in his raping as he was not at all holding himself back.  


I swore at him and screamed, causing him to retaliate by smashing my face into the pavement to shut me up.  
I coughed learning that loud screaming equals face pounding. I could taste the copper metallic taste of my blood and oil.  


“Keyr, please!” I gurgled, trying to spit out some blood. “Stop!”  


He wasn’t listening to me, far too into my defiling. He wasn’t nearly as large as Gunter has been but consider the damage my insides had already taken, it hardly mattered. My backside was on fire and I didn’t know how long I could last before losing it.  


“KEYR! STOP!” I screamed, knowing what he’d do but I couldn’t hold back. I felt myself breaking down.  


His hand went to the back of my head again, ready to slam it into the street. “Shut-“  


I had readied myself for his attack but it never came.  


I felt him torn from my back, the exit welcomed but painful.  


All at once and beyond my blurred vision, I heard a loud commotion.  


No, not a commotion but a fight.  


Keyr was swearing and then he was pleading. His voice was hoarse as if someone was restricting his throat.  


He let out a loud cry and there was a sickening crack. I could hear his sobs and gurgles as he was undoubtedly pummeled.  


“I don’t want to see you near Ibanez again.” Another hit. “Don’t you even look at him.” The voice was deep, serious, and… familiar.  


Keyr let out a soft remark of understanding and soon after I heard the sound of fleeing footsteps.  


I tugged at my bindings, trying to free myself now that my attacker was no longer on me.  
Cold, long fingers rested on my frenzied arms in attempts to calm them.  


My breath caught as I realized whom my savior was. It was then, unfortunately, that all the tears came.  


It was the vampire, Dorian Dragomir who pulled Keyr off of me during my rape and beat him harshly.  


He began to work my hands free, swiftly but gently.  


I kept my head down, my embarrassment and shame almost too much to bear.  


Once my hands were free I felt him pull the back of my pants back up, covering the main source of my shame.  


He helped me to my knees, the entire time I kept my face turned away from him.  


“Can you stand?” The vampire asked me quietly, still holding me up for support.  


I shook my head ‘no’ as my legs felt completely useless. I choked on my tears as my head shook, even more shamed.  


Dorian picked me up then, cradling me as to not upset my wounds. He lifted me as if I weighted as light as feathers, holding onto me. Even with his hands seemingly full he managed to grab my guitar case from the ground.  


He looked down at me for a brief moment but I still couldn’t return his gaze. In fact I let my eyes close, pinching them shut in attempt to stop my crying.  


We began to move and for a moment I wondered where he was taking me. When I opened my eyes to check, we were back in my room.  


I felt him lie me down gently, propping me up on my side. I’d kept my eyes shut as tightly as possible as I wished the entire event away. For some reason I was more upset about the vampire’s presence than my actual rape.  


I was hoping he’d left me but when I opened a tentative eye, I could see him moving about in the bathroom. He had a cell phone to his ear and he was pulling things from my cupboards, putting them into a large bowl.  


My apartment was small and my hearing was good so I was able to hear him speaking into his phone.  


“Jamal. Yes, it’s me. No, no but your patient Ibanez…”  


He knew what my doctor had been?  


“No, I’m not sure how bad it is but I’m not going to look at it. You come and take care of it.”  


I felt my stomach roll over and I felt as though I was going to vomit. He was disgusted with me…  


“Yeah, fine, but hurry up. He’s still bleeding.” The phone snapped shut and so did my eyes. I rolled onto my other side, facing away from the room despite the pain it caused me.  


I only had a moment to wallow before I felt myself being gingerly turned back over.  


“I’m going to clean up your face now.” Dorian spoke quietly, the soft sound of water trickling into a bowl.  


I couldn’t help but flinch as the cold, wet rag touched my injured flesh.  


I pulled back, shaking my head. “Stop. I’ll have Dr. Johnson take care of it.”  


His hand was on the back of my head, pulling it towards him. “There’s gravel in the wounds. I’m going to clean it out.” He spoke very firmly, no question in his voice.  


I couldn’t figure out why he didn’t just leave. He had done more than his civic duty called for and it was clear from what I overheard that he did not want to be here anymore.  


I tried to pull back away again when I felt him dab at my skin but his hand was firm on the back of my scalp.  


My tears stung even more now as the vampire worked the debris out of my face. He worked around my eyes first, but I knew there were even more wounds on my cheeks and nose.  


He had just begun cleaning my cheeks when I heard a soft knock on the door.  


There was a pause in the vampire’s cleaning and I heard the door unlock.  


“What happened?” I heard Dr. Johnson’s familiar voice ask. “Is he conscience?”  


I heard someone sit down in the chair next to me again and touch my shoulder.  


“Rob, open your eyes.” Dorian’s voice requested and I heard him rinsing something in the water.  


I didn’t want to but I heard his voice saying my name again and I knew he knew I was fully aware.  


I slowly opened my eyes to see a set of ice blue and a set of dark brown staring down at me.  


My eyes widened, tearing, and I shut them again to move back away on the bed. I wanted to be left alone. Could they not see that?  


Hands caught me and kept me from turning and pulling away.  


“Stop it, Rob. You need medical attention.” The vampire’s voice was very low and serious.  


I accidentally let out a pitiful, whiney sound as I was scolded. I didn’t move away again as it clearly was of no use.  


“Rob, I need to know what happened to you.” Jamal’s voice inquired and I could tell by the direction of which I heard his voice that he was looking at the damage done to my face.  


I tried to curl up, really not wanting to have this conversation. Not here, not now, and definitely not with the vampire in the room. I shook my head, indicating that I couldn’t and wouldn’t be explaining.  


“He was attacked.” Dorian finally began, seeming irritated that he was the one doing all the talking on my behalf. “He was raped by a half demon.”  


Half what? I opened my eyes to see Jamal giving Dorian a pained look. It only proved not looking to be my wisest choice.  


“You continue with his face.” Jamal sighed. “I’ll take a look at the wound. I need to see if the stitches are broken.”  


I felt the doctor’s warm hands move to the waist of my pants and all I could think to do was to panic.  


My eyes shot open and I shoved away from the two men in a last ditch effort. My mortification never seemed at an end. “No!” I screamed at them, however, the words did not come out in common.  


Jamal looked taken aback while the vampire only moved towards me. “Rob, he needs to check the stitches. If they are broken and left untended you could be in serious danger.” He slowly worked his arms around my back and pulled me forward on the bed again.  


“No…” I spoke again, my voice still foreign.” I don’t want you to see.”  


His voice came back in my native tongue. “I won’t look.”  


I stared at him for a long, silent moment. I was surprised by his response and the actual honest sincerity in his voice.  


I nodded then, slowly.  


Dorian looked at Jamal and nodded a right away for him. I didn’t want to look either, staying still as I felt him remove my pants.  


Those ice blue eyes stayed on my face while the vampire cleaned it. He never once looked away and despite my shame I kept staring right back.  


“How did you know who my doctor was?”  


He stayed silent but I saw his gaze move away in the direction of the remains of my chair.  


“You were here?” I asked not knowing if he’d actually admit to it.  


He seemed about to speak when the doctor spoke his name. He put the rag down and placed a hand on either side of my face.  


I looked startled, I’m sure, as this wasn’t what I’d expected.  


“Sit still and just look at me.” Dorian said quietly, his hands feeling actually very warm.  


“What?” I had fear in my voice and tired to look down at Jamal. It was clear something was happening or going to happen.  


A warm hand slipped from one side of my face just in time to cover my mouth as I let out an agonized scream.

“Rob?! What the hell are you doing to him?!” Will’s voice seemed to be getting louder by each passing moment.  


“Dr. J, what’s going on?! Is he a vam-?! What has he done to Rob?! I’m gonna stake the mother fuck-…”  


“Will, calm down!” Jamal yelled, his voice demanding. “This vampire just so happened to have saved your fiend here, so shut your big mouth!”  


“How dare you-!”  


“I dare as much as I damned well please!” Dr. J seemed to be having nothing of Will’s outburst. “And I’d watch it with the name calling. That man over there could snap you in half.”  


“I’d like to see him try!”  


“Shut… up… Will.” My voice was hoarse but I really couldn’t figure out why. There was something cool and wet pressing against my forehead and it felt soothing.  


“Rob!” I opened my eyes in time to see Will moving towards me… No, towards the vampire who sat next to me. He had been holding a cool, wet cloth against my head.  


“Stop touching him.” Will glared at Dorian, reaching over to boldly push the vampire’s hand away from me.  


“Will… stop it…” I croaked noticing the quite irritated warning look on the vampire’s face. He looked at me for a moment before getting up. To Will’s delight, he moved back away from me.  


Something about his look and movement then made my chest hurt.  


“Will, don’t be rude.” I looked away from Dorian to regard my overprotective friend. “He did help me.”  


“Yeah, probably after he had a good long taste of you. Mother fucker blood sucker…” He mumbled.  


I looked up again to see if the vampire would be killing Will now but he was no longer in my view. I tried to move around to find him but Will’s hand stopped me.  


“You look like hell, Rob. What happened?” I kept trying to look around Will but I could not see Dorian anymore.  


“I-…” I wasn’t sure what my injuries were and I was too distracted to care. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I locked eyes with Dr. Jamal.  


“He’s not here anymore.” The doctor answered the questioning look on my face.  


“Good riddance!” Will amended.  


My face much have fallen because then my obnoxious friend gave me a look of honest concern. “Are you in pain?”  


I was but it was more bearable than that horrible feeling in my chest and stomach.  


Jamal looked at me, moving to the side of my bed. He stayed quiet, giving me a questioning look. He wanted to speak to me about what had happened but wasn’t sure if I wanted Will included.  


I gave him a nod and took in a deep breath. “Keyr attacked me, Will.”  


“What? Keyr? What did he do to you? Why?” Will was always full of questions. I could see some sweat on his forehead and could tell he was already struggling with the withdrawal.  


I shook my head and looked at Jamal. “He didn’t like that I’d refused his advances earlier today.” It was easier to talk now as it was just Will, after all.  


“Did he…?” As always, Will’s lack of words said enough.  


“What do you think?” I answered, clearly not wanting to go into detail.  


“He tore your stitches.” Jamal explained.” I had to go in and repair them.”  


I nodded, figuring that had been the case.  


“Unfortunately my anesthesia does not work on you and I do not know what kind to use on your specific race. I apologize.” He seemed genuinely sorry.  


“It’s fine. I understand.” Although it had been less than pleasant there really was no way around it.  


“Are you going to tell Owen about his? He needs to keep Keyr away from you.” Will asked, looking at the wounds on my face.  


“Owen won’t do shit about it. He knew this would probably happen and he did nothing to help prevent it.” I seethed. “If Keyr so much as touches me, I will kill him.”  


“Rob…”  


“I hardly think he’ll be much of a threat anymore.” Dr. J spoke up.  


“Huh?” Will turned back, eyeing the doctor suspiciously. Dr J was a tall, dark skinned, well built man who hardly looked like a doctor at all. He looked more like he should be a bouncer at some club or some rich person’s bodyguard.  


“I’m sure Dorian has more than taken care of any threat he may have been. I foresee him avoiding you the best he can.”  


“I heard him threaten but-“  


“Anyone who even knows the name Dragomir knows threats are always promises. I’m surprised the man is still alive considering the way Dorian… He trailed off, seeming to realize that he might have been saying too much.  


“Considering he what?” I asked, staring straight at him.  


Dr. J shook his head. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Forget what I said.” He was acting strange, looking at me oddly but seemed set in dropping the subject. I wanted to ask what he meant and I was really dying to know but I could feel some sort of boundary had been crossed already and I kept my questions to myself.  


After a long silence, as Dr. J cleaned up his things, I spoke again. My voice was soft this time. “Will he… be coming back?”  


Will made an indignant sound. “I won’t let Keyr touch you, Rob. Don’t you worry about that.”  


Dr. J looked at me, his expression a bit sad. He knew whom I meant. “No, I don’t think he will be.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

I’d like to say the next week was much better but that wasn’t the case. Sure, my ass got a chance to heal and I had that week off of work to recover but when you’re suffering from heartache and your roommate is in the middle of getting clean for the first time in his life, it hardly is deemed all that great.  


The first couple of days were the absolute worst. I found myself struggling to keep my composure while Will went into a complete sickened frenzy. When he wasn’t in the bathroom throwing up, he was lying on his bed in his boxers both sweating and shivering. He’d cry to me to give me his drugs, even trying to sock me in the face once in desperation. I’d gotten rid of the drugs and would not give in an inch. Will swore at me, pleaded with me and hated me for those days and I found it too difficult to bear at times.  


Even in front of him I’d break down into horrendous sobs. He’d not remember them later and he rarely cared even when I did. His harsh words mixed with the pain of a first love lost was enough to send me to those sobs on more than one occasion.  


Sure, I’d barely known Dorian, having only seen him a time or two. I tried to tell myself I was overreacting but I couldn’t convince myself. There was definitely something inside of me that loved that blood sucker, probably beginning from the first time we’d truly talked. I can’t rightly explain it but with love can you ever? Wasn’t it always wonderful and agonizingly painful at the same time? This wasn’t the first time I’d felt my hear break off pieces.  
__

_“Ani! Wait up! Ani!”  
_

__

__

By the end of that week my body was strong again but my soul had taken a permanent hit. I was young but wanted nothing to do with relationships. I was incredibly hostile and resentful of Will and I found myself screaming at him.  


“Would you just get over it already?!” I yelled, my words fierce and angry.  


Will was curled up in a ball on his bed, shivering hard enough to make his teeth chatter. It was annoying the hell out of me.  


He looked at me, confusion and hurt on his face. “…What?”  


I sighed, exasperated. “Forget it. Take a bath or something. You stink.” I grabbed my coat, reaching into the pocket for my smokes. I pulled out the box to find it empty. I swore then. “I’m going out.” I crumpled the box and threw it onto the floor. I headed to the door, not really caring if he needed me or not.  


It was colder out than what I’d first imagined and soon I found myself pulling the collar of my jacket up around my neck and ears. It was just cold enough that I could see my breath faintly.  


I was so very angry and I couldn’t find a good way to calm down.  


The first start would be a cigarette. A smoke would be nice and besides, we were out of milk.  


_Out of milk…  
_

_“Ani! Wait!” A young girl ran towards her older brother, her small shoes clocking loudly on the street pavement.  
_

_“Hurry up Keiko! You’re so slow!” The box, six, but looking older, turned as he continued to walk. “I told you not to come if you can’t keep up! It’s going to be dark soon and you know father doesn’t like us out late.”  
_

_Keiko caught up with her brother and held onto his shirt end, out of breath. “Keitaro… Don’t be so mean! You’re always away at school and I miss you!”  
_

_“Who’s fault do you think that is?” Keitaro grumbled as he stopped a moment to let his sister catch her breath._

_She was three years younger than he was.  
_

_Keiko looked teary eyed. “I’m sorry Ani…” Even she could tell she was the favored child, her parents sending Keitaro away to a hard military school every year. She only got to see him on breaks and holidays.  
_

_Keitaro gave his sister a long silent look before sighing and breaking into a warm smile. “It’s not your fault, Ko-chan.” He gave his sad little sister a half hug, leaning over and kissing the top of her head.  
_

_It was true, Keitaro did not at all blame the little girl because of his problems. It was he that did not live up to his father’s expectations and desires. His father’s dislike was not because of anything the little girl had done. She was the one that had been gifted and it wasn’t her fault.  
_

_“I love you Ani.” Keiko buried her face into her brother’s waist, only shedding a few sad tears. “Can we play Hanafuda when we get home?”  
_

_The young boy laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I love you too Ko-chan.” He gently pulled her off him then. “Let’s go now. We really do need to hurry, okay?”  
_

_“Un!” She replied, her sad expression gone now leaving those genius brown eyes shining with happiness.  
_

_Those eyes made Keitaro very happy but very sickened at the same time. He knew why they shined with such intense intelligence…  
_

_It was bad enough how the history of his race came to be and the things that had been done to that little girl was even worse.  
_

_Zianians came to be around fourty to fifty years before the Great Upheaval.  
_

_The World War caused the Great Upheaval which was the massive twenty year long movement of all the “non-humans” to new locations.  
_

_This was all way past the point of extra planet colonization.  
_

_The Earthians (Humans) had meddled to much with science years before the war had begun. The cause of the World War was in fact due to all the arguments over the new races and overpopulation.  
_

_The war had been mostly the humans against the “unnatural” (a negative term for races other than human). Their ignorance in science had created those creatures and now they rejected them as living, intelligent begins like themselves. These sub humans were usually much stronger than the typical human and it caused quite the uproar of fear and political, social, and religious distaste.  
_

_The Zianians were one of many races formed through genetics meddling and cloning. They were a strange hybrid of machine and human. While many considered them cyborgs they were honestly nothing of the sort. They were far more human than machine, thus the opposite of what most considered true cybernetic beings.  
_

_They were stronger, healthier beings that could not get ill from typical human viral or bacteria strains.  
_

_Their skin and bones were far tougher and humans, able to take far more damage than their human ancestors.  
_

_Most unique about them were their dual set of veins. One ran the blood of humans, the other a near motor-like oil of cars and machines.  
_

_Leave it to the Japanese to come up with something so… Well, there were so many mixed opinions about these ‘people’ that the confusion, distrust, and ignorance led to their leaving of Earth.  
_

_They moved to a small planet owned by Earth only to later easily buy from the humans.  
_

_They became an industrial, strict, race with a distaste of foreigners that rivaled their long ago Asian ancestors.  
_

_They thrived, to say the least, as no one dared start conflict with them. They had one of the best military forces known in the universe.  
_

_Keiko… It pained me now to even think of her. After I’d failed to live up to my father’s expectations, my little sister came to be.  
_

_I knew what my father had done to both Keiko and myself during our mother’s pregnancy. He’d meddled with our genes, just like what our hated predecessors had done. It was a crime punishable by death on our planet and my father did not know I’d found him out.  
_

_He wanted the perfected soldier.  
_

_My father was the General of the entire army; a man who many feared and respected. He was a council member and important man to our society.  
_

_“Let me hold the milk, Ko-chan.” The little boy, Keitaro insisted as he stopped to hold out his hand to her.  
_

_“I can do it! It’s not that heavy!” Keiko insisted, shaking her head.  
_

_The boy narrowed his eyes. “Keiko… Just let me do it.”  
_

_The girl frowned and pouted as she set the jug down. “You’re mean.”  
_

_“I’m mean? Just because I am the big brother and should be the one carrying things. Oh, how very rude of me.”  
_

_“Indeed.” Keiko was about to say more when she became distracted, the sound of soft mewing coming to her ears.  
_

_She moved towards the alley, not too far from her big brother, intent on investigating.  
_

_“Keiko,” Keitaro had heard it too and knew of his sister’s soft spot for animals. “Stay close.” He bent over to grab the milk, rolling his eyes to himself. Silly girls.  
_

_The next set of events happened all too quickly.  
_

_Keiko let out a harsh shriek. “Ani!”  
_

_Keitaro dropped the milk carton, the glass jug shattering as he whipped around.  
_

_His little sister was struggling against the hold of an unknown man. She kicked and screamed, the man holding her covering her mouth with a thick gloved hand.  
_

_“Keiko!” The boy ran at the man, ready to take him down. He managed to grapple with the man enough to free his hold on Keiko’s mouth for just a moment. “Ani! Please! Help!” She cried, desperately trying to free herself.  
_

_Keitaro tried to knock the assailant free from his sister, gaining ground until a second man stepped out into the scene. He tore Keitaro from the other captor and gave him a swift, hard blow to his head.  
_

_The young boy teetered back, trying to recover.  
_

_It wouldn’t end up mattering, however, as the attacker then kicked the boy in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and knocking him to the ground. His head made hard contact to the cement and soon all he could see was complete blackness.  
_

I rubbed my ears, covering them as I remembered the terrified screams of my sister.  


I noticed then that I had crouched down near the wall of a building, shaking entirely throughout my body.  


That even was the even that changed my life forever.  


My mother and father’s reactions, well, of course they were devastated.  


They police were on the case immediately but weeks, then months, then years went by without so much as a minor lead. It was as if ghosts had taken Keiko and took her behind the shroud.  


I’ve not seen my sister since that day besides the images that haunt my memories.  


My mother’s hear broke forever when my sister disappeared and she never was the same kind, loving woman she’d once been. She became a shell, a blank image. She stopped crying after a while and never showed a single emotion after that.  


My father was infuriated, of course, but not at the assailants. No, I was the focus of his blame and anger. It had been by responsibility to keep an eye on and protect Keiko. I was trained long enough to be able to do such a simple task yet I’d failed.  


It was the night after Keiko’s disappearance that my father beat me nearly to death.  


I remember much of that just as clearly now, turning my head to expel the bile from the depths of my stomach.  


This wasn’t the first breakdown over this I’d had but they never got any easier.  


I sat there, breathing heavily as I worked to calm myself.  


I needed that fucking cigarette even more now.  


By the time I had composed myself it had gotten even darker out.  


As I stood, I rubbed my eyes, hoping they didn’t look too horribly red anymore. Tonight was an alcohol night for sure.  


I slipped in and out of the convenience store, cigarettes and cheap liquor in hand.  


I took a long, deep breath then as I placed my hand on the doorknob. Was I ready to deal with Will again? I had gotten enough time to cool down and I had realized how much of an asshole I’d been to him. I’d not been fair to him in the least.  


I let the door wing open, exhaling out the smoke from my already lit cigarette.  


The inside of my apartment had gone from disastrous mess to neat and tidy.  


“Will?” I asked, looking around in astonishment as I closed the door quietly behind me.  


I received no answer, spotting the shivering, sleeping figure of my friend. He was curled up in his bed, looking impossibly cold and miserable.  


I sighed heavily as I walked over to him, crouching down to feel his forehead. His fever had risen once again but it didn’t seem at a dangerous point.  


I put out my cigarette, having nearly finished it. I set the bottle of liquor down near the bed, working to kick off my shoes and turn out the lights.  


I guess this wasn’t an alcohol night after all.  


Snatching the heavy blanket off my bed, I covered Will up more with both his and my blankets. I then eased myself into the small bed with him, pulling his fever hot body into my arms.  


I stroked his hair back gently, giving him the comfort he needed, or, perhaps, the comfort that I needed as well.  


I felt nothing but the great love of a valued friend and brother as I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

“What’ll it be tonight, Rob?”  


I grinned, making a thoughtful expression. “Make it an Osaka Dry, barkeep.”  


Will laughed. “Don’t call me that. It makes me sound old and lecherous.”  


I blinked. “Aren’t you though?”  


A peanut ricocheted off my forehead. “I’m not that much older than you.”  


_That’s what you think…  
_

“And as for being a lecher,” Will slid my drink to me. “I’m a man. Of course I’m perverted and lecherous.”  


I nearly choked on my drinking in a good humored laughter.  


Will was laughing with me, leaning on the bar in front of me. He seemed to get distracted after a minute or so, looking past me at something.  


“Talking about being a pervert…” He motioned towards a table of great looking, overly talkative girls. “What I wouldn’t give for some of THAT ass.”  


I turned to see who he was talking about, noting the incredibly hot blond on the end.  


“You seriously need to get laid.” I sipped my drink, turning back as to not gawk stupidly.  


“Yeah, unlike someone who needs to take a break before its rubbed so raw it falls off.”  


I frowned. “Don’t be jealous. I’m sure Owen could set you u-“  


“Oh, hell no.” Will stopped me, not appreciating my te3asing grin. “I don’t do ‘backdoor’ shit like you do.”  


“Hey, c’mon. Most of my clients are women now anyway.” After the incident with Gunter and then with Keyr, Own felt bad enough to listen to some of my requests. Well, that and I’d made him a whole damn a lot of money.  


I hardly ever did what I’d done that first night, only being sold off to very high paying clients for that kind of thing. In fact, I was quite popular amongst the lady customers, as well as the more bottom prone men.  


“Besides, don’t know it until you’ve tried it.” I teased in return.  


“No thanks. I’m not gay.” Will rolled his eyes.  


“You don’t have to like men to take it in the ass-“  


“Stop, just stop.”  


“Hey, you could meet a real great chick who likes to get down and dirty.” I raised my eyebrows suggestively. “The strap on look is in the year.”  


“Ibanez! Knock it off. I’m not interested nor will I ever be in having any sort of thing up my crack, ‘kay?”  


“Sheesh, fine!” I gave in, holding my hands up. “I’m just saying, over half those chicks over there probably would more than enjoy that.  


“They can just enjoy my big, hot dick, instead.” Will sound irritated. Maybe I’d gone too far? Nah.  


I coughed and choked back some laughter at his words.  


His eyes narrowed at me. “What now?”  


“I’ve seen you, it’s not that big.”  


Another peanut flew at me, making a direct hit to my cheek. I couldn’t stop laughing though.  


“Isn’t your break about over? Don’t you have some rich old hag to screw?”  


“Hey now, don’t be like that. I was just playing, Will.” I pouted at him, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.  


“Excuse me, could I get another Samson Light?” The blond from the table of hot girls had come up to the bar in the midst of pour shenanigans.  


“Of course, bottle or t-“  


“You don’t need those calories, Sam.” Will was interrupted by a well cut, clean looking guy. He put his arm around the girl, looking at Will then. “Nothing for her. I’ll take a Chaz draft though.” He looked Will up and down, giving him a disapproving look. “Actually make that a bottle. I doubt the glasses are clean here.”  


Will tried not to look irritated but I could tell the guy was pissing him off. I idly wondered if he would spit in the guy’s beer or not. I’d do more than that…  


The jerk off’s beer was brought to him and then Will seemed to wander off, clearly wanting to avoid giving the guy a piece of his mind.  


“I told you to wait at the damned table, Samantha.” The douche bag hissed but I could easily hear him.  


“I just wanted another beer, Greg.” The girl responded, sounding defensive.

I think you’ve had plenty tonight.”  


“I’ve only had one, I hardly that that’s being a lu-“  


“You’ll do as I say, damnit.”  


“Ow… Greg… you’re hurting me…” The woman, Sam, whined.  


I turned in my chair nonchalantly, acting as if to check out what was going on on the dance floor.  


Greg was holding the woman’s arm tightly, pulling her towards him with an air of control and dominance.  


They didn’t seem to notice me and it was clear the asshole was hurting her.  


“Greg… Let go…” She plead.  


He was about to open his mouth to undoubtedly scolder her when I spoke up.  


“Hey,” I slurred purposely as if I were drunk. “Do ya' know where the shitter is in here?”  


Both of them looked up at my faux drunken self Greg let his hold go of Sam, taking a step towards me to block me from the girl.  


“Fuck off, loser.” Greg retorted to me, turning then to escort Sam back to their table.  


“Well ain’t that rude…” I mumbled, teetering a bit on the chair as I watched them return to their table.  
It was a moment before I heard Will’s voice behind me.  


“I fucking hate assholes like that.”  


I spun back around, going back to my normal state.  


“Why is it that jerks like him always get the hot chicks? I could treat her so much better than that total douche bag.”  


“Yeah…” I agreed distractedly, thinking about how Greg was holding her arm so tightly. It was the familiar hold of an abuser and the abused, of that I was certain. I could tell by her reactions as well that the relationship was a hurtful one.  


Abused people, especially woman, really got to me. It reminded me of my mother and what she’s gone thought.  


“Rob? You okay?” Will was asking me, snapping me out of my reverie.  


“Oh, yeah, sorry.” I smiled a bit sadly at him. “Assholes.”  


I often spaced out like this around Will, comfortable with letting down my guard. He never pressed me any about it but I could tell it bothered him.  


“Yeah.” Will stood across from me, not saying much as he looked around. I could tell he was trying to figure out how to stop the awkwardness but not able to come up with anything.  


I put on a fake grin, downing the rest of my drink. “Speaking of assholes,” I got off the bar stool then. “I’ve got to get back to work.”

It was nearing closing time when I finished with my last client and slipped out for a late night smoke. I wanted a shower desperately like every night at the end of my shift but I always wanted a cigarette more.  


I typically slipped out the side door just off the street to lean against the building and puff to my heart’s delight. Tonight was no different, yawning deeply as I lit up. Oh, how wonderful a good, long smoke felt at the end of the night.  


“You stupid cunt, you were a fucking embarrassment tonight! Why can’t you keep your big mouth shut?!”  


I recognized that voice, peering down the alley towards the scarcely populated street.  


Sure enough, I was right as it was that prick, Greg, from earlier that night. He was yelling at his girlfriend again, obviously having not seen me in the darkened alley.  


“Greg! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean anything by it! We were just having a little fun!”  


He had grabbed her again and his look was far more serious than before.  


“A little fun? At my expense!” There was a crack as he hit her across the face. I heard her utter a soft gasp in surprise and pain.  


“Please, Greg… You said you wouldn’t… again…”  


“Well, if you could be a good girlfriend, then maybe I wouldn’t have to do this!” He hit her again, hard enough this time to knock her to the ground.  


I wasn’t going to just stand and let this asshole continue to beat the poor girl. I’d already shoved off from the walk just as slapped her the first time.  


I stood behind me just too late to prevent the second hit.  


“Knock it off, asshole.” I growled, cigarette still in hand.  


Greg spun around to face me, looking pretty damned pissed.  


“It’s none of your goddamned business, whore.”  


Ah, so he’d figured out that I wasn’t just some drunkard.  


Sam was getting to her knees. “Greg… please… just leave him alone.”  


I saw his eye twitch just in time to catch his fist at it swung back around to hit the girl again. I held his fist in my hand, bending his arm back at a painful angle.  


It was then that I realized too late that he was more than just a little serious. I took his foot to my stomach, automatically letting go of him. I stumbled back, coughing from the impact.  


“Stupid whore. I’ll teach you to poke your nose in other people’s business.” He came at me, face on and I cracked a grin as I realized I could, without any other witnesses, kick his ass.  


I took his momentum, grabbing him and pulling him forward past me. I followed with a swift kick to his rear, making him nearly lose his footing as he stumbled forward.  


So, I might have toyed with him for a bit… He needed a good humiliation. Take that ego down a few notches. He clearly had drunk enough to cause him to stumble around a bit so my teasing was even better.  


In the end I hit him nice and hard in the places he’d hit her and kicked him in the ass, knocking him down into a puddle of some kind of sludge. I was probably bum urine but who could be sure.  


All the while I did this, Sam watched, having backed away towards the building wall. She didn’t try to stop me nor did she look terribly upset by my actions.”  


“You can’t do this…” Greg growled, working to pick himself back up. “I’ll take you down for this… whore…”  


I stared blankly at him. “I can do it and I am pretty sure I just did.” I held my hand out to Sam then, looking at her seriously.”  


“Let’s get you cleaned up.” I offered.  


“Don’t you dare go with him Sam. You’ll regret it if you do.” Greg threatened, still trying to get his dizzy self to his feet.  


Sam looked at Greg and then looked at me before stepping away from the wall and accepting my hand.  


I gave her a kind smile, putting out my cig and leading her towards the door. We wouldn’t have to worry about him following us as I unlocked the side door with my keys and ushered her inside.  


I could hear Greg cursing at me, even over all the loud music still going on in the club.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

I led the girl silently to the women’s room, stopping a co-worker to ask them to bring me a clean cloth of some sort.  


I followed her in then, moving over to the sink and turning it on.  


“Are you supposed to be in here…?” She trailed her question off as I beckoned her over.  


“Oh, it’s not like I’m going to look in the stalls or anything.” I waved my hand absently. “Chicks taking a crap hardly get my rocks off.”  


That got a chuckle out of her and I could visibly see her tension ease some.  


“Wash some of that gravel out of your hands, okay?” She’d fallen pretty hard and I could see pebbles of the street embedded in her hands.  


She complied, putting her hands under the semi- warm water.  


The co-worker came inside then, handing me the cloth.  


“Is everything okay?” She asked, giving me a questioning look.  


“Yes, Isis, I got it. Thanks.” I reassured her, touching her hand kindly.  


She nodded and left without asking any more questions.  


“You really do work here?” The girl asked as she watched me wet down the rag.  


“Yeah, I do.” I smiled. “Although I’m not usually the bouncer. Can I see your face?”  


She looked at me warily for a moment, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She nodded then, turning more to allow me access to her face.  


I gently began to clean the wounds on her face. “I’m Rob, by the way.”  


She smiled a little. “I’m Sam.” She paused. “Thank you…” She said quietly but I could easily hear her in the empty restroom.  


I shook my head. “It’s no problem.”  


She didn’t seem to like that response, shaking her head lightly.  


“He hit you.”  


“Meh.” I laughed lightly. “I’m used to it.” I gave her a soft, knowing look.  


Her eyes widened a little bit. “Oh…”  


We were quiet for a moment as I continued to clean her face. She was really beautiful, her skin fair and her features soft, feminine.  


“But,” She started, seeming unsure of herself. “But, you… kicked his ass.”  


I laughed full out at that. “I’ve not always been in a position where I could easily defend myself. I have to say, though, it’s damned liberating when I can.”  


She smiled. “Thank you again… So very much.”  


I rinsed out the rag and worked on cleaning her face a little more, smiling still.  


“It’s what any decent man should do.” I shrugged.” Besides, he was rude to my friend earlier.”  


“Friend?” Sam asked.  


“The bartender, Will.”  


“Oh.” She nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry about that…”  


I frowned a little. “Don’t you apologize for him. You were nothing but polite and kind to Will. He even wanted to kick that guy’s ass for you.” I paused as I saw her smile a little again. “He’s your…”  


Her smile faded. “Boyfriend.”  


I set the rag aside. “You deserve much better, you know.”  


“Yeah…” She looked away, clearly having been told this before.  


“It’s hard, though. You love and trust someone with all of your heart and you just don’t want to believe they’d do something to hurt you.”  


Sam looked at me, a look of surprise in her face. Apparently she hadn’t expected a comment so different than what she was used to.

“And then even when they are hurting you, you try to convince yourself that you must have done something wrong. You just don’t want to admit that the person you love so much is actually a jerk, having no problems in striking you. You never want to think that there’s really actually something wrong with them.”  


When I looked in Sam’s eyes then, I could see the shimmer of forming tears.  


I took her hand, holding it lightly. “C’mon. You’re fine now.” I gave her hand a little squeeze. “Is there someone you can call to come get you? I can get you a cab.”  


Sam still looked like she could burst into full tears as she shook her head. “I… have and apartment here but…” She stifled a sob, unable to finish.  


“But he has a key, right?” I understood just fine.  


I thought it over a moment before speaking again. “If you need a place to stay tonight, you can stay at my place.”  


That must have been the last bit she could take because next thing I knew she was sobbing completely.  


I slowly pulled her into a hug, understanding the need for comfort in such situations.  


I let her cry for a while, holding her protectively. She pressed her face against my shoulder, her arms wrapped up around my neck. I had a fleeting though of holding Keiko like this before.  


“It’s all right.” I said softly, my own voice cracking a bit.” I promise I don’t snore.”  


Soft giggles came between the tears and I smiled to myself. “I don’t have itchy wool sheets either. Also, I always put the seat down after I pee.”  


I got her giggling even more. She pulled away from me, looking up at me.  


“My feet kinda smell.” I said, reaching up to wipe away some of her tears. “But I’ll be sure to keep my socks on.”  


Same smiled, reaching up to rub her eyes a bit. “Are you sure it’s okay? I don’t want to be a burden but I’m scared…” She looked sad again and that just wouldn’t do.  


“Psh! No burden at all! I never consider cut girls in my room a burden.” I teased, “Hey. You could be my Mah Jong partner!”  


“I’ve never played Mah Jong before…” She smiled, wrapping an arm around herself.  


“Oh! You must try it! It’s rip-roaring fun!”  


She laughed at me again.  


“C’mon.” I held out my hand again for her and she easily took it.

“You live here?” Sam asked, surprised as I led her upstairs to the room I rented from Owen.  


“Yeah, it may get nosey downstairs but I’m usually working at that time anyway. Besides, rent his really cheap and I don’t have a very far commute.”  


“No kidding.” She looked around, clearly intrigued by her surroundings.  


I stopped at my door, pulling out my keys. “Sorry about any messes inside. I have yet to do laundry this week.”  


She nodded, apparently unbothered by the prospect of maybe seeing a pair of my dirty drawers.  
I opened the door and ushered her politely inside.  


“Hm.” She looked around the room as if studying it. I made quick to pick my clothes up off the wooden floor.  


“What?” I asked, snatching a pair of boxers from off my lampshade.  


“It’s a lot bigger than I imagined it would be.”  


“Bigger.” Bottle of lube, out of sight. My loft was tiny…  


“Yeah, from the size of the club and the amount of doors we passed I just expected more like a fishbowl.”  


I laughed, catching sight of a roll of condoms spilling out of the top dresser drawer. I tucked them out of sight just as she turned to face me.  


“Oh!” She gave me a startled look, her eyes widening then a grin spread across her face. “That happy to have a girl in your apartment?”  


I looked at her quizzically, immediately looking down at my crotch. No ten there… What was she… Then I saw the large dido in my hand. When had I picked that up?  


I must have looked hilarious as I fumbled with the plastic thing, trying to put it in the dresser.  


Sam just laughed, her cheeks getting a sweet, rosy color.  


“I-“ I was stammering over my words. “I didn’t mean to- I mean, not with you- I’ve not even put it in my-“  


Gales of laughter emitted from Sam and she shook her head. “I’m just teasing, Rob! I don’t need all the sordid details!”  


I smiled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head. “I told you it was messy…”  


“You didn’t have to explain. You’re being kind enough to let me stay here.” She moved closer to me, hugging me on her own accord.  


I blinked. Dildo + embarrassment = hugs? Women could be so damned confusing.  


Sam pulled back from the hug so that she was just a few steps back from me. I didn’t expect her to be so close, blinking as she looked at me so intently.  


“Sam?” I asked softly, wondering if she was okay.  


Before I could react any further she had pressed her soft, feminine lips against mine.  


My eyes got wide and I was unsure on how to react.  


The kiss wasn’t very long before she’d pulled back. Her hands went down to the bottom of her shirt then. She pulled it up, eyes looking at my wide, confused ones.  


I stopped her hands once her bra became visible. It seemed to knock some sense into me, breaking my confused daze. I took the shirt from her hands, gently pulling it back down.  


“But…?” She asked softly as I pulled my hands away from her.  


I shook my head. “No, Sam, you’re vulnerable right now.”  


“But isn’t this why you let me stay? I thought you wanted…”  


“Not at all.” I smiled softly although a bit sadly. “I let you stay because you needed it. There were no conditions or expectations from me.”  


She looked embarrassed now, upset.  


I grinned at her. “Don’t worry about it. The best way to replay me is to talk to me and play a game or two of Mah Jong with me.” I reached out and squeezed her shoulder. “Are you hungry?”  


Sam still looked a bit upset and I did my best to distract her.  


“Um… not really.” She replied softly, not able to look at me.  


I frowned. “Sam,” I tried to catch her eyes. “It’s okay. I’m not upset.”  


She looked at me, blinked back a few tears.  


“It’s not that you’re not hot or anything.” I teased. “You are, trust me.”  


She laughed a little. “It’s embarrassing…”  


“Embarrassing? Hardly.” I shook my head. “I’m a whore for a living and did you already forget about the whole fake dick in my hands earlier?”  


That got her to change her saddened expression. “That was pretty funny, especially when you looked at your pants.”  


Now was my turn to be all frowny faced. I didn’t mind though I could deal with embarrassment. Hell, embarrassment was a common occurrence in my life. Even a theme you could say.  


“Well, I’m going to throw some noodles in the microwave. You can choose whether or not to eat it.” I stuck my tongue out at her. “What do you want to drink?” I asked as I moved towards the kitchen.  


“Ah… I’m good.” Sam answered, relaxed now as she sat down on my bed.  


I looked back at her, a stern look on my face. “What do you want to drink?” I said insistently.  


She smiled innocent at me. “Water is great.”  


“That’s better.” I turned into the kitchen, rummaging around to prepare my food and our drinks.  


By the time I returned, only gone but a few minutes, Sam had fallen asleep on my bed.

_“Keitaro…. The door…” Rie spoke softly from her chair near the window. She was often seen sitting there, staring into nothingness.  
_

_The boy, no longer so mall but now the age of nine, look up from the book he’d been reading. He’d not heard the knock as he’d been so entranced in his reading.  
_

_“Yes, mother.” He replied softly, shutting his book and getting to his feet. He was on holiday leave from school to spend time with his family although his father had been taken away for work.  
_

_Keitaro opened the door quietly, peering out at the two uniformed men on his door. He blinked at he recognized his father’s underling soldiers.  
_

_“Nakamura Keitaro.” They addressed him, speaking to him in an honorific, high form of speech. It was unlike them as they usually considered him lower than they were due to his age. In reality, however, he was their upperclassman, now the ranking equivalent to a lieutenant general in the Zianian army.  
_

_“What can I do for you two?” I asked, ushering them inside. I expected them to take off their coats but they remained very formal.  
_

_“Is Mrs. Nakamura home as well?” One of them asked, seeming unable to look at me directly.  
_

_“Yes, my mother is in the other room.” I motioned in that direction. “What is going on, Miratomi?”  
_

_“We are here to speak with both of you. Please, sir.”  
_

_Sir? Since when did anyone call me ‘Sir’?  
_

_“Yes, alright.” I moved past them, leading them into the den where my mother sat.  
_

_I spoke to her softly. “Mother, there are two of father’s men here to speak with us.”  
_

_She looked at me then, her eyes as cold as ever.  
_

_I sighed softly, putting my hand gently on the back of hers for a moment.  
_

_“Now, tell me what this visit is all about.” I tried to sound official and demanding. I knew something had happened; most likely my father would be gone longer or that I would need to join him on the battlefield. At most, perhaps, although doubtful, my father had gotten injured.  
_

_“Mr. Nakamura, Mrs. Nakamura,” Hiratomi began. “We’ve come to inform you that General Nakamura of the Great Zianian Army has died in service to his planet. The entirety of the army mourns with you and sends their condolences.”  
_

_I stood there, stunned and speechless. I wasn’t sure what I felt those few seconds but pain washed over me as I heard my mother begin to sob.  
_

“…please…. Wake up…” I could hear a woman’s voice, seeming far off, calling to me. I opened my eyes and blinked several times, trying to remove my sleepy daze. Those dreams were always so vivid… maybe it was because they were such hard memories to relive.  


“Ha ha?” I asked sleepily as my eyes worked to un-blur. I wasn’t sure if I was still in my dream or if all those memories were just fakes like I always hoped they were. Maybe I’d just wake one day to find out all that happened in the past was just something surreal and false and I was still back at home with my mother and father.  


“Ha ha? Who is that?” The woman’s voice asked again, sounding beyond just a bit confused.  


As my vision cleared I saw not my beautiful, long haired, long lashed mother but bright hazel eyes surrounded by golden locks. “… Sam.” I let out a big yawn. Of course it had all been just bad dreams. Of course my reality was still working as a whore in this nasty club.  


“Rob.” She smiled, her features somewhat hard to see as it was barely dusky out. No wonder I had a hard time seeing her at first. “You were talking in your sleep… It scared me. Are you all right?”  


I sat up a bit, leaning back against my elbows from where I lie on the floor. Sam had come down to my level and was sitting on her legs just to my side. She had a pure look of concern in her eyes.  


“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bad dream.” I smiled, blowing a piece of my hair from out in front of my face. “I’m sorry to have woken you.”  


Sam seemed a bit more relieved but still a bit wary. “I was already awake when you started…” She seemed a bit embarrassed about that, looking away from me for a moment.  


“Worried he’ll come back and find you here?” I asked softly, keeping my gaze on her. Maybe she needed someone to talk to, maybe not but I wanted to leave the option open and on the table.  


Sam sighed and laughed a little. “Yeah, I guess… It’s ridiculous, I know.”  


“No, I don’t think it is at all.” I looked at her with the utmost seriousness, not at all thinking her fears stupid or unwarranted in the least bit.  


She looked at me then, locking eyes with mine for the briefest of moments. They shined a bit in the faint light and I could tell she’d been crying then.  


Another one of those ‘I think I’m pathetic’ laughs came from her and she looked away from me. “Besides, I feel like someone is watching… No offense, but your place just has that vibe, you know?”  


I gave her a confused look. “Watching us?” I got up then, checking the apartment for any intruders then went to the window to see if there were any peeping toms. I scanned the soft light, not seeing anyone who could possibly be looking in at us.  


“I’m sorry but you are officially nuts.” I turned, scratching my ass through my boxers. I wasn’t used to wearing anything to bed.  


That made Sam laugh. “Yeah, I guess I am. I just had that feeling, you know?” She shrugged, shaking her head as if to play off her silly thought. “Never mind then.”  


I walked over to her, looking down at her feminine figure. “Psh, you’re probably a bundle of nerves still and who could really blame you for that?” I held my hand out to her. “You have every right to have the heebie jeebies. C’mon, let’s try to get some more sleep. It can’t been all that late yet and I still need my beauty rest.”  


Another girlish giggle. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Sam took my hand, letting me help her to her feet. “I’m probably just being overly paranoid.”  


I laughed with her as I helped her to her feet and back into bed. I turned my head to look at the window one more time and felt a shiver run through my body. Maybe she was on to something…  


“Rob?” I must have spaced out because she was tugging on my arm. “This is going to sound bizarre but….” She blushed, unable to look at me again and I couldn’t help but give her an amused smile.  


“What is it? I excel at bizarre.” I had turned back to her, unable to shake my uneasiness right away. I didn’t see anyone out there when I had looked but… oh, I must have just got caught up with her paranoia and what with me having that bad dream… Psh, I was being silly too.  


“Well… do you think…” Sam struggled. “Do you think maybe… you could lie with me?” It had been very hard for her to say so I tried my best not to chuckle at her timid demeanor.  


I nodded, putting a foot up onto the bed. “Yeah, of course. It’s more comfy up here than on the floor.” I hefted myself up and stepped over her, slipping down and under the covers. I opened my arms up for her in case she felt the need for an innocent cuddle. I could tell she needed the comforting and while I would never admit it… I would welcome it too.  


Sam smiled and snuggled in to my arms, facing me in a fetal-like position with her leg stretched out. “You’re such a sweetheart….” She sounded tired as I wrapped my arms and the blanket around her. I put my head just above hers, holding her protectively.  


“So are you.” I said softly, giving her a kiss on the top of the head. I felt as though I were taken back in time with my little sister… holding her, protecting her from the dark she feared.  


I sighed and tried my best to push the thought out of my mind. This woman in my arms now was not my sister and I needed to think of other thoughts that did not contain the past. This woman was simply a girl I’d made a connection with, someone who had needed my help and I’d provided her with safety and shelter.  


She was my friend, nothing more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

“Ibanez, you dog you!” A cat call rousted me from my wonderful, warm slumber.  


I’d like to say that no one heard as a let out a startled snort but I’m sure that wasn’t the case. “Wha?” I sat straight up, untangling from my groggy bed-mate.  


“No, no, I was just leaving.” It was Will, of course. Who else just let themselves in to my apartment? He was holding back laughter as I saw him begin to work his way back out the window. He’d come by way of the fire escape, knowing that the damned latch to my window was broken.  


“Will, wait. What are you talking about…?” I trailed off, looking down at Sam who was still lightly sleeping. She let out a soft sigh and snuggled closer to me. I blushed and let out soft, nervous laughter. “It’s not what you think, really.”  


As far as Will could see, I was topless with a woman in my bed who was quite happily curling around me. He grinned and stopped his exit, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh? And what is it really?” He held back his gales of laughter, clearly I must have looked pretty damned hilarious in my confused, still waking state.  


“She just needed a place to stay for the night. We didn’t do anything.” I held my hands up in a show of innocence.  


“Riiight.” Will clearly was not convinced. He looked me over then at Sam. “Wait, isn’t that the girl from last night? 

The hot one with the nasty boyfriend?”  


How the hell had he recognized the back of her head….?  


I frowned and nodded. “Yeah, it is. So what of it?” I was still in defensive mode even as Sam had proceeded in wrapping her arms around my waist and snuggled in to my side.  


“I had dibs on her, man!” Will exclaimed, looking absolutely aghast. He looked as though he’d love to throw something at me.  


I should’ve been sensitive and apologized but I had just woken up and been accused of doing something I knew I hadn’t done. “Will, dibs? Really?” I shook my head. “I didn’t sleep with her, I promise you, alright?” I pulled back the covers, showing all of Sam, who was still completely dressed minus her shoes and socks. “Do you really think she’d have her clothing on if we’d fucked last night?”  


Will looked at her then at me before bursting into another round of laughter. “Chill out man, I was just fucking around with you!”  


I stared at him, not at all impressed or amused. “You’re a dick.” My voice was monotone and all I could do was glare at him. I had honestly thought I’d upset him and the asshole was just pulling my chain.  


“Man, you should’ve seen your face when you first woke up. Priceless!”  


“Blow me.” I grumbled, making a not so polite gesture to him and rolling my eyes.  


Snort, giggle. “No thanks although it seems that is just what you’d like, now isn’t it.” He was looking at Sam, or so I thought.  


I looked down to see a tent being made in my boxers, right next to Sam’s sleeping face. I’m not sure quite how red my cheeks got at that point but I’m sure they were some brilliant hue.  


I gently pulled the woman off my waist, giving Will at dirty look. Once she was disengaged, waking since I’d moved her, I made sure to grab my pillow and shove it into my lap.  


“Morning!” I said, sounding perhaps a little too cheerily.

 

Soft sounds of waking came from Sam as she pushed herself up from her lying position. “Hm?” She asked quietly, leaning on one arm so that she could rub at her eyes. “Rob?” She apparently remembered much more upon awakening than I had originally.  


“Yeah, it’s me.” I smiled at her, reaching out and instinctively tucking a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear so she could see better. “A friend of mine is here as well.”  


“Oh!” Sam startled and blinked several times, not having expected company as soon as she woke up. She looked up at Will, a sleepy expression on her face.  


Will, for the first time I’d ever seen, looked shy as Sam looked at him. “Hey, I’m Will Vaughn.” He didn’t blush but he was definitely giving off a nervous, ‘I’m not used to beautiful women actually talking to me’ vibe. “I work here at Poison.”  


Sam’s expression softened and she gave Will a bright smile. “Nice to meet you. I’m Samantha Roth.” She held her hand out to him, intending to give him a kind handshake.  


He stepped forward and took her hand, looking a little too happy to be meeting her. He’d never looked that happy when he was talking to me…  


I scowled for a moment at that and then remembered my ‘issue’ from before. I needed to go while the going was good so I got up and made my way to the bathroom. “I’m going to hop in the shower quick. You two get acquainted.”  


I saw Sam’s head turn to regard me just as I was shutting the door. At least I was having some good luck today.  


Fuck. I really hated being a teenager. Could I not have one night’s innocent sleep with a girl in the same bed without getting a woody in the morning?!  


Apparently not.  


As the shower warmed up I glared down at my bare cock, glowering at it. “You’re going to get me in to trouble.” I hissed. “Stop embarrassing me! I give you plenty of what you need so you behave!”  


That’ll teach him. He needed a good scolding.  


After giving my penis a good talking to, I slipped into the hot shower. The water felt amazingly good on my unclean body and especially good on my excited member.  


I leaned against the tiles, pressing my forehead against them as I let the water run down my back. I put my arm up to support myself, the other going down so as that I could wrap my warm fingers around my swollen cock.  


As I ran my hand along it, lightly tugging on it for friction, I found my mind wandering. I’d closed my eyes, letting my imagination take over.  


My hands became pale, boney, and long fingered the longer I massaged. I felt the hot pad of my thumb press against the opening of my cock, forcing a bit of my precum to ooze out on to it.  


I let out a soft moan, my back arching just slightly as those deft fingers worked their magic on my erection.  


“Dorian…” I murmured softly before I could catch myself. I desperately wanted that hand on me to be his…  


My hand dropped from my cock and I let out a shaky sigh, shuddering and holding back a small sob.  
That wasn’t going to happen and I had to come to terms with that. The connection was gone and there was no going back on it now. I’d made my choice and that had been the consequence of my actions. It had been months and I’d not seen or heard from the vampire since the night Keyr had raped me.  


I let out a low growl and slammed my hand against the wall in anger and frustration, reaching down to turn on the cold water. I needed to man up, damnit! This wimpy crap wasn’t going to cut it anymore. Dorian was gone, out of my life, and I would be a man about it!  


I shivered as I felt the cold water hit my skin and there was a light knock on the door.  


“You all right Ibanez?” It was Will’s voice, apparently alerted by my angry thump on the wall.  


“Y-yeah.” My voice cracked and I scowled. “I just knocked over the shampoo.” I forced myself to laugh out loud. “Don’t be so paranoid!”  


“Oh, fuck you man. I was just trying to be nice!” Will teased back. “See if I ever care again.”  


This time I did laugh a little on my own. I needed to focus on things like work and friends instead of the unattainable.  


I finished my shower quickly then, the cold water hastening the process and easing my aroused body. A good, icy shower will easily do the trick in deactivating one’s cock and affectively shrivel their balls at the same time.

Unfortunately for me, I’d forgotten to grab pants on my retreat to the bathroom so I had to come out with a towel wrapped around my waist.  


The two were in the living room, conversing on the bed when I walked out. They stopped and looked up at me, not saying a word as I walked up to them. I held on to the edge of the towel, making sure it didn’t decide to embarrass me by falling off. You’d think I’d be fine with walking about nude in front of my friends as I was naked in front of strangers all the time but… they were my friends and I’d rather them not see me in full glory.  


“Pants…” I said in explanation, pointing to the dresser, which, of course, was across the room.  


Sam and Will just stared at me, their faces blank, until both of them burst into laughter.  


A glower rose to my face and I muttered something not so kind in my native language at them as I walked over to the dresser. I grabbed my pants, still muttering, and made my way back across the room and in to the bathroom so I could pull them on in peace.  


They didn’t stop laughing the entire time.  


I slid in to the pants, not bothering with boxers as I really didn’t need them anyway, and returned to the living room. “Are you two done yet?” I asked, expectantly.  


I could’ve sworn I’d seen humored tears in Will’s eyes. “No, not quite yet…” He managed between gales.  


I really wanted to punch him in the face right then.  


“I know I shouldn’t offer you two bastards but are you guys hungry?” I asked, shaking my head and walking in to the kitchen. I began to rummage through the fridge, thinking of just making tamagoyaki or something similar. I really didn’t have much for anything else.  


Will walked in shortly after I’d entered the kitchen, lightly chuckling still. “Yeah, I’m up for breakfast although it’s really lunch now.” He came up and poked me in the ribs. “How’d you get so damned lucky to have her up here?” He whispered to me.  


“I’m just that good.” I scowled, shooing his hands from my ribcage. I grabbed the eggs and slid them on to the counter along with anything else I may need from the fridge.  


“No, seriously, what happened?” He continued to bother me, following me when I went to check on the status of the rice.  


“Her ‘boyfriend’ was giving her a hard time while I was out for a smoke so I dealt with it.” I explained, confirming the rice just needed a good heating up.  


“Oh man! You clocked him, didn’t you?! “ Will sounded excited, still trying to whisper. “I bet you fucked that guy up, didn’t you?! Fucker deserved it!”  


I chuckled. “I may have.” I grabbed the skillet and set it on the stove. “Let’s just say he learned that I’m not just ‘some whore’.”  


“Yeah!” Will exclaimed animatedly, pumping his arm up in victory.  


“What’s so great?” Sam asked from the doorway to the kitchen.  


Will startled and turned to her, grinning nervously. “… Omelets!” He managed to mumble out.  


It was my turn to laugh now. “Will sure loves himself some omelets, right Will?”  


He shot me a dirty look, clearly wanting me to stop before I caused him any more embarrassment.  


Sure, when it was him at the butt of jokes it wasn’t nearly as funny, now was it?

Being the bigger man, I winked at him before addressing Sam. “Do you want an omelet as well?” I’d have to make them something less… Asian for them but I figured I could manage. I had some random vegetables in the fridge I’d just throw on in with the egg.  


“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” Sam said sweetly, smiling at me.  


“I wouldn’t offer if I did mind.” I replied, moving back to the fridge to pull out some veggies for the chopping. I grabbed the cutting board and a knife, the other two in the kitchen just kind of watching me as I cooked.  


“Do you need some help?” Sam offered, moving past Will in order to get more into the fray. “I could cut up the peppers and such if you’d like.”  


“Sure, have at it.” I moved aside, grabbing another knife. “Just don’t cut yourself.”  


“I’ll help too.” Will offered, looking hopeful. He was just trying to do it to impress Sam, that much was clear to me and for that matter, probably her as well.  


I pointed my knife at him. “You stay away from the food. You’ll poison us all with your cooking skills.”  


Will look taken aback at my comment, trying to give me hints at why he wanted to help. I just shook my head and went back to my cooking, not giving in on this one. Too many cooks in the kitchen was just a recipe for disaster, everyone knew that and Will had disaster written all over him.  


I grabbed an onion and began to cut it, dicing it quickly and masterfully as if I’d done it millions of times before. It wasn’t only because I’d been cooking for myself for a while now but I had an intense amount of agility and hand eye coordination.  


“… Maybe you don’t need my help after all….” Sam said slowly, watching as I cut the onion up completely before she’d even taken all the seeds out of the bell pepper.  


“Huh?” I looked at her and shook my head. “You’re doing great. You’re helping me a lot, really.” I was being honest. Sure, I could’ve had it done sooner but I’d rather have the company than have the meal finished quickly.  


“But you’re so… fast!” She whined. “You’re like those people I see on the television on cooking shows!”  


I grinned and waggled my eyebrows. “What can I say, I’m just good with my hands.” My expression was completely suggestive.  


Sam gave me a shove as she giggled. “You’re such a pervert!”  


“Yeah…” I murmured, still grinning. “Just keep cooking or I’ll continue on about some of my other talents.”  


“Eww.” Will chimed in. “Please don’t.” He mock gagged, sticking his tongue out in distaste.  


“Oh, you know you both would enjoy it!” I exclaimed, winking again playfully.  


The omelets proceeded in being made in the midst of jokes, laughter, and offensive comments, mostly made by yours truly.  


“You know,” Will said between bites as we all sat in the living room to eat. “It always surprised me that you could cook so well, Rob.”  


I frowned, mouth full of egg. I swallowed and licked my lips. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  


“Haha, nothing, it’s just out of everything I just didn’t see you as a skilled chef.”  


“I think I’m being insulted.” I looked at Sam. “What do you think?”  


She giggled, looking away mischievously. “I was thinking the same as Will.”  


I let my jaw drop in mock indignation. “Mutiny! This is mutiny I tell you!” I popped the last of my breakfast into my mouth and swallowed it quickly. “I have plenty of useful skills that range out of the bedroom, thank you!”  


“We have yet to see-“ I cut Will’s snide remark off.  


“I’m good at other things… Like self defense!” I insisted, tempted to throw something at Will. I’d stood up in my resentment, trying to make my point somehow.  


“Oh really?”” Will didn’t sound convinced, looking me over. “You have to weigh half of what I do. Anyone could snap you like a twig.”  


I gave him the international sign indicating he should fuck himself. “I do so.” I moved over to Sam, grabbing her plate and setting it aside for her. “C’mere, I’ll show you how it’s done.” I reached for her arms, helping her to her feet.  


Sam looked a bit taken aback. “Me?” She asked, looking over at Will with questions in her eyes.  


“Yes, you. I won’t hurt you, I promise. I’ll show you what you need to do.” I looked over at Will. “You too, get over here.”  


Will gave me an odd look and I returned him with a ‘I’m trying to help you out here so you better get your ass over here’ look.  


It took him a second but he got the hint, scrambling to his feet.  


“All right, first,” I pushed Sam a bit closer to Will. “Will, grab her by the wrist, both of them.”  


Sam gave me a nervous look and I just smiled. “It’s okay. He won’t hurt you, I promise.” I tried to reassure her.  


Will did as asked, holding on to her wrists lightly. He looked as if he was afraid he was going to hurt or scare her.  


I knocked my hand against their hold and since Will was being such a wimp it instantly broke apart. “C’mon, Will, you have to hold on to her tighter than that. Don’t hold her hard enough to hurt her but hard enough so that she can’t just walk away from you. Idiot.”  


Will scowled and took Sam’s wrists again, holding them firmly but not painfully so. He had a look of resolve on his face, looking at me instead of Sam. I could tell he was a bit nervous.  


“Okay, Sam this one is easy. To get out of a hold like this simply twist your wrists to the outside of his, distorting his hold on you.” I took her hands and slowly mimicked what I had meant. “Try it for yourself.”  


She did, easily getting the point of the exercise and smiling. “That was easy! I never knew that!”  


“It’s a good, basic thing to know.” I said, “Now, Will, I want you to wrap your arms around her in a bear hug from behind.”  


“Uh… Rob?” Will gave me a look and all I could do was shake my head. “Just do it.”  


He did, moving slowly to wrap his arms around her. They looked awkward and it was more than just a little amusing. That’ll teach them to laugh at me.  


I grinned. “At this point, Sam, you can do a few things. First of all you can stomp the hell out of his foot.” I pointed down at their feet. “You can try it out fully if you like.”  


Sam gave me a confused look and tried to look back at Will. “I don’t really want to hurt you. I get the point of that so I think I’ll pass.”  


“Shucks.” I snapped my fingers in a regretful manner. “Well let’s go through the motions on the second one then. 

From where you are,” I stood in tandem to her so she could see what to do. “Shift in his arms to the side and let your hand swing down like this.” I showed her.  


Sam mimicked my actions perfectly but perhaps a bit too well as she followed through with her hand, smacking Will right in the junk. I had to give it to her. She’d done the technique perfectly.  


“Fuck!” Will squeaked, letting go of Sam immediately in order to cup his throbbing crotch.  


“Oh Will! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Sam had moved away, allowing Will to hunch over. She looked panicked, a pained look on her face.  


I laughed. I couldn’t help it. “Good job Sam. You did perfectly.” I snorted, looking at Will in his pathetic state.  


He managed to look up at me, a very nasty look on his face. “You asshole!”  


“Hey,” I held my hands up. “She’s a great pupil. I can’t help that.” I walked over and patted him roughly on the back. “Man up. You’re fine.”  


I heard some expletives being directed at me as Will finished his whining and worked to straighten himself out. He continued to glare at me.  


“Alright, alright, we’ll let Will rest for a second and I’ll show you how to block punches.” I motioned to the kitchen. “There might be ice in there for your balls.”  


I don’t think Will’s look could’ve gotten any darker as he moved to sit gingerly on the bed instead.  


Sam gave Will another apologetic look, biting her lip a little. “I’m really sorry…”  


“Oh, he’s fine.” I told her, getting her attention so I could teach her some more. She did really well as I showed her several ways to block and divert punches and attacks. She was an intelligent, quick study and it made it all the easier.  


After going through several different variations of being attacked and how to get out of them I motioned for Will again. “I’ve got one more.”  


Will looked at me skeptically and when Sam wasn’t looking I gave him a thumbs up. “For this one, Sam, I need you to lie down on the floor.”  


She laid down without nearly as many nerves as she had before, clearly able to relax around us now. “Like this?” She asked, lying straight on her back, looking up at me.  


“Yeah, like that. This is going to be how to get out of a rape situation so Will, I want you to straddle her.” I looked at him, holding back my grin. I knew he’d appreciate just the ability to get that close to her.  


He nodded, not saying anything and moved on top of her, putting his legs between hers. I watched as he looked down at her and laughed a bit nervously.  


“Put your hands very gently on her throat as if you were pinning her down and choking her.” I crouched down next to them, watching to make sure they were doing things correctly. I really wanted Sam to learn this one in case her ‘boyfriend’ decided he wanted something she didn’t.  


I felt for Sam, she looked just as nervous as Will when he carefully placed his hands around her neck. It was a scary situation but it was good to know what to do when it was an actual threat.  


“Sam, raise your arms up inside of his and wrap them around the back of his head.” I watched as she did what I instructed. “Good, then pull his head down to your chest. This way you can gain control of the situation.”  


She didn’t ask any questions as she did what I said and I knew Will would be thanking me later for this little bit of heaven he was in.  


“Now to control the rest of him, wrap your legs around his mid section.” I waited until she’d done it. “Then since you have control you can go ahead and slip your hands down to his face, putting your thumbs carefully on his eyes. If he were a real attacker you would be jamming them as hard as you could but for Will’s sake let’s just be nice.”  


She giggled and did as I told her again, being very careful.  


“Push his head up, with your thumbs in his eyes. This is going to really mess up your attacker. You can do serious damage to the eye by gouging your fingers into their eye sockets but if they are trying to rape you, show them no mercy. They won’t show it to you if you let them get away with it.”  


Sam nodded and pushed Will up carefully, letting him lift his own head for the most part.  


“Now to get away from him. Move one of your arms and wrap it around his.” I helped her, showing her the correct way to do the position. “Then drop your legs and let one of them slip under him. You’re going to then,” I gently pushed her the correct way, helping her move her body in the right direction. “Roll him down so that you are on top like this.”  


Sam looked really surprised and proud as she pulled off the roll, grinning at me happily.  


“From there you can just punch the hell out of him or block his windpipe, it’s up to you. The point of this is to get him to stop fighting back so as soon as he does that you get up and get the fuck out of there. You always run if you can. There’s nothing shameful about running away. Don’t fight if you don’t have to.” I smiled, glad she seemed eager to learn.  


“That wasn’t that hard. Why don’t they just teach that in school! It’s much more useful than the crap they teach you in high school gym.”  


I nodded, letting Will enjoy having her on top of him for a while before offering her my hand.  


“Thanks Rob! You were right! You do know other things! I’m impressed. Where did you learn all of that?” She asked, pushing her hair back out of her eyes with one hand as she held the other out to help Will to his feet.  


I shrugged. “In the past, it doesn’t matter.” I said dismissively.  


As Will got to his feet I saw them look directly at each other. They’d made a definite connection and I’d have been a moron not to notice it.  


I patted Will on the back after letting them have that moment uninterrupted. “Now who wants to learn to play Go!?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

Summer had finally come, the crisp, cold air of the winter nothing but a thought in the past. I was glad. I rather enjoyed leaving my window open, not worrying about the cold or the rain of the Spring.  
Summer was my favorite. I loved the heat, the fun, and the short skirts.  


I sat in my windowsill, smoking as I gazed out at the sunny day. I had the day off and I was enjoying every second of it. It was nice being able to just relax and not worry about being here or there in some dark room doing sordid things. The job paid well but it was getting to me already.  


Don’t get me wrong, sex was great but it made me feel cheap. I’m sure all whores of all genders go through the same thoughts and adversities but I felt as though I wasn’t getting anywhere in my life and it bothered me more than I could even truly realize it.  


“Ha! I win!” Sam exclaimed, grabbing a bowl full of colorful candies that sat in front of her and Will. They sat on the floor, playing cards, poker from the looks of it. None of us had a ton of money to spare so they were using candy for betting.  


“You’re such a cheat!” Will scowled, having been beaten for the umpteenth time that day. “You’re hiding some cards or something! Let me see you, you cheater!” He reached over and began to tickle her sides.  


They’d gotten closer and it made me smile as I watched them lightly wrestle around on the floor. They both needed each other, a solid person to depend on and I was glad that through me, they’d found each other. They’d not told me yet but I had the feeling it was becoming more than just a friendship.  


“No! No! Not fair!” Sam cried out, trying to wriggle free from his gentle attack. She’d become even brighter and more positive over the months. She’d left Greg, moved into a new dorm room, and was growing in to a tough, independent woman.  


I even heard she’d done substantial damage to Greg’s manly bits and I have to say that I was quite proud of her for it.  


She was good for Will, that was for sure. He stopped even giving me longing looks when drugs were in topic. He’d even told off every dealer that came around the club or accosted him on the street. He was staying clean and wasn’t resorting to alcoholism like many do. I’d love to say he’d done it all for me but I knew that wasn’t completely true. I knew our brilliant, blond female friend had been a great influence to him.  


I gave a chuckle and looked out the window again, letting out a puff of smoke into the clean air. As for my actual love life… well, it was still just me and Mr. Righty. My vivid dreams had faded into nothing but a distant memory and I went back to my normal routine.  


After a while the scuffle ended and I could hear both laughing and trying to catch their breath.  


“Hey, Rob?” It was Sam, looking over at me as I turned to regard her.  


“Hm?” I asked, cig still sitting between my lips.  


“It’s been bugging me for a long time now.” She began, still trying to regain control of her breathing. “I’ve been here tons of time but it never moves.”  


I blinked at her, confused. “What doesn’t move?”  


She giggled and pointed at the guitar case, sitting forgotten in the corner. “That! If you have a guitar, why don’t you play it sometimes? Do you not know how?”  


I looked at the guitar, silent for a long moment as I remembered the day that I had purchased it. I shook my head. “I don’t know. I’ve never played it before.”  


Sam gave me an odd look as she snickered some more. “You have a guitar you’ve never played before and don’t even know if you can play?! That’s silly! You should take it out and at least try it!” She jumped to her feet and went over to the hard case, looking it over and knocking some dust off it.  


“I don’t even know if it’s still tuned anymore…” I trailed off, not sure if I even wanted to try it. The guitar felt… tainted somehow. I wasn’t really sure why I’d never even taken it out of the case but it just seemed… painful.  


“Oh, I can help you tune it. I used to play the piano all the time when I was younger. I still remember my chords.” 

She looked at me and grinned. “I can show you a bit on how to play. I’ve tried a little guitar before but not very much.” She picked it up and brought it over, looking at me expectantly.  


I stared at it, blowing smoke out again, away from Sam’s face. “I don’t know Sam…”  


“C’mon Rob, don’t be so worried. We’ll only laugh at you when you fail miserably and kill our eardrums.” Will added in from the floor, not at all supportive in the least. He grinned at himself and his wit in teasing me.  


I scowled deeply at the man on the floor and took the cig out of my mouth, putting it out on the sill and flicking the butt out the window. “Fine, fine, I’ll give it a go.”  


Sam clapped excitedly and bounced a bit where she stood. “Yay!” She handed over the case and moved over to the bed, patting the spot next to her. “Bring it here and I’ll help you with the tuning.”  


I held on to the case, looking at it for a long while before finally moving over to sit next to Sam. I unlatched the case and carefully took out the guitar. It was an electric guitar, black, with the painting of a rather sexy looking geisha on the front of it.  


“Oooh! It’s so pretty!” Sam looked at it, reaching out to delicately touch the painting. “I’ve never seen one like this before… It’s so beautiful…” She smiled at me, taking her hand back.  


“Go on, put the strap around your neck and set it in your lap.” She instructed, although I really in all honesty didn’t need the help.  


“Here, you might need this.” Will offered, having grabbed the small amp from the corner of the room and moved it over to me. He grinned at me and Sam.  


“Thanks…” I trailed off, not plugging it in quite yet. “I’ll tune it first before bursting out your ears.”  


“Oh shush. You’ll be fine.” Sam patted me on the back. She’d found a small tuner in the case and was looking it over. “Great! This will help even better.” She fiddled with it and motioned me to play something.  


I struck one of the strings lightly, using the pick that had been included. It felt awkward in my hands, foreign but somehow just… so incredibly right.  


“Turn those like this,” Sam showed me. “That’s how you get the strings to tighten and loosen depending on what you need.” She tightened one of the strings, leaning across me to do so.  


She sat back once she felt she’d completed her task. “There, try it now.” She looked down at the tuner, watching as I plucked the string again. “Good! That’s perfect. Now let’s do the rest of them, just like that. You can practice how to tune it.”  


Sam helped me tune the guitar, showing me what to look at on the tuner and how to determine whether or not the string needed tightening or loosening. I listening intently, burning the information to my mind as if it were something of great importance.  


“Do you have any music? Like a music book or something? I could show you how to read music so you can practice hitting each note and where it’s at on the guitar.” She asked once the guitar was ready to go.  


I shook my head. “No, I didn’t have enough money to get anything.” I admitted, shrugging. I ran my hands very lightly over the strings, having already memorized which string made which sound. It was as if it talked to me each time I struck it’s strings.  


“Hm…” Sam pursed her lips in thought. “I don’t really remember any songs… You could maybe try listening to music and trying to mimic it but that’s pretty had when you’re just learning.” She scrunched up her nose, digging in to her pocket and pulling out a small portable music device she always carried with her.  


“Can I… listen at least?” I asked as she casually held it out, frowning as she didn’t really think it would be much of help. I had reached down and plugged in the guitar, setting the amp on a low volume. I wanted to see how it sounded through the amplifier.  


“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll see what I can pilfer from the school next week. Maybe I can find some old sheet music you can practice until you can buy some real guitar music. It’s at least a start.”  


“Okay, thanks.” I took the device and slipped the ear buds into my ears, turning it to play. I listened to the song that began, something that sounded like a hard rock song. I never realized Sam was in to that kind of music. You learn something new every day.  
Sam went back to sit near Will, picking up the cards and starting a new game. She seemed disheartened by the fact that I wouldn’t be playing anything.  
I closed my eyes as I listened to the song, recognizing some of the notes as I was able to sing fairly well. I let my hands move naturally on the guitar, just going through the motions as if I were playing, keeping the time in my head as well.  
Before I could really realize what I was doing I found myself take a hold of the pick and singing very softly along with the song. My fingers went from going through the motions to plucking the strings with the pick, letting the sounds reverberate through to the amp.  
I continued on, copying the song as best I could, focusing more on the sounds in my head as the music was much louder than the amplifier. I had no idea if I was making any sense of the sounds but I just let my hands do what they wanted, move how it felt natural to do.  
When the song ended I opened my eyes to find both Sam and Will looking at me with shocked, disbelieving expressions.  
I took out the ear bud and gave them a strange look. “What?” I was ready to get defensive since it was only my first time and they really shouldn’t be making such big fun of me since they’d wanted me to play it so badly in the first place.  
“Rob, you really shouldn’t lie about that.” Will scowled, giving me a dismissive, irritated glare.  
“Yeah, how mean! You must have thought I was an idiot!” Sam crossed her arms over her chest, clearly angry with me.  
I shook my head. “What are you two going on about? What did I lie about?” I honestly was at a total loss for what the hell they were grumbling about.  
“You played and sung that song perfectly! Stop teasing us. It’s not funny anymore.” Sam stuck her tongue out. “If you could play guitar that well you shouldn’t have sat by mocking me while I helped you tune it.”  
I looked at Sam, astounded. “Sam, I’m serious. I’ve never played one of these before.” I shook my head. “I promise you this is really my first time ever playing guitar!”  
Will looked me over sternly, trying to determine if I was lying to them or not. He eventually placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Sam, he’s being honest. He’s terrible liar and he’s not trying to fool us right now.”  
I looked the two over and chuckled lightly. “Nice, funny guys. You can knock it off now.” I thought they’d been joking, they had to be.  
“No, Rob, seriously.” Sam got up. “You did play that song exactly.” She grabbed one of the ear buds and stuck one back in my ear. “Try to play another and listen to what comes from the amp.”  
I didn’t believe them at all, of course. There was no way that I could just pick up a guitar and play it along with a song without having ever touched one before. I’d let them have their joke since they seemed so damned dedicated to it.  
“Fine, fine.” I motioned for her to continue, waiting as she set up a song to play. I let my eyes close again, imagining the strings in my mind.  
As I played what I thought would sound like the song I actually heard my guitar hitting all the same notes!  
I opened my eyes, still letting my hands go along with the music, not stopping as my eyes grew wide. I was playing everything perfectly. It was completely natural too and I barely found the need to think about the strings all that much.  
I stopped then, looking over at Sam who was looking shocked and amazed again. “That was…”  
“That was fantastic! Rob! You’re like a modern day Mozart!” Sam exclaimed. “You can play exactly what you hear! Oh, and your voice! Rob, you never told me you had such a beautiful singing voice!”  
I scratched the back of my head. “Aw, shucks, you’re going to make me blush.” I teased, not thinking much of what Sam was saying. It seemed like a fluke, really..  
“Rob,” Will was looking at me as well. “Really, that was amazing. You could really make it big out there if you wanted. With that ability you could play for any band out there or even put together your own band if you wanted.”  
I looked from Sam, to Will, then down at my guitar. I wasn’t so sure if I completely believed them but… Well, it seemed to right and natural. It had been a long time since I’d felt true. Playing had made me feel like I had some sort of bigger purpose.  
Maybe I could do something with this new found talent..


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

“Seriously, Rob, no one wants to see that!”Will hollered at me, covering his eyes with one of his hands.  


“Everyone wants to see this, baby!” The sun reflected off the shiny whiteness of my ass as I gave Will a nice full moon to look at.  


It was summer and we were going to the beach! It was my day off again, after working for nearly two weeks straight and I was happy as a clam! I loved to be out in the sunshine, tired of the view inside the club.  


“You better keep your shorts up when Sam gets here or I swear to god I will punch you in the face.” He warned, kicking out at me and flinging sand at my rear.  


I yoinked my drawers back up and ran up to the water line, testing to see how cold the water might have been. It was actually pretty warm and my first action was to dive right on in.  


I was ready to jump when I got body slammed, losing my balance and ending up on my ass in the sand. I looked up, glad I’d purchased those cheap sunshades. They kept the sun out of my eyes and they made me look hella cool.  


Sam was holding her middle, laughing brightly as she looked down at my awkward form planted in the sand. “You look like such an idiot!”  


I could hear Will’s distinct laughter behind me and scowled.  


“That was a cheap shot, Sammie…” I pouted, leaning back on my hands and getting comfortable where I sat. “You don’t look it but you can really tackle like a linebacker.”  


She glowered down at me. “Are you calling me fat?” She stuck her tongue out. “At least my ass isn’t as white as snow. I was afraid you’d cause a traffic accident with that thing!”  


Oops… I could hear Will cursing at me and all I could do was laugh.  


I rubbed the back of my head, trying to look innocent. “So you’re really trying to say you want my ass then?”  


I’d never seen Will move quite as fast as he had then and it took a great feat of dexterity to avoid his pummeling. I was on my feet and in the water just, barely missing one of his swung fists.  


“You bastard!” Will hollered at me from the shore as I surfaced, making sure to keep a good distance between us.  


“Nyah!” I stuck my tongue out at him, waving to him from my safe spot in the water.  


“C’mon, Will.” Sam smiled, pulling off her shirt to uncover her swimming suit top. “He was just playing around.” She tossed her shirt aside, it landing about halfway to our things we’d left further up on the beach. “Besides,” She wriggled out of her bottoms, showing off the rest of her hot pink and yellow bikini. “I view Rob as an obnoxious little brother. Brother’s always moon their little sisters, don’t they?”  


I swear I could see a little drool rolling down the side of Will’s chin as he watched Sam shimmy out of her clothes. He blinked several times before averting his eyes, before replying. “Yeah, you’re definitely right on obnoxious.”  


He should’ve been watching Sam again because the next thing he knew he was getting splashed with sea water.  


“Last one in has to see Rob’s ass again!” Sam exclaimed and ran into the water, giggling as she flicked more water at Will.  


Will looked back at her, his eyes full of amusement and definite attraction. “Ugh, no thanks!” He tugged his shirt off, throwing it aside and ran after her.  


Why was it some people paid to see my ass while others avoided it like the plague…?

The afternoon was filled with laugher, fun, and playful teasing. It was one of the best memories I would keep and cherish for years to come. While the rest of my life seemed to be at a stalemate at least 

I had friends, people that were amazingly important to me. With them around, I felt I could endure anything.  


It was beginning to get dark when we finally sat up on the beach, catching our breaths from all the running around the beach and swimming.  


“Aw…” Sam stuck her tongue out in distaste. “I have to go soon. I have a book I’ve got to get done reading before class on Monday.” She sighed, bumping her head lightly in to mine. “I had fun. This was a great idea, Rob.”  


“Wasn’t it though?” I grinned, reaching up to give her head a brotherly scratch. “Go, study, become a wise and powerful bitch.”  


Oof. Wrong choice of words. I felt a harsh poke in my ribcage and I pressed my hand to the spot, waving my attacker off. “Sorry! Sorry! I meant young woman!”  


“That’s right.” Sam glowered but I could see her mouth up turned into a smile just a little. She grabbed her things, pulling her shirt, shorts, and shoes back on so she could head back.  


“I’ll see you two tomorrow probably.” She gave me a wink as she got to her feet, grabbing her bag. 

“Don’t stay up too late partying without me.”  


Will looked at me and then over at Sam, hopping to his feet. “I’ll walk you home.” He quickly snatched his things up, locking gazes with me. “That cool with you, Rob?” He was making sure I didn’t mind them leaving me alone.  


I grinned, waving them off. “Go, frolic. I’ll see you two losers tomorrow.” I turned my head upside down as they began to walk up the beach, watching them go.  


“You’re the loser, Mr. Shiny Ass.” Sam waved as they walked off, blowing me a playful kiss in good bye.  


I smiled, looking away just as they linked their hands together.

I was really, truly happy for them but as I sat there, watching the rest of the sun go down over the horizon I couldn’t help but be a little sad. Their relationship together reminded me of my own loneliness. Sure, I had friends and I was more than a little thankful for that but I wished what almost everyone else wanted, someone who loved them and connected with them like no one else.  


I took a long drag from my cigarette, listening to the waves lightly splash against the shore. I thought about a lot of things then, the past, present, and future. I was alone to try to make some sense of them all, something that I did very often despite how utterly hopeless it all was.  


I sat there, alone, for what seemed like several hours when I finally decided it was time to go back to the club. I probably wouldn’t go to sleep yet but maybe sit down at the bar and have some drinks or chat up some of the friendly ladies.  


I got to my feet and bent down to grab my shirt when I saw something move in the distance. There was a old, seen better days, boathouse a little ways down the beach from me and I had seen something definitely go inside.  


I looked around, seeing if someone had perhaps come down to the beach to let their dog run even though it was really late. There was no one else in sight.  


Shrugging, I went to go put my shirt on again when I heard something this time. Was that crying? I looked towards the small building, knowing I’d heard it from that direction. My hearing was excellent and I knew I was not just making things up.  


I tossed my shirt over my shoulder and slipped my shoes on, making my way over to the boathouse. I’d just take a peek to make sure it wasn’t some kid or something and then be on my way. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I just left some innocent child alone, on the beach, in a nasty old boathouse.  


It didn’t take me long to get to the building and I carefully pulled back the moldy door in order to look inside. It was almost pitch black inside, only one semi large window that only managed to let in a little of the moon’s light.  


I cleared my throat, taking a step further inside. “Hello?” I asked, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness. The boards creaked under my footsteps and I made sure to step carefully. Who knows how old the wood was and how much weight it could support anymore.  


It must have just been my imagination as I didn’t see anyone or anything other than old, rotted boat fare. I was about to turn around and head out of the abandoned place when I was abruptly shoved forward.  


Had I not a sense of balance I would’ve fallen into the water, able to side step my fall onto the wooden floor inside. I got on to my feet immediately, turning to find myself face to face with five men, much larger than I.  


They weren’t looking friendly or willing to just let me leave quietly, blocking the door with their muscular bodies.  


“Hey.” I waved, chuckling a little. I tried not to sound nervous but this situation wasn’t looking so great. Could I take them all down? Maybe, quite possibly but could the rotted, wooden floor break under all our weight? Yeah, it definitely could.  


“Fucking whore.” I recognized the voice of one of the men in the back of the group and I cocked my head to the side.  


“Grey?” I asked, purposely messing up his name. I didn’t like being threatened. It tended to get on my violent, irritable side. It made me do stupid things, like mock people and get cocky with myself.  


“It’s Greg, you little cunt.” He pushed past his buddies to face me, looking pretty damned pissed off. Oh, look, he remembered me enough to visit!  


“Yeah, Greg.” I nodded. “You’re the one who got his ass kicked, right?” I looked thoughtful. “By both a prostitute and his ex-girlfriend.”  


His eyes widened and sure enough I’d hit just the right nerve. I was good at that. If there was a profession for purposely pissing people off, well, I’d make millions.  


“You’re going to pay for that little comment,” He motioned for his, well now that they were doing his dirty work…, lackeys. “And for fucking with my girlfriend.”  


I watched as I was slowly being zeroed in on by four out of five of the big guys. I held a finger up. “Ex-girlfriend.” I added.  


Greg growled, something very bestial that I honestly didn’t think he had in him. I was impressed. Way to improve your intimidation factor Greg!  


It was then a flurry of punching and kicking, me dodging and blocking the four guys. The wood whined at all the movement and made me incredibly nervous. I had no problems with the men, much smaller and quicker than them giving me a great advantage.  


I was just messing around with them after a little while of their barrage attacks, laughing as one of them nearly fell into the drink.  


My humor stopped when I heard the telltale click of a hammer being drawn back on a gun. I stopped and so did the guys, looking over at Greg who held the weapon, aiming directly at me.  


Okay, so I was good at defending myself in most situations. Being held at gunpoint wasn’t something I could easily get out of. Bullets… well, unless you were some sort of super human crazy person, were not things that could be dodged. Even if you are an unbelievably handsome Asian man with great reflexes and military training.  


“Just stop it!” Greg yelled, his men backing off as he took a step closer to me. “I’m done messing around!”  


Woah. This guy was more fucked up that I’d originally thought. I put my hands up slowly, showing I wasn’t going to do anything further.  


“Greg, c’mon, I’m sure we can talk this one out.” I was willing to maybe take a couple of punches for this type of offense but this guy wasn’t looking like that was going to be good enough.  


“Shut up! You’ve ruined my life you asshole!” He looked really steady with that gun in his hand and I checked off the possibility of him missing. Nope. He’d shot a gun before.  


“Because of you Samantha left me, I got the cops on my ass now, and I’ve been kicked out of school!” I could see a vein in his head bulging with his increasing anger. “You’re going to fucking die now, you stupid whore!”  


Gulp.  


“Greg, man,” One of his thick friends spoke up, carefully choosing his words. “You can’t just shoot the guy right here. The chances that the cops will find out it’s you from the bullet…”  


The man with the gun growled again, this time actually proving to intimidate me some. Funny how holding a gun to someone will make you fucking scary as hell.  


I saw Greg’s eyes dart around the building, still very much ready with the gun. He laughed after a moment, a malicious, evil sounding laugh.  


“Frank, grab that gas can over by the door. Spread it around here.” He motioned for the guy to dump the gas all over the building with his free hand.  


The guy, Frank, took a moment but then did as he was told. Good ‘ol peer pressure at its best.  


“Dane, use that rope over there to tie this little faggot up.” Another order. “Get his hands and feet.”  


Okay, now if there weren’t a gun trained right on my head at that very moment I would’ve never let anyone tie me up without so much as a fight. I would’ve broken both of their arms if I thought it would be useful but I’d probably just get a bullet to the face if I tried. Besides, this guy, Dane, was intelligent enough to make sure to stay out of the line of fire when tying me up. Damnit, I hate it when thugs are smart.  


Just as an added bonus, Dane gave me a sharp kick to the back of my legs, knocking me to my knees after he’d tied me up. This gave way to alert the other there was a good chance at getting back for the slap and tickle I’d played with them earlier. They ganged up on me, kicking and punching me while I was tied and down on the ground. How thoughtful of them.  


To say I was tough enough to withstand the beating from four big guys would be giving me too much credit. It hurt and when Greg finally hollered at them to stop I really wasn’t going to be able to get up right away. My head swam and it was all I could do to focus on staying conscious.  


“Now you know not to fuck with Greg Astara, whore.” Did he even know my name?  


I could hear them shuffling out but I couldn’t really turn my neck to see them go. For a moment I thought I may be all right but then I heard the click of a lighter. I’d forgotten about the gas in my time of beating.  


Oh shit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

_“Tadaima.” The boy, not really so much a boy anymore but now a young man spoke as he entered his home. He’d been gone for several weeks, finally able to return for a short holiday.  
_

_Keitaro had grown, now the age of eleven, viewed as a man by his society. He’d gone far in his career and he had the hard, stolid emotional state that his culture expected of him.  
_

_He let his bag slip to the floor, working each of his shoes off with his feet. “Ha ha?” He called out, the house being absolutely silent. He wondered if his mother had gone out or was perhaps asleep in her bedroom. Even with her depressed state he could usually at least here the light squeaking of their old rocking chair.  
_

_Today the house was silent except for the very light ticking of a clock placed on a wall in the kitchen.  
_

_He still received no answer and his brow furrowed as he slid on his house slippers, running a hand back through his shaggy short hair. He’d gotten shit about letting his hair grow out but he could care less and wore it as he wanted.  
_

_He looked around as he walked down the hallway, the house dim and dark in places. There were no lights on and only a bit of sunshine fell through the windows of which thin curtains were drawn on most.  
_

_Keitaro looked in the living room to find the rocking chair indeed empty as he’d been sure it was. She had to have been lying down or out then but didn’t she know he was going to come back today?_

_He’d sent her word well in advance of his coming arrival.  
_

_He passed through to the hallway, making his way to his mother’s room only to stop in midstride. Something had caught the man’s eye, just barely in the corner of it as he passed by the walkway to the kitchen.  
_

_The man frowned, tilting his head as he walked into the kitchen to investigate, perhaps in order to see more clearly.  
_

_His eyes caught sight of something out of sorts but it seemed his brain was having a hard time in processing what he’d seen. There were slippered feet, a slender, robed figure, and an expressionless face.  
_

_Keitaro stood there for who knows how long before he choked back a sound. “Ha…” He stared at the body that lie on the floor in front of him. It was his mother’s body, motionless and colorless.  
_

_He seemed to snap out of his trance as he gazed upon her familiar face, immediately moving down to his mother in aid. He brushed her hair aside, feeling the knowing vein in her neck, scared of what he may, or may not find.  
_

_Nakamura Rie was dead.  
_

_The man sat back, hands going to his face and weaving in his long bangs as he stared, wide-eyed at his dead mother.  
_

_She’d been dead for several hours, that much was for certain. Her body had been cold and she’d slowly begun to turn blue in her hands and feet. She had just begun to harden, rigor mortis having just begun to set in.  
_

_Keitaro’s breathing was labored, his eyes darting around the kitchen. What had done this to her? Had she been murdered? Had she had a heart attack? Bile began to roll up into his throat and he had to turn his head in order to empty the contents of his stomach.  
_

_Once he felt he had no more strength to vomit any longer, Keitaro shakily got to his feet, moving over to the counter and using it to aid himself. His hand hit a glass of what looked like water and he considered the idea of drinking it in order to perhaps calm his stomach. No, that seemed like a bad idea. He’d probably just throw it all back up.  
_

_He looked at the glass for a moment, noticing not only one glass but two on the usually clean, spotless counter. One had water, the other had nothing, being slightly tipped over on to its side.  
_

_He slid the glass of water over to himself, lifting it with an incredibly shaky hand. He took in a long breath of the liquid, smelling the contents inside.  
_

_He winced, setting it back down. Almonds… sweet… bitter almonds… He suddenly felt as though he was going to be sick again.  
_

_His mother had not been murdered, fell, or had a natural cardiac arrest. She had poisoned herself with potassium cyanide.  
_

_Keitaro’s heart began to burn in his chest as he looked at the glasses, unable to look at his mother anymore. Suicide. He looked at each glass… then coming upon a conclusion. Two glasses. Two poisons. One for her and the other for…_

__

For him? Who else would she be expecting? She’d have known it wouldn’t take more than one dose to…  


The only person that had ever come to visit Rie since the death of her husband had been Keitaro, her son.  


She had wanted to take her only – not really only – child to the grave with her but then, why hadn’t she just waited and offered him the drink once he got home? He would never have even asked what she was giving to him, his trust in her absolute. Had she changed her mind?  


She must have as only her body lie on the floor beneath Keitaro.  


He still could be with her and his father. He could take up threat second glass and drink it as he originally had been meant to, but… What about little Keiko?  


What if she eventually found her way home? Rie had always hoped in the beginning that he baby would be found and returned to her but as years had gone by and nothing had surfaced about her, Rie had given up on ever seeing her daughter again.  


Most, at this point, would’ve figured the young girl as a lost cause. They’d say she was probably lying face down in a ditch somewhere. They’d not bother even trying to look for her anymore and 

Keitaro had already known the authorities had stopped their active search.  


No, taking his own life was not what the man was going to do, even despite his hardships so early on in his life. He’d live, he’d look for Keiko even with the odds so horribly against him.  
If he wanted to do this he’d have to leave, he knew that. He couldn’t face the shame of this mother’s suicide to his comrades and society and if he wanted to actively search for Keiko he’d have to leave Zian.  


Regardless of if Keiko remained on Zian, there was no way he would be able to remain in hiding on the planet. With the strict governmental regulations and laws, he’d be found in a week even with doing everything in his power to stay incognito. They would consider him a deserter and they did not tolerate those who left the military in such a way.  


Besides, he was far too well known here and didn’t have the necessary resources he needed available to him here.  


There were so many more opportunities elsewhere for him and it was highly unlikely that Keiko even still remain on Zian. There’d been no trace of a single lead into her kidnapping case ever found. 

Typically in missing persons on Zian, they’d either find the person or find the body. The only possibility of her never showing up in either case would to be if they had taken her illegally of the planet.  


Keitaro knew she wasn’t here anymore and that he must do everything he possibly could to find her. He’d been so ashamed and hurt by his past mistake and his sister had been so very important to him. Deep in his gut he knew she was still alive and his heart told him just what he must do.  


The man tried to swallow the huge lump that was lodged in his throat, rubbing the cool sweat off his face. He had to find a way, now, to disappear. This was no easy task.  


If he stayed in his home for long he’d be sought out eventually and easily found there. If he fled to the streets he would be found without a doubt. He had to make people think… well, think that he was dead, somehow.  


It is not something that is so easily accomplished, to fake one’s own death. He couldn’t leave a body to be found somewhere as they would be able to recognize it with ease in almost any state it may be left in.  


The only way to do this was going to have to leave next to no trace of any body left. It needed to erase nearly everything bodily and perhaps even environmentally in order to mask the truth.  


Fire. That would be his only option. If set correctly he could burn up a building, leaving enough evidence of his death behind.  


He’d have to do it here, in his home. All of his comrades knew he’d returned, knew where he’d gone. He could leave his things behind, important things, things he’d never leave without normally, showing he’d been there during the time of the fire.  


Also if there were any traces of his mother left, they would be even more likely to believe that they’d both gone up in the flames. They’d come to the conclusion with ease that they’d both been trapped inside.  


He’d make it look natural, best to keep them from looking further in to the thought of foul play. They’d leave the investigation quickly if it looked like a house fire gone bad.  


Keitaro would be able to flee then but he would never be able to return.

__

I came to, covered in sweat. I groaned, my head throbbing from the beating. It hurt to open my eyes and despite the pain in my chest I could hear myself coughing.  


Opening my eyes was even worse than I’d originally imagined as they began to burn as if there was something harmful in them.  


When the blurriness subsided I found myself remembering just where I was and what was really going on.  


The boathouse. I was still inside the boathouse and it was very much on fire.  
I could barely see, the smoke so incredibly thick around me. I couldn’t have been out for too long otherwise I’d not have woken up at all. The building was going fast and I needed to get out of there, now.  


My hands and feet were still firmly tied and I didn’t have time to try to work them loose. I was, however, able to get myself up on my knees and then on to my feet, even with the bindings.  


The smoke was twice as thick in the air now, myself breathing in much higher air. It had been bad from the floor but this, this was horrible.  


I hacked and coughed as I looked around for an exit, anywhere that I could even possibly escape from the inferno. I was lucky my skin didn’t burn very easily otherwise I’d be getting crispy just from the hot air.  


The exit was completely covered in flames and the door was entirely engulfed. I looked to where the water was but there was no way I’d be able to make it in without serious injury.  


I was getting pretty damned nervous when I finally saw the window. It had been the farthest away from the spot at which the fire had begun. It still had areas around it ablaze but it was definitely looking like my best option at this point.  


I hopped and hobbled my way over to the window, amusing if not for the fiery building collapsing around me.  


The glass pane was already broken in a couple of places and the glass looked thin. I could easily push on it with minimal force and go straight through it. The glass may even be thin enough and worn enough not to cause me much damage at all.  


I’d have to get a bit closer, moving into a rather toasty looking spot in order to crash through it properly.  


Time to psych myself up. I thought of all the horribly painful experiences I’d had in my life and surprisingly enough it took close to no time at all before I found myself hopping in to the flames. Fire. Ha! This was nothin’.  


I wasn’t about to stand there for long to see just how much of the heat I could take before passing out. I bent my knees and projected myself directly at the window, ducking my head down as I smashed through. I couldn’t very well mar my beautiful face, now could I?  


I made it out the window, clipping my feet barely on the broken frame before toppling into the water below.  


Well, at least I was out of the flaming building…

Yes, at least I was out of the burning building.  


One would think I’d not thought this plan through well enough as I struggled with my bindings, slowly sinking down in the deep water.  


Well, I had.  


Sure, I could very well be now drowning to my death but I had move of a chance to survive here, than in the blazing boathouse. I would’ve surely become one crispy critter had I remained inside.  


Now, I could hold my breath for several minutes more than the typical humanoid and I was banking on that as I struggled to free myself. The water wasn’t freezing but the ropes seemed as tight as ever.  


I had roughly two minutes before my air ran out completely… on a good day. I had not taken in account the upset caused to my lungs from the smoke and before a minute was up I could feel my chest tightening as if it were running low on that precious oxygen.  


Well, at least I wasn’t going to burn to death. Take that, Greg! Foiled your plans!  


I was only going to drown… something that I’d heard could be one of the most painful ways to die. Great. Just… great…  


The blackness was creeping in on me. My oxygen was depleted and I was still tied up enough not to be able to surface…  


So much… left… undone…  


Keiko…

I was dead.  


Okay, it only felt as though I were dead as I coughed and hacked, propped up on my side in the wet sand.  


There was a harsh slamming on my back, which seemed to be propelling more and more of the intruding water out of me.  


“That’s it. Out with the water, in with the air.” I heard a man’s voice, somewhere close, instructing me. “Breathe, damnit!”  


I took a deep breath and it burned its way down into my painful lungs.  


“Good. Again.”  


I did as the voice told me, thinking it as solid advice. Each breath entered me, more and more easily.  


The harsh striking upon my back stopped and I felt myself being pulled up into a sitting position.  


“Sit up straight. Deep, full breaths.”  


Again, without question, I did as I was told.

I felt the bindings at my hands being loosened as I sat there, focusing on breathing and not hacking out one of my lungs.  


I blinked, trying to clear my hazy view, reaching up with my hands to rub them as soon as they were free from the ropes.  


“You’re lucky.” The man said, tossing the rope aside. “I wasn’t even sure you were a person when I first saw you launch out of the window.” He’d moved in to my view then, crouched down to begin untying the other rope that bound my feet.  


He looked young, not that much older than how old I claimed to be. He had shoulder length, brown hair, that looked as though it may have some curl or wave to it when it was dry.  


He wore soaked jeans and a tee shirt, a pair of sloppy, wet sneakers that seemed to pick up each grain of dried sand near them. He must have ran from the beach further down or the street, diving right in to save me.  


I was more than just a little grateful.  


“Thanks.” I croaked, my voice was hoarse from the smoke I’d inhaled earlier.  


The man had become distracted, not having heard me, staring out at the dark ocean. He was silent for sometime before turning to me and frowning. “Huh?”  


I swore I’d seen something- no, someone in the water where he’d been looking before.  


“Thanks.” I repeated. “I’d have been swimming with the fishes if it weren’t for you.”  


“No problem.” A small chuckle came from the man as he finished unbinding my feet.  


As he worked free the bindings, small stones landed near him on the sand, coming somewhere from the direction of the sea.  


I figured I was hallucinating but just as he was pulling the rope away a stone the size of a golf ball hit him square on the side of his face.  


He swore, reaching up to cover the bruising spot as he looked out at the water.  


“We’d better move further up the beach.” He grumbled, tossing the rope aside and looking back at me.  


“What is-“ I broke off as he offered a helping hand up. I took it, looking at the darkened water. 

Again, I could swear I saw the face… no, more than one, faces of people in the water.  


I walked up the beach with the man and plopped into the sand almost halfway to the street.  


He sat down next to me, rubbing his head, swearing under his breath.  


“Who are they?” I asked, leaning back on my hands and still taking deep breaths.  


The man looked at me, perplexed. “You can see them?”  


I laughed. “Of course I can! There are nearly half a dozen people out there.” I shook my head. “I thought I was nuts at first but then you got pelted with that rock… you okay?”  


“Yeah…” The man seemed incredibly perturbed still. “They aren’t people. They are mermen.”  


Oh, wow, what a laugh! I couldn’t stop! Of all the explanations… Really? Mermen?  


“I’m not joking with you. They really are mermen out there.” He had an un-amused expression now and I stopped my humored laughter.  


“You have to be joking, man. There’s no such thing as mer-people!” I doubted him.  


“Is it that hard to believe? Consider everything else in this fucked up world. Are mermen really that ridiculous sounding?”  


I thought about it. “Well, I suppose not but how come no one has ever really seen any? And how do you even know about them?”  


He sighed. “Usually they are unable to be seen by the normal, mortal eye but for some reason you seem to be able to see them.” He looked away, as if in thought. “I know about them.. well, because I used to be one.”  


I blinked, unable to tear my gaze from him. He didn’t seem like the crazy type and really, considering the existences of vampires, demons, were-people, and myself, how could I really not believe him without being a total hypocrite?  


“You ‘used’ to be one?” I asked, not sure if I was now stepping on any boundaries although he’d been the one to bring it up in the first place.  


“Ah, it’s a cliché story, really.” He pulled out a package of cigarettes only to discover they were soaked and thus ruined. “Think the classic ‘Little Mermaid’ tale but less romantic… and much less singing.”  


I laughed at that, I couldn’t help it. “I’d heard of it. Hell, who hasn’t with the existence of theatre and cinema.  


“So you fell in love with someone on land and gave up your fins for feet?” I clarified.  


“Pretty much, although it wasn’t to some freaky, transsexual octopus. It’s something mer-people can do..” He trailed off.  


“Sounds like there’s more to it than just that.” He sounded regretful, but I couldn’t hold back my curiosity  


“Main thing is, once you change you can never return. That is, to either the fins or the ocean. Hence the minor attempt at a stoning. I’m not even supposed to set foot in the sea water. I’ve been banished.”  


“Oh…” I understood. “Did your romance not work out as planned, I assume?” I could tell by his tone that he longed to return to the deep waters and that his decision was nothing more than a huge regret to him.  


“No, it did not end well and now… Well, I’m stuck here until my death.” The man sighed but despite his forlorn existence he shed no tears.  


“Love sucks.” I stated plainly, not wanting to think of my own lost love.  


“That is does.” He looked at me then. “I’m Cass, by the way.”  


I chuckled, offering a hand out in a greeting shake. “Rob. Again, thanks for saving my ass.”  


“’S no problem really. It felt good to be in the water again.” He looked at the flaming boathouse.”You’ve got to tell me though, even if you have to make it up.”  


I tilted my head curiously. “Tell you what?”  


“What the hell you were doing in an old, burning boathouse tied up and,” He looked at my face. “Beat up it seems.”

I touched my face then, wincing as I poked one of my bruises. I hadn’t really noticed the wounds until he’d pointed them out, more important things having been on my mind.  


“Yeah, that…” I laughed, a little nervously, finding out my ribs hurt like hell too. “Well, there’s this girl-“  


“Yeah, I figured it was about a chick.” He’d cut me off, chuckling to himself. “Girls always come with all kinds of trouble.”  


I stopped laughing although I continued to smile. It just hurt too much to laugh. “No, no, it’s not really like that. She’s just a really good friend of mine.”  


“Sure, sure.” He winked.  


“No, really,” I put my hands up in show of innocence. “She’s my best friend’s girl, although at the time the trouble started she wasn’t.”  


He nodded in understanding then, his teasing ceased.  


“Her ex was roughing her up and being a complete bastard to her. They’d come in to the club I work at and that’s how I met her and her douchebag of a boyfriend.”  


“What club?” He asked, curious.  


“Poison, up on fifth and seventh.” I explained.  


Apparently he knew of the place’s reputation as his eyes raised at me questioningly.  


“That’s another story for another time.” I shrugged. “It was after-hours and I was out for a smoke. I caught him giving her a hard time and I couldn’t stand by while he did it.”  


Cass grinned. “You fucked him up, didn’t you? Aw, man, you don’t look it but I bet you’re quick and nasty, aren’t you?”  


I quirked an eyebrow at him. “I can more than handle myself in almost any situation.”  


This time it was the ex-merman who put his hands up. “I just meant you’re a scrawny little shit but that doesn’t mean you’re not a mean fighter.”  


“Thanks…?” I wasn’t sure if that was quite the compliment I was looking for but I let it slide. “Yeah, I made him regret messing with her and we’ve been friends ever since.” I sighed. “Her ex, however, seemed to have more than just taken a beating that night and now blames all his troubles on me.”  


“Hence the beat up but he left you to die? That’s harsh, man.”  


“Tell me about it. He pulled a gun on me and there really wasn’t a damned thing I could do.”  


“Fuck, this guy sounds serious.” Cass gave me a wide-eyed look. “Best watch your back.”  


“Yeah, no kidding.” I stretched, trying to shift some of my pained discomfort.  


Sirens began to wail in the distance, the fire finally attracting some authorities. It always took a while in this city…  


We both looked in the direction of the street and I saw the nervous look come on to his face that was surely on mine as well.

“C’mon,” I got to my feet, trying to dust off as much sand as I possibly could before offering him my hand. “Let’s get out of here.”  


Cass grabbed my hand and used it to heft himself up, grabbing his shoes and tugging them on quickly.  


We ran up the beach and slipped in to a back alleyway just as the cops began to arrive at the burning boathouse. We only stopped when we knew we were out of sight, catching our breaths.  


“We should probably head back home before they start looking around the area.” I doubted they would even go through the trouble but you never knew if they ever decided to be less worthless than they already were.  


“Yeah, you’re right.” Cass straightened out. “It was good meeting you, Rob.” He offered me a hand and I took it in kind thanks.  


“You live far from here?” I asked as I began to walk towards Poison, my pace considerably slower now. I felt like a truck had run me over and the running had only increased my muscles upset.  


“Ah… no.” He hesitated with his response and I found myself looking back at him. He’d not followed me, just standing in the alleyway where I’d left him.  


I stopped and turned to him completely. “She kicked you out, didn’t she?” I asked, my voice soft and considerate.  


Cass only nodded and shrugged, actually laughing a little at his bad luck. “She’s a bitch.” He looked pretty sad, actually, his soaked clothes and hair not helping his image. I wouldn’t pity him, however, as he didn’t seem the type to appreciate such a response.  


I couldn’t just leave him there, though. The night was getting colder and he was still soaked to the bone. Also, I had no idea how long he’d been homeless. Maybe he’d been on the streets for a while and who knows then when his last meal was?  


I gave him a friendly grin. “You saved my life, get your ass over here and come home with me.” I motioned for him to move over to me and I gave him a jolly pat on the back as he reached me. “You’ll have to sleep on the floor, though.”  


“Ha, you say that as if it’s a bad thing.” Cass teased. “There’s more room on the floor, you’ll be the one missing out.”  


I laughed at that. “Oh really?” 

 

I woke up to a shriek the next morning and a splitting headache, the scream, of course, having not aided it in the least.  


“Rob! Seriously!!” I heard Will’s voice and it sounded very upset and uncomfortable. I had yet to open my eyes and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to. If he was freaking out over my nudity I was sincerely going to beat him. You’d think he’d be used to my nakedness now and wait- That wasn’t his scream…  


My eyes opened and I found myself curled up against a very nude, very tanned, and VERY sexy Cass. I blinked, looking at him and then at my two best friends who had let themselves in to my apartment. They looked at me, well, Will did, quite aghast. He had his hand over Sam’s eyes, shielding her from the sight.  


It wasn’t as if either of them could see anything as both Cass and I, from the waist down, were covered with a blanket. I only knew we were both undressed as, well, I was pressed right up against him.  


Cass was in the process of waking up as well, having pushed himself up a little by his elbows. He seemed out of it, confused, and clearly not realizing he had a naked man lying up against him.  


I looked around the room, trying to remember what had happened the night before. I remembered the rendezvous with Cass on the beach and heading back to the loft with him in tow.  


As my eyes scanned the premises I saw dozens of empty alcohol bottles, clothing and blankets strewn about, a roll of condoms draped out of the side table, a bottle of lube next to where I lie on the floor as well as an unrolled, but empty condom.

“Ah, fuck.” I quietly murmured, rubbing my face as I sat up a bit.  


“Yeah, no kidding.” Will grumbled and I heard a small giggle come from Sam.  


“Cass, I…” I trailed off as he shifted, grabbing a pillow. He got to his feet, using said pillow as a self censor for his front manly bits.  


“I’ve got to pee.” He spoke, his voice pained and sleepy.  


I really overstepped boundaries this time. I’d never meant for this to happen, not that I could remember all the details but from the state of the room it was pretty damned obvious what had gone down.  


We came back, talked, smoked some cigarettes, messed around on the guitar a bit, all the while drinking and having a good time. I couldn’t even remember taking off my clothes after I’d changed out of the wet ones. Sure, Cass had been forced to wear just a towel most of the night, my clothes having been way to small for him but he’d made it clear he wasn’t into guys.  


I didn’t watch him go as he headed back to the bathroom. I felt like an asshole.  


“Dude, I know you’re gay but at least warn us before we come over.” Will made a gagging expression, clearly grossed out. He kept his hand over Sam’s eyes, who was still giggling softly.  


I looked at Will and then at the bathroom. “It’s not… One second.” I broke off, getting to my feet. I snatched the rolled out condom on my way to the bathroom, wanting to see if Cass remembered anything from the night before. Besides, I owed him a big apology.  


I slipped in to the bathroom just as Cass seemed to be finishing up his duties.  


“Sorry.” I mumbled, turning away to give him some privacy. “I wanted to apologize to you for last night…”  


Cass yawned and moved next to me in order to use the sink. “Don’t worry about it.”  


I looked at his face, unsure what he meat by it. “But… I thought you were straight.”  


Cass nodded. “I still am. We were drunk. It happens.”  


“You’re not mad?” I questioned.  


“Nah. You never hit on me the whole night, when I was sober enough to remember, so it was just something that happened. I know you didn’t mean for it to.”  


“I assure you, I didn’t.”  


“Besides, I’m sure my ass was left alone so no harm, no foul.”  


I nodded, pleased to hear it. I, however, had a familiar wet feeling between my cheeks. I couldn’t tell if we’d actually done anything or not but if we had I was definitely on bottom last night. “I’m still really sorry.”  


“No worries.” He repeated, moving over to the shower. “Though I wish you would’ve told me you dug guys beforehand.”  


I mumbled yet another sorry. I felt horrible, still, regardless of how it had happened, it still had.  


“I’m going to use your shower.” He said as he turned the water on.  


“Yeah, of course. Hey, you are welcome, not that you’d want to now, to stay here for as long as you want.” It was the least I could do, really.  


“Yeah, why wouldn’t I? Thanks.” He looked back at me, grinning. “Let’s not get smashed together again unless a chick is in the mix.” Cass winked at my nervous expression.  


“Agreed.” I tossed the unrolled condom into the nearby trashcan as he stepped into the hot shower. Unfortunately my body noticed how great his was and despite my regrettable feelings, I was beginning to get a bit excited.  


For a moment I tried to imagine what had happened last night but I cut my fantasy off, shaking my head. Damned puberty. Damned libido.  


I would’ve left right then but I needed to clean myself up just a bit before returning to my friends. Having a slimy rear wasn’t as comfortable as one might ass-ume.  


I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself as I quickly cleaned, leaving Cass to his well deserved privacy.  


“Everything okay, Rob?” Sam asked as I entered the main room again. She was able to see and being as I was still nude, her cheeks had a rosy tint to them.  


“Yeah,” I winked at her reaching for my pants. “Just a minor inebriated mis-“ I stopped, my trousers not quite over my first foot. “Wait a second.” I looked at Sam more closely, noting her familiar clothes before looking over at Will then back to her.  


“What?” She looked a bit nervous, giddy so.  


“You’re wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday…” I said seriously, moving over to her and assessing her outfit.  


“What are you, the fashion police?” Will sneered, rolling his eyes at my ‘paranoia.’  


I regarded him then, moving past Sam’s same clothes to stare closely at him. “And you’re… surprisingly calm this morning…”  


Will laughed at me, shaking his head. “What is your problem Rob? Get a little too much sun yester-“  


“You two slept together last night!” I interrupted, my eyes going from serious to bright.  


Same was blushing furiously and looked at Will. “I told you he’d know.”  


“Psh!” Will waved a hand at me. “It’s none of your business.”  


I grabbed Will around the neck with and arm and pulled him over to grab Sam around the shoulders with my other. I gave them a big double hug. “Finally!”  


Will actually chuckled at that, patting my back lightly. “So glad you approve.” He seemed to then realize, Sam already had, that I was still missing trousers.  


“Ibanez! Pants!” He tried to pull away, flailing a bit.  


“Oh, yeah, right.” I laughed, letting the two go. I snatched up my jeans and tugged them on.  


“You’re not mad then?” Sam asked tentatively.  


I looked up at her. “Of course not. Why would I be?”  


“Well, you’ve always been kinda… well, kinda flirty with me.” She rubbed her cheek.  


I snorted back laughter. “Sammy, I’m like that with everyone.”  


Sam giggled in relief, clearly not wanting to have hurt my feelings. “Well, I wasn’t sure so…”  


“Don’t be silly. So, was it good?” I grinned slyly, elbowing Will in the side as I asked.  


“IBANEZ!” Will tried to grab me but I was far too quick for him, dodging his hand and his bad mood. I skirted away from him, nearly running in to Cass who had come out from the bathroom, wearing just a towel around his waist.  


“Did I miss something?” Cass asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked the scene of a pissed off Will, giggling Sam, and a sheepish looking me.  


“No.” A grunt came from Will, who gave up trying to snatch me, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Who are you, anyway?”  


I stuck my tongue out at Will in a very childish gesture, slinging an arm over my savior, Cass. “This is Cass Carlan. He saved my life yesterday.”  


I didn’t think Sam’s eyes could get that wide but sure enough, they were as big as saucers. “What?! What happened?!” She asked, looking incredibly concerned for me even though I was clearly just fine.  


Cass waved his hand in hello to Sam and Will before looking at me. “Where are my pants, Rob?”  


I looked from Sam to Cass before scanning the room for the pants that I remember lending him the night before. I found them wadded up near a few empty condom wrappers which I strategically kicked under the bed before handing the pants over to Cass. “I think these where what you were wearing. Yours are hanging up outside, remember?”  


I then regarded Sam who was waiting for my response to her worried question. “Oh, I just had a mishap, nothing big. I fell into the water and Cass fished me out.”  


“I thought you could swim, Rob…” It didn’t seem that Sam believed my story, which, well, it was lacking quite a bit of explanation.  


“He can, but I saw the tide take him under.” Cass explained before I managed to come up with my own lie. He slid the pants on under the towel, making sure not to flash his two new acquaintances. I swore that I saw Will give me a look when he did the smooth move as if that’s how people really should act in front of others. Psh.  


“Oh.” Sam believed his story and I couldn’t help but be a bit jealous of how well he executed the fib. “Well, thank you. Rob is very…. Special.”  


“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean! Special?!” I asked, indignant at the pause and slowness of the word that she so ‘nicely’ used to describe me.  


“I really didn’t mean-“ Sam cut off as she looked past me, seeing my guitar lying out on the bed, out of it’s case. “Were you playing music last night, Rob? I’m jealous! I missed it!” She went over to the instrument, picking it up carefully. “You’ve not really played for me since that first time…”  


I rubbed my head, laughing uneasily. “Well, I guess I must have. I don’t remember, honestly. The whole night is a bit fuzzy….”  


I heard a ‘tch’ come from Will’s direction and I could just imagine him rolling his eyes.  


“Since it’s out, you have to play now!” Walking over to me, with the guitar, Sam insisted.  


“Yeah,” Cass said, having moved to the nightstand where he grabbed a cigarette from one of the boxes there, lighting it. “I don’t remember what you sounded like. I remember us talking about it but I don’t recall you playing. I want to see if you’re as good as I am.” He smirked.  


“You play too?!” Sam clapped, looking excited.  


I rubbed the back of my head, looking awkward again before taking the guitar from Sam. “Well, I don’t know. Didn’t you say something about having played it for several years? I just started a few months ago really…” I swung the strap over my bare shoulder, settling the guitar in front of me.  


“We clearly want to hear you play,” This time, it was Will who urged me on. “so play. You know you love all the attention on you.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

My friends loved how I played and urged me on to do bigger and better things but being where I was and in need of cash, I couldn’t really afford to go out and sell myself to the music community. Besides, I’ll I’d really played songs I knew from the radio and a couple pieces I’d thrown together. I played when I could, usually when the club was the loudest otherwise Owen would come up and unplug my amp.  


Owen was not happy with my new hobby in the least. He would come up and tell me how mediocre my playing was and that I was just wasting his and my time. I knew his real motives for this, not to say that I thought I was an amazing player (despite what my friends said), but I was making a lot of money for Owen and he wasn’t about to encourage me from going anywhere. Hell, I doubted he was ever going to let me go, really.  


Playing the guitar and singing was a hobby and only a hobby even though it was my favorite part of the day when I could sit up in my room, cigarette in my mouth, and just play whatever I wanted.  


Sometimes Cass would even give it a go, showing me a trick or two from when he used to play. He’d insist that I was actually really good but again, isn’t that what friends are supposed to say? I appreciated their enthusiasm, even if it was in vain.  


Cass had been living with me for a few months, having found a job as a waiter at some restaurant downtown. He’d become part of our tight-knit group, the four of us hanging out as often as we could all get together. We avoided getting drunk, just the two of us, some unsaid agreement between us.  


I was working, like usual, the night that changed my life forever. Of course, with me, it all began with a dick.  


This particular cock was shoved down my throat deep enough that just months ago, I would’ve choked on. Now, it was like second nature to me and it definitely earned me good tips.  


“Aw… fuck… That feels so good….” My client, a wealthy and (luckily) handsome young business man, groaned. I could feel his hands weaving their way into my hair, pulling it lightly in response to my talents.  


I smiled around his cock, looking up to see his pleasured expression. Yeah, this was going to be a great tipper, I could just tell by the look on his face now…  


I’d been sucking him off for a while now and I’d gotten the whole act down to perfect timing. He was close on time and close to orgasm. Just right…  


I let the tip of his penis rub again the soft flesh in the back of my throat, acting as if I were a Hoover and keeping a constant suction pressure around him. Just a little further and he’d-  


Hot, white, sticky cum splashed coated the back of my throat as my client let out a cry in climax. I let it slide naturally down my gullet, making sure to get every last bit. I kept things as clean as possible and a blow job was by far the cleanest act I did here.  


There was an audible ‘pop’ as I released his cock from my maw of suction and I sat back on my heels, checking my watch. Exact time.

My client let his hand slip from my hair with a long, happy sigh. “Wow…” He looked at me, smiling as he zipped up his pants. “Gunter was right, you are gorgeous.” He complimented, leaving me to stare blankly at him.  


“You know Gunter?” I asked, pulling my hair out of its confines so I could tidy it back up into a cleaner ponytail. I still crouched on the floor in front of the man, balancing now on the balls of my feet.  


“Yes, I do. I’m actually his brother-in-law, Nikolai. He sent me here to see you.” He explained, relaxing back in his seat.  


“Brother-in-law… hm.” I shrugged, getting to my feet. “I’m glad he’s sharing my name for new clients.” I said honestly. Referrals were always the best, especially from high paying customers. It only meant there would be more just as high paying customers coming in.  


“He didn’t just send me here for your services.” Nikolai explained, looking at me with a serious expression. “I’m also a business partner of his and per his request and my interest, we would like to set up a meeting.”  


I stood still, looking at him questioningly for a moment before chuckling. “You have to make appointments through Owen. I can’t see anyone outside of his approval, sorry.”  


Nikolai sat forward in his seat and shook his head. “No, you misunderstand. This would be a business meeting only. None of your services will be needed and you will be our guest.”  


“Huh?” I asked, dumfounded. What the hell was this guy talking about? “What would Gunter want with me other than sex?”  


“Your voice.” Nikolai said bluntly. “He said you have an amazing voice and he would like to talk to you about it.”  


My voice? Since when did Gunter know I had… Oh yeah, I remember singing some that night… I was drunk, though. ..  


I shook my head. “I think he’s mistaken me, really. It was just an inebriated fluke. I’ve never really sung outside of my own privacy or even had voice lessons. There’s no way he could make any money off of such an inexperienced, untalented, novice as myself.”  


Nikolai stood, looking at me sternly. “If Gunter said you had a great voice, I believe him. This would only be a meeting and you will be obligated to nothing. You won’t be out anything but a little time and I highly urge you to spare some for him. He could really make you into something amazing, Rob. Just come and listen to what he and I have to say. Consider it, at the very least, a free lunch.”  


I chewed my bottom lip for a moment, mulling it over. It looked like he wanted an answer to my coming or not right then. What could it hurt, really? Gunter had been exceptionally kind to me, having even paid for my medical bills. I suppose I owed him for that, at least. Besides, if I sang, they would see that I really wasn’t all that special and change their minds. It wouldn’t change where I was or what I was doing now.  


“When is the meeting?” I asked.  


Nikolai clasped his hands together, pleased at my positive answer. “You’re more free during the day, are you not?”  


I nodded.  


“Good, then, how about Thursday at noon? Does that work for you?”  


It may be a bit early, depending on how late a night I had before but I figured I could always rest before my shift if need be. “Yeah, that will work.”  


“Great!” He fished a card out of his pocket and a pen, scribbling down an address on the back. He held it out to me. “This is my card and the address to the restaurant we’ll meet at. It’s just a few blocks from here, called Terra. No need to dress up, just wear something casual and as I said before, lunch will be on us.”  


I took the card, looking it over. “Thanks.” I pocketed it, knowing something like this would be best kept from my possessive boss. Even though it would probably turn out to be nothing, I didn’t want to have to experience Owen’s wraith on this.  


Nikolai pulled out his wallet and took a few bills from it, handing them to me. There was two hundred dollars in total. “A tip for your excellent services.” He grinned, grabbing his jacket.  


Blinking with surprise, I looked at the bills. “Are you sure?” I rarely got a tip so large.  
“Absolutely.” Nikolai said resolutely, making his way to the door. “I’ll see you at noon on Thursday. Take care, Rob.”  


I nodded, giving him a little wave as I was still in an astonished daze. Was this finally a bit of luck?

“You’re actually going to see that guy? On your own?” Will frowned, his tone scolding as he watched me get my things together.  


“Yeah and it’s not alone. That other guy will be there too… I think his name was Nick… or something like that.” I was pulling my hair back out of my face, it long enough now that it was less in the way when tied back.  


“Oh, that’s great, two werebears to rape you. One can hold you down while the other violently-“  


“Shut up, Will. I really don’t think that’s what this meeting is about.” I fixed a few stray hairs and assessed myself in the mirror.  


“Oh? How do you know? You’ve met this guy like once and that was when he fucked you into hospitalization. Do you not remember that?”  


“Will…” My tone was warning as I looked over at my best friend. “I know but he also had the decency to bring me home and pay for my medical bills. He’s been nothing but kind to me.”  


“After nearly killing you.”  


I stamped my foot, irritated. “He did NOT nearly kill me, damnit!” I stared angrily at Will. “I know you’re just trying to be nice but I can handle myself, really.”  


Will didn’t look convinced but moved out of my way as I moved past him into the bedroom.  


“You know, Will’s right.” Cass piped in, sitting on the floor, eating cold pizza from last night. “You’re meeting them in public, right? Are you sure you don’t want one of us to come with you?”  


I stopped in my progress to glower at Cass now. “Not you too…?” I sighed heavily, grabbing my jacket. “Guys, I promise you that I will be just fine. I’m a big boy.”  


Both men looked at me, giving me the same skeptical look. I know I don’t look like much, too pretty to be more than just a boy and way too skinny still. I did have muscles, but no one ever seemed to see those.  


I rolled my eyes. “I’m meet them at a restaurant down the street. Gunter is a high ranking werebear. I hardly think he would kidnap and rape me. How do you think that would make him look?”  


“Rob…” Cass paused, looking apologetic. “Dude… You’re just a… well, just a whore. I’m sorry, but other than us and maybe Owen, who would really care if you went missing?”  


I couldn’t say that I didn’t feel a pang of hurt and regret at his true words as I chucked a nearby pillow at his head because I really did. I never wanted to be a whore but Cass had hit it right on it’s dirty little head. No one would care if I disappeared. Sure, my friends would care but they wouldn’t be able to help and Owen… well, he’d be pissed but I hardly see him spending very much money on my behalf.  


I didn’t want to think about how alone I really was now, without any family left. Keiko was out there, I knew it, but sometimes it was hard to believe, even for me.  


I wasn’t mad at them. They had been concerned and I knew it but I was mad at myself. That’s why I was going to see Gunter. I was mad that I had gotten myself so used to just giving in and accepting my fate.  


It was not my destiny to be a whore. It was duty to find Keiko, to avenge her and to avenge the suicide of my mother. I would get my revenge, I promised myself that. I would make things right.  


“Well, guys,” I slipped my shoes on and pocketed my keys. “This whore has a meeting to go to. Make sure you lock up after you leave.” I gave them the finger, leaving the two to figure out if I was mad or not.

“Mr. Ibanez, over here.” The restaurant was incredibly busy at noon and I’d been looking around for my acquaintances, looking awkward and out of place. I didn’t have anything nice wear and I was probably the youngest person there. I’d tried not to stand out but I inevitably did in my dark jeans and hooded sweatshirt.  


I spotted my quarry near the back of the restaurant in a secluded, more quiet area. Well, it was still public even if it was in the most private area in the entire restaurant minus the kitchen and bathroom.  


The waiter at the door gave me a suspicious look as I smiled sheepishly at him, walking by to meet up with Gunter and Nikolai. I received several odd glances from patrons and employees alike but I tried to ignore it as I sat down in the empty chair across from the men.  


“I assume you found it here easily?” Gunter smiled at me as I sat down.  


“Yeah, it was easy enough.” I couldn’t help but think about that night I’d spent with Gunter when I looked at him now and I could feel my cheeks getting a bit red. This usually didn’t happen to me if I accidently bumped into a client at the market or somewhere else but this man had been my first. He’d been the one to ‘break me in’.  


Gunter frowned a little at my shyness and leaned forward a bit. “I assure you, Rob, there is no reason to be embarrassed. Just relax and let us do the talking. You listen, eat, and enjoy yourself, okay?”  


I nodded, grabbing the glass of water in front of me and taking a big gulp. I was hoping the coolness of the ice would pull the redness from my cheeks.  


Gunter sat back and smiled again. “Order whatever you like. Lunch is completely on me today.” He looked over at Nikolai who was looking a stack of papers. “You too, Nicky, get whatever you like.”  


The other man looked up from the papers and frowned at Gunter’s pet name. “I told you not to call me that.”  


“But Lizzie gets to call you that, why not me?”  


“Elisabeth is my wife. She gets to call me whatever she likes.”  


Gunter elbowed his brother-in-law in the side with a brotherly expression. It was clear the two men were close.  


Nikolai looked up at me, shaking his head. “We’ll talk about business once we order. In the mean time, feel free to ignore this oaf.” He cocked a thumb at his silly in law.  


Their playfulness had calmed me a bit and I nodded again, opening the menu to look it over quietly as the two men across from me talked. I couldn’t understand them, their dialect having changed over to what I could only assume was a mix of German and Were.  


I’d made my decision as the waiter came up to take our orders, ordering something cheap but filling. I didn’t want to seem like I was using them and my pride kept me from ordering something that I, myself, could not order if I were paying.  


“Oh, and could we get a bottle of your Gewürztraminer and three glasses, please.” Gunter gave the waiter a warning look as he looked me over, clearly not thinking me old enough to be drinking. He didn’t ask for my identification, though, the look having told him he best just bring the wine.

Nikolai had stayed entranced by his papers up until the wine came to the table, taking a long sip from his glass. “Now, on to what we’re here for. Mr. Ibanez, we have a proposition for you.”  


I was about to try the wine when I stopped, shaking my head. “Look, I’m sorry but I’m locked in with Owen right now. I can’t really work for another person right now. He’d have my head and I have too many clients right now to even think about taking on more-“  


Gunter had been sniffing his wine, swirling it in his glass, when he stopped me. “No, Rob, we’re not talking about what you do for Owen. I understand your situation and I would never ask you to put yourself at such a risk.” He sipped the wine, letting it dance on his palate. “I’m talking about your voice. I’m interested in investing in it.”  


I really hadn’t believed Nikolai before but now that Gunter was re-iterating what he’d said before, I couldn’t help but take it a bit more seriously. “Mr. Von Bar-“  


“Please, Rob, Call me Gunter.” He insisted.  


I shook my head. “Please, Gunter, I really am not what you think I am. I’ve never taken lessons or even sang to anyone more than myself and a few friends. It was a fluke that you even heard me and I couldn’t take advantage of your kindness in this.”  


“I know what I heard, Rob.” Damned, he was persistent. “When I like something, I invest in it. It is what I do best.”  


“I was drunk. What’s to say I even sound remotely decent when I’m sober? Besides, you only heard me that once. How can you be so sure?” I sounded if though I was pleading but I couldn’t help it. I really thought this guy was mad for considering this.  


Gunter took another small sip, truly a connoisseur of fine wine. “I assure you, Rob, I do not make mistakes. I would not be where I am now if not for my fine eye, or in this case, ear for assets.”  


I sighed. I was getting nowhere with this guy. I took a long drink of the wine, downing half of it in the one gulp. “Look, let me sing for you one more time and show you that I’m not the talent you’re looking for.” I hated sounding so ungrateful to these two as they seemed to genuinely want to help me out, or maybe they just wanted to use me for money too…  


“Fine.” Nikolai piped in, looking up from his papers. “I’ll have you come to my recording studio and have an ‘audition’ so we can find out for sure.” He looked over at Gunter who didn’t seem pleased. “Come now, 

Gunter, let him show us and we can then have proof of his talent.”  


Recording studio? So Nikolai wasn’t only Gunter’s brother-in-law but also his business partner in this endeavor.  


Gunter seceded, nodding in approval then. “Yes, whatever it takes, I suppose.”

Lunch went on with the two men talking to me about what would all be involved if I were to sign a contract with them. It was all a blur of business and legal terms that I had no real grasp on. I was sure this was a time one would normally hire a lawyer but I hardly had the extra cash to be spending on such luxuries. I was on my own on this one and I’d have to be as intelligent and perceptive as I could. They couldn’t screw me any worse than what Owen already was, could they?  


I inwardly shuddered at the thought as I munched on my sandwich quietly as they jabbered on about royalties and merchandising.  


“I know this must be a lot to take in, Rob, but I assure you that we will be with you every step of the way. If you so choose to sign with us, we will be there to make sure you are getting the most fair and best treatment you can possibly get.” Nikolai explained as he showed me a few numbers that, in all honesty, meant nothing to me.  


I nodded and smiled around the bite of food I was chewing, agreeing with whatever the hell he was saying. I knew several languages but this industry jargon was completely beyond my spectrum of understanding. I made a mental note to look up some of these terms he was throwing around before I signed my life over. I wasn’t about to whore myself to someone worse than Owen… Fool me once, shame on them. 

Fool me twice, shame on me.  


I was a bit woozy when lunch finally ended, the fantastic wine and the dizzying venture discussion being a bit much for me.  


“Well,” Gunter got to his feet as well as Nikolai after having paid the check, which, I was sure was more than I could’ve afforded. “We’ll see you on Saturday, then.” He took a card from Nikolai, intending to give it to me but holding his hand out in a respectful shake first.  


As I stood to shake his hand in return I stumbled, my head far more giddy than I’d originally thought. Who’d have known that wine was that potent?  


I would’ve taken a header to the floor but I felt Gunter’s hands steady me, having caught me around the waist. I couldn’t help but tense up completely at his touch, memories flooding back.  


Before he could set me up straight I shoved back from him, bumping into a pillar behind me that kept me from toppling backwards.  


Gunter winced. “Rob, I’m sorry I just didn’t want for you…” He trailed off, watching me catch my panicked breath. He could see how badly that night had affected me from the way I reacted to his unintended touch.  


I stared at him, wide eyed for a long moment before collecting myself to straighten up against the column. “No,” I breathed. “It’s fine… I’m going to go now.” I turned and fled the restaurant, not turning back when I heard Gunter call out to me.

“We’re going with you.” Will stated, stamping his foot as if to prove his stubbornness. “I’m not letting you go to some ‘recording studio’ to meet a couple of powerful werebears. I let you go to the restaurant alone, only to come back drunk and looking like you were going to hurl in terror.”  


“I was not scared. I was just confused and mildly inebriated.” I assure Will as I nibbled on some spicy crackers. “They didn’t do anything to me but talk to me.”  


“Then why did you look so shaken up?” Sam asked, her voice much calmer and kinder than that of my best friend’s. She was sitting next to me, sharing my snacks.  


I nonchalantly tossed a cracker up in the air, catching it in my mouth before I grinned at her. “I was confused, like I said. I was all confused on what direction the club was at and I thought I saw a rabid dog.”  


“Bullshit!” Will exclaimed, trying to snatch the food from my hands and end my fun eating time.  


I pulled them back and shoved him back with my foot. “No, then what is this?” I held out my arm which looked like it always did. “Doesn’t this look like a dog bite here?”  


Will narrowed his eyes at me as Sam looked at my arm, completely gullible to my plight.  


“Stop fucking with us, Rob. We’re all going with you.” This time it was Cass, always great to back me up… Wait?! Did he just agree with Will AGAIN?!  


I swore, poking Sam in the nose as she peered at my arm, trying to see the wound that didn’t exist. She snorted and sat back, rubbing her nose. “I didn’t see anything…”  


“Can’t anyone ever be on my side?” I asked, pleadingly.  


“No.” Will, Sam, and Cass spoke simultaneously and all in the same, blunt tone.  


I stared angrily at the wall for a moment, the three silently watching me with expectation in their gazes.  


“Fine… FINE!” I threw up my arms, giving up on fighting against them. “You three are the WORST friends ever, you know that?”  


Sam giggled and threw her arms around me, hugging me to her amble breasts. Yes, I noticed those before anything else and from Will’s look I knew he knew what I was thinking about.  


“Let’s go.” Will said abruptly, snatching Sam’s hand and pulling up off the bed and to him. “I’m sure they are wondering where you are since you said you’d be there about now.” He shook his head at me, rolling his eyes. “Is that what you’re going to wear?”  


I looked my clothes over, a pair of tight, skinny jeans and an equally tight tank top. I looked over at Cass when I saw Will’s disapproval. “What? Isn’t this okay? It’s not supposed to be a serious business meeting. They just want me to sing.”  


“You look like you’re going to more than just sing with that mouth, Rob.” Cass got to his feet but didn’t suggest I change. “You might want to put on some shoes.”  


Will face palmed as I grinned down at my wigging toes. “Right!” I snatched up my boots and slipped them on. I didn’t have any clean socks so that meant going sock-commando. You could say I was wearing my socks like I liked to wear my boxers…  


“Just…” Will waved his hand dramatically. “Don’t bend over a lot.”  


“Huh?” I looked up at him, purposely bending over wide to fix my shoe. My ass was then promptly smacked by Cass who walked past me to join Will and Sam at the door.  


“Oh!” I giggled, standing up at once. “Kinky.”

“Holy shit, Ibanez, what have you gotten yourself into?!” Will exclaimed as we walked into the posh recording studio that Nikolai had given me directions to.  


It was very expensive and fancy inside and I could hear Will warning me not to touch anything. I wasn’t listening, running my hand along the wall as even the wallpaper looked spendy.  


“Rob!” It was Nikolai who greeted me, clasping his hands together with a pleased expression on his face. 

“Come in, come in.” He held his arm out to usher me past him. He looked at my three friends and held his hand out to each of them in turn. “I’m Nikolai Ostrovsky of Atlantian Records.” He didn’t seem at all perturbed by my three party crashers.  


Once everyone was introduced, Nikolai led us into a large, open room with several couches and televisions. “I was just finishing up with my previous clients so if you could just wait a moment. I apologize. I didn’t think I would be running so behind today.”  


I looked around the room and nodded at my host. “No problem.” I said distractedly as I sat back in one of the comfortable couches. They even had some snacks out for us while we waited. “Take your time.”  


Nikolai seemed pleased that I was willing to wait. “I’ll be with you as quickly as possible.” He assured me as he hurried out of the room.  


“Wow…” Cass had sat next to me, having grabbed a can of soda from the refreshments supplied for us. “This place is nice, Rob. I never expected this.”  


I still wasn’t listening, reaching over him to grab a handful of crackers, shoving a few into my mouth before standing back up. I felt like looking around, knowing this may be my only chance to see the inside of a real recording studio. I wasn’t about to just wait in a waiting room when I could be exploring the place.  


“Wait.” Will watched as I walked to the door. “Where are you going?” He’d sat down with Sam on one of the other couches, frowning at my exiting.  


“I’m just going to have a look around. I might not get to see a place like this again.” I explained dismissively, opening the door and wandering out before Will could chide me for being rude.  


I wandered further down the hall we’d initially come down, looking at the plaques on the wall. I recognized several of them, lightly running my fingers over the edges of the frames. This place was something of my dreams.  


Many of the doors in the hall were closed and while I’d have loved to look in each one I did not want to upset Nikolai or Gunter by being nosey. Instead, I made my way to one of the ajar doors near the end of the hallway, peeking through the crack.  


Within the door was a fully equipped recording studio, one like I’d only ever seen on television. It was unoccupied so I let myself in, silently slipping in to look around.  


I didn’t know a thing about all the keyboards and hardware used in record, looking at all the buttons and screens with wonder. It was tempting to touch, to press each button to see what I did but again, I didn’t want to get kicked out for breaking anything. Besides, this wasn’t the room I was truly interested in. Beyond this room was the actual recording booth which is what I’d wanted to see.  


The booth contained a full set of musical instruments a band would need in order to perform, from the guitars, to the bass, and then finally the drums. I’d only seen sets like these up close at the stores and even these here looked nicer.  


I let the door shut behind me only to find I wasn’t alone.  


“You’re not breaking anything, are you?” It was Will, with the others. Apparently they hadn’t trusted me not to go about destroying all the expensive equipment.  


“No,” I replied, indignant, as I turned to face them. “I haven’t even touched anything.”  


“Let’s keep it that way. C’mon,” Will insisted. “Let’s go back to the waiting room where we are supposed to be.”  


I saw Sam nod in agreement but also I saw her interest piqued by her surroundings.  


“Shh… I just want to get a feel of things before Nikolai comes and talks my ear off about contracts and other impossible things.” I turned away from my friends, moving to the guitar which I gingerly touched.  


“It’s not impossible, Rob. You really are talented.” Sam assured me, moving to stand next to me, looking down at the guitar. “Hey,” She whispered in my ear. “Why don’t you just try it? As long as you’re careful I doubt Nikolai will care.”  


I grinned. That’s my girl, good ‘ol Sam being the voice of reasoning I liked. I listened to her suggestion, carefully picking the guitar up and putting it on.  


I heard will groan and I could just imagine him shaking his head in disapproval but that all soon vanished as I ran my hands over the instrument, enjoying the feeling of it on my fingertips. This feeling was amazing.  


As I turned to face Will, knowing I should reassure him I wasn’t about to break a very expensive piece of equipment, I saw Cass picking up the other guitar.  


“Let’s play something since everything is here.” He suggested, not bothered by Will’s irritated looks. “Sammy, grab the bass.”  


Sam looked excited until she saw Will’s expression. “… What about Will?”  


“Leave me out of this. I’m not going to be responsible for breaking thousands of coins worth of equipment.” He held his hands up. “You guys break it. I’ll just be here to witness your downfall.”  


I heard Sam snort and knew Will was doomed.  


She grabbed him by the arm and forced him to sit behind the drums, handing him the sticks before grabbing the bass guitar for herself.  


Will blinked, looking at the confusion before him. “I have no idea what to even begin to do with these…”  


I laughed, shifting the guitar behind me as I went over to help him. “Here.” I took the sticks in my hands as I leaned over him to show him what to do. “Put your foot on the pedal down there and keep in beat with this.” I hit the snare to a basic tempo, nothing too fast or too slow.  


It took Will a few tries but he caught on to the beat fairly quickly, keeping in time with me.  


“Now, try something like this. It’s fundamental but it works with most punk style bands.” I showed him how to use his other foot on the hi-hat with the bass he was already working. Then, slowly, I had him incorporate the snare and the ride cymbal. Will was a quick study and was getting the basic rhythm within several minutes of working on it.  


“When we play here, you can add in the toms and cymbals where you see fit. Listen and keep with Sam, especially if you get a bit lost.” She’d moved over near him, winking and smiling at him.  


I moved away from Will and instructed the other two on what song I’d thought to try. It was a classic, well known rock piece I knew all four of us were familiar with.  


“Which ones?” Sam asked me, trying to figure out the song a bit before we played together as Will continued to practice.  


I slid over to her as I’d done with Will, showing her what she needed to play. Since she’d had some experience she caught on faster than Will and soon she and the drums were playing together quite well.  


“Cass,” I waved at him over the other two. “Follow my lead, okay?” I saw him nod and began the song as if I’d played it a million times. I found Cass has no problems keeping up with me.  


As I sang the vocals and played, I realized how right this all felt. Sure, we didn’t sound perfect but for just picking up the instruments and playing out of the blue, for the first time, we were pretty damned decent. 

Wrong notes were hit and we were off a bit for a second or two but it had been one of the most amazing experiences of my life.  


As we wound down the song, I turned to see Nikolai on the other side of the glass, looking in at us. Shit… busted!  


I stopped the rest of the guys and pointed at the man watching us. “That’s it, guys. Sorry.” I gave them an apologetic look and started to take the guitar off.  


“Rob, wait.” I heard Nikolai’s voice come on the intercom in the room. “You never told me you had a band.”  


I shook my head. “I don’t. We were just messing around, sorry. We didn’t break anything and if we did, we’ll pay for it.” I promised him.  


“No, no, it’s just fine. You guys sounded actually pretty good. How often have you played together?”  


“Uh… just now.”  


“This has been the only time you’ve played together as a group?” He sounded as if he didn’t believe me.  


“Yeah, I’m the only one with a guitar right now.” I admitted.  


“You play like a pro, Rob.” He’d moved into the room, wanting to talk to me further. “I saw how you helped the others. You never told me that you even played any instruments, let alone several.”  


I shook my head. “I just got the guitar recently and only began playing it. I’ve never played anything else before.”  


Nikolai looked astonished. “You’re joking. You seem to know just what you’re doing as if you’ve been playing for years…” He gave me a studious look. “You can just pick up an instrument and play it, can’t you?”  


I shrugged. “I guess.”  


Nikolai laughed jovially. “Gunter was definitely right about you. You’re going to go far in this business, Rob. I can just see it now…”


	15. Part 2 - Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

“So this guy walks into a bar and says HELLOOOOO CHICKEN!!” I burst into laughter, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.  


The man across from me, however, did not seem nearly as amused, his eyebrows raised in confusion. “Rob… I don’t get it.” Will shook his head, taking a sip of his wine. His eyes looked around the room to see if I’d caused any more attention to be brought to us.  


I frowned, pouting a little bit. “I guess you had to be there…” I snatched my glass and threw it back, getting yet another dirty look from my best friend.  


“That is four thousand Coin wine you’re downing. It comes from the best vines in Old France.” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you don’t just order your cheap sake, you like it better.”  


I narrowed my eyes at him. “I got the damned wine for you as I knew you appreciate these ‘best vines’ the most.” I stuck my tongue out at him. I didn’t see the big deal in grapes anyway. I liked my alcohol from good ‘ol rice.  


“Besides, my sake isn’t that cheap, Will.” I still thought seven hundred Coin was a lot for a drink but apparently it wasn’t deemed expensive enough for Will’s taste. “I’ll drink my Junmai-shu and you drink your crap.” I waved him off dismissively.  


Will looked absolutely livid. “Crap? Why this wine is-“ I spaced him out, letting him ramble on. I loved the man like a brother but he could be damned long winded, especially when he wanted to argue with me.  


I nodded and let him continue for a couple minutes before interrupting him. “Look, I asked you here for a favor.”  


He looked at me, nonplussed. “What is it now?” Apparently tired of hearing this same request. I couldn’t help it that I sometimes, rarely, kind of often, got into some problems. Ever since we hit it big I tended to get a bit in over my head with the ladies, needing someone to drive us somewhere (drunk), or take girls home (drunk), or help me get rid of crazies (drunk).  


“I was just wondering if I could stay at your place for a few days.” This time it had nothing to do with women. I knew he’d ask but I was hoping I could avoid the real truth. Maybe he would just jump on the ladies excuse again and I wouldn’t have to correct him.  


“Someone stalking you, taking pictures of you in the shower, and insisting you be their baby-daddy, again?” Will had a smirk on his face and I knew he’d enjoyed that time. He considered it karmic retribution. Superstitious bastard.  


I couldn’t let that one go, especially since it was making him so damned smug. “No, not exactly.” I shrugged and poured myself another glass of grapey wine crap. “I just don’t want to stay at my place right now. It’ll only be for a few days or so…”  


Brown eyes glared at me. “Why do you want to stay at my place then? What’s wrong with yours? It’s unnecessarily huge and fancy, wouldn’t you rather stay there?”  


I pouted again. “My place is great. You’re just jealous because I have a better view of the city than you do.” I leaned forward and did my best puppy dog eyes. “Please, just let me stay at your place? I’ll be a good boy. It’ll be like old times!”  


Will gave me a deadpan look. “You were NOT a good boy in those ‘old times’ you’re talking about.”  


“Aw… I was a good kid. Remem-“ I stopped, our waitress having come over to attend to us, thus distracting me. She was blond, leggy, and downright smokin’ hot.  


“Hey, honey.” I raised my eyebrows seductively. It always worked on the ladies. They couldn’t keep their hands off me.  


The waitress giggled. “Can I get you another bottle of wine, gentleman?” She coyly bit her bottom lip in a sure sign I’d been given a ticket into her panties already. What a delicious little slut.  


Will picked up the current bottle and gasped. “You fucker! You drank the rest of it!”  


“I’ll tell you what you can give me.” I curled my finger back in a ‘come hither’ motion.  


She obliged, moving over to lean down to me so I could whisper in her ear. Damn, I appreciated the cleavage scene I was getting.  


I was just about to whisper what I was going to do to her when I heard Will’s chair slide back.  


“Forget it Rob, you’re not staying at my place.”  


“Wait!” I turned away from the waitress and kindly pushed her away. “Sit back down and listen to me! Please, Will!” I plead but it didn’t look like he was quite convinced, even though he’d stopped his retreat. “Remember all the shit that happened back then between us? Come on… Be a pal…”  


Will winced. He’d remembered how he’d been almost four years ago and I saw him break down. Sure, it had been a harsh move but I was desperate. He sighed and sat back down, shaking his head at the waitress that understood and walked away.  


Bummer. She’d been hot but that was really not the point of this excursion. “I’m sorry, Will…”  


“It’s fine but no girls.” He crossed his arms over his chest, a sure sign of defeat. “And go light on the alcohol, okay? I don’t want you breaking my shit again.”  


“No girls.” I promised. I hadn’t slept with guys in a long time and I was rather glad he’d left that one out. Sure, I still gave and received blow jobs from the occasional male fan but it was something I did on the rare (drunk) instance. “And yeah, I’ll go easy on the sake while I’m there.”  


“You’re going to clean up after yourself and warn me if you stink up the bathroom.” He added further conditions.  


I gasped. “I would never stink up the bathroom. I’m nothing but a gentleman.”  


“Right. Tell that to my poor, burned olfactory senses.”  


“Psh, fine, whatever.” I agreed, though never admitted to anything.  
Will seemed pleased now, relaxing and reaching out for his wine with a smile. “Well, this could be fun actually, like old times. You can even bring the Go board if you like.” He laughed sipped his wine for a long, drawn out moment, enjoying the explosion of flavors. “Anyway, you never told me why you need to stay at my place, really.”  


I laughed with him. “Ah, it’s really nothing. I just have a bit of a ‘shadow’ right now.”  


Will was still in good humor, chuckling to himself. “I figured. Who is it this time?” He took another drink of his wine, letting the liquid wash over his palate a few times.  


I waved my hand dismissively as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. “Oh, just some vampire.”

Wine sprayed out from Will’s lips, startling the tables near us. He set his glass down quickly and looked at me seriously. “A vampire?!” He hissed, trying to be quiet but failing.  


I gave him a sheepish looking grin, holding my hands up in a gesture of uncertainty and shrugged. “Yeah, he’s a vampire, so what?”  


“So what? SO WHAT?!” Uh oh, Will had just lost it, leaning into the table to get closer to me. “You have a vampire stalking you!” His eyes looked really large and I’d have laughed if I thought I could get away with it without him murdering me on the spot. “You-you want to bring a vampire to my HOUSE?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” 

There were several people looking at us now.  


“No, no, you misunderstand, Will!” I tried to look innocent. “I didn’t do anything wrong. He wanted me to something for him but I can’t… He didn’t like the answer… But really, Will, you have all that voodoo stuff to keep the vamps out… It’s the safest place for me…”  


“It’s not voodoo!” Will took several deep breaths, having noticed all the attention on us. He tried to ease back into his seat and look unperturbed but he still looked like he was about to explode. “Please.” He gritted his teeth. “Please enlighten me as to why exactly you have a vampire stalking you.”  


“Uh… well,” I began, knowing the story was just going to upset Will more but there really wasn’t getting around his crazy paranoia. “I was downtown on 5th and Century… Waiting to meet up with someone and he just appeared there.”  


“Right on the street? What time was this?” He pried.  


I winced. “No… in the alley around one this morning.”  


I honestly didn’t think Will’s eyes could get any larger but they had. “What the fuck were you doing meeting someone downtown, alone, in an alley at one a/m.?! Do you want to get raped and murdered?!”  


“Not particularly… But Will… I can take care of myself.” I had to go, this guy had said he had a lead on a kidnapping of a little Asian girl. I had to see if it led me anywhere.  


“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.” He rolled his eyes. “If you can take care of yourself so well, then how come a damned vampire is after you?!”  


“Look, he came out of nowhere. It could’ve happened anywhere and it’s not like I wanted to be accosted by a bloodsucker!” I was getting irritated at his paranoid concern.  


“Well, what did he want then?” Will seemed to see it wasn’t fully my fault but he was still annoyed. “I assume you talked to him? He didn’t bite you did he?”  


I show Will my neck. “Of course not. I would NEVER let one of those bastards bite me. Sick!” I shivered at the thought of fangs sinking into my beautiful skin. “He just talked to me, that’s all.” Well, that and made me really uncomfortable. 

He’d come up on me when I was trying to light my cigarette in the rain, cursing at the snitch that hadn’t showed up. I couldn’t get the flame to stay long enough and I was about to give up when a lighter came from nowhere, lighting the end for me.  


I’d been ready to thank whomever helped me, thinking it was the guy I had been waiting for, but when I looked up found myself looking into ice blue eyes.  


“Fuck!” I exclaimed, backing up as far as I could, hitting the brick building behind me. He’d come up on me so silently and quickly that I found myself stuck. I was pinned against that damned wall.  


He chuckled, moving towards me effectively blocking any and all ways of possible escape. With one arm he leaned against the brick, his hand just to the side of my ear.  


“You dropped this.” He held out my lit cigarette which I had forgottenly dropped in my panic. He placed it between my panting, partially open lips.  


I’d been frozen at first, freaked out by his sudden appearance and the fact he had me blocked in. It didn’t last too long, my hand coming up to snatch the cig from my mouth. “What the fuck do you want?!”  


More laughter came from him. He’d been hooded, in a dark sweatshirt that hid most of his facial features in the dark. His eyes were visible, however, and they unnerved the hell out of me.  


“Calm yourself, Ibanez.” Great, he knew my name. “I’m merely here to ask a favor of you.” His voice had been liquid smooth, a hint of an accent to his speech.  


“A favor? What the hell are you talking about? Why would I do a favor for you?” I knew being rude wasn’t the best idea but I found I couldn’t help but run my mouth when I was this nervous.  


“Because,” I watched as his hand neared my face and I tried to sink into the brick as I felt his cold hands touch the flesh of my cheek. He had deadly, wicked long nails and I was amazed they didn’t cut me as he stroked my face. “You are the only one who can help me.”  


I opened my mouth to say something when I heard the shot of a gun in the distance, no doubt someone robbing someone else. It had redirected my assailant’s attention for a second which I took to knock his hand away and duck under his arm, making a beeline to the busier street.  


I expected to get caught again but he didn’t come after me, my jolt to the street uninterrupted. When I got to safety, I looked back but the alley had been empty but I could feel eyes on me still. I’d felt like it the entire day and even now, I felt as though I were being watched.  


“He just wanted a favor from me.” I stated, shrugging. “I didn’t stick around to find out what he wanted exactly.”  


“Good. You can’t trust those assholes. He probably wanted to suck you dry and leave you for dead.” Sure, Will knew about the laws of the city and how they regulated the vampires’ feeding activities but ‘accidents’ still happened. There were still crazies out there, vampiric ones that had no sense of the rules or regulations of the laws.  


“So that’s why I want to stay at your place for a bit. With all your ‘precautions’ I figured it would be the best place to be until this freak realizes he’s got the wrong guy.” I explained, running a hand back through my bangs. 

“If he doesn’t give up soon I’ll get Gunter and the boys involved but until then… I’d rather keep them out of things.”  


Will nodded, understanding my complex relationship with the millionaire werebear. “Fine, but if I get drained of all my blood and die, I’m going to kill you.”  


I couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright Will, fair enough.”

“Tadaima!” I exclaimed, following Will into his apartment. It was smaller than mine but I know it was how he liked it. He was hardly there during tour season and since he lived alone he didn’t bother getting anything larger.  


“Don’t say that,” Will scowled at me. I’d gotten on his nerves in the car, making a comment about his love life he really didn’t appreciate and he was still sour about it. “This isn’t your home.”  


I stuck my tongue out and looked down at the happy tiger stripe cat rubbing against my leg. “Hey Libby.” I reached down to pet her, getting some loud purrs from her and yet more affection to my leg. Despite not being around a lot, when Will didn’t like having his place too quiet.  


I heard Will drop his keys onto the kitchen counter, the metal clinking loudly. “Libertine, dinner time.” He called out to his cat and I was quickly left alone at the door. Affection was her second love in this world. Food was by far her first.  


“Where should I put my stuff?” I called to Will, hearing next the sound of an electric can opener. “In the bedroom?” I grinned.  


“Fuck no, Rob. I am NOT sleeping in the same bed as you.” Will grumbled. “You get the couch and don’t go staining it either! It took Lorie weeks to get that stain out and I don’t want to have to try to explain to her about something like that again!”  


I couldn’t help but laugh, dropping my stuff onto the couch unceremoniously. Lorie was the woman he hired to clean and take care of his cat when he wasn’t around. She was a nice older woman and all I could picture was 

Will, red faced from blushing, failing to properly explain why there was such a large, questionable stain on the fabric of his couch.  


I flopped onto said couch and flipped on Will’s television, flipping through the channels. I kicked my shoes off and propped my feet up on his coffee table, stretching out my toes as I looked for something to watch.  


“You want a beer?” Will asked, still puttering around in the kitchen. I heard Libertine’s bell clinking against her food bowl as she happily nommed her food.  


“Sure.” I found some cheesy horror flick that had just started, deciding that it was probably the best I was going to find. Will only had extended cable, not the hundreds of channels that I had at my place.  


As the big breasted chick was first introduced in the movie, Will walked into the living room and promptly kicked my feet off his table. He shoved the beer at me and sat down next to me, relaxing.  


I thanked him and took a drink, comment on the woman’s breast versus brain ratio. “You know, just because a chick has that big of tits doesn’t mean she automatically is a complete ditz.”  


My best friend raised his eyebrow quizzically. “Really? That’s an odd statement coming from you.”  


I scowled. I wasn’t a complete horny scumbag. “I’ve met plenty of smart, well endowed ladies.”  


“Right.” He didn’t believe me.  


I paused and grinned widely as I took another swig from my beer. “Okay, so maybe just one or two.”  


Insert Will’s patented ‘Rob is such an idiot’ eye roll.  


We continued on watching the movie, enjoying the relaxing, non committed time. Our schedules were so crazy sometimes that when we got moments like this, we really tried to enjoy them to the fullest by doing absolutely nothing.  


The killer in the flick was just about to carve up our big breasted bimbo friend when I stood up. “I gotta take a whiz.” I’d emptied my beer a while ago, somewhere between the first murder and the lack of plot.  


Will didn’t even respond, zoned on the television as if were some magical beacon. He tended to do that whenever there were bright, moving pictures.  


Now, I could not see why the hell Will dealt with such a small fucking bathroom. I needed space to primp and make myself into the beautiful man I presented to the world everyday. Will’s bathroom was a can of sardines in comparative to my expansive, spa endowed luxury washroom.  


I unzipped and let out a long, pleased sigh as I relieved myself, giving my prick a little shake before tucking him back in. I flushed and went to the skin, washing my hands and looking into the mirror at the handsome fella looking back at me.  


As I was basking in my own good looks, something reflected back from the shelves behind me caught my eye. I shut the water off and turned, looking at the item closer, unsure if my eyes were just playing tricks on me.  


Sticking out from behind several rolls of toilet paper was the top of a little glass bottle, inside of which held more than a few small, opaque crystals.  


I grabbed the bottle, knocking over a couple rolls to uncover a little plastic box. Inside the box held a syringe. I looked at the two items and chucked the glass syringe across the bathroom, shattering it in the tub.  


I threw the door to the bathroom open and stalked into the living room with the vial in my hand. “What the FUCK Will?!” I was, to say it nicely, pissed off.  


Will turned on the couch and looked at me, confused. “What? Rob?” He saw my expression and was even more perplexed.  


“What the HELL is this Will?!” I held up the offending vial of crystallized meth, wanting answers NOW.  


Will got up when he saw the glass jar, shaking his head and holding his hands up in innocence. “Rob! That’s not mine! I don’t even know where that came from!” He sounded panicked.  


“Oh? It’s not yours, you say? Then why the FUCK was it in your FUCKING bathroom, Will?! Why was it sitting right next to a FUCKING needle?!”  


Will’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “Rob, please! I’m telling you! I don’t know where that came from!” He pled with me.  


I laughed cynically. “Right, so you’re saying this shit just got into your apartment on its own accord? It just walked right on in here and hid in your bathroom?” I wasn’t believing him for a second.  


“Rob… I promise you that isn’t my meth…” He didn’t know what else to say. It was hard to deny the solid evidence.  


“Isn’t yours… Hrm… And I suppose the needle isn’t yours either?”  


Will went to open his mouth and stopped. “… The needle is mine…”  


Oh, now I was even more pissed off than before, my eyes getting wide in sheer anger. “You admit to the needle but not the drugs?” I grit my teeth. “Really?” I wasn’t going to back down, I was way too mad. “How could you do this to me Will?! After all I did for you before?! You’ve been clean for almost four years now… or has that been a lie too?!”  


My best friend looked completely broken then and I didn’t give a shit. “Rob… please just trust me… I’ve not used anything in a long time… Really..”  


“Trust you? Psh!” I shook my head. “No way.” I grabbed my jacket and bag, heading past Will to the door. “No wonder Sam broke up with you, you’re a fucking liar and a junkie.” I slammed the door behind me.

I watched angrily as the end of my cigarette burst to life, the flame licking the tip to start it into hot embers. 

How could Will do that to me? I thought, especially after all these years that he’d given that shit up. I thought after what I’d gone through for him, he’d have more respect than that for me. Had he always just been lying to me?  


Also, why did I live in such a goddamned cold city, anyway? I shivered as I tugged my jacket collar up around my neck, blocking out as much as I could as I made my way down the street.  


It was more than a quick jaunt to my apartment from Will’s place and I could’ve called a taxi or someone to pick me up, but I needed the fresh air and the time to cool off. I needed to think about what to do next about Will.  


It had gotten late and dark out, less and less people on the stress the longer and further I walked. I’d managed to walk far enough south in the city that I began to run in on the less desirable of living spaces. I had only noticed the degradation of the houses around me after I’d been walking among them for a good twenty or thirty minutes.  


I was on my third cigarette when I stopped, noticing I was pretty much alone. Wait… wasn’t I avoiding something? I was going to stay with Will for something important…What was that again? A cold breeze bit thought my jacket and I shivered, remembering. “Oh shit.” Sometimes I could really be dense.  


As I stood there I heard the sound of footsteps approaching behind me and I swore again. “Double shit.”  


I turned around, knowing exactly who would be there even before I saw him. It was that damned vampire, you know, the one I had been trying to avoid? Fuck, fuck, fuck! I hated my tempter, especially when it got me into trouble like this.  


I stared at the dark figure as it calmly approached me, knowing that this time he was not going to let me run away so easily.  


“Ibanez.” He purred, a soft sound of amusement in his breath. He had me right where he wanted me and we both knew it.  


I sighed and despite the dear pitted in my stomach, my mouth still opening to his response. “Yeah, what do you want?” I asked, my tone far ruder than I’d originally intended it to be.”The one you decided to dash out on.”  


I shivered, trying to keep my cool. “I was late for a prior engagement. I am quite free now, so let’s talk.” I didn’t want to know what kind of favor a vampire would need from someone like me but as I saw it, I really had no other choice.  


“I made sure of it.” The vampire mused, reaching out to touch me but I moved back before contact was made. “I enjoyed seeing how furious you got with you friend, Mr. Vaughn.”  


My brows furrowed with confusion. With all of Will’s paranoid protections and wards from creatures, especially vampires, I never would’ve thought he could’ve seen or heard much of anything in that place.  


I felt my face turn dark as I came up with the only possible confusion. The drugs had not been Will’s after all, they’d been put there to force me out into the open.  


“You bastard!” The nearly dead cig fell from my lips as my temper flares and I struck a fist out at the offending vampire. He’d framed my best friend in order to make me angry with him! The things I’d said to Will in my frustration and pain…  


The bloodsucker caught my fist in his hand, deftly blocking my determined blow. “Now, now. I merely placed the drugs, not the paraphernalia, Rob.” He’s hardly all that innocent.”  


That’s right… Will had fessed up to the needle being his… Was this really blackmail after all?  
I dropped my hand, feeling defeated. “Whatever, I don’t want to talk about it anymore. What is it that you so adamantly want from me?” I ran a hand back through my bangs, feeling completely deflated.

“I have an important favor to ask of you, Rob Ibanez.” He sounded more serious than before and the change in his tone pique my interest. I kept my mouth shut for once and let him continue on.  


“I need for you to rid of something for me.”  


I frowned. “You’re a vampire, remember?” Really, what could I do that you couldn’t? Why bother getting me even involved?” He was really making no sense, it not helping that he remained so vague.  


“Yes, I am, however, this is not something my people nor I can take care of.” His people He’d said the words with a sort of soft reverence, a sense of caring and pride. “It would be best if I show you what I am speaking of.” 

He must have seen the confused expression on my face.  


“I suppose I really have no choice so,” I waved my arm dismissively. “Lead on.”  


I was not at all prepared for what happened next. I felt the vampire grab my wrist, so quickly that I didn’t even have time to react.  


He pulled me behind him, I assume, unable to even feel my feet touch the ground as we were moving so fast that the world around me was nothing more than a blur. If he could move this fast, what hd been the pint of letting me flee from him the time before?  


I tried to watch where he was pulling me but the blur of scenery as I flew past it caused my head to spin. I closed my eyes, blindly putting trust in this stranger, this vampire, hoping that I would not end up regretting it.  


We were only in transit for maybe two minutes before we came to a halt, my body pressing against his. I felt windblown, but I was not cold, nestled against his surprisingly warm body. I felt a sort of calm there that I dared not to over analyze or even properly admit to myself.  


I let myself enjoy the calm warmth for only a minute (or two) before pushing back away from him. I was glad I’d outgrown much of my awkwardness, no blush rising on my cheeks despite the bit of embarrassment I felt from enjoying that vampire’s touch so much.  


I took a deep breath and straightened out, pulling away from the childish boy side of myself to return to the hearty man that I was. Well, as hearty of a man as one could be given my personality.  


“So what is so-“ I started, as I looked around. He cut me off before I could say anything more, motioning me to be silent. We were in a nicer neighborhood, on the fire escape just above the deserted alleyway between buildings.  


He pulled me into a crouching position, going down himself as well. He pointed down the alleyway, not saying a word.  


A woman came running down the alley, clearly too distraught to even call out. If she’d have screaming we would probably be the only ones to hear her. Perhaps, some neighbors may but people in this city rarely looked out for each other so her cries would likely fall on deaf ears.  


She stumbled, losing one of her expensive looking heels, coming more in to our view.  


I looked past her, trying to determine the reason for her panic. At first I saw nothing but as I peered further down the alleyway I saw it.  


What I saw was horrific and inhuman. The thing pursuing the moan was a monstrosity of muscle, flesh, hone, and blood. It looked as if a man had taken one too many steroids, forgot that gangrene was harmful, and had lost limbs only to replace them with part human, part beast limbs instead.  


I tried to stand, wanting to help the woman in danger but the vampire held me down. He refused to let either one of us budge despite the lurking creature coming up closely to the poor lady.  


I wanted to shove the vampire off me, to swear at him for not aiding her but I knew he was right. I couldn’t take that thing but why the hell was he just watching her? The creature had gotten on top of her and was mauling, biting, and disfiguring her. She screamed, yet the vampire never moved. Surely he had the power to do something!  


I was shaking with fear and anger by the time the beast had finished with her. It left her corpse, what was left of it, behind as a brutal reminder of what had just conspired.  


Thinking all of the drama and gore over, I tried to stand once again only to again be stopped. The vampire pointed at the bloody mess left behind and I felt sick just looking at it. Yes, I saw what happened. I didn’t need to look at it anymore.  


I shot him an angry look but again he pointed at her. I didn’t know what he wanted from me. I saw her but I couldn’t get up to help her at all as he wouldn’t let me move.  


After several minutes of just looking at her body I began to get really angry. I was just about ready to yell at him when movement caught my eye. The corpse of the woman, the bloody mass of torn bone and guts, began to twitch and move. The dead body began to reanimate, jerking and shifting as it formed some sort of zombified structure.  


It finally, after minutes of bone snapping and gut gurgling, a not so humanoid creature stood from what used to be a woman.

I was completely speechless as I watched the ‘woman’ adjust to her new form, moving slowly about the alley under us.  


The vampire finally stood, hopping over the railing of the fire escape. He dropped down four flights landing silently in front of the woman.  


She snarled and let out a bestial cry, running at him on uneasy legs. He easily sidestepped her, only making her more angry as she turned, leaping at him.  


I watched in horror as he caught her, grabbing her around the waist and putting a hand under her jaw. She snapped her barred teeth at him, showing off large, glistening fangs. They looked like vampire fangs, yet most vampires had a great amount of civility, even when feeding. This woman, this crazed, bloodthirsty, vampire-zombie hybrid was nothing but chaos and death.  


I finally heard a crack, the sickening sound of bones snapping and tearing as the vampire broke her neck.  


Instead of just dropping her body, he gently lowered her to the ground, folding her arms over her chest and making sure she looked as decent as possible. He showed a great amount of respect for her corpse.  


He looked up at me, the glow of icy eyes only visible as he motioned for me to join him.  


Standing took a bit and I had to mentally check if I’d pissed myself or not. I was tough, sure, but those things had been scary-ass zombies. They would’ve scared even the toughest of guys.  


My legs shook a bit as I made my way down the stairs, ending at the high drop to the alley below. I stared down, gauging if I could safely make the drop but I didn’t have to guess for long. The vampire had come up under the fire escape and motioned for me to come down.  


Again, why the hell was I putting so much trust in a stranger, a vampire? Maybe it was because he needed me for something, but whatever the reason, I hopped off the edge.  


He caught me enough to slow my fall, but not in a way to make me feel like a total woman. If he’d have caught me full in his arms, I probably would’ve decked him. Instead he just slowed and softened my landing, yet once again I found myself close to his chest with his hands on me.  


I felt my heart leap into my throat for a moment before I forced the lump down. I should’ve pulled away immediately but I didn’t, just standing there, staring at his chest.  


My moment was broken quickly, the vampire speaking quietly to me. “You don’t need to be afraid anymore, it’s gone for now.” His word choice may not have been completely comforting, but his voice and calmness were and I quickly began to relax.  


When I’d calmed, he let go of me and walked back over to the body, looking down at it. I joined him, my arms wrapped around myself protectively.  


“That ‘thing’ turns people into this.” He explained although it was obvious. “If they are human or mostly so, it changes them and the longer they exist the stronger they get. They don’t change other people, but they attack and maul anyone they come upon. They are rather mindless.” I stayed quiet and listened.  


“When it changes a vampire, however, they are cunning and destructive.”  


“…Wait… These things can turn vampires too?!” The thought made my stomach to flip-flops.  


“Yes, that is precisely why I need your help with this, Rob.”

I shook my head. “I understand why you can’t deal with this yourself now but I really don’t see where I can fit in to this.” I searched my pockets for my cigs, stressed out by what I had just seen.  


“You’re special, Rob.” He explained, his voice calm and soothing despite the situation. “You can’t be affected by us or anything else. With what has been done with your genetics you’ll be strong and dexterous enough to take that thing down.”  


My brows furrowed and I grabbed the front of his cloak. “What the hell do you know about my genetics?!” I was incredibly defensive about my past now, actually having a lot I could lose.  


I heard a harsh growl emit from within the dark cowl. “I know enough that you will do this favor for me.” His tone was serious and even though I was furious with him I let go of his clothes.  


I didn’t have a choice. He’d out me if I didn’t kill this damned monster for him. Lucky me.  


“I will provide any resources you may need.” His voice had turned arrogant now as he straighten out his cloak. “With your prior military experience this task should be very possible.”  


My eyes narrowed at him again. He knew way too much about me and he was purposely flaunting it.  


“Don’t worry, Keitaro. I’m sure you’ll be just fine.” My given name rolled sweetly off his tongue and it caused bile to rise up from my belly. Yes, this vampire could destroy me completely.  


“Fine.” I conceded, finally lighting my cigarette. “I’ll do it.”


	16. Part 2 - Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

Rob Ibanez, rockstar and politician by day, monster hunter by night. Was I in over my head just a little? Nah. How would anyone think that.  


Truth was, I welcomed staying as busy as I could. The busier I was, the less time I had to dwell on the fact that I was still no closer to finding Keiko than I had before.  


I had more resources now and starting as a politician was getting me to the people I needed.  


The city wasn’t run by just one man. Many thought that was why so many parts of it were in ruin, but the truth was that all of the downfall was caused by previous dirty, underhanded mayors. The council was put together in hopes to keep all the powers in check and to try to pull the city out of its deep slump.  


The council was put together the most influential people of the city, from the current ‘mayor’ (voice of the people) to the Were pack leader. There were roughly a dozen and a half members, I being one of the more recent additions.  


Many of the members were wealthy, well-known business leaders including the one sitting across from me with a sour expression.  


Mr. Remington Everhart III did not at all support me being part of the council. He made this very clear to me every time he saw me.  


Remington was a man of average height, average muscle, and a big attitude. He took no shit from anyone and ran his business like a well oiled machine. He was clearly doing something right as he was at the very top in the industry, the wealthiest, most successful CEO but with the worst social status. He excelled yet it was a widely known fact he struggled with competitors and contributors, unable to interact well with them outside of work. If he could only learn some people skills, he’d be floating on clouds without so much as a care in the world.  


“You know,” I grinned sweetly at him. “If you just smiled every once in a while little kids wouldn’t run away in tears.”  


“Go fuck yourself, faggot.” Oh did I mention he was a complete homophobe as well? Perhaps he’d hate me a bit less of the media hadn’t printed me smooching on some guy after a concert. Meh.  


“Now, now, Remy.” I cooed. “That’s no way to speak to one of your possible contributors.” So maybe I egged him on a bit, but since I’d gotten into the music business I’d come into a great amount of money. I invested it into companies, eventually buying one of the top places out. I had a few people helping me run it temporarily, but what I really needed was a solid business partner. Remington was my first choice although the possibilities of that occurring was next to nil. I wasn’t ready to give up on him just yet. Right now he treated me like a competitor and enemy, but together we could truly run an empire. He had the business savvy and I had the personality. It was a match made in heave, well, to me at least. I knew he only viewed me as a sordid fag who was loose with his money and his love life.  


Okay, the love life I may be loose about but my money, the majority of it was going into investing and into resources to find Keiko. He’d seen some of my preliminary finances and when he’d noticed how much money was going to extraneous expenses, my Keiko fund unbeknown to him, he figured I was blowing it on hookers and drugs.  


Whatever. I never paid for sex and drugs were never my thing.  


I had a lot to convince him and not a lot of ways in which to do so. I either had to somehow show him my money was going to legit places or blackmail him… Well, maybe not but ‘convince’ him by some means it would be in his best interest to make a partnership.  


“I told you not to call me that.” He snarled, gripping the handle of his briefcase tightly. “What the hell do you want from me, Ibanez?” I’d held him back after the council meeting, wanting to convince him to hear me out once again.  


“Remington,” I took a deep breath. “You know what I want. Hear me out, look over the plan and finances with me once more. I promise you that Yes! Corp. is one hundred percent legit in all its workings.”  


A sneer worked onto his lips. “So paying to get off is a legit use now?” He stood, clearly not busing my sincerity. “I don’t do business dealings with walking STDs.”  


My expression was not one of the pleasure. I did NOT have an infections, thank you. I always used a condom. How rude.  


I let Remington leave, not wanting to say something rude back to him in response. I had a bit more control of my mouth now.. . sometimes.  


I let my head drop down to the table, a soft ‘thunk’ sounding. I sighed heavily, my life having gotten very busy and stressful. While I was almost always busy with something, I enjoyed my quiet, alone times. Even if it was in an empty meeting room.  


Tonight I was going to try to find that damned monster again, the previous times working on a plan of action for when I was ready to take him down.  


I’d been working out, preparing for this but I never felt ready enough. I was used to semi-organized combat with guns and heavy war machinery. I was not used to one on one combat with monsters. Hell, I was never all that great at one on one combat with things more humanoid than that abomination.  


I closed my eyes, the coolness of the table on my cheek felt nice and calming. I truly cherished the feelings of calm and ease two things I felt I rarely got to experience.  


At least the band’s tour was done for now, working on another album in the studio while I worked on my political and business aspects of my life. The more avenues and resources open to me, perhaps the closer I’d get to finding Keiko. I got several leads but none of them got very far. The fact that I still managed to gain leads on her, though, gave me hope that she was indeed still out there.  


My stomach broke into my thoughts, growling and grumbling with hunger. Maybe I’d order Chinese tonight…

Oh Chinese food, how I love you so… I sat on the back of a bus stop bench , happily eating from a takeout box while I waited for my mysterious vampire ‘friend’ to show up. I was early but there hadn’t been any point in returning home after getting done with work so I grabbed some chow to go and sat, enjoying my meal.  


I’m sure I looked odd, wearing dark clothing, including a black leather jacket that hid the weaponry I had with me for the occasion. Tonight would be the night I actually try to kill this thing. I had a gun on me, a silenced version of what most cops used as well as two very sharp daggers. They were rare, Zianian made blades I’d acquired not so legally from someone on the black market. They bad to have been stolen off a cargo ship or from a soldier, but I didn’t ask questions. The blades reminded me of the metal my father used to carry with him in the form of a katana.  


I had shoved a fair amount of the yummy scallops in my mouth when the vampire showed up behind me. I wasn’t too startled, expecting him just to pop up suddenly like the dramatic creature he was.  


I turned and grinned with my mouthful of food, looking like a rodent with full pouches.  


I swear I could hear his eyes roll in that mysterious cowl of his.  


“What?” I asked after chewing and swallowing, poking around in the box for more.  


“You reek of that ‘food’.” His voice was clearly disgusted, my choice of having them add extra garlic a great idea.  


“A man’s got to eat.” I shoved another mouthful in. Take that elusive vampiric blackmailer. I wasn’t going against him, I was here, wasn’t I? But I would be no vampire’s meal tonight! Ha! I still had that devious grin on my face until he snatched the container from me and dumped it into the nearby trash.  


I scowled, chopsticks still in my hand. “I wasn’t done with that!”  


“Get a breath mint. We’re going.” He grabbed on to me before I could protest further and we were off like before, chopsticks flying from my fingers.  


Again, when we finally came to a stop, I was pressed up against the vampire’s chest. This time, however, he pushed me back and away from him immediately, letting out a soft growl.  


“You smell terrible.” He grunted, backing up from me to avoid the smell of garlic.  


I laughed, although a bit disappointed that I was not going to be able to enjoy the embrace like before. “Vampire repellent. It may not harm you but you don’t like it, do you?”  


The vampire scoffed. “No one would like how you smell right now. Did you eat an entire clove of that shit?”  


I glared at him. “It was delicious.”  


“Well, you just screwed yourself for a surprise attack. It’ll be able to smell you for miles.”  


Damn, I didn’t think of that before, only that it would definitely irk my blackmailer. “Well, at least he won’t like it either.”  


“No, he will probably just get even angrier.” He sighed. “Stay here for a second, I’ll be right back.” His voice was exasperated with me and I watched as he disappeared.  


Psh! I thought the garlic had been a great idea still. I crossed my arms over my chest while I waited for him, yawning lightly.  


He was only gone a couple of minutes before he returned to me, shoving a small tin in my direction. “Here, eat a handful of these.” They were very strong mints.  


I rolled my eyes at him and opened the box, popping two into my mouth and sucking on them a moment before chewing and swallowing. “Better.”  


“Barely.” I could tell he was not happy, but I could really give less of a shit. He sighed again and pointed east of where we stood.  


“It’s making its way this way and should be routed into the alley here.” Again, we stood on the fire escape, looking down at the garbage lined alley street. “My men are working on keeping him heading this way but he may change course. If he does, we’ll regroup and figure out a new plan but as it is now, you’re to fight him here.”  


The alley below looked rarely used and the buildings surrounding it had seen better days. I could appreciate him not involving a lot of high populated areas or expensive used buildings. He was smart to set it up like this. 

Minimal damage would occur to the area and what did happen wouldn’t be an issue for the city.  


“I suggest you wait for him here and get the jump on him.” He gave me a look. “Well, as good of a jump on him as you can.”  


“Hey!” I didn’t appreciate the teasing insinuations. “How long until he gets here?” I was calculating my strategy, taking into account the surroundings and mentally playing out possible situations. I’d been trained for strategy and while it was only one foe, a plan would be the best actions to have.  


“About twenty minutes now.” He pointed higher up the escape. “I’ll be watching from about there, but I can’t interfere.”  


“I know.” I cracked my knuckles as I completed my mental plan. I looked at him, grinning despite being scared shitless. “So what do I do once I kill the mutherfucker?”  


The vampire put a hand on my shoulder and I felt a bit calmer actually. “Just you worry about killing it. Don’t worry about anything else.”  


I nodded. “Fair enough.” Instead of taking his advice, I headed to the ladder, going down to the first level, crouching down by the ladder to the street. I focused on where the beast was scheduled to enter the alley, cold sweat forming at my brow. I always got nervous before a battle and this one was no different.  


Never show them fear, never back down, win. I repeated the mantra of my old life, using it to get into a mental state of calm readiness.  


I blocked out anything other than the task at hand, not worrying about anything or even wondering if the vampire had left me already.  


Twenty minutes felt like only a few seconds when I saw the monstrous figure stumbling its way into the alley, growling with irritation.  


I prepared myself silently moving so I’d drop down just behind the beast. I’d pulled out my gun, having to get a decent shot or two off at the very least to slow it down.  


My drop was executed well, my feet silently hitting the pavement below. I was in the midst of pulling the trigger, aimed at the monster’s head when he spun around, lashing out at me. The shot went off but merely pierced it in the shoulder region, not even slowing it down that much at all.  


I rolled out of the way to avoid its blows, hearing the sound of its massive arms sweep through the ir I’d just been in. It was much faster than I’d thought and I struggled to avoid it as I tried to shoot it again.  


I got off two more rounds, one to the belly and one to the side of the face, but it only proved to anger the beast. These bullets were not being effective.  


I dropped my gun, tossing it aside to pull out my daggers but as I did so, the beast got me by surprise. A huge arm whacked into my chest, throwing me across the alley and in the brick wall.  


I slid down, more like fell down, nearly twelve feet of wall and into a pile of trash.  


I was completely dazed where I sat semi crumpled at the foot of the building wall.  


I could barely make out anything, my vision blurry, but I could definitely see a large form moving towards me.  


I willed myself to move but blackness had stated to encroach on my vision and it was all I could do to blink it back.  


Just as the thing seemed to come upon me, I heard a sickening sound of something hard smacking against wet flesh.  


The monster belted out an indignant roar and turned away from me, distracted by someone or something. I would’ve tried to do something but it was shortly after that blackness finally took me.

I came to in my apartment, my head pounding from the trauma it had experienced. I smelled of trash and was caked in dirty and grime, all of which was getting my sheets dirty.  


Sitting up, I groaned, a wave of pain stabbing me.  


“Take it easy.” It was the vampire’s voice near be but I didn’t look up actually closing my eyes for relief. “Drink this, it should help.”  


Blindly, I reached out, taking a glass of water from the being. I looked at it for a second before downing it.  


“You hit your head very hard against that wall, but with rest you should recover.”  


I nodded, finding out that had been bad idea. I wasn’t very bruised or banged up surprisingly. It seemed only my head was in poor condition.  


“Two or three days rest and you’ll be good to go. We’ll try again then.”  


I was about to open my mouth to argue with him but when I opened my eyes, he’d already gone.


	17. Part 2 - Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

17

My head was fuzzy for the next day or so, but the beginning of the second day, the haze had lifted.

I stood up in front of the council, droning on about a proposal I had regarding some of the issues I thought I could help with. I did well with these presentations only in the sense that I kept everyone ’s attention. As for their respect… that was a whole other issues.

I was rolling into the most important parts when my speech was interrupted by the door opening. It wasn ’t the noise that distracted the group but the ‘man’ that walked in.

Dorian Dragomir sauntered in, quietly dismissing another vampire who had been sitting in for him pretty much since I began in the council. This was the first time I ’d actually seen him here and now he was here, it made sense. I’d always kind of wondered why he’d not been there before, considering his status in the city.

I stared at him, even after the rest of the council turned their attention back to me. I ’d not seen Dorian since the day I was raped by Keyr. Sure, I’d seen him in the news but I’d not seen him in person since then.

Dorian was just a gorgeous as I ’d remember him to be and despite my efforts to bury my feelings for him as deep as possible, I felt a familiar set of butterflies roll up into my stomach. The butterflies quickly turned to that painful pang of remembrance of our last time together.

He didn ’t want used goods.

His ice blue eyes caught mine and it was all I could do not to wince in pain as my chest jabbed me.

“Please continue, Mr. Ibanez.” It was the voice of Walther, another member of the council. “Please excuse Mr. Dragomir’s interruption.” His voice was lined with irritation but it had been enough to snap me out of my pained memories.

“Of course. Thank you, Mr. Rinehurst.” I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned back to my presentation, continuing as well as I could. I could fake it if I needed to.

I sat back down once I ’d finished my proposal, downing the glass of water that had been left for me. I was going to need a drink after this, that was for damned sure.

I did my best not to look at Dorian for the rest of the meeting succeeding for the most part. I stared straight ahead at whomever was speaking, looking sullen and irritable.

I stood only when it was time to leave, shaking a few of my colleague ’s hands.

“I think you’ve really got something there, Rob. Keep it up and let’s meet next week sometime.” Nero, one of the werewolves from the leading clan shook my hand. He’d always been one of my supporters and I was glad for it. He was young, handsome, and one of the more powerful members on the council. He was one of the men who’d gotten me my spot on the council.

“Thanks Mr. Silverfang. Thank you for your continuing support.”

“You deserve it.” Nero went on, praising me and making random small talk about his clan and family.

As I smiled and nodded at Nero, used to his talkative nature, I felt a long fingered hand lightly grasp my shoulder.

“Nice presentation, Mr. Ibanez.” The smooth voice of Dorian Dragomir whispered in my ear. I felt his warm breath on me and a shiver of excitement rippled through my body.

It took me a moment before I held my hand up politely interrupt Nero, who was still jabbering on.

I turned to face Dorian but he was already walking out the door. I watched him and saw him glance back at me with a very small smirk before exiting the room.

“Yeah Sam, I’ll be there tomorrow.” I spoke into my phone, cigarette in my other hand.

“Don’t stay out drinking too late, Rob. It’s no fun when you’re hung over.” She informed me, sounding awfully motherly. “You really suck at new stuff when you’re not feeling well.”

“Screw you, Sammie.” I teased, chuckling at her comment.

“No thanks honey.” She giggled. “Just be there and on time, okay?”

“Of course. Take it easy tonight. I’ll be making you work hard tomorrow.” I let out a puff of smoke.

“I look forward to it. Bye now.” She hung up and I shut my phone, sliding it into my pocket.

I was standing outside, waiting yet again for the vampire to show up. This time, however, I was not eating a copious amount of garlicky Chinese food and of course, it had to be miserably raining.

I stood under the eaves of the building I ’d waited in front of the other night. I watched my hand reach up for my cig, watching it shake as it approached. I wasn’t all that cold but I was terrified. Anyone in their right mind would be but I would not give up. I was going to kill this thing.

“Cloves?” I heard a voice, his voice, speak from my side and I turned to face him.

“Yeah, what, you hate this smell too?” I gestured to my cigarette.

“No,” He paused, hesitant (or at least it seemed that way).n “I rather like the smell.”

I raised a brow at him and shrugged.  “Good, I don’t want to listen to you bitch about my odor again.”

“You smell of cloves, sugar, and mild vinegar.”

The comment took me back, especially the way he ’d said it. It almost sounded fond of me. “Must be all the cigs and sushi.”

“It must be.” He agreed, leaving us in an awkward pause before speaking again. “Are you ready?”

I sighed, putting out my cig.  “As ready as I’ll ever be.” It was the truth but I stuck my hands in my pockets to hide the fact they were shaking. “I brought the gun again although it didn’t seem to do much.”

“I agree, it was not effective.” He thought for a moment. “Not to be overly stereotypical, but most things like this need their head severed from their body.” He moved close to me, reaching out to touch the back of my neck, lightly pressing his fingers against my spine there.

I felt a shiver run down my body, only to return back with a sort of heat.

“Cut the neck here and it should destroy the creature. The rest of the head can remain as long as this is thoroughly cut.”

I reached back to feel where he meant, our hands touching. I let my fingers linger on his for a moment before I realized what I was doing. I then moved my fingers to feel where he meant on my neck, nodding as his hand retreated from me.

“I think I can do that.” I tried to sound confident as I let my hand drop but my voice came out shaky.

“I noticed before that his hands were fast but not his feet. Try to spin him, catch him off guard. I think that’s how you’ll get to his back. Cut him from the back just where it showed you.”

I nodded again.  “I noticed that too. His arms are deadly. I want to avoid them as much as possible. I don’t want to know what would happen if he got a hold of me.

The vampire was silent for a long time before holding out his hand.  “Shall we?”

“Yeah.” I took his hand, expecting the whoosh of air that followed. 

Our travel was much quicker than before and I was glad for it. The blurring speed always seemed to make me a bit dizzy.

I composed myself before asking,  “Which way this time?”

He pointed east and I nodded in understanding.  “Wish me luck.” I muttered as I pulled out my daggers.

He didn ’t say a word as I descended down the fire escape ladder for the second time. This time I waited on the bottom tier, trying a little different approach.

_ Never show them fear, never back down, win. _ I whispered to myself, focusing at the task ahead of me. I could do this. I could swallow my fear and take this thing down.

It continued to psych myself up silently, waiting for the lumbering figure to appear. The rain fell on me, not yet soaking its way through to my flesh.

My wait was much shorter this time, the monster staggering into the alley with an irritated growl. Great, the thing was already pissed off.

I waited until the thing was under me before I vaulted myself over the railing of the fire escape, intending to land right on top of the thing.

I succeeded, catching myself by sticking a blade in its shoulder, holding on for dear life as I flailed around.

I was ready for its blow this time, blocking and preparing to be thrown.

My dagger tore free from its shoulder as it threw me towards the wall but this time I engaged the handle of the blade to the brick, slowing my fall. I ’d been careful to keep my head from making contact this time.

I landed feet first, sinking into a low stance to avoid its clumsy movements.

I had to get behind the damned thing but as I skirted and dodged, it refused to give me an opening. It was wearing me out and if I was going to make a move, I ’d need to make it soon before I ran out of steam.

I would have to make my own opening.

I ran at the wall under the fire escape, dodging its arm in the process. I ran up the wall just far enough to propel myself to the hanging ladder, winging from it to hopefully land on the thing again.

I thought I ’d made it when the thing grabbed me in mid jump, holding me tightly in a crushing hand.

One of my daggers were pinned the other was sitting at my back, no way of getting to it in the position I was in.

I let out a frustrated scream, squirming desperately to get free.

Bricks came flying into the side of its head, but it ignored them. The vampire was trying to help but it wasn ’t falling for it a second time.

I continued to squirm, being pulled to its head. This was _not_ good.

I saw glistening fangs.

Fuck! This was definitely **NOT** good.

The pain I felt as its fangs tore into my neck was indescribable. I let out a wail, trying to double my efforts to get free.

It didn ’t take it long to drain me enough that I felt myself losing consciousness.

No, if I passed out now, I would be toast.

I used the last bit of strength to pull my arm free, the wetness of the rain making it just slick enough.

I reached back for the dagger, reaching so hard, my shoulder made a sickening popping sound.

My fingers wrapped around the hilt and with an effort I thought impossible, I sliced the back of the monster ’s neck. I drove the blade in as hard and has far as I could, pulling it towards me.

The monster ’s head lolled forward as if on a hinge now and its grip on me loosened.

I slide from its hand and fell to the ground in a bleeding lump. Id ’ lost so much blood… I felt my will failing and the blackness encroaching quickly. Was the what dying was like?

Footsteps, like distant thunder, came towards me. The vampire crouched down next to me, his cowl finally down to show his face.

“Dorian…?” And that was when the blackness claimed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.


	18. Part 2 - Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

18

_ Kei-kun _ _ … me o samashite…jikan jyanai… Keiko o mitsukete kudasai… _

_ Mmm.. What pretty white _ _ … soft, smooth… _

Ow … seriously…. FUCK! Ow!

I whined, shifting uncomfortably as I opened my eyes just a little. The light was dim and it made it easier for my pupils to adjust.

Where was I and why did my neck feel like it was on fire?

I whined again, squirming. There was a rope on my hand …? I brought it up to my eyes. No, that’s and IV.

Oh. I was in a hospital. Maybe they could tell me why my neck burned so badly.

IV hand down, I went to raise my other arm to feel my neck but it was so heavy.

 I turned my head just a bit. My arm was in a cast. Hm … that was new. It didn’t hurt all that much, not compared to my neck.

I ’d have to use IV hand to see what was up. I reached up, encountering fluffy gauze.

“Leave it there, Rob.” A familiar voice spoke to me. Who was that?

A dark figure came into my blurry view and gently moved my hand from my neck. I worked hard to focus on him.

“Dr. J?” I asked, the dark skinned, smiling man that I recognized now. That made sense. Hospital, broken arm, burny neck, Dr. J.

“The one and only. He looked down at me, smiling widely. “I’m glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

“Squishy.” I felt so soft and lumpy. “And burny.”

“Squishy would be the drugs I gave you. Enjoy those, they were hard to procure.”

“Okies.” These drugs were pretty nice. I couldn’t really feel my body unless I thought real hard. 

“Burny is not so good. What burns, Rob?” He asked.

“My neck, but you said not to touch it.” I was being a good boy.

“Yes,” Dr. J leaned over to look at my neck. “I meant that. I’ll do the touching. Let’s see how this is coming along.”

“I like you when you do the touching, Doc.” I let out a little growl that came out very kittenish.

Dr. J laughed.  “I know.” He worked on carefully unwrapping the bandages. “Do you remember what happened?”

“Mmm?” My head was so fuzzy that I hardly remembered anything right now. “No…”

“You got chewed on and drained by a big, nasty creature.” My neck was burning more as he unwrapped it, examining the wound. “His bite made you really sick for several days.”

“Sick? Several days?” I winced at his prodding but didn’t move away.

“Yes, you were severely ill for nearly three days. You were running the highest fever I’d ever heard of for your kind and you seemed to vomit constantly for hours. We weren’t sure you’d make it though, but you fell asleep about twelve hours ago and have been out since then. I’m glad you don’t remember it.”

“Ew…” I wrinkled my nose, whishing he’d leave my neck alone. It was the only thing I could really feeling and it currently didn’t feel so good.

I tried to think about what had happened, having vague, blurry memories of it all. I inwardly hoped I ’d killed it, but wasn’t entirely sure I had.

There was one thing that I thought I remember, but I wasn ’t sure it was really or delusion as my brain was so completely addled at the moment.

“How’d,” I paused as he prodded especially painful. “How’d I get here?”

Dr. J stopped and looked at me.  “You don’t remember? I thought that, of all the things, you’d have remembered.”

“No, I don’t think I do…”

“Dorian Dragomir brought you here.” He grinned yet it kind of seemed he wasn’t telling me everything.

“He did?” Okay, so it hadn’t been a delusion. I probably would’ve asked more questions but my mind just couldn’t focus. 

Dr. J started on rewrapping the wound, explaining what he had done to it but it all sounded like jumbled speech to me.

Dorian brought me here … Why was that so confusing?

“I wasn’t to keep you here for another night just in case. If you remain stable, I’ll send you home.” He finished the bandaging and I just listened to his deep voice go on. It was so pretty. He was so pretty.

I called Samantha Roth. She ’s agreed to help you out for a few days while you recover at home. I’ve kept her informed on your status, I hope you don’t mind.”

I mumbled something which I thought was a  ‘okay’ but it came out “Pretty…”

The doctor laughed and put a kind hand on my good shoulder.  “Just take it easy for a while, Rob. You’ll be just fine.”

I remained stable for the rest of my stay, glad to be going home by the next morning. I was not happy, however, that the Doc took me off my happy meds shortly before my return home.

“I’ll come check on you in a few hours to make sure you are still doing well.” Dr. J told me as he helped me into my bed. He’d had one of his orderlies teleport me to my place and it not treated me well. By that, I mean, teleportation apparently makes me sick.

“I’m not going back if it means I have to do  _ that _ again. ” I groaned, sliding into my fluffy bed. The soft cotton sheets felt good against my sore body.

“Some react differently to teleportation than others. Apparently you’re one of the few that has adverse reactions.” He pulled the covers over me and helped me get comfortable.

“No shit.” My neck was on fire again and it made me especially grouchy.

Dr. J chuckled lightly as he looked me over.  “Sam should be here in a few minutes. Is there anything I can get for you before I leave?”

“More of those drugs would be nice.” I was definitely feeling more pain now.

“Hush, be a man and tough it out. I only have a limited supply of that stuff so we best be saving it for your next set of shenanigans.”

I looked at him, un-amused.  “Shenanigans?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll get yourself into some more trouble again sometime. Wouldn’t it be nice to save those wonderful drugs for when you really need them?”

I sighed.  “I guess you’re right. Better safe than sorry. How about a stiff drink then?” I had to have something to help the pain.

“How about water?” He replied, not leaving much room for argument.

“Fine.” It wouldn’t alleviate the pain but it would feel nice on my parched throat. “Where did you get those drugs anyway?”

Dr. J wandered off to the kitchen upon hearing my request and I expected him to explain when he returned but he only helped me sit up and drink from the glass.

When I ’d had my fill I laid back down. “So.. “ I fished for his answer still. 

“So, I want you to take it easy and let Sam do things for you.”

Bah, damn him for continuing to dodge my question.  “Wait, you never a-“ I was cut off by Sam entering the room. She was carrying a big bunch of balloons that read ‘Get Well Soon’ and she also carried a teddy bear dressed as a nurse.

“Rob…” She had tears in her voice and some quickly forming in her eyes. 

I heard someone come for the doctor, disappearing as my eyes widened at Sam ’s sad expression.

“Sam, I told you not to cry.” Another voice came from behind the balloons. It was Will’s voice. “He’s home now,” He looked around the balloons. “And grinning like an idiot, as always.” He reassured her. I hadn’t realized my gaping mouth had turned into a smile. I was just so glad to see them.

“I am  _ not _ crying, Will. ” Sam sniffled and quickly wiped at her eyes. She moved further into the room, setting the balloons on the nightstand beside the bed. She hugged the bear to her chest, squeezing it up against he breasts. “How are you, Rob?” She asked, sniffing again.

I couldn ’t help but look at the bear between her ample melons. “I’m all right… Is that for me?”

Sam looked at the bear and nodded, trying to smile.

“Thanks, you really shouldn’t have.” I reached out for it with my good arm.

“I got it because I know how much you like nurses-“ She cut off as my hand found one of her breasts instead and was squeezing it nicely.

“It’s so soft and squishy.” I mused, seeing her face go from sad smile to shock and indignation.

“Rob!” She smacked my hand away, taking the bear and whacking me upside the head with it. “You pervert!”

I hissed in pain, not from the slap but from the bear attack, it having jarred my neck enough to sting.

Sam gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

“Take it easy there, Sam. I think only hits below the belt are welcome right now.” Will walked up, taking the bear from Sam and looking at it before sitting it beside the balloons. “Why don’t you go make some tea. I want to talk to Rob alone for a second, ‘kay?”

Sam nodded and mumbled a sorry as she headed out of the room.

“You asked for that one, you know.” Will got quiet as soon as Sam left the room. “You know she hates when you just got grab her tits like that.”

“Will, I- I’m sorry.” I apologized, our fight still fresh in my mind.

“No, Rob, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have had that in my place. I promise the drugs were not mine-“

I cut him short, holding up my good hand.  “I know they weren’t. They were put there to flush me out of your place, but…” I paused, reading carefully.

“The needle was mine. I know, but I haven’t used it since back then, really, I haven’t.” He sounded like he was pleading for me to believe him. “I just had it there… Well, I guess just to make me feel better.” He looked downright ashamed of himself.

“It’s fine, Will, but you really don’t need a safety net anymore. It’s been years of you being clean. I believe you. Don’t hold yourself back like that. You really don’t need it around.” I smiled at him. “You’re not that guy anymore.”

Will looked relieved, sitting on the side of the bed next to me.  “You’re right, I’m not. I don’t need it anymore.” He had confidence when he said it, and I could tell just by that that he too believed it.”Besides, you broke it. I tossed it in the trash and I won’t be replacing it.”

“Thanks Will.” My grin softened. “I’m really sorry about what I said to you before..” That had been the worst of it. I’d said downright shitty things to him.

“Tch. Don’t worry about it. You were mad You didn’t mean it and I forgive you.” Will poked me in the leg. “You just owe me another movie night.

“Oh, all right. I guess if I have to.” I teased, glad to be on good terms with my best buddy again.


	19. Part 2 - Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

19

Will and I continued to bond and I told him everything that had happened to me in a nutshell. I left off things like failing the first time in killing the beast and the vampire having actually been Dorian the entire time as he ’d just freak out about it even more.

“Goddamned bloodsuckers, how dare they demand you to help them!” Will sided with me, stopping his tirade when there was a knock on the door.

I motioned for Will to call them in, my voice tired already from all the talking. 

“I made some snacks as well as the tea.” Sam came in, handing a tray to Will who promptly ate some. “Oh, and look who else came to see you Rob!”

Cass had followed Sam in, holding more food, his mouth full when he gave me a little wave.

“I’m so popular.” I gloated, looking at the food hungrily. I hadn’t really eaten anything for a while now.

Cass swallowed.  “And humble, as always.” He sat on the bed next to me like Will. “You look like shit.” He snarfed another snack, looking me over.

“Thanks, so do you.” M voice was raspy still. I grabbed a snack, putting it in my mouth and basked in its heavenly taste.

“Can you even swallow that?” Sam asked, joining Will, Cass, and I on the bed.

My throat was still swollen and painful, not just by the bite but all over. I was bruised and raw, probably from being sick so much before.

“Of course I can.” I mumbled as I chewed, stopping when I went to swallow. Okay, so maybe a huge bite of food was not a great idea. I closed my eyes and swallowed, hard. I burned as it forced its way down my tender throat. I hacked as I gasped for air and pain.

“You’re an idiot.” Will turned, grabbing the water from behind him, turning to me.

I sat up, with some help from Cass, and took the glass, taking big gulps of it. The cold water eased the pain I ’d caused myself.

“Maybe you should stick with liquids and soft food for now.” Sam mused, watching as I recovered from my moment of stupidity.

“Does sushi count in that?” I asked as I finished off the water.

“Uh… maybe not but I can make you a bowl of rice if you like.” She grinned, knowing it was at least somewhat like sushi and that I really liked rice. “The doctor told me to make sure you ate and drank a lot.”

I nodded, the sound of nice, small tasty rice grains just fantastic.

“I’ll go make you some now then, okay?”

“Yeah,” I gasped. “Can I shower while you make it?” I felt gross. I had no idea when I’d last clean up and I was sure I smelled terrible from being rolled around in the rain, mud, and garbage.

“Yeah…” Sam looked at Will and Cass for a moment. “One of the guys will help you with that.”

The two looked at each other, then at me and shook their heads in tandem.

“No way. I see him naked too much as it is!” Will whined, holding up his hands.

“Oh, nu-uh. I’m the one whose ass gets grabbed the most when he’s drunk!” Cass countered, shaking his head furiously.

I sat between the two, slowly scowling that their panicked states of seeing me in the nude. I was hot. It was a good thing to see me in the buff.  “Hey….” I tried to interject but the continued on.

“Sam, you like guys. You should bathe him. We can make the rice.” Will insisted.

Sam ’s face darkened. “I am a  _ lady _ . I am _not_ going to help a man shower. ”

“But when we were dating you-“ Will started but was stopped abruptly.

“William Charles Vaughn. Don’t you DARE finish that sentence!” Sam shouted, looking like she was about to dive across the bed and tackle him.

“That’s not eve my name…” Will pouted but he quickly recovered. “Hey, Cass, you two did that one thing that one time.” He pointed out, feeling as though he’d just won with that statement.

Cass ’s mouth went agape. “That’s not fair! That was years ago! We were drunk and hell, there’s not proof anything even happened!”

“But you were naked with him and he said-“

“Hey!” I winced as I was forced to raise my voice over their squabbling. “Do I have the plague or something?”

My three friends stopped their bickering and stared at me a moment before bursting into gales of laughter. 

“You sound like a mouse on crack!” Cass giggled, mocking my poor, soft, squeaky voice.

“You might not have the plague but an STD…” Will considered between snorts.

“Hey! I do  _ not _ have an STD! ” I whined, getting frustrated. “You two,” I pointed at the two men. “Rock, paper, scissors. Winner gets to bathe me.”

Will and Cass stopped laughing, looking crestfallen. They looked at each other and held their hands in position. 

“One… two… three…” Will counted, throwing rick (he always threw rock).

Cass threw paper against Will (knowing Will would throw rock) and burst into cheers.  “Woot! I won! Ha ha, you’re so predictable!”

Will got a smug look on hiss face.  “No, you are. You never fully listen, Cass. He said that the ‘Winner’ gets to help him.”

Casses ’s grin dropped and he pouted. “Best three out of five?” He asked hopefully. 

“No way. You won. Claim your prize.” He made kissy sounds at Cass, making him more sad.

“It won’t be so bad, Cass.” I worked myself into a sitting position. “I’ll be gentle.”

Will couldn ’t help laughing again. “Make sure to wash in all the nooks and crannies, Cass!”

Sam shook her head.  “Be nice, boys.” She slide off the bed, heading to the kitchen.

Will went after Sam, apparently rice making was a two man job.

“I can stand but I’m not sure how well I can really wash up.” I explained, using Cass’s shoulder to steady myself as I got to my feet. “I might just need help with my back and my hair.”

Cass nodded, now in caring friend mode.  “Just let me know what I can do.” He paused. “But if you can stand yourself then you can wash your own… bits.”

I laughed as I used him for support to the bathroom. I was still very weak and my head would get all fuzzy quickly.  “Yeah, I’m not going to need your help with that. Sorry. I guess you’re just not that lucky this time.”

A low chuckle came from Cass as we moved into my spacious bathroom. It was a large open space with a huge spa tub to one side, mirrors to the other side. Towards the back was the four headed shower and the entrance to my massive walk-in closet.

I liked to pamper myself … just a little bit.

Cass led me to the shower and reached in to turn it on.  “Are you supposed to get that thing wet?” He asked, referring to my cast.

“Ah, no, the Doc left something to put over it on my nightstand. “I’d completely forgotten about that. “And my neck is fine to get wet, I’ll just have to re-bandage it. He left that stuff too.”

Cass nodded.  “I’ll go grab the cover.” He left me next to the shower to feel like the invalid I was. I hated needing other people but it was amazing to have friends that would do this for me.

He returned shortly and worked my shirt off so he could wrap the cover over my cast. I caught him staring at my left shoulder.

“Sexy, I know.” I chuckled and would’ve flexed if it didn’t require so much effort.

“No, I,” Cass laughed too, still staring at the black marks that made up the tattoo down my shoulder. “I forgot what you said that means.”

I became quiet then.  “That’s because I never told you.” I looked at the two large kanji I’d permanently inked there. “Fukushuu.” I read, slipping into my old accent as I read the word. “Revenge.”

Cass was silent as he took the information in. He didn ’t ask me why, always good at getting nonverbal hints. Will and Sam would’ve asked me but Cass, he wasn’t one to pry into personal matters.

He sighed.  “I think the easiest way to do this is for me to just get in the shower as well. You know, you really should have a regular bathtub.”

I grinned.  “I’d never use it.”

“You would’ve today.” He retorted.

“Touché.” I slid the hand of my good arm into the waistband of the scrubs I’d been put in, sliding them off. I still was not at all shy about nudity, even less now after the years of selling myself.

Cass pulled his own shirt off and noticed my blatant nakedness.  “No funny business.” He warned, turning to retrieve towels from the linen closet.

“Of course not. Why would you think such a thing?” I was still grinning, looking rather mischievous.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you sleep with anything that walks on two feet.” He rolled his eyes as he tossed the towels on the floor near the shower. “That thing doesn’t help your case.” He looked at me briefly and it caused me to glance down at the happy thing between my legs. 

I shrugged and looked back at him.  “It’s always like that.” 

“Hm. Well, it doesn’t give me a lot of confidence. That it won’t be poking around where it shouldn’t be.”

I laughed and shook my head.  “Don’t worry Cass, I can control myself… and it.”

He scoffed as if he didn ’t believe me but removed his pants anyway. I couldn’t help but take a quick inconspicuous glace at him as Cass had always been downright sexy.

He ’d developed more since I’d last seen this much of him bare. The muscles of his ass were well defined and his manly bits were larger than I’d remembered. He was a good boy, though, and unlike my happy one eyed monster, his was at ease and flaccid between his legs.

He held the door to the shower open and gave me a hand on getting in.

I leaned against the wall, letting the spray from one of the faucets hit me. It felt great against my bruised skin, the heat easing my tense muscles.

Cass got in, shutting the door behind him.  “You want me to wash your hair first?” He wet down his own, slicking back the long strands.

“Yeah, that’s good.” I nodded, making sure all of mine was wet. I heard him grab the shampoo bottle and open it so I moved towards him.

Luckily Cass wasn ’t that much shorter than I was so lathering my head up was easy work. He scrubbed it, getting my hair all sudsy before telling me to rinse.

It had felt good to have him wash my hair but it felt even better when it rinsed clean.

As I was rinsing, I glance to see Cass washing his own hair.

I grabbed the soap and began to wash up when Cass moved to me again.

“Wait.” He stopped my hands, taking the soap from me. “I changed my mind. Let me do it.”

I stared at him, confused.  “What?”

“I just can’t stand to see you in such a state when I could easily give you release.”

I blinked as I felt his hands on my head again, startled out of my daze.

“What?” Cass looked at me oddly as I must have looked taken off guard as much as I felt.

“Uh, nothing.” I glanced at the soap still in my hand.

“I figured you wanted me to use conditioner too…” He finished gooping up my hair, stepping back. 

“Yeah, I was just spacing out there, sorry.” I finished washing up my front, not taking too much time washing Mr. Happy.

“Weirdo.” Cass rolled his eyes and continued to clean himself up as I rinsed. The only time he actually soaped me up was a quick run over my back.

It had been a long time since I ’d felt such intimate kindness. No, it wasn’t sexual but the art of helping me in such a personal, private situation was something I’d not felt since my own mother had washed me as a small child.

“Thanks, Cass.” My voice cracked a tiny bit but I’m not even sure he heard since he was busy rinsing himself off.

“Yeah.” Cass rung his hair out and looked at me. “You’d do the same for me.” It wasn’t a question. He knew if he ever was in a similar situation I’d have helped him without question.


	20. Part 2 - Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

20

For the first couple of days my recovery was slow but by the end of the week I was already up and moving about. I had a lot of work baked up and I spent most of my time on my computer and phone.

I was grateful the guys decided that a few weeks wouldn ’t hurt the album in progress as I was still in a cast and over my head in business matters.

I needed a partner. I could _not_ do this alone. Sure, I had some help from fellow colleagues but I needed someone permanent and dedicated. I needed someone to help me organize and understand all the damned politics behind it all.

I needed Remington Everhart.

I had my sights set on him and giving up was not in my nature. If only there was some way I could get him to trust me …

My first day back to the office was a week after I almost died. I was still in the damned cast and it itched furiously.

“Sunnava goddamn…” I swore, trying to use a pen to scratch under the damned thing. I was a bit early to the days council meeting, sitting at the table with a frustrated expression. I had the sense to wear something high collared, the wound still visible but healing quickly. I didn’t want there to be questions that I was not ready to answer.

“Where have you been for the last week?” I heard Nero’s familiar voice behind me. I turned in my seat and looked up at him. His jet black hair was messy upon his head as usual, sticking out wildly in places.

I held up my arm.  “Broke it saving a baby from a burning building.” I joked, a telling grin on my face.

“Why was it after the baby?” He smirked back, his hands in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels.

“Didn’t pay rent.” I tapped his skin with the toes of my shoe. “What did I miss last week?”

“You missed out on some great stuff.” He rolled his eyes, indicating he was being facetious.”Zoning.”

“Ugh.” I groaned. “I’m glad I missed that crap.” Everyone always argued over the issues and never came to a solid conclusion. 

“Yeah, I fell asleep and Walther got pissed at me. I thought he was going to chuck something at me.”? Nero laughed, a smiled on his face that was most likely not present when Walther had yelled at him. The old man would’ve had to have been a moron to show any physical violence against the goofy werewolf.

“Lucky. He would’ve whacked me with his briefcase like the last time I zonked out.” It had nearly knocked me back out of my seat. Those old men were serious about everything.

“You missed out on a heated debate between the vamps about recent un-authorized feeding incidents.” Nero’s face had gone serious. “It got pretty nasty.”

My attention perked up at that, especially since my dreams lately had begun to feature a certain pale faced, white haired vampire.  “Was it Antonio or did Dragomir show up again?” I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

“Dragomir, an man, that guy is scary when he’s pissed off. No wonder my father has a strong alliance with him. Id’ be terrified to go against someone with such power and passion.” He took a breath. “I have to give it to him, though, he’s definitely dedicated to his people, no doubt about that.”

There was no way I could imagine Nero being afraid of anything.  “I’ve heard the rumors but I wasn’t so sure about it, you know, after what his father has been said to have done. I heard the elder Dragomir was one evil asshole.”

“Yeah, Gramps described him to be an insane tyrant. They call his time of reign the Blood Ages as all it was was death. Griever Dragomir took out a great portion of my clan back then.”

“Yet your father sides with his son?” Politics and past romantic interest were two different things. I couldn’t blind myself with emotion.

“Dorian has proved to be a great and just ruler of his kind. He was one of the biggest enforcers in the feeding rules. He personally deals with those who break the laws regarding it. Yet, at the same time he makes sure his people never starve. Perhaps the lack in hungry vampires has kept the number of unauthorized feeding down.”

So he wasn ’t like his father, it seemed. The desperation in needing that killing beast gone quickly make even more sense now. He was not only protecting his people, but their rights as well. “He sounds like a decent guy.”

“Ah… he’s better than his father but his brother… Well, he’s a totally different story all together.”

That surprised me. I had no idea that Dorian had a brother.  “I never heard about a brother in the news. What’s he like?”

Nero shook his head.  “Mirek Dragomir is not what you would call-“ He cut off, a long fingered hand upon his shoulder stopping him before he could finish.

“Mr. Silverfang.” Dorian Dragomir’s cold voice crept into our conversation. “Why don’t you come sit next to me, today. I’d like to speak to you about some clan business ideas I have.”

I was surprised by Nero ’s ‘deer caught in the headlights’ expression. Id’ never seen the happy-go-lucky wolf so unnerved.

“Yes, of course Mr. Dragomir.” Nero turned to him, changing his nervous expression to something far less telling. He began to the opposite side of the table, near the rear of the room where Dorian or his ambassador usually sat.

Dorian regarded me for a moment.  “I’m glad to see you are feeling better, Mr. Ibanez.” His voice had gone softer, quieter when he spoke to me. “Be sure to get well, quickly, yes?” He briefly smiled before turning away from me, heading towards his seat, leaving me to my pounding heart.

 


	21. Part 2 - Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

It was damned near impossible to pay attention to the meeting after my little encounter with Dorian. I kept trying to analyze his words and his voice. Had he been just being kind and grateful or was there moiré behind that voice? My old feelings I thought I’d rid myself of came rushing back completely. If this all turned out to be my imagination, I was going to fall even worse than before.

I made myself look at the speaker at all times even though I was now desperate to look in his direction. I wasn’t normally this shy, coy but I felt a whole flutter of butterflies moving around in my stomach when I even caught a glimpse of him.

I had it bad for that vampire.

Typically if I wanted someone I’d have stared him down, flirted with him, gave him seductive looks, but as the conversation was led by him, I found myself unable to look directly at him and still my cheeks were flushed pink.

I had to calm down and get a hold of myself. This was work. I needed to think about business and not about what Dorian Dragomir’s lips tasted like.

I needed to think about Remington Everhart. No, not about him naked either, but getting him in a business alliance.

_Remington, Remington, R-_

Mu thoughts were interrupted by someone asking me a question but caught my completely off guard. “-emington.” I continued, not in control of my mouth.

Everyone looked at me, confused, then at Remington who looked embarrassed and furious.

Walther cleared his throat after a moment.” Please do pay attention Mr. Ibanez.” He looked irritated and pained at my absurdity.

My blush deepened and I laughed nervously. “Uh, yes, of course. I apologize.”

Walther sighed.” It’s fine. Now, back to the order at hand…” He droned on about business matters which I desperately tried to focus on.

At least there was no way anyone would ask me questions today now…

The meeting droned on and at the end of it I just let my dead drop to the table, completely exhausted. I half expected Nero to bother me about what what was going on with me but he never came. Actually, it seemed everyone had left me to my tired sulking because when I finally looked up I was alone.

I had the night off, still unable to play my guitar with my broken arm.

I pushed myself up with one arm and got up from my seat. Since I had the time, wanted desperately to work with him, and had embarrassed him this afternoon. I really ought to go apologize to Remington.

I wouldn’t bother him much about the alliance but just go to tell him I was sorry.

I normally wouldn’t have bothered but I was really trying to butter him up. Hell, maybe I’d even offer him to a free meal. Food often helped make amends in my experience.

I figured he’d left for his office so I called for my driver and had him take me over to Everhart Incorporated.

When I arrived it was past normal working hours, our meeting having one all day. Most of the salary men and women had gone home but I knew Remington would still be there. The man worked constantly.

I dodged security seeing me as when it did, I was at risk of being sent away since Remington with irritated with me. If he knew I was coming I was less likely to see him.

I punched the button to his floor once I made it to the elevators. I stared at the ‘no smoking’ sign as the numbers went up, wanting a cigarette badly now. I needed something to calm myself; to push thoughts of Dorian from my mind.

The doors opened, the floor quiet without the presence of the employees.

Maybe I’d get drunk tonight. Alcohol helped me forget things for a while at least.

Remington’s secretary must have gone home as well, being as her chair was empty and her computer screen was blank.

Good, he’d have to see me now. Maybe he’d even let me get a word in before he threw me from the building.

I knocked lightly on the door, thinking how I may get sushi to go with that alcohol. I already knew he’d reject my offer so making other plans was a great idea.

I heard something, a voice, from the other side of the door and I took it as my cue to enter.

I opened the door and was about to begin my apology when I stopped, hand still on the knob.

Remington Everhart was behind his desk but he wasn’t alone. A woman, nude, lie on his desk in front of him and he pounded into her.

Catch Remington in such a situation was surprising enough but it wasn’t what had really shocked me.

The woman seemed out of it, lying there at his will even as he bit into the flesh of her shoulder.

These were not love bites. He was biting into her fully, looking as if he were drinking her blood and… eating some of her flesh!

I couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp as I saw this. What the fuck was going on?!

Remington must have heard me as his head snapped up, face covered in blood. His hair was soaked in sweat, sticking to his forehead between two short bone horns.

Oh fuck…

It took me only a second to connect Remington=demon=get the fuck out of there!

I bailed, slamming the door shut behind me and diving into the stairwell, where I jumped down multiple stairs in a hasty retreat.

Remington was a demon. I’d found out something I shouldn’t have. Clearly no one on the council knew as demons were banned from joining the council. Hell, demons were banned from everything and for damned good reasons.

I’d found out and he was going to kill me now to keep me quiet.

I’d taken on that vampire monster thing but there was NO way I could take on a demon!

Why was my life always at risk?

 

 


	22. Part 2 - Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

22

I returned home and found, despite my paranoia, I hadn ’t been followed. Maybe he’d leave me alone? Ha, that was an idea. He probably wanted to avoid killing me in a public place or somewhere that it could be easily tied back to him.

I was nervous, desperate to calm myself down so I immediately headed to the bathroom for a nice, long hot shower. At least I felt safe in my apartment this time. I ’d had taken some precautions after finding out about that vampire monster, having set up a bodyguard at my door that could sense anyone with ill intentions trying to get into my place. 

Having an ungodly amount of money was really paying off. It was probably keeping me alive. 

My apartment was as safe as Will ’s now and I’d definitely made sure it was safe from demons. I’d never forget what Keyr did to me and now I was very happy I’d gotten the protection.

The shower felt amazing and it eased my nerves considerably. By the time I got out and dressed in some comfortable lounge pants I was feeling pretty at ease. I ’d just talk to Remington. I’d explain to him it was an accident and that I would keep my mouth shut, he had my word. Maybe that would work but I really had no other ideas on how to fix my problem.

I grabbed a bottle of sake, my headphones, and a bit of music, continuing with my de-stressing. I found it relaxing to lie on the floor, my head phones blaring into my ears to drown out anything in a five mile radius. A bomb could go off and I ’d be none the wiser.

I wriggled my toes as I took a drink from the bottle of sake, letting the music overcome my brain. I let my eyes close, wanting to feel the music deep inside of me. This was one of the things I enjoyed nearly as much as sex … nearly.

I emptied my mind of my worries, relaxing into the warm, soft carpet. I ’d eventually have to transfer to the bed to sleep but if I fell asleep there, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. I needed this chill out time, not just now because of stress but every once in a while to just keep me sane. I thought way too much about my past, about Keiko, about the horrible things I’d done… I needed just to forget, even if it was for a short time.

I lie there for nearly an hour, sleep finally starting to creep its way up into my mind and body. I was nearly asleep when a small chill ran through me, causing me to shiver lightly.

My stomach muscles tensed as I felt movement just above me. I didn ’t open my eyes, however, knowing if whoever it was or whatever it was here for my demise I’d have the upper hand in faking sleep. I was tense up until I first felt the warm touch of soft skin upon my lips.

To say I was startled would not be all together incorrect. I had not expected such a kind outcome from the intruder but this was not just kindness, but passion. It was a passion that the touch seemed far warmer. It was a something I ’d never quite experienced before.

I knew who was above me as the passion crept into the kiss and I reciprocated, kissing him back with an equal, needing desire. I reached up with my good hand to gently caress the vampire ’s cheek, my eyes still closed so I could feel just the kiss on my lips. 

How he ’d gotten into the apartment without alerting anyone was far from my mind. I wanted him there. I wanted, needed him with me and I tried to show that in our emblazoned kiss. Our lips were amazing together, sending sparks all throughout my body.

I couldn ’t get enough of his lips yet just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended, his cheek sliding out from beneath my palm. I opened my eyes slowly, expecting to see him there waiting for me but there was no one.

I sat up, looking around in confusion. He ’d left? 

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see my guard, Logos, moving towards me. I pulled my headphones off and regarded him. 

“I felt an intruder inside the premises. Are you okay?” He asked, his thin frame standing above me. 

I looked at him, still dazed from the kiss.  “Yeah… I’m fine…” 

My thoughts had changed from fearing for my life, to a hot, inescapable need.

I hadn ’t been imagining the vampire’s looks or the smooth, sexy way he’d spoken to me the day before but about much more intimate things.

It was not as if I ’d forgotten about what I’d seen regarding Remington but it hardly seemed that important anymore for some reason.

I kept meaning to write him a letter or call to explain myself but by the end of the day I completely forgotten about it.

I left the office early so I could finally get my cast removed. My arm was completely mended but I just stared into space as the plaster was cut and pulled away.

“Rob? Did you hit your head again?” Jamal asked me, somehow pulling me out of my lovely daze.

“Huh?” I looked at him, blinking several times. “No, why?”

“I’ve been telling you to wriggle your fingers and move your arm around on your own but all you’ve done is stare ahead and grunt.” He ruffled my hair playfully.

I smiled at him, shrugging.  “Just distracted today I guess.” I moved my arm up and down, wriggled my fingers , and rotated my wrist with ease. I’d not been in the case long enough to stiffen up that much.

“What’s up?” Jamal seemed pleased with the result of my arm, cleaning any other bits of plaster off as he moved my arm around in a few random ways.

“A lot has been happening lately. I’m just trying to process it all.” I considered asking him about demons but decided that maybe I shouldn’t. I really  _ wasn _ _ ’t _ going to tell anyone about Remington unless I really needed to. I ’d considered outing him as I wasn’t so sure that woman he’d been with was still alive but I had to watch out for myself first.

“Well, your arm is one less thing to think about now. You’re fully healed.” He patted my arm. “You’ll be sure to give me a call if you need anything?” The expressions on my face and distant behavior must have clued him in on the fact I was weighed down.

“Yeah, of course. Thanks for patching me up and removing that damned thing. It was starting to chafe.”

Jamal chuckled.  “Well, you’re good to go now. I’ve got to run, always busy.” He winked, patting me on the back before leaving.

I mumbled a  ‘thanks’ as he disappeared with an associate.

I worked my arm for a bit before getting up. My stomach was grumbling hungrily, knowing it was dinner time.

I fished my cell phone from my pocket, dialing up Will.

I ’d not seen him in a few days and missed his companionship. He rarely turned me down when it came to food, especially after I’d opened his palate to new flavors. He’d been a timid, picky eater when I first met him but now he’d try nearly anything once.

“You, me, and a naked woman covered in sushi and sashimi,” I spoke when he’d gotten on the line.”A long as it’s a woman, you’re on.”

“Yeah, I need to see some tits.” It may take my mind off all the dick I’d been dreaming about. Hell, if I played my cards right maybe I’d even get some relief in the form of a hot Asian woman. My constant boner was really tiring me out.

I ’d have taken care things myself but self stimulation hardly worked anymore. Even hand jobs and some blow jobs from others didn’t do the trick. It all would keep me hard but I needed a lot more than a little diddling to climax anymore. It was all probably due to having had multiple hands on me each night when I’d worked at Poison.

Maybe I ’d seem like less of a pervert if I could take care of it myself. There was really no way to tell now.

I adjusted myself, a thought of the vampire ’s hot lips on mine and how delicious he’d smelled. I couldn’t help but let out a very soft little moan.

“Uh… Rob? Could you wait to get off the phone before jacking off please? I really don’t need to listen to you slapping your meat.” He cleared his throat. “Considering that, you want to meet in a half and hour?”

“Ah… yeah. I’m going to take a shower first so a half and hour then is perfect. Meet you at the restaurant.”

“Better make it a cold one.” Will teased before hanging up the phone.

As I let the hot water hit me, not taking Will ’s advice to take a cold shower, I languidly rubbed myself.

I was desperate for some, any sort of stimulation.

I ’d grown up a lot since being a professional whore, not just in career but also in mind and most definitely in body. I’d been decently endowed before, but now, especially considering my Asian heritage, I was nothing to laugh at. It wasn’t the biggest dick ever but it was well above average.

The ladies never complained.

The longer I stroked myself the more I thought about Dorian and that kiss. This really wasn ’t helping my situation.

I soon gave up, hornier than before and not at all relieved. I was silly to think jacking off in the shower would really calm me down.

I made sure to dress in something not too tight but it was still pretty obvious that my body was still  ‘up’ for some fun. If I didn’t seduce one of those sushi maidens tonight, I was going to explode.

 

 


	23. Part 2 - Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

23

“We’ll take an order of otoro maki, spicy ebi maki,” I looked the menu over with a great amount of consideration.  “And unagi nigiri.” 

The waiter jotted the order down, nodding.  “Is that-“

“Oh! And some pork shumai.” I added quickly before he could finish his sentence. 

The waiter nodded quickly, waiting a moment just in case I said anything more. When he finally left I heard Will let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Holy crap, Rob.” His eyes were wide as he regarded me. “That’s a lot of damned food for just two people!” He sipped at his tea, shaking his head.

“I couldn’t make up my mind.” I pouted. “What does it matter, anyway, I’m paying for it all so why are you whining about it?”

Will shrugged.  “As long as you’re paying.” He looked at my cast-free arm then, smiling. “You’re no longer an invalid! How’s the arm feeling?”

I gave him the international gesture for  ‘fuck you’ with the hand on that arm. “It is feeling much better. We can finally start on the new album.”

“Bad ass!” Will exclaimed, getting a few odd looks. “When are you free again? I don’t remember your schedule anymore.” He’d lowered his voice.

“Wednesdays and Friday afternoons and weekend I have free.” I sniffed at my glass of warm sake before putting it to my lips and savoring the sharp taste as it ran down my throat.” 

“Great, then can we start as soon as tomorrow then?” He was definitely eager and it made me feel warmer than the sake did. I was glad to have been able to open this path for my friends more than I was for myself. Sure, I enjoyed ever time I was playing my guitar but the main reason I continued with it was for them and the resources it provided. My goal was still to find my sister, I’d not forgotten that even for a day. Everything I did was ultimately for her… Well, most everything.

“Yeah, I’m cool with that. Do you think Sam and Cass will be ready?”

“Ready?” Will gave me a look of amusement. “They’ve been bored out of their skills. Hell, I think the two of them have even resorted to a night of playing Go.”

I frowned.  “You make that sound like a bad thing. I happen to enjoy playing Go.” I huffed indignantly. 

Will shook his head, laughing.  “I know, I just meant that they were bored and wanted something more to do.”

“Hmph.” I crossed my arms over my chest but quickly forgot about acting irritated when one of the women that worked for the restaurant came over to our table, lying down in front of us. Behind her, the waiter came with the sushi and the shumai, placing it strategically over her nude body.

I felt my eyes get wide at the wonderous sight in front of me. This was heaven. At least this was what I imagined a heave to be like: surrounded by delicious food and naked women.

“Itadakimasu!” I exclaimed, not caring how loud my voice had been. I snatched up my chopsticks and started in on the shumai, popping one in to my mouth and collapsing into a happy goo.

Will laughed, looking at all the food.  “Damn, Rob, you went overboard. This could feed an entire city.”

I shook my head, a huge gin on my face as I savored my shumai. I waited to reply to his comment until after I ’d swallowed. 

“Not a city that has me in it.”

“Touché, Rob, touché.” Will gave in, reaching for a shumai for himself. He put it in his mouth and had a similar reaction.

“Delicious isn’t it?” I helped myself to some sushi, savoring each piece I ate. I would have left overs sure, but I did not regret ordering that much even one bit.

“I can honestly see why you love this stuff. It’s really amazing.” Will stated before shoving a roll in his mouth.

I felt much more at ease despite the sexy, naked woman in front of me. I could tell I wasn ’t the only one that appreciated her beauty as I caught Will gazing at her perky breasts as well.

“Are you going to eat that sushi, or are you going to stare at it.” I teased, referring to the roll that lie on top of the woman’s nipple. I more or less wanted someone to eat the roll just so as that I could see her hard little nips.

“Oh, yeah, I’m going to eat it.” Will insisted, carefully reaching over to gently remove the sushi roll off the woman. He put it in his mouth but didn’t stop staring at her.

Apparently I wasn ’t the only one that needed to get laid. I’d offer a threesome but I doubted Will would go for it.

I leaned over to speak to the woman as my best friend stared at her tits still.

“For a sizeable tip, would you consider coming home with one of us tonight?” I spoke softly in her ear.

She smiled and turned her head slightly to regard me.  “I could be persuaded. Which one of you?” 

I looked over at Will who was all but drooling before popping another roll into my mouth to help me think it over.

I swallowed after chewing the seaweed wrapped deliciousness.

“Well,” I began, plucking a rogue piece of rice from the shallows of her shoulder blades. I placed it in my mouth, oozing with sexuality.

“I suppose it all de-“ I stopped, the feeling of something thick and growing in my throat. Something was filling up my windpipe, blocking much needed oxygen from going further into my body.

I wheezed and clutched at my throat, choking a wide eyed. What the hell was going on? All I ’d eaten before, this was a single piece of rice. My race didn’t have allergies either.

“Rob?” Will smiled at me, figuring I was joking around. “Stop dicking around. I hate it when you make big scenes.” He scolded in good humor.

I shook my head desperately at him, gasping for air. The woman on the table looked at me with concern.  “Sir? Are you okay, sir?” She sat up partially, looking scared.

Will, seeing as I continued, became concerned as well.  “Fuck, Rob!” He got to his feet and moved over to me, patting my back and looking back at the rest of the people in the restaurant. “Someone help us, damnit!”

A nearby waiter dropped what he was doing and hurried over. He pushed Will out of the way and wrapped his arms around me. Had I not been dying for air I ’d have enjoyed the embrace, the waiter was pretty hot.

I felt my guy being wrenched by the Heimlech Manuever being performed on me.

It wasn ’t coming out even after being squeezed over three times. Just as I felt I was going to collapse from lack of oxygen, the kernel came free, shooting from me, allowing wonderful oxygen to enter my lungs finally.

The waiter let go of me, bending down to match my hunched over position.

“Are you okay, sir? You should put your hands up over your head to get more air, okay?”

I did as he suggested and while my lungs still burned they were getting better more quickly than before.

Will put a hand on my shoulder.  “Damn, that was scary. You really should chew your food more.” 

I had. I didn ’t tell him that it had only been a single piece of rice…

There were not hot Asian women for either of us as once I ’d gotten my breath back I’d decided to pay the check and go home. Nearly choking to death really puts a damper on any plans you may have. I just wanted to go home and go to bed.

Will understood and made sure I ’d gotten home but immediately left me to myself.

I deposited my wallet and keys by the couch and stripped my way to the bedroom. I wanted a nice, long, comfortable night ’s rest.

Before sliding into bed I set the alarm for work in the morning and wasn ’t under the sheets for more than a minutes before passing out into a wonderful sleep.

 

 


	24. Part 2 - Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

24

I woke in a hazy state of semi confusion as I ’d felt a cold draft wash over me. I curled a bit more into my covers, lying on my side with my back to the closest edge of the bed. I didn’t give the cold a second thought until I felt someone slide into the bed behind me.

Normally I would ’ve been startled and on the defense but all I could feel was an easy calmness. The calmness was short lived, however, as I felt the body behind me was nude, the flesh of a long nailed finger ran down over my shoulder. The calm, easiness was replaced by excitement.

The hand, the soft warm flesh of the man ’s palm gave him away. I knew just who was behind me in the bed. 

I didn ’t turn around to face him, soon feeling his lips begin to kiss upon my neck, nuzzling against the soft skin that lie there. Many would not trust someone such as he near such a vulnerable part of the body as the neck but I was immune to any fear I might have possibly had.

He pushed aside my hair with his fingers, the tips brushing softly against me so that he could better access my jaw line. His hands ran down the smoothness of my bare body then, across the tender side and down towards my buttocks. 

I kept my eyes closed, knowing that in the darkness of the bedroom I would not have been able to anything and the sensations alone were enough to keep me company. For what he was, his hands were very soft and warm, perhaps pulling heat from my sleep warmed body. It was no surprise what I felt as he pulled me close, a hardness that matched my growing one, now pressing against my backside.

It was clear what his intentions were, as who really doubts such when another slips nude into your bed late at night. I too had been wanting such a night to happen, that was damned sure. While dinner had caused me to forget much of the reoccurring thoughts I ’d been having about him, they were rushing back into my mind all at once.

He spent a long time just touching me, exploring every inch of my body with his hands. All the while he caressed me, he kept silent, both of us savoring the unsaid words. No words needed to be said so why spoil it with incoherent babble? 

I stayed on my side, letting him eventually snake an arm under me so he could pull me flat against his chest. He draped his other arm over my shoulders and I gently stroked his arm where I could reach it.

I felt him shift but he never let go of me as I heard him rustling with something behind me. I quickly found out what had strayed his attention, his warm fingers returning to me and separating me to find the tight entrance to my backside.

To say I wasn ’t nervous would be an all out lie. I hadn’t been a man’s plaything for nearly five years now. Sure, I had plenty of men but I always opted to be on top. The last times I’d been on bottom were back before, when I’d worked for Owen.

The first finger, I admit, felt incredibly good as it slid into me and I knew he wasn ’t about to stop at just one. I was right, of course, as I was barely used to one digit before he was working in another… then a third, stretching me… pulling me to accommodate me. Gods, I was hoping he wasn’t as big as the bear had been…

Just as having three fingers inside of me was beginning to feel good, he pulled out all his fingers at once. I felt the head of something large, no, gigantic press against the stretched hole. It wasn ’t going to be enough and I took a deep breath knowing that if I didn’t relax it was going to be more painful than it was destined to already be. I must have sense my apprehension as well, silently stroking my hip and waiting for me to calm myself.

With a nod I gave him the go ahead, now holding tightly to the arm he ’d draped over me. I felt as though I were being split into two as he pressed into me, feeling my muscles tense and my flesh begin to rip.

I cried out, not able to keep in such an intense amount of pain to such a sensitive, unused area. I gripped onto his arm, my nails digging into his skin as he slowly pushed further inside of me. 

This was worse than the bear … Fuck… he was bigger than that beast so long ago… I’d never imagined being fisted before but I had managed a fleeting thought that this was just what it felt like. I was glad for the fact I was older and at least somewhat used to what was going on otherwise it would’ve just been an exact repeat of what happened the first time.

He held me more tightly against him, his free hand still on my hip only this time it was keeping it from shaking. He stopped only when he was fully within me, giving me another short moment to calm my muscles, if that was even possible, before he started a slow, painful rhythm.

Sweat was running into my face as I gripped his arm with both hands. All I could feel was that intense burning pain. His pace quickened, yet, at the same time he kept the pace slow enough that it never became too much for me. He seemed to know my body could only take so much and he wasn ’t trying to push me beyond that limit.

I kept my eyes closed so tightly that the few tears that escaped from my eyes were squeezed out from under the lids, rolling down the side of my face. I ’m not one to cry during sex but when you have a dick the size of a telephone pole shoved up your ass, even the most macho will shed a few drops. I soon felt the warm, inevitable liquid roll down the insides of my thighs. No doubt it was a mix of oil and blood, not needing to see it to know what it was.

It was only near the end of his thrusting, as I could feel him lose his slow, concentrated pace, that it finally began to feel a bit good. Once I was loosened up enough, calmed enough, and the painful friction of the beginning was gone could I honestly say that it felt amazing. My small cries of pain had changed, becoming moans of passion and pleasure.

The sounds coming from my lips must ’ve been all to much for him as I felt him stiffen behind me, burying himself as far inside of me as he could and pulling me tightly into him. I felt the hot rush of his semen splash against my inner walls as he came, a sensation completely new to me. I’d never had sex without a condom before. His voice was a husky groan as his cock jerked in its release, making the most sound he had made the entire time he’d been inside me, having only allowed himself small moans and utters of indulgence.

It felt as if some huge entity was leaving me as he pulled himself free of my body, leaving me to feel completely empty and oozing. He laid back, keeping his arm around me to pull me next to his satiated body, his chest heaving as he tried to catch a breath that I knew wasn ’t even necessary.

I lie there for a long, silent moment, catching my own breath, before rolling to my knees to sit above him. I sat between his legs, pushing them apart so there was room for me. He may have been satisfied already but I had not even come close to climaxing. I was clearly my turn.

I had finally opened my eyes, slowly letting them adjust to the darkness of my bedroom. I could see his icy blue eyes looking lazily down at me, his expression languid and relaxed.

Taking his semi-soft member into my hands, I worked it hard again with a mixture of my deft fingers and mouth, removing my blood and oil from him in the process. Using what lubrication I ’d gotten from myself on my hands, I slipped them between his alabaster cheeks, massaging the outer rim of his tight hole. I didn’t know what to expect from him, whether or not he’d stop me. I was sure he had many men before me and had been with many other men. It was the nature of his race. They didn’t view sex the same way as the rest of society, using each other without so much as a second thought to the gender of their partner.

I worked one of my digits in, keep my eyes on his the entire time. He never gave me a look of disapproval or said a word to stop me, even as I put in the second finger to work him open as he ’d done to me before. It would not have to be stretched nearly as far to accommodate me as, although I was rather well endowed, I was not a creature like he, thus neither was my member.

I didn ’t spend as much time preparing him as he had done for me, moving closer to him so that I could enter him. I looked up once more before I continued, seeing that his expression had changed from the mellow, nonchalantness it had been to on that was much more telling. The expression of a slight worry creased his brow, much to my surprise. Was this his first time in this position with a man?

I raised my own brow in a look of  ‘are you sure?’ and in response I received an approving nod. Seeing as it may or may not be his first time and his expression had cause me to pause, I grabbed the forgotten container of lubrication he’d used on me and worked it inside of him before I continued. 

As I first entered him, he held onto my wrist, more for his own comfort than mine. I wasn ’t worried about doing permanent damage to him, or even hurting him, however I wanted him to find pleasure in being had, not the pain that I first endured so long ago. I eased my way inside of him, showing much more skill and restraint than he had. This was not my first time with a someone inexperience, male or female.

He uttered no cries nor a single sound the entire time I worked on sheathing myself within him. His eyes were glassed over in a disturbing dismissive expression until I reached up and cupped the side of his face, leaning down to gently capture his lips with my own. His eyes then trained themselves on mine, only a hint of any discomfort or pain. 

I wanted to keep things easy and slow for him as he ’d done for me but I couldn’t help myself. The frenzy he had built up inside of me pressured me faster and faster and it wasn’t long before I pounding myself deep inside of him.

At first his moans were uneasy, unused to the sensations he was undoubtedly feeling. As I found that special spot deep within him, his low, restrained moans became loud and feverish, wanting more.

A grin spread across my lips as I watched him below me. He held on to my waist and I thrust into him over and over again. I had found his prostate, his sacred g spot, and we were both going to come to an explosive climax.

I kissed him again, showing more passion and love than I had ever done with anyone before as I pushed myself balls deep into him and came. He cried out my name in the middle of the kiss and just a second later I could feel his hot seed splash against my stomach.

I collapsed on top of him after pulling myself free, not caring that I was all sweaty and sticky. I felt his arms wrap protectively around me, pressing me against his chest. The calm washed over me again and despite not wanting to fall asleep, my lids became heavy and I nodded off, head resting on his chest.

I felt myself being turned onto my back, groggy from my slumber being interrupted. I slept deeply and the activities of the night before made me sleep even more soundly. 

I groaned, able to thin that who ever was in the bed with me, I couldn ’t come to remember quite yet, was moving me in order to get up. They must have been leaving but I was far too tired to care. 

I was rolled onto my back and I got comfortable again, letting myself sleep back into a dream state, going back into the deep depths of slumber.

 

 


	25. Part 2 - Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

25

My eyes shot open when I first felt him slam into me, instinctually grabbing at my attacker and pushing him away. He held me down with one hand on my chest and I pushed up against him, both hands splayed across his chest in effort. 

He was easily overpowering me, feeling like an unmovable force above me. I screamed in agony as I continued to fight against him, digging my nails into his flesh as hard as I could.  I didn ’t understand what was going on or who was on top of me, the haze of my sleep before still clouding me. All I knew was the intense pain of my insides being torn apart, the wounds from before reopening as well as new one being formed.

Tears rolled out of the corner of my eyes as I plead for the rape to stop, one of his hands on my neck now but not tightly so. I couldn ’t see who was above me through my tear filled eyes and my cries for him to cease seemed only to encourage him. There was no sense of gentility about his actions but a pure sense of want, desire, and claiming.

I continued to yell until the pain faded away into what could only be described as explosive pleasure. I was fully awake by the time it all began to feel so good, understanding just who was above me. I remembered everything we ’d done just hours before and it fueled my blazing fire for him, even despite the situation.

With each movement the rape turned sex felt more and more exquisite and I heard myself panting for him to hurt me more. My body was too sensitive, however, and I climaxed all to soon for myself. I gazed up at him as he continued his violent, incredible assault on me, seeing carnal pleasure in his blue eyes. He ’d loved taking me so forcefully.

He persisted until he finally let go of himself, holding inside me just as he done before. I felt the now familiar splash of his cum coating the inside of me. Never had I been woken this way. Never had I experienced such terror turn into such astounding pleasure. He could rape me this way any time he wanted.

He kissed me slowly, fervently as he pulled himself out of my tender entrance. I shuddered at the emptiness and the dull throb of my over used body.

I must have been more of a state than I thought as I can ’t recall what happened after he’d pulled away from the kiss. I only know that I let my eyes softly close as he pulled me to him in an embrace.

“Rob!” A distant voice yelled and I could hear the sound of pounding on the door.

“Mmmfgh…” I mumbled, snuggling deeper into the blankets, ignoring the persistent voice.

I was just about to fall back asleep completely when I felt myself being violently shook and pelted with pillows.

Through squinty eyes I looked up at the blood haired, blue eyed man that was my personal assistant.

Wow … He looked stressed out…

Wham! Another pillow him me across the face, waking me more.

“I’m awake…” I grunted, pushing myself into a sitting position only to realize my ass was on fire.

“Fuck!” I swore, flopping back into a lying position. I remembered now just why my ass hurt so much and I couldn’t help but smile.

“What is it Xerxes?” I asked, the silly grin still on my face.

“Stop smiling like an idiot and get up! You’re going to be late!” He held a pillow ready in case I drifted off again. He knew me all too well. I wasn’t one who woke easily.

“Huh?” I asked sleepily, hoping to get rid of him so I could sleep the day away and heal up.

“The council meeting today. The one you are presenting at this morning, remember?” His voice was harried, getting frustrated at me.

“Mmm, of yeah.” I yawned, what time is it?” Damn, I would have to get up day.

“It’s 8:30.”

That go my eyes open wide.  “Fuck!” The meeting started at nine and I still needed to shower and get there.

“Yeah, that’s why I’ve been  _ trying _ to get you up! ” His voice was exasperated, grabbing the blankets and tugging them off me.

Bad move. The bed was a mess under the blankets and I ’d not been quick enough to prevent him from snatching the sheets!

His eyes got a bit big and he turned around quickly clearing his throat.  “Quick, get in the shower. You reek.”

And that was precisely why I loved having Xerxes as my assistant. No questions asked, no overreaction.

“Yeah, yeah.” I rolled off the bed, avoiding too much pressure. Before heading to the bathroom I tossed the blankets back over the bed, covering the worst parts. I’d have to cancel maid service on that one..

I more or less limped to the shower, turning it on and getting immediately in to the hot stream. It felt amazing as it hit my back, washing off the night before.

My rear had already begun to mend my wounds, nothing major surprisingly. That ’s not to say it wasn’t still a disaster that burned like no one’s business.

I couldn ’t help but smile again as I rinsed it off, feeling something I’d never felt before. A thick, gooey, fluid ran down the insides of my legs with the water. I’d gone bareback the first time in my life. I’d always, always used a rubber and before, the thought about not using one kind of freaked me out.

I wasn ’t freaked out, though. It had felt completely natural, completely right.

Damn … I had it bad. I had it so bad that if it fell apart this time… well, I didn’t want to think about that. I refused to think of it negatively in any way.

I spaced out as I cleaned myself, thinking about how amazing the night before had been when Xerxes came in, smacking the side of the shower. 

“ROB! Stop jacking off and finish up! You’re already late!” He yelled at me, snapping me out of my daze.

“Fuck. Yeah, just a second.” I finished rinsing and got out, grabbing the towel that Xerxes held out for me. 

“I set your clothes out. Get dressed. We’ve got to go NOW.” He glanced at my body as I cleaned off, perhaps a little too long but I didn’t stop him. We fucked on occasion so his ogling was completely welcome.

I dried quickly and slipped into a pair of boxers before getting into the suit he ’d laid out for me. I really didn’t want to wear it but at least it didn’t ride up like leather did, that much I was thankful for. 

A quick brush through my hair, tied it back and slipped into my socks and shoes and I was set.  “Let’s go.” 

Xerxes was all set with my papers and things, ushering me out the door and into the car waiting for us. He sat down in back with me, going over the presentation to come, making sure I remember what I needed to say. 

I only half paid attention, sitting on my legs in an odd position while I stared out the window. 

“Rob? Rob, are you even listening to me?” The blond bothered, poking me with his pen. “You’ve got to know this shit now or you’re going to look like an idiot, you know?”

I nodded.  “Yeah, I know, I know.” I actually was fairly practiced at what I had needed to say so ignoring him wasn’t all that bad.

 I couldn ’t stop thinking about Dorian, even as we pulled up to the building and went inside. Xerxes had given up by the time we’d gotten into the elevator and just let me space out into oblivion. 

We were about twenty minutes late and got the attention of the entire room when we finally entered. That seemed to snap me out of my daze as a little over a dozen men stared up at me with irritation. 

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head, apologizing as Xerxes set up my presentation.  “Damn traffic…” I muttered, my eyes scanning the room to lock on a pair in the back. Ice blue eyes looked at me with amusement in them, a small grin on Dorian Dragomir’s face. The bastard was gloating!

I blinked and put on my serious face, looking away and trying to get down to business. I did my best to ignore the vampire as I fumbled to begin. 

“Ibanez… Just get on with it already…” Walther sighed with exasperation. “You should be glad we even are letting you speak considering how long you made us all wait…” He rolled his eyes.

“Yes, of course. Thank you for your patience. I apologize.” I blurted, grabbing my papers and beginning my presentation. It was rough in the beginning but once I got going and made sure to not look in the back of the room, I did quite well. 

Actually, I did damned well. By the time I finished I think even Walther was impressed and for that I was very grateful. I ’d been late but made up for it. 

After a round of questions and answers I went back to my seat, pausing for a moment as I realized sitting in the chair was not in my best interest. I stood there, at an impasse.

“You may sit, Ibanez.” Walther instructed as he took the floor for the rest of the meeting. 

I shook my head.  “No, I think I’ll stand today.” I made the mistake of looking over in the direction of Dorian Dragomir and caught a rather unctuous smirk on his face. 

Walther glowered at me.  “ _ Sit. _ ” He insisted with grated teeth, clearly having enough of my shenanigans.

“Uh… yeah, okay.” I nodded, sitting before Walther had a coronary. I let my ass gently hit the seat as inconspicuously as possible, only taking in an overly deep breath from the agonizing pressure there. 

While I stayed cool on the outside, inside my mind was repeating one favorite expletive. _FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!!_

Of course, Walther droned on and on but I couldn ’t tell you what he said as sitting there in that room, staying quiet and calm as my ass felt as though it were literally on fire. It was torture, plain and simple. 

I felt sweat roll down the side of my face at one point, the room impossibly hot. I really hoped that no one was really noticing but I knew at least one being in the room detected my discomfort and pain. 

His response: A fanged, pleased with himself grin.


	26. Part 2 - Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

27

I was more than a little relieved when the meeting finally came to an end, some filing out while others huddled in small conversations. 

My top priority was getting up and to the bathroom. I needed to freshen up a bit before going anywhere, my face moist with beads of sweat. 

Standing up was a wonderful reprieve and I found myself letting out an audible sigh.

“You okay, Rob?” Xerxes had come up to me, watching me get up.

“Yeah, I’m good.” I answered, smiling weakly over at him. “You go ahead and meet me at the office. Get us something to eat, I’ll call myself a car or cab when I’m ready.”

Xerxes gave me an unsure look.  “I can wait…” He offered. 

I shook my head, collecting my papers and handing them to him. 

“I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself. Go. I’ll see you in a bit.”

He shrugged, grabbing the rest of my things before heading out.

I followed him, turning before the elevators to use the men ’s room.

I entered the elegant restroom, glad to see no one was currently using it. I didn ’t expect to see anyone, knowing this particular men’s room was more or less out of the way so not often visited.

I stood at the sink and looked at my pale face in the mirror, chuckling lightly. I looked like hell.

If I washed my face and cleaned myself up I could pass for just feeling a bit ill. Good deal.

I tugged the band from my hair, letting the shoulder-blade length fall around my face. I ran my finger thought it before turning on the cold water.

I bent over and splashed the nice, cool water on my face. It proved very soothing so I ran more over my face with  my hands several more times.

I stood up as I ran my wet fingers back through my hair again, the water dripping off my face. 

I let out a contented sigh, my eyes still closed as I enjoyed the comfort.

“Feeling better?” A soft voice spoke behind me, a boney set of fingers on my shoulder.

I let out a gasp, my eyes shooting open with surprise. Fucker snuck up on me!

I glared at the smug blue eyes reflected behind me.  “Yes, no thanks to you.” I snorted, reaching for a paper towel to dry my face.

A soft chuckle escaped Dorian ’s lips. “I admit, perhaps I was a bit rough last night.”

I just stared at him for a moment, a few missed water droplets rolling down the sides of my face.  “A bit? Don’t you think that’s an understatement? Was that really your dick or actually a telephone pole?” I tried my best to sound indignant.

Dorian laughed at that, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him. He kissed my neck, speaking into my ear.  “You know you loved every second.”

His voice and lips made me shiver, feeling myself melting into his will. Damn, how ’d he always seem to do that?

I felt myself leaning into him, letting him move my hair more to the side. I ’d fallen into his spell again until something ram hard stiff prodded me in the back, bringing me back to my senses.

“Oh, you’ve got to be joking.” I shooed him away turning to face him. “There’s no way. You know my ass looks like a Martian crater right now because of you.” I shook my head adamantly. If I’d not been all torn up I would’ve been all for it but there was no way of making sex feel good to me right now.

Ice blue eyes narrowed for a moment before becoming smoky and lustful.  “I can make it feel good, I promise you.”

I leaned my hands back against the sink, looking no doubt vulnerable. He looked at me with a predatory, hungry gaze and I couldn ’t help but note how well he pulled off the suit look. He looked damned fine in that Armani, it fitting him perfectly. Part of his hair was pulled back, the other fell forward as he stared me over.

I chewed my bottom lip. He was breaking down my will power, my resistance against him.

I shook my head after nearly starting each other down for two full minutes. I ran my fingers back through my hair once again.

“Oh, what the hell.” I gave in, launching off the sink to wrap around him, my hands on either side of his face as I kissed him deeply. I was completely screwed… no pun intended.


	27. Part 2 - Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

28

He had been expecting me, knowing I ’d give in, his arm wrapping around my waist as he returned my passion. It seemed, despite his cool behavior that he shared in the desire, his emotions much like mine.

I felt his other hand on the back of my head, fingers weaving into my hair.

He backed us up into the stall behind us, his hand at my waist slipping past my jacket and under the waistband of my pants.

I kept my eyes closed, letting him take the lead, trusting him. I felt my back slam up against the side of the stall and heard the door to it squeak shut and lock.

I opened my eyes languidly, sliding my palms down under his jacket so I could push it back. I needed to feel his flesh. I hungered for it.

I watched as he slid out his jacket, setting it on the hook on the door with a fluid type of grace.

He ’d broken our kiss as he worked my jacket off in the same way, not stopping at just that. He popped the buttons of my shirt open and loosened my tie with one hand while the other helped me with his own. Damn, he was great with his hands.

I let my palms splay across his bare chest as he hungrily jerked my belt loose. I ’d not really gotten to see his face as much the times before and I couldn’t help but stare at his eyes. They were hungry, carnivorous, but at the same time, behind all the predatory emotion there was a deep softness, an emotion that I’d never seen in anyone before.

“Turn around.” He soothed, tugging at his own belt.

A very soft smile came onto his lips, his hand reaching out to touch my cheek, pushing a stray hair back behind my ear with an intense gentleness.

“I know.” His smile not breaking. “Just for a moment.” He seemed to know that I needed to see his face this time.

I let him turn me, facing the stall wall without any more hesitation.

I leaned into the metal wall, feeling his hands slide under the edge of my pants, moving them down along with my boxers.

I was surprised to hear him groan in response to what he was viewing, my ass clearly turning him on even more. 

I heard him shift and saw him crouch down out of the corner of my vision.

I pinched my eyes closed and tried to hold back a whimper as he pulled my cheeks apart, exposing my raw, used hole.

“Relax.” He whispered, placing a small kiss on my rump. His voice sounded a bit strange with the word but it wasn’t a top concern for me at the moment.

Something warm and wet pressed up against my soreness, painful at first only to become soothing a moment later. It felt as though whatever he was doing was causing the pain to fade and numb.

I knew what he was doing but I didn ’t know exactly was happening. There was no way something like this was really possible. My pain was nearly all gone just from his tongue and mouth being on me.

He wasn ’t healing me, I knew that much as I could still feel that my insides were stretched from before. It was even clearer as when he put his fingers inside of me that he began with three, pressing them deep inside, wetting me inside as well.

He only continued until my legs felt weak from the pulsing sensations his fingers were giving me.

He stood up and turned me back around locking his lips as he faced me once more.

“Wrap your arms around me.” His voice was normal sounding again, back to its smooth huskiness. 

He gently pulled my arms around his neck, his hands moving to my waist and rear. He urged my legs around him, his and my trousers discarded to the floor.

I was nervous again, afraid of the pain I was sure would come as I felt that enormous head against me once more.

He would ’ve been blind if he didn’t notice how apprehensive I was so I was not surprised when he leaned in to kiss my beck, not yet penetrating me.

He kissed my neck, along to my jaw looking into my eyes.  “Relax, I won’t until you are ready.” He gave my chin a little nip, his bite impassibly light and gentle.

He was trying to help me calm myself , to relax me and the mix of his gentleness, presence, and promise to wait, I began to east into a languid calm state.

I ’d not quite given him the go ahead, enjoying the attention on my neck and ears, when he went ahead without me, sliding into me.

Surprised at the suddenness of his penetration. I let out a small cry. My eyes had pinched closed at the sensation but opened wide in surprise from the lack of pain I was experiencing.

The pain was so minimal all I could feel was the amazing hardness of his cock sliding wetly and smoothly into me.

I let out a low, loud moan, reaching back with one arm to grip the top of the stall.

I caught sight of his fanged grin at my response, as my eyelids languidly lowered.

I imagined he ’d filled me as much as would fit when his head dipped down, taking one of my nipples in his mouth. For a fanged beast, he was very skilled at not piercing my flesh, even as he bit into the hard little buds.

He stated his thrusts slow, widening my opened with each stroke. I could feel every inch of him slide into me only feeling absolute pleasure with it.

“Gods… Dorian…” I moaned again, my heart pounding in my chest and my breath panting with desire.

Hearing his name from my lips must have turned him on more as his slow thrust became much more rapid.

He was really pounding in to me, nipples forgotten when much to my surprise he slowed down. He ’d not climaxed yet, that much I was certain. One of his hands moved to slide over my moaning, panting mouth and he lowered us so he was nearly in a crouch.

I opened my eyes, giving him a look of confusion, letting go of the top of the stall to place on his shoulder.

My questions were answered when the sound of the door opening and someone entering the bathroom came to my ears. My eyes got wide, darting to the stall door. Neither of us wanted to get caught here in such a position.

The newcomer coughed and entered a stall one down from us, unzipping and having a seat.

I made a move to detach from Dorian but he held tightly to me. He shook his head, a small devious grin appearing on his lips.

The bastard, despite the guy taking a crap one stall down, thrust slowly up into me.

I couldn ’t hold in the groan that uttered up from me. My face got a pained expression as I realized I’d actually let it slip.

“You all right?” An older man’s voice asked, clearly speaking in response to my groan.

I bit my bottom lip, Dorian ’s hand still over my mouth. He slid out, only to slowly, meticulously ease up into me.

Another moan, louder than the first uttered up through me. Damn him! Did he WANT to get caught?

The old man coughed again before speaking.  “Slow down, son. Just let it come naturally!” 

I nearly burst into laughter, glad from Dorian ’s muting hand.

His eyes amused and still very devious, the vampire began a steadier, continual thrust into me and I had to pinch my eyes shut to keep from making too much noise. I managed with only a few more groans and grunts.

I was so focused on keeping quiet I hadn ’t heard when the old man had flushed, only realizing he’d left the other stall when I heard him rap on the door.

“Look into something to soften yourself. Trust me, it does wonders.” He advised, moving away then to wash his hands at the sink before leaving. “Good luck! You can do it!”

After I heard the door finally close I burst into a mixture that was part laugh, part moan with a little sob in there too.

I gave Dorian a light shove in irritation as he stood us up again.  “Dick.”

He had a shit eating grin on his face as he leaned in to whisper into my ear.  “Just let it come naturally, Rob.”

I would ’ve laughed but he began to ram into me at full speed again and I struggled to hang on to him.

For the first time in my life I actually saw stars as I finally came, unable to control myself at such a rapid pace. He must ’ve known I was close as his hand wrapped around the head, trapping my spunk before it shot up in a mess.

With a quick flick of his wrist he deposited my spunk deftly into the toilet before slamming me into the stall. He ’d given me my climax and now he was going to take his.

I braced myself, especially after seeing one of his own hands brace against the stall wall next to me. If I ’d thought he’d been thrusting fast and hard before, I’d clearly been mistaken.

He ’d used his pace and strength so much that, my body physically writhed from the waves of pleasure after pleasure, no pausing or ceasing. The fucking could only be described as out of this world.

He climaxed after, well, I had no idea how long he ’d been at it as it was just so much, too much I couldn’t even imagine it.

I must ’ve been loud as when he finally slowed to a stop and I knew what was going on, his hand was back over my mouth.

Dorian pushed a few strands of my hair back over my ear, kissing my cheek, his expression tender again.  “You okay?”

“Duh…” I couldn’t make sentences, blinking several times.

“I’ll take it that you enjoyed that.” He looked down between us. “Seems you made a mess anyway.”

I followed his gaze and sure enough, there was my warm stick goo on both our bellies. I hadn ’t even felt myself unload.

I blushed furiously, stammering.  “O-oops…”

He chuckled warmly.  “You just need to work on that control of yours.” He teased, clearly enjoying my embarrassment.

“It’s just- I just-“ I stammered, trying to explain but gave up, leaning my head against his shoulder. “It was amazing…” I said dreamily.

Another chuckle and Dorian stroked my sweat drenched hair, letting me calm down for several minutes before speaking again.

“We should get cleaned up.” His voice was sot, like smooth velvet, affection read into it.

I sighed and kissed his shoulder.  “I suppose you’re right.”

I felt myself being lifted up and off of the vampire, unable to keep in a small whimper as he slid out from inside of me. 

He gracefully gently set me down on the toilet before grabbing some toilet paper to clean off his stomach.

I just sat there and watch him unable to take my eyes off his thin, gorgeous body.

“Are you going into the office today?” He looked at me briefly, grinned, then worked on cleaning the wonderfully gargantuan organ between his legs.

“Uh… yeah.  I was headed there after the meeting. Tonight, I’m in the studio.” I rambled a bit, sounding spacey.

Once he ’d cleaned himself and re-trousered, Dorian crouched down in front of me, setting to help me clean myself up.

“You’ll get sore again later but it shouldn’t be more than you can handle.” He wiped my belly clean, handing me paper to clean the other gooey parts.

I hadn ’t realized just how much he came until I’d sat down, the entire time I felt the warm, thick goo ooze from me. It felt like an impossible amount as it took me a bit to clean up.

I was still in a bit of a daze as I pulled my pants back on, Dorian helping me with the buttons of my shirt.

He ushered me out of the stall, leaving me to stare at the totally disheveled face in the mirror. I looked like I ’d just run a marathon in a tornado while he maybe glistened slightly. His hair wasn’t even a mess but he persisted on pulling it free to run his fingers through, re-trying it back to perfection.

I gave him a sour look.  “Show off…” I muttered, looking at my hair, it sticking in every direction and damp with sweat.

Dorian smiled at me, moving over to me to place a kiss on my cheek.  “I think you look even more delicious, all ravaged up and reeking of my scent.”

I sniffed myself, mostly smelling the sex we ’d just had (aka my sweat). There was a faint hint of him that I could sense but I would hardly call it ‘reeking’.

“Trust me, my scent is all over you.” He purred, running his hands through my hair like he’d done with his. His nails were so sharp and fine they make shift brush.

“So you’re saying I not only look like death, that I smell like it too?” 

“You look sexier than ever and smell like sweet floral sake.” It seemed my scent was very pleasing to him as he kissed my neck before tying my hair back as it had been. It looked just like it had this morning after my shower.

I rubbed my reddened cheeks, looking at him through the mirror. He was so incredible, so perfect.

He broke away from me grabbing our jackets. He slid into his then held mine open for me, easing the fabric onto my shoulders.

“I have to go.” He breathed into my car, close yet again. He’d not moved very far from me the entire time we cleaned up, clearly feeling the same way I did. We couldn’t get enough of each other. We both wanted nothing more than to spend hours in each other’s presence. 

I wanted these hours in bed, with him either  making love to me or holding me as I recovered. Maybe even more being inside of him once more, although his expression then had become so detached, cold.

“Stop envisioning me in the nude.” I heard his voice, teasing in my ear again.

I snapped out of my fantasy wanting to ask him why he ’d acted the way he had but he held back. It was too soon and… and I didn’t want to see that sad expression on him ever again.

“Sheesh!” I exclaimed, hoping he couldn’t actually read my thoughts. “You think you’re so great, who said I was even thinking about you at all?”

A long fingered hand reached up and squeezed my cheek.  “You always get that boyish crush look on your face when you’re thinking about my body.”

I frowned, crossing my arms over chest.  “I do NOT.” Did I? I wasn’t so sure…


	28. Part 2 - Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

29

We parted from each other, him taking the elevator while I took the stairs, wanting to get my legs working properly before I went about in public.

 I had wanted to ask him when I ’d see him again but I didn’t want to sound desperate. This was something all together new for me, dare I say it, it felt like an actual relationship. Well, maybe it wasn’t quite a real relationship yet but I really wanted it to be. For once I didn’t really want to be sleep with anyone else. I guess you can say he ruined everyone else for me but if I could get  _ that _ from him again … it was all worth it.

So in the end I ’d chickened out, giving him a lusty gaze as he looked back at me from inside the elevator, our eyes on each other’s until the door closed.

As I took the stairs slowly down, one step at a time, I wondered with each footstep if he ’d even see me again. Maybe I was just a one night… er one twelve hour stand to him. I’d never been so doubtful of the meaning of sex than right at that moment, unsure as to if I was nothing more than a conquest he’d come back to claim.

I didn ’t want to be so paranoid and have such low self-esteem all of a sudden over something. It bothered the hell out of me but I couldn’t help but think about it. I suppose I would just have to wait and see if he came around again.

I sighed heavily, my elation from being around him having deflated drastically. I still must have been ocean deep in thought as the next step I took seemed to be missing, my progress taking a turn for the worse. 

I fell forward, not having expected the miss-step and tumbled down the hard, metal stairs for a full flight, slamming into the wall below. My head bounced against the wall hard enough to black me out for a moment but I came to quickly. 

I groaned, my head and my shoulder shooting pain through my body. A lesser man would ’ve been broken up, concussed, and far more seriously injured. Upon inspection, when I could finally see semi-straight, I had a dislocated shoulder, minor twisted ankle, and one hell of a bump on the back of my head.

“The hell….” I groaned, looking up at the offending stair that had to be missing only to see it there, mocking me with its shiny glory. No way. There was no way that step had been there. I could not have fallen like this if there had actually been a stair there… Had I hit my head before or after the fall?

I let out a pained grunt as I popped my shoulder back into place, groaning at the dull pain that remained. 

My whole body now officially hurt I decided as I pulled myself to my feet. A wave of vertigo washed over me at first just from hitting my head so hard. My ankle was sore and tender to put my weight on but I could manage to walk without too much difficulty. 

Seriously, I stared at the stairs above me that I ’d just toppled down, what the hell was going on?  Was I just having really terrible luck or was there something else going on? 

No, I was just being paranoid. People choke on single grains of rice and miss imaginary steps every day.

Once my bearings were all straight I carefully down to the next floor, deciding to take the elevator the rest of the way.

~~~~~

“What are you grinning about now?” Will’s voice caught me in the middle of a rather nice daydream about my recent time with Dorian. 

“Huh?” I smiled at him, running my hands over the strings of my guitar. It was the same  one as I’d bought several years ago and it had treated me very well. It had risen to the top of the music charts, guiding me along in its wake.

Will looked at me expectantly.  “Are we going to play or are you going to just stare into your own little messed up world all night?”

“Yeah, of course.” I blinked, looking over at Cass to my left and Sam to my right. I felt like I was back where I belonged, glad to have the cast off and glad to be in at least somewhat of a decent state.

I had tried to forget about the whole mess of falling down the stairs and choking, concerning my thoughts with far more interesting things … Like Dorian Dragomir. It was a bit surreal to think that we’d been together, not just once but twice already. I couldn’t help but have a grin permanently plastered on my face.

“He must’ve gotten laid.” Cass commented, reaching for a bottle of water, taking a long drink of it. He didn’t seem the least bit perturbed by my actions and goofy expression.

Sam giggled.  “Isn’t he always getting laid? What kind of lay was it to put such a foolish grin on his face?” She stretched, inadvertently showing off her soft cleavage. I usually was the first to notice but it was only a side thought.

“Had to be something pretty epic, I’d guess.” The bottle crinkled as Cass set it back on the amp it’d been sitting on previously. 

I waved my hand dismissively at my friends.  “It’s nothing. I just had a good… day. That’s all.”

“Goodlay.” Cass coughed, of course getting giggles from Sam but actually getting a bit of the grin out of Will as well. 

“Oh shut up.” I stuck my tongue out at them childishly, adjusting my guitar strap before clearing my throat. “Let’s practice. If we’re going to be recording in a couple of week we really must have this down.” I moved up to the microphone. “Let’s work on the beginning of Saturation. It’s not right yet.”

I cut Will off before he could comment, beginning the song, not even having to look back at him on the drums to know he was going to argue that we sounded great. To me, we must be _perfect_ otherwise it wasn ’t worth the time in the studio.  We weren’t some little band anymore and there would be no mistakes in any of the music on the album or I’d not allow it to move on to the shelves. 

I worked us hard during practice, even more so when my backside began to ache with a dull persistence. My smile faded once we ’d begun to play and now it had turned to a scowl due to the discomfort. Damned cocky vampire.

“Damnit! No, that’s not right. We’re doing that again until we do it right.” I made a less than pleasant comment in my native tongue, muttering about the pain and the less than ideal sound coming from the band. 

“Rob, maybe we should take a bit of a break…” Sam suggested, looking tired and sweaty from all the hard work. “I think we can all agree we’d sound better if we got something to drink and relaxed for ten minutes.”

I frowned deeply.  “No. We’re not stopping until we get this intro right.” I stated stubbornly, giving her a look that expressed just how serious I was. 

“Stop being so moody, Rob.” It was Will this time, his tone siding with Sam which pissed me off more. “Ten minutes isn’t going to hurt. If anything, it will just make us better for having calmed down for a moment.”

Now I was more than just a little pissed off. I felt my temper rising and I had the sudden, hard desire to break something.  “NO. We are going to get this right. NOW.” I growled, my teeth gritted together.

Cass stared at me a moment before taking of his guitar and setting it down on its stand. He didn ’t say a word to me as he walked off towards the bathroom. 

“What the fuck?!” My eyes were wide at his blunt state of disregard.

Will got up next.  “Stop being a dick, Rob.” He set his drumsticks down before moving over to help Sam with her guitar. “We’re taking a break and I suggest you take one too. Calm the fuck down.” 

Sam looked at me, clearly upset, as she passed by with Will. 

I threw my hands up in frustration.  “You guys don’t even care, do you!?” I was so furious and irritated that I almost couldn’t see straight. I was so mad I could feel the heat of my anger in my face. 

****

“Don’t care?” Will turned, letting Sam follow Cass into the other room. “How the hell can you say something like that Rob?” He’d waited for the door to close before moving towards me. 

I glared at him, unable to calm myself. His expression of anger towards me just made me even more livid. 

“You’re the one that keeps ditching us and spacing out during practice.” He spat, moving so he was within a few feet of me.

“Ditching you? I had a broken arm, asshole! How the hell could I play with that, huh? Oh and I’m so sorry I have more of a life than this band!” I yelled back at him.

“This band used to be all you could ever talk about and now you’re too interested in making money and running a business you don’t even need!” 

“I do need the business! If you weren’t so damned concerned with your own little problems you’d be around to know what I’m going through!”

“My problems? What are you talking about?! All we’ve been doing is helping you with your problems, waiting for you to remember that we’re still around! What is so damned important that you can’t make a little time for the band that you put together?! What about your friends?!” Will looked like he could burst, getting just as mad as I was.

“My friends won’t help me find-“ It was in the middle of my ranting that there was a high pitched squeal and the electric in the building sparked, burning my flesh that touched the plugged in electric guitar. I yelped, pulling my hands back and grabbing the straps to shrug out of the shocking instrument. 

“Fuck! Rob, are you okay?” Will’s voice came towards me as I looked down at my tingling hands, trying to shake the painful feeling out of them. I felt Will’s hands wrap around my wrists, holding them steady. “Just hold still. We don’t know how bad you got burnt.” All anger seemed to have disappeared from both of us. 

“Will… I…” I  hadn’t meant anything I’d said, really. I’d just gotten so mad and I had no idea why or where it had come from.

“It’s fine Rob. Just hold still.” Will repeated. He turned his head and yelled for Cass and Sam. “Someone come get Rob’s phone and call the doctor, he might have gotten shocked pretty badly.”

I heard Cass ’s voice next, wandering about in the darkness. “Sam, you get the phone I’ll find someone about the lights.”

“Okay, Will, talk to me. I can’t see a damned thing.” Sam’s voice from the same direction as Cass.

“Yeah, Sam, walk towards where you set your bass. We’re just to the right of that if you can remember the setup.” He instructed. “Rob, can you feel your fingers?”

I tried wriggling my fingers and they felt oddly detached but I could at least feel them.  “Yeah, I can but they tingle a lot.”

“That’s good- Oh! Sam, that’s me.” Will sounded startled and one of his hands left my wrist. A moment later I felt small, girlish hands on my shoulder. 

“My phone is in my right pocket. The number is under J for Jamal but I might not need him…”

“I’m calling him.” Sam stated, leaving no room for argument, feeling about to find my pocket.

“Oh, Sam, that’s not my phone but you can definitely try dialing with it.” I teased as I felt her hands accidently go a little further south than they needed.

Whack! I felt a good solid punch against my shoulder.  “Jerk! Maybe you don’t need a doctor.” I could hear the amused irritation in her voice. She wriggled a hand into my pocket and snatched my phone before I could say anything more.

An hour later we sat in a nearby diner, my hands wrapped up but not seriously injured. They ’d be better within a day or so but the lights had gone out completely, shorting out the amps. It was going to cost a lot to get everything fixed and they had no idea what had caused it to happen in the first place. There had been surge protection on much of the equipment but it had powered through even that.

“This blows. Are you sure they don’t serve sake here?” I looked at the menu in dismay, aggravated at my recent string of terrible luck. If I didn’t know better I’d think someone was out to get me.

“No, Rob. They probably just have cheap beer, if they even have that. What they do have is working lights.” Will pointed out, looking the menu over for himself.

“And they have waffles!” Sam exclaimed, looking giddy with delight. “C’mon, tonight might have been crappy but at least we get to hang out together like old times.”

Cass nodded.  “We’ve not done this in a long time. It’s nice not being in a fancy place either.” He leaned over to look at the menu Sam was holding. “Waffles?”

“I know, but I was hoping to get some good practice in…” I stuck my tongue out, leaning my head down on my arms on the table. “You guys got your wish for a break, though.” I shook my head, laughing a little. “I don’t know why I was so mad about it, anyway.”

“Yeah, what was up with that?” Sam set the menu down, grabbing her drink and taking a sip. “You were happy one moment then a total bastard the next. That’s not really like you… Everything going okay?” She looked at Will before I could response. “And you, since when do you get in screaming matches with Rob?”

Will and I looked at each other and shrugged in tandem.  “No clue.” I said honestly. 

“Yeah, I don’t know why I was so angry either. Sure, Rob was being a dick but it’s not like I’ve never experienced that before.” Will grinned as I elbowed him in the ribs.

“Hey!” I snorted in indignation but smiled. “I don’t know what was going on. I was just really pissed off for some reason.”

Sam shrugged as well.  “Well, I’m just glad that’s all over.”

“Happy, dopey Rob is better than grumpy, dickhead Rob.” Cass agreed, looking up as the waitress came over to our table. 


	29. Part 2 - Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

30

I looked up at the girl, only giving her a glance as I told her my order. I stacked my menu up and took a drink of water as I waited for the rest of the crew to order. I couldn ’t stop thinking about what had happened. Could all of the recent bad luck just be that or something else entirely.

“Oh! What happened to your hands?” The waitress asked after seeing me struggle with the glass a bit as I took a drink. 

I blinked and looked up at her again, holding up a palm.  “Electrocuted myself.” I stated plainly but not rudely. I was pleased that she’d not recognized me and went wild like most young women did when I was out in public. As it was, there were several girls in the place that kept their eyes glued on me that I was doing well to ignore.

“Why’d you go and do that?” She smiled kindly, her almond shaped eyes lighting up a bit. 

“Yeah, Rob, you’ve really got to stop trying to maim yourself.” Sam added, giggling. She distracted the waitress from her question with her order.

The girl finished taking our orders, sticking her notepad in her pocket as she grabbed the menus.  “I’ll go put that in for you. It shouldn’t be too long.” She assured us before wandering back towards the kitchen.

There was a long silence at our table before Will finally broke it.

“Really? Are you feeling okay Rob?” He asked me, frowning as he gave me a light shove.

“Huh? What do you mean?” I had no idea what he was talking about, looking around myself to see if I missed something obvious.

“That waitress was hot and you didn’t so much as give her a single dirty line or even a seductive smile. She was even Asian! That’s not like you. Maybe that electric shock knocked something loose in there.” He poked me in the head and I shooed his hand away.

“She was? I guess I never noticed…” I shrugged, not bothered by Will’s comment. It’s not that I wouldn’t have hit on her because I had slept with Dorian but I just wasn’t interested right then.

“Are you sure you’re okay Rob?” Sam asked, looking really concerned and I bet it was all because I’d not hit on that waitress. Psh! Some friends thinking I couldn’t control my libido.

…Okay, so usually I couldn’t.

“I’m just not in the mood right now guys. I’m fine.” I gave them a dismissive wave, sipping my water again.

“You’re seeing someone.” Cass finally spoke up, having been silent during all of my questioning. 

I nearly knocked over my drink, coughing as I choked on the water.  “I-I-‘m not.” I stammered, all flustered.

“Wow! You ARE seeing someone!” Sam clapped her hands together excitedly. “Omigosh you have to tell us all about her!” She thought for a moment. “Or him.” She said thoughtfully.

“You guys are way off base. I’m not dating anyone.” I shook my head, laughing nervously and looking away.

“You’re sleeping with someone exclusively or semi-exclusively.” It was that damned Cass guy again. Damn him for seeing through me! “It’s the only logical explanation. You’d be horny and hitting on hot women even if you were half dead, limbless, and had no teeth.”

“The man has a point.” Will spoke up before I could correct Cass. “I’ve seen you get horny even after getting hit in the junk.”

“Guys I-“ I tried.

Cass didn ’t let me continue. “The only way you’d not be horny is if you had no cock or either you were well satiated from continuous, great sex.” 

“You still have your dick, don’t you?” Sam asked, giggling with bright red cheeks. Even after all the years she got embarrassed.

“Yes I still have my dick! Guys! Stop! I’m not seeing anyone, sleeping exclusively with someone, or having great sex with him!”

I was too late to correct myself before the three of them exclaimed at my slip-up, busting into rowdy laughter. 

“I knew it!” Cass shouted, slamming a hand on the table in good humor. “You are such a shitty liar!”

I sunk down in my seat, glowering straight ahead and trying to ignore my stupid friends. 

“Who is he?” Sam’s excitement inquired, leaning on Cass as she tried to keep back her laughter. “Do we know him?”

“Fuck you all.” I pouted, refusing to give in to their questions. “You all can blow me.”

“Sounds like you’ve already been lately.” Will joked, snorted and gave me a shove. “C’mon, tell us who it is! I want to make sure he’s good enough for you!”

I gave Will the international sign for him to go fuck himself and crossed my arms over my chest.

~~~

“Oh, you’re no fun!” Sam pouted. “You finally settle down with someone and you won’t even tell us who he is!”

“I’m not settling down with anyone.” I snorted, still hunched down in the booth seat. 

“He must be a pretty amazing guy.” Sam ignored my comment and my distaste for the conversation. “I bet he’s really handsome and-“

“Has a big dick.” Cass interrupted, causing the crew to laugh again at my expense. “I bet you’re on bottom, aren’t you?”

“Would you all just knock it off?!” I exclaimed, throwing my hands up and nearly knocking the tray of food out of the poor waitress’s hands. She struggled to keep it steady, managing to set it down on a nearby table before it upset all over the floor.  
  


“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry!” I stood, trying to help the waitress regain her balance and composure while the table was still in gales of laughter. “I wasn’t watching…” I caught her eyes, feeling a sense of déjà vu. 

“Oh, it’s okay, sir. Accidents happen.” She smiled, her eyes softly feminine and just a bit sad.

I wanted to ask her if I ’d met her before but I hate to accidently forgetting someone I’ve slept with. Asking them who they are generally gets me a slap in the face. 

“Are you sure you’re all right?” I asked, reaching out to touch her arm in a kind gesture. 

She shook her head that she was sure, pushing a rogue strand of black hair behind her ear that had escaped the confines of her ponytail.  “I’m sure. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll get your food to you while it’s still hot.” 

I nodded and slid into the booth, giving the guys a dirty look for being so mean to me. They were trying to quiet themselves, only a few snorts coming from them as the waitress set down the plates.

“Thank you…” I searched for a name in order to thank the poor waitress I’d so rudely flustered after she set my meal down in front of me.

“My name is Sunny.” She put a hand on my shoulder in a silent thanking gesture. She must not get a lot of customers who even give a damn to ask her for her name.

“Thank you Sunny.” I looked up at her, restating my appreciation. The others murmured thank yous as well before digging in to their food. 

When she was gone I spoke before taking a bite.  “You guys are total assholes.”

Will swallowed and looked at me, a grin on his face.  “We’ve learned from the best.”

~~

Well, I ’d like to say that the next week went by without any more accidents but I’d be lying if I did. Actually, the next entire week was the week from hell and by the end of it I just wanted to fall into oblivion.

After my shocking experience at practice things calmed down for a day or so before my well being was put into peril once again. From cars nearly hitting me on the sidewalk to bricks falling from the top of buildings to narrowly miss me, I was really exhausted by the end of the week. 

I wasn ’t just tired of it all but I was really damned pissed off. When the bad things didn’t stop continuously happening I knew it all couldn’t be some terrible coincidence. My body and mind just couldn’t take anymore and I was definitely nearing, if not at, my breaking point.

I may have been in a better mood as well if I ’d seen Dorian again since his jump on me in the bathroom but I hadn’t. There weren’t any more council meetings that week and he’d not slipped into my bed late at night as I hoped to see him nearly each evening. 

So I wasn ’t sleeping both because I was anxious to see him and I was worried that my blankets would somehow come to life to strange me while I slept. I was also very, very horny and that is never a good thing. My mood tends to be the most sour when I’ve not gotten laid for almost a week and I was doing my best not to take it out on innocent bystanders. 

Instead of lying in bed alone, waiting for that fucking vampire to come plow my ass, I was at the office, taking my frustrations out on my work. I was actually getting caught up on some of my work, angrily scrawling out my signature on yet another form when my damned pen snapped in half. 

“Fuck!” I dropped the spurting thing, the hard plastic having given me a good, deep cut. Oh, fuck it all…

I glowered at the pen and my finger as ink, oil, and blood stained the form I ’d been working on. I’d have to reprint and redo it all.

I couldn ’t help but sigh, reaching up to put a hand on my forehead in stress. Of course I didn’t realize it was the inky injured on until I felt the liquid oozing down the bridge of my nose.

Damn I was tired …

The mess on my desk and my forehead seemed to be the last straw and all I could do was stare at it, laughing in a high pitched, creepy laughter. I was going looney, mad, crazy. How utterly fun!

After my insane little laughing fit was over and I was nearly in tears of frustration, I sat back in my chair and just whined to myself. It was time to get drunk and hopefully pass out in a drunken stupor. That was the only cure for this ailment. Sake. And lots of it.

I grabbed some tissues and wrapped it around my finger as I picked the forms up and tossed them in the trash, wiping away a good amount of the mess after. I ’d have to go out and get some sake but I was sure I looked a mess so off to the bathroom I went.

Hands washed, forehead wiped as clean as I could, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The ink had stained my skin, leaving a huge blob shape of black on my forehead and leaving my hands a dull blackish tone.

“Sunnava bitch..” I swore, sighing again as it was really the only thing I could do. It was a good thing I didn’t have any photo shoots or concerts in the next few days because even heavy makeup wouldn’t be able to cover up the wonderful black splotches on my skin.

I gripped the sink and laughed, considering my current state. I was covered in black inky spots, disheveled from the day ’s stress, heavy lidded and dark eyed from lack of sleep., and I was sporting one hard, angry cock.

I ’d considered sitting back in my chair, behind my desk and taking care of the later myself but I’d not been able to get off by my own hand for the past few years. I guess that’s the toll for once being a whore. Lucky me.

Maybe I ’d get drunk and bar hop for a lay…. No, that was a bad idea. Famous + bars = crazy fan girls everywhere which is not indicative for a good lay… or even a legal one.

I ’d just have to call Xerxes when he got back from his well planned vacation to set something up for me or stand in or something… anything… Fucking, goddamn, stupid, arrogant, self-centered, inconsiderate (I could go on….) vampire.

When I saw him again, if I saw him again, I was going to deck him or punch him in the junk. I was like this because of him. I couldn ’t stop thinking about him, his body, and the things he’d done to mine.

I swore again, a seeming theme to my day, and had a mini hissy fit which consisted of me kicking a stall door and growling a lot. 


	30. Part 2 - Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

After several deep breaths and a half-assed attempt at jacking off in one of the bathroom stalls, I returned to my office to grab my coat. This was fucking ridiculous. I was going out to get some cigs and sake in order to get well liquored up. I would either end up passing out or finding someone to fuck, either way the night was going to end for me.

I tugged on my jacket after turning off everything electric in my office besides the light. I had one last cigarette and I fully planned on smoking it on the way to the store. I was going to walk, I needed the brisk night air to clear my mind and to well, ease my loins.

I zipped up the black leather jacket and headed to the elevator. I was one of the only people left in the building, the only other person being the security guy who gave me a small wave as I trudged past his desk in the lobby. I ’m sure he was glad to see me finally head out, making his job even easier since he had no one but the building to look after.

I really wished I ’d worn something a little heavier than just the jacket as the first step out of the office building was a cold one. At least it wasn’t too windy which would make my smoking considerably easier. 

I ’d almost forgotten about my terrible luck when, as I lit my cigarette, the lighter exploded in my hand. I swore and jumped back, dropping the volatile lighter and my cigarette. Oh, like hell I was going to lose that fucking treasure… 

I made a dive for the unlit cig, catching it with a triumph cry. It was unlit and I was about to curse the gods for the ill fortune when I saw the still flaming little lighter on the ground. I couldn ’t help but feel sly as I crouched down, lighting the end of the cig on the remaining flames. Take that bad luck! HA!

With only minor burns, ones which I easily ignored, and a lit cigarette I headed down to the liquor store feeling like I ’d won that epic fight. 

Yeah, I was feeling smug and cool, freezing my nads off on the way to the liquor store. Luckily it was only a few … several blocks away but I didn’t mind the walking so much as I minded how damned cold it was. 

After the liquor store I decided just to walk the ten or twelve blocks home as I ’d already come that far. There was no reason to get a taxi especially since I doubted they’d let me smoke and drink in their cab and I needed the damned drink now. Public drunkenness… bah! I wasn’t worried about that in this neighborhood.

The sake warmed me up on the way home, especially after I ’d drank nearly the entire bottle. I’d gotten the good stuff, wanting to get drunk, fast and drunk I was by the time I was about four blocks from home. 

“You really think you could evade him forever, Remsiriel. Janus is very displeased with you.” I heard a gruff voice from the nearby alley as I stopped to put my finished cigarette butt out. I’d been using the brick wall just around the corner to steady myself.

Remsiriel? Janus? Crazy fucking names they named kids these days. I scowled, glaring in their general direction even though they clearly couldn ’t see me. 

I was about to just walk by when I heard the telltale sign of flesh hitting flesh. This wasn ’t just some angry bar fight talking. Someone was getting beat up. Hm. This could be fun!

I looked around the corner, smart enough in my drunkness to look at the situation before jumping on in. It was three … or was that four… I blinked again. Three thugs versus one guy who was on the ground, looking way worse for the wear. Well, that wasn’t fair. Three against one!

I turned the corner fully, finishing off my sake and broke the bottle on the side of the brick corner I ’d gone around, getting the attention of the thugs. 

“Hey, fuckers. Beating up on some poor, badly named, bastard, are ya?” I was betting I looked fuckin’ scary.

The thugs stared at me for a while before bursting into laughter. 

“Is this your mighty backup Siri? You’re such a little bitch!” One of the thugs kicked the guy in the ribcage, causing him to make a sickly coughing sound.

“Hey, shitheads! Knock it the fuck off!” I stepped closer, making the gap between us much smaller. 

As I ’d gotten closer I noticed something about the thugs I’d not seen before. All three of them had eerie, almost glowing eyes and it looked like they had strange welts on their foreheads. Were those wounds or…

I squinted to see closer as one of them moved towards me. 

Fuck, fuck, double fuck, let ’s add shit in there too. They were demons! Oh hell. I’d just started a fight against three pissed off demons. My odds… not so great.

I took in a deep breath, glad to be wasted because it made my next decision an easy one. I could either run or fight. My chances of living through either were slim so what did I choose?

To fight, of course! I lunged at the demon when he was within range, using my agility to mostly dodge his blow. He clipped me, causing me to spin a bit but I went with it, turning around fully to slash the broken bottle right across his right arm and side. 

Well that seemed to just piss him and his buddies off even more because I found myself suddenly against all three of them at once. They seemed so insanely fast but still, somehow, call it drunken luck, I managed to dodge about half of their blows. 

At some point during the fight I lost the bottle, thinking maybe I ’d seen it in one of the thug’s chests but I couldn’t be sure. It was all a big blur to me both because of their speed and because of the alcohol I’d drank before. 

The fight could ’ve been going on for hours or for seconds, I couldn’t be sure but I seemed to sober a bit after hitting the wall at a speed I really shouldn’t have been able to. With the wind knocked out of me, sitting in the gutter, I coughed and stared up at the thugs. I was waiting for them to come finish me off but they never came.

I looked around, trying to clear my vision from the wall contact to see that it was just me and the beaten up guy left in the alleyway. Where the hell did the demons go? Did I scare them off?

I got to my feet after getting a few needed deep breaths into my lungs, dusting myself off as well as I could. I could hear the sound of an approaching siren and it all became clear. They didn ’t want to get caught by the police so they’d ran! What wimps!

Wait a minute … I didn’t want to get arrested either and I clearly looked like I’d been in a fight. Oh shit, this was bad. 

I thought about just making a run for it alone but I stopped in my retreat, looking back at the poor wounded guy lying on the dirty ground. I couldn ’t see too well in the dark but the liquid under him wasn’t just alley sludge. He was bleeding pretty badly.

I jogged over to him and knelt down to feel if he was still even alive. When I touched him he groaned, startling me. 

“The cops are coming. I can’t stay… they’ll get you an ambulance.” I explained, hoping he’d make it. I stood, ready to leave when I thought I heard him speak.

“Wait…” His voice was hoarse but I understood him.

The sirens were getting closer and a nervously bounced on the balls of my feet, giving in to kneel back down.  “Look, I’m really sorry I-“

“Shut up Ibanez…” The voice growled at me.

Wide eyed I took the figure by the shoulder and rolled him over so I could see his face. It was Remington Everhart, scary ass demon.

“R-Remi-“ I started.

“Shut up… get me out of here… I can’t…” He groaned, trying to sit up. 

I helped him sit up, who knows why. He had the same type of horns like the thugs had, only smaller and they were giving me the creeps. 

“I can’t-“ I protested but he grabbed my arm and pulled himself up, forcing me to be his crutch. 

“Just walk.” He grunted and I couldn’t help but walk with him as support. I was feeling rather used at the moment.

We managed to get out of the alley and away from the scene before the cops showed up, hiding back in the shadows a few blocks down until they cleared. The entire time all I could do was listen to Remington wheeze as he tried to breathe, unable to speak as he told me to shut it every time I went to talk.

Once the police finally dispersed, the worthless lot that they were, Remington finally spoke up.  “Across the street… my building… Go.” He commanded without letting me protest. 

I helped him to his building hoping that he ’d just let me leave once he’d gotten home. We got into the elevator and thought maybe I could talk then. “What’s going on?”

His eyes were shut, maybe due to the fact they were nearly swollen completely that way. He was still making horrible breathing sounds and despite him being a demon I was still worried he wasn ’t going to make it. I’d not seen someone this beaten up, well, ever. He looked like he should be dead. 

My question never got answered even as I helped him to his apartment, taking the keys from him to unlock the door as I doubted he could even hold them or see the lock. 

I dropped him off on the couch, my own wounds really starting to hurt from the stress I was putting on them in carrying him. Besides, he needed to sit down as soon as possible. The moving around was causing his breathing only to get worse. 

“Well…” I backed away from the couch, unable to take my eyes off his beaten, bruised, and broken figure. “I guess I’ll be going…”

He didn ’t say anything this time, not giving me a command to do this or that for him, just letting me back up until I was to the door. I waited for anything from him for a full minute before turning to put my hand on the doorknob. Could I really just leave him there? Was he going to be okay? 

I put my head against the door for a long moment while I thought about what to do, sighing as I finally turned back around. I couldn ’t leave him alone like this. Demon or not, possibly wanting me dead or not, I couldn’t leave him to just die on the couch.

I moved past the couch and down one of the halls, hoping to find a bathroom. I did and scrounged around for towels, bandages, and anything else I could possibly use to help put Remington back together. 

I tossed the towels and things on the floor in front of the couch on my way to the kitchen, wondering if Remington was even breathing much at all anymore. I saw his chest rise once before proceeding in getting a bowl with some warm water in it to clean him up. All the things in his apartment were pristine and nearly unused but they would be getting use tonight.

I pulled the coffee table up next to the couch, setting the bowl on it and the miscellaneous items I ’d retrieved, finally sitting down on it myself. 

“Remington?” I asked as I dipped the towel in the water, ringing it out. I didn’t get an answer but he was still breathing somehow so he was still alive… I guess.

I touched the warm, wet towel against his face and he groaned, his eyes opening as much as they could. 

“What… Are you doing?” He wheezed, moving his head away from the towel. 

“I’m cleaning your wounds.” I tried to start cleaning again but he moved away.

“What?” I asked, not understanding why he was avoiding the help so much. He had no problems having me help him up here, did he?

“Don’t… fag.” He gasped, coughing a little as he moved further away from my helping hand.

I stared at him, aghast at first then irked to downright pissed off.  “This  _ FAG _ just saved your ass so you should knock the bigotry the FUCK off. ” I snarled, grabbing the front of his shirt and holding him there so he couldn’t pull away as I glared at him. 

I could see one of his eyes giving me a look of derision that made me even more pissed off.

“I don’t want your ass, never have so stop being so damned full of yourself!” I huffed, holding back the urge to punch his close-minded face. “I’m just trying to help you clean yourself up so you don’t go gangrene, you asshole. Do you really think I’d want a stupid fucking demon anyway?!” I let go of him and sat back, trying to calm myself down as I seethed in anger.

There was silence for a long, drawn out moment before I heard him cough again.  “Half demon.” He corrected, turning his face to look at me, his expression changed to something softer. It wasn’t a warm, happy look but it was a look at told me he’d stop pulling away from my help.

I snorted one more time before grabbing the towel once more, scooting forward so I could reach him. I carefully began to dab at the dirt and blood on his face.

“Half demon then.” I re-iterated, still seeing apprehension in his eyes as I touched him with the cloth. 

Remington Everhart was afraid of me at that moment.

I stopped cleaning to rinse out the towel, watching as the water turned red. 

“Look, I’m seriously not going to do anything but clean up your face and any major wounds if you’ll let me. I’m not going to call the cops or do anything ‘faggy’ as you would call it. I’m just trying to help you.” I tried to explain as I ran the towel out once more, it ready for another round of cleaning. 

I turned back to him, looking in his eyes for a moment, my expression serious. I wasn ’t going to do anything he didn’t want me to do but he really needed to get his wounds cleaned up and I knew he wasn’t going to let me call a doctor. 

I leaned forward again and went back to work.  “So,” I started to speak again, hoping to distract him from his trepidation. “Shouldn’t you have a body guard or something? I thought there was some big guy that was usually shadowing you.”

“Samanya…” He replied, relaxing a little. 

“Yeah, him. Where’s that monstrous beast at?” Samanya was a huge, intimidating man. He was nearly seven feet tall and all muscle. It didn’t help his skin was as dark as coal either.

“On… vacation…” He winced as I cleaned out one of the deeper cuts on his face.

“What a shitty time to be out of town. You should’ve found a replacement.” I did my best to minimize the pain.

“Back tomorrow night…” He tried to explain, clearly in discomfort. 

“Hm. Well, that’s good. You really should just stay in until he gets back. I don’t think those guys will give up that easy.” I cleaned around his horns, trying not to shiver from being so close to them. They were creepy.

He didn ’t respond for the entire time I cleaned near and around his horns, seeming to be unable to speak until I was done. I didn’t ask because I honestly didn’t want to know.

“Why were those guys after you anyway?” I’d gotten a lot of the blood off his face, standing up to change out the water. I dumped it in the kitchen sink and refilled it, expecting an answer when I returned to Remington.

I started in on his neck which immediately went taunt, the muscles tightening.  “Well?” I asked, expectantly and to get his mind off what I was doing.

“… Looking for me.” He grunted and I could tell he really wanted to pull away from me.

“Clearly, but why? Do you not get along with other demons?” I tried to go as fast as possible, his neck mostly just dirty with bruises and a couple minor cuts.

“No.” He answered monosyllabically.

“Why is that? It can’t be because of your sunny personality.” I rolled my eyes.

He didn ’t answer at first and I thought he wasn’t going to at all but he eventually spoke up. “Am… in hiding…not like them…”

I was surprised by the answer, sitting back to regard him fully.

“What do you mean? Is it because you’re only a half demon?” I was asking so many questions so he didn’t have to explain as much when he answered.

“Yes… and…my father…” He didn’t expand upon it, leaning back into a relaxed state finally. I didn’t ask further now as it knew how it could be with fathers.

I looked at his chest, biting my bottom lip. It was a mess for sure, his shirt soaked through with his own blood. They ’d been kicking him pretty hard when I was there, who knew what he’d endured before I arrived. I really needed to see what was going on, to wrap his wounds so he’d heal easier.

I stared at him for a long while, trying to figure out what to say when I finally just came out with it.  “I need to take your shirt off.”

I saw Remington look at me again, his expression pained.  “No.”

I sighed.  “I know you have cuts there, I can see it through your shirt and your ribs are probably broken in places… I can wrap it so it’ll feel better.” I offered, not moving to do anything without his consent first.

“No.” He repeated and I could tell he wouldn’t give in on this one. He seemed adamant about me not getting near him in any state of undress.

I sighed again. “I really won’t do any-“

“No.” He interrupted me, sounding harsh at first but attempting to be civil. “… thanks.”

I nodded. If he wouldn ’t let me, he wouldn’t let me. “You should just rest here then. I wouldn’t get up again yet.” 

“Yeah…” Remington muttered, seeming much more at ease now that I wasn’t touching him or even all that close to him. 

“Can I get you anything? Pain reliever? Blankets? Alcohol?” I offered, trying to be helpful.

“Shut up Ibanez…” He mumbled, his eyes closed.

I would ’ve given him shit for telling me to shut up yet again but he was in bad shape so I let it slide. His attitude did give me confirmation that he’d make it though, but even as I watched him fall asleep I couldn’t make myself leave him alone like this.

I sat there for a while, making sure he was breathing still, before getting up to put things away. As I rinsed out the bowl I considered refilling it and trying to clean his chest up while he slept. Maybe he ’d be out enough to sleep through it… 

I found myself returning with the bowl full again, setting it down and considering him. I moved closer to him, reaching out to touch his hand to see if he woke.

Nothing. He slept soundly.

I tried then touching his chest.

Nothing. Not so much as a shift in his position.

I was good to go, but did I want to risk it? What if he woke up and found me doing the thing he told me not to? Hell, he ’d know I’d gone against his wishes when he woke to see himself bare-chested and bandaged.

I was trying to decide when I saw one of the cuts through a tear in his shirt. It was still oozing blood and there was grime packed in it.

I was going to risk it. I grabbed a pair of scissors and as carefully as I could, cut the shirt away from his body. It was ruined anyway so cutting it up wasn ’t a big deal and like hell was I going to try to remove it any other way.

His chest was a mess but he didn ’t wake the entire time I cleaned him up. I even dared to wrap it up, jostling him a bit more than I would’ve chosen but he was out cold it seemed. 

I would ’ve changed him out of the dirty pants he was in but I thought I’d be pushing my luck with doing that. If he woke to find himself naked by my hand I would be dead for sure. I left him to lie on the couch, covered in a blanket so I could get cleaned up myself.

I wiped some of the grime clean from my face and hands, realizing just how exhausted I was. I ended up sprawled out on his living room floor, too tired to move and passed out.

\---


	31. Part 2 - Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

31

_ “Don’t stop…” I panted, urging my lover to take me over the edge. He was so warm, his body on mine making me sweat from the heat and breath hard from his heaviness. There was so much of his weight on my chest yet I didn’t want it any other way. It was as if his desire was pulsing through me, vibrating into me. _

_ He was toying with me, playing with my hardness in light, flicking touches. I loved it and hated it both at the same time but couldn _ _ ’t, wouldn’t tell him to stop.  _

_ I felt him put a hand over my closed eyes, more heat now on my face. The tips of his fingers stroked near my eyes, oddly rough as if his flesh had turned to sand paper. More teasing? Perhaps but I could hardly speak, let alone complain about the harshness of his fingers. _

_ “Please… please Dor….” I moaned, wishing my strange torture would stop and that he would just penetrate me with that amazingly large cock of his.  _

_ I waited and my pleas were not answered, more toying only. I was getting frustrated with his odd behavior.  _

_ I finally reached up and grabbed his hand, ready to pull it off my eyes to find his hand was covered in soft, fluffy fur! _

I opened my eyes, my hand still on the furry  ‘hand’ to find that I couldn’t see anything at all. What the hell was going on?! The fur began to vibrate and that’s when I freaked out. I flung the furry object off my face, my eyes shooting open to find a mass of fur on my chest! I found myself letting out a less than manly shriek, sitting up as quickly as I could.

Nearly a dozen or so kittens rolled off my chest, all of them but one running off in fear. I leaned back on my hands, breathing heavily from the surprise of it all. Kittens? Was I still dreaming?

Nope, sure enough there were kittens all over, including several sleeping on Remington as well. 

Now I was confused … 

I heard Remington groan, shifting under the weight of the baby cats lying on him.  “…. Hmm?” I must have woken him with my ‘manly’ scream. 

One of the kittens got up and walked up his chest to rub against his face, stepping on all of his bruises and cuts. 

That woke him up the rest of the way.

“What the… How did you…?” I saw his eyes open to regard the kitten, one of his large demonic hands reaching up to gently stroke the little thing. I couldn’t help but stare in absolute shock. I definitely hadn’t seen Remington as a kitten fan, especially to this magnitude.

I watched as he woke up further, confusion running over his face. He looked himself over, realizing that he was half naked on his couch. His head slowly turned to regard me then, a fiery anger in his eyes.

He looked pissed and I ’m sure my half naked similar state was just adding fuel to the fire. 

“Hey… you’re up.” I gave him a half smile, hoping to show him I meant no harm. 

“What are you still doing here?” He growled, knocking a couple of kittens off his chest as they woke to step all over him.

“… I wanted to make sure you were okay and I was too tired to head home…” I explained, hoping he wouldn’t kill me. “I cleaned you up the best I cou-“

He cut me off.  “I never asked you to help me! I told you to leave me alone!” He tried to push himself into a sitting position, gasping for air as he tried. 

I got up quickly and tried to help him only to get shoved away. 

I stumbled and looked at him.  “What is your problem?! I’m just trying to help! You got your ass handed to you!”

“You only helped me to get into my pants! I know you, Ibanez!” 

Oh hell no. Not this again. No way was he going to pull this shit on me again.  “What is your fucking problem?! Get it through your thick, demonic skull that I DON’T WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU!” I yelled at him, wincing as my own chest flared in anger at the effort. 

Remington ’s brow furrowed at being yelled at and I half expect him to yell back at me but he didn’t. He looked uncomfortable, looking away from me. 

There was an awkward silence for several minutes as I calmed down, sitting back down on the floor.  “Look, I only took your shirt off to clean your wounds and I didn’t want to move you too much after. That’s all.”

I didn ’t look at him but I heard him quietly sigh. “It’s fine.” He actually sounded honest. “Thanks…” He added.

I leaned back on my hands, wishing for the awkwardness to go away, a few kittens returning to me in curiosity. A bold gray fluff ventured as far as my feet, playing with my pant leg. 

I sat there in more silence for a long while before finally asking.  “Why do you have so many cats?” I reached out and pet the fluffy thing, noting it didn’t really look like the rest that had begun to surround me. Its fur was impossibly soft, it tugging at the bottom of my pants. 

“I use them in my work.” He didn’t give a further explanation which really confused me. 

“Okay… “ I looked over at him. “So you said you were in hiding... Who are you hiding from? Are you hiding from your father?” I remembered him saying something about his dad the night before but didn’t get the chance to ask him about it. 

“No, I’m not hiding from my father…. I’m hiding from the Despot.”

I nodded as if I understood but finally asked.  “The Despot?”

“The One With Two Faces.” He must have seen my continuing confusion. “The Fifth Horsemen? The one they call Janus?” He tried but didn’t get anywhere.

I shook my head.  “I thought there were only four horsemen…” I shrugged. “I’ve never heard of this guy you’re talking about.”

His expression was blank, in awe of my ignorance.  “Janus was the fifth horseman of the apocalypse… He rode upon the wailing horse. He brought insanity.”

“News to me.” I barely knew anything of the Christian religion, figuring it was like all the rest of the bullshit religions out there. I knew demons existed but I just figured they were just some random race that had come up during the Great Upheaval. 

Remington sighed.  “Do you at least know of God and Lucifer?” He asked, sounding unimpressed at best. 

“Yeah, I have. What of it?” 

“You were raised Buddist, weren’t you?” He rolled his eyes as if it explained it all.

I shook my head.  “No, I was raised in the military. We had no room for religion.” That got his brow to raise but he didn’t ask further. 

“Well, since you’ve at least heard of those two it’s a start.” He shifted a little so he could look at me as he spoke. “God, Lucifer, angels and demons are all real.” He ignored my disbelieving gaze.

“About a hundred or so years before your ‘Great Upheaval’ there was a war in Hell. Lucifer was taken from his throne by Janus, the Fifth Horseman who then raged against Heaven with his many followers. He took down God but was pushed back before he could take over the Heavens. As it stands now, he is the ultimate ruler of Hell.”

“How hard did you hit your head?” I asked, not believing him for a second. It all sounded way too far fetched to me. 

“Believe me or not, it’s your choice Rob. I’m the creation of the demon Astaroth and a human woman.” Remington state as a matter of factly. “I am not in support of Janus and fled. That is why I am in hiding.”

“Okay…. Well then what about your father? Can’t he find you pretty easily?” I thought I’d just play along. I still didn’t believe him for a second.

“My father was a great supporter of Janus. He would’ve never let me leave so I took care of him.” He didn’t sound the least bit sorry or ashamed of what he just told me. 

He was creeping me out now and I wasn ’t sure how safe I was alone with him. 

He must have sensed my apprehension and continued to explain.  “I did not kill my father, if that is what you are thinking. He is alive. He’s just… unavailable. That is another reason I am in hiding. Janus wants one of his right hand men back, my father.”

_


	32. Part 2 - Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

32

I looked him over, not sure if I wanted to know what he meant by  ‘unavailable.’ Who knows what that means to a demon. 

“So your father was pretty important then?” Hm… I could relate to that at least. I knew what it was like to ever be in a father’s shadow. You were never good enough and never did things they way he wanted them to be done.

“Yes, he was…” Remington seemed very uncomfortable talking about the subject that was his father so I stopped him before he felt he had to say more.

“Fathers can be real assholes. I know.” I stood up, stretching my arms up over my head. The floor hadn’t been very comfortable to sleep on and even in my youth it could feel a couple of sore spots.

“My father disliked me for being a half breed, so yes, father’s can be assholes…” He trailed off, his voice becoming gruff again. “Would you put that damned thing away!” He growled.

I stared at him, confused for a moment before following his eyes. He was glaring at my morning wood, the wood I ’d forgotten about having. No, maybe I was just too used to it now that I didn’t even think about it.

“Fuck, sorry.” I put my hands over myself and sunk back to the floor, trying to sit so it wasn’t so apparent. “I promise it’s not because of you.”

“Just… keep it and your hands away from me.” He at least sounded a little less angry and judgmental. I would’ve been insult had it not been so evident he was trying to be nice.

“I will.” I assured him, letting an awkward silence spill over us for a moment before I couldn’t take it anymore. 

“So… how are you feeling?” I looked down to see I was slowing starting to get surrounded by kittens again. I reached down and pet one, finding the little super soft gray one sitting right near my toes. 

“Like I was run over by a semi,” Remington worked to sit up again, managing to half sit, half lie on the couch. It was some progress at least. “Twice.”

“They really did a number on you. I think you’d be worse off had I not stumbled on you guys. You’re lucky.” I winced as I felt little teeth on my toe, biting not hard enough to break the skin but enough to pinch.

“Yeah, I know.” He noticed my face then, frowning. “How badly did they get you? I didn’t really see what happened.”

I was surprised that he even asked but didn ’t point it out. He must be getting comfortable around me and I didn’t want to screw that up. “They got me a couple times but I didn’t really feel it too much last night. This morning… Well, maybe I just got run over by a car.”

I ’d never heard Remington laugh but the soft sound coming from him had to have been laughter. Maybe it sounded so harsh because of his injuries, or maybe he just had really creepy laughter. 

I felt a harder bite this time, gasping from the hard pinch. I snatched up the kitten and pulled it up to look at.  “You little…” I stopped, staring into large brown eyes gazing out from the dense gray fluff.

“The door must have not gotten shut properly.” Remington explained, watching me as I stared at the kitten with a look of astonishment. “It bite you?”

“Yeah… but this isn’t a kitten.” I turned it to face Remington, showing him that the fluff was clearly some other type of animal. What it was, I had no idea. It looked like a giant ball of fur with big ears and long whiskers. It had small front paws which it cleaned as it sat in my hands.

Remington ’s peered at the thing more closely, looking at stunned as I was. “Damn, I guess it must have just gotten mixed in with the cats. I never noticed. They came all in the same box so I guess he just slipped by me.” 

I looked at the weird thing again, tilting my head to the side.  “Well, what the fuck is it?” I brought it closer to my face, trying to see if looking at it closer would help determine its species. 

“It looks like a chinchilla to me.” Remington stated, stopping a kitten from jumping up on his wounded chest. “I need to put these guys away before they tear the place apart.”

“A chinchilla? Hm…” I stared at the thing. It was pretty damned cute, whatever the hell a chinchilla was. It was crazy soft too and just kind of sat happily in my hands. 

I looked up at Remington.  “I still don’t get why you have all these kittens.” 

Remington sighed and pulled himself into a full sitting position.  “I told you, for work.”

“So you take them to the office…? To do what?” I set the fur ball down, just in case I needed to get up to help Remington.

I heard Remington sigh.  “I might as well just show you since you already know I’m a demon.” He took a deep breath before he pushed up from the couch, amazingly managing to stand up. Being a demon had its perks it seemed.

=

I blinked, surprised at his ability to move around so much after how badly a beating he ’d taken. I stared for a second before getting up to help him, offering to be a crutch for him. To my continued surprise he actually let me help, leaning most of his weight on me. 

“The last door on the left.” He coughed, letting out a pained groan as the coughing jarred his broken ribs. 

“Hey, I don’t need to see anything right now. Why don’t you just sit back down and re-“

“Shut up, Ibanez.” He grimaced again. “I’m already up so just go.” 

He was the one in the most pain, mine seeming like a meager bruising in comparative, but I did what he told me to. I helped him hobble down the hall, dodging kittens underfoot, nudging the door the rest of the way open with my foot.

I stopped when I saw the inside of the room, not remembering seeing anything like this when I ’d been looking for the bathroom last night. The room was dark without any windows with several candles as a light source. The walls were painted black, along with the ceiling and the floor. What really disturbed me, however, was the massive downward pentagram painted in (hopefully) red paint that covered the vast majority of the floor.

Oh fuck … He was going to kill me now, wasn’t he? Here I was helping him to the place where he’d destroy me.

Great …

“Look, Remington, I really won’t say anything to anyone about this-“

He liked cutting me off, I think.  “Shut up.” He also seemed to like to tell me to shut my babbling mouth as well and being as I was in his evil lair, I obeyed.

“I use the kittens for spells and things of the sort. I’m not just a demon, Rob, I’m also a sorcerer.” He unlatched from me to move over to a nearby table, leaning on it for support instead. 

Now he was just rubbing in how powerful he was before he cut my head off with super scary black magic. 

I started at the pentagram thinking it was going to be the last thing I ever saw.

I must have zoned in on that amazing crimson symbol because it took Remington yelling my name to come to. 

“Ibanez!” He growled, the effort of hollering at me causing him pain. 

I looked up at him, blinking several times before getting defensive.  “Look, if you’re going to kill me just do it quick. I don’t deserve to be boiled from the inside out or to have my flesh fall off in chunks. Just get a knife or a gun or something, please.”

Remington stared at me for a moment before bursting into that odd, evil sounding laughter.  “Damnit Ibanez! Stop making me laugh!”

“Huh?” I was shocked to see him laughing and smiling, having clearly missed whatever humor there had been in what I said.

“I’m not going to kill you!” He tried to calm his laughter. “Not yet at least.”

How reassuring.

“I figured since you knew I was a demon you might as well know this too.” He pointed at the pentagram. “I’m not going to use any of this on you anymore.”

“… anymore?” I think I knew what he was talking about but I wanted to hear it from him incase I was just being paranoid.

“Yeah,” He sighed, his humor dying out. “I was paranoid you’d say something to someone about what you saw so I thought I’d send you a little message. Perhaps you didn’t understand it.”

“Oh, I understood it just fine.” I glared. All that bad luck and attempts on my bodily well being was him after all.

“Did you really have to try to kill me so many times?” I asked, hand on my hip.

“Well, no, at first it was just to scare you but,” He stopped, seeming to think over his next words carefully. “I was approached by someone.”

I shook my head. I had no idea what he was going on about.

“We’ll call it even between us, alright?” He looked at me seriously for a moment. “Rob, someone put a hit out on you.”

My eyes widened. Someone wanted me dead. Someone I didn ’t know wanted me dead. “Do you know who it was? Why did they want me gone? Why did you decide not to just do it?” I blurted out, unable to stop myself.

“I don’t know who it was. It came to me electronically and I couldn’t trace back to the source. I have no idea why either but I couldn’t risk such a move against you. I’d possibly be targeted and I don’t want that kind of attention.” He let out a breath. “Besides, I don’t hate you that much.”

I ’m not sure what stunned me more, the fact that I was wanted dead or that Remington Everhart didn’t hate me completely.

“But you’re always insulting me and yelling at me.” I pointed out, not quite believing him. I’d have questioned more about the hit but that, I thought, he was telling the truth about not knowing about.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I don’t like you that much. You’re a hyper, over-sexed faggot but you’re business savvy and commitment to your work is commendable.” 

I frowned at first but figured I ’d just ignore the first part of his statement. “Well, thanks… though if you think I’m so great at business then why won’t you partner with me?”

“About that… I’ll join you,” He gave me a look before I could say something, stopping me. “But I want to review your finances and make some major changes there. We’ll call this incentive for you to keep your mouth shut about what you’ve learned and seen about me.”

Wow … “Y-yeah, of course!” I pulled out an imaginary key and locked my mouth as if I’d sealed the secret away. “Not a word and I can put together all you’ll need.”

“Good and I expect you to be professional around me at all times. No more advances or inappropriate behavior, got it?” He was serious and I found myself nodding immediately. 

We stood there in silence for a moment and I looked around the room, happy as could be. I ’d deal with the hit later, see if I could find out anything on my own but for now I had a partnership to prepare for. 

When I looked back at Remington he was looking down at the table, running his thumb over a small, old looking, wooden box. His eyes were a little glazed over and he seemed in his own world for a moment before my question brought him out of his trance.

“So you use the kittens in what, rituals or something?” I picked up one, smiling at it as it mewed at me. 

“Kitten blood works best for many of the spells I cast.” He explained as if it were normal, everyday conversation.

I nearly dropped Mr. Meowy as I stared at him in astonishment.  “Y-you kill them?!”

He nodded.  “Yes, of course. I can’t be using fresh human blood, now can I?” 

I felt my bottom lip quiver for a moment.  “B-but…” I picked up two more cats, causing them to meow uncomfortably as I held them closely to my chest. “They are just babies…”

Remington rolled his eyes.  “They are just animals. I kill them instantly without any pain whatsoever and before they are used I take very good care of them.”

They did look well fed and happy but he was killing baby kitties! 

I saw him reach down and pick up the odd ball chinchilla thing by the tail, looking it over.  “This one isn’t going to work.”

I set the kitties down and moved over to him, taking the poor squirming thing from him.  “What’s going to happen to him?” I watched as the critter wriggled his whiskers.

Remington shrugged.  “They make coats out of their fur, I suppose I’ll sell him off to someone who wants him.”

What was all this death about with this guy?! I held the critter protectively.  “No! It’s not his fault he was mistaken for a death cat!” 

Remington shook his head and rolled his eyes at me.  “Well, if you’re so damned concerned about him then why don’t you just take him?”

I blinked, not having thought about it. I ’d never had a pet before and I hadn’t even known what a chinchilla was until about an hour or so ago. “Well…. Sure.” I looked the little guy over. “I can at least save one innocent life then.

I could tell the demon thought me ridiculous but, damnit, this was an innocent little fluff! He shouldn ’t have to be condemned to become a death coat!

“I shall name you…. Chico!” I smiled at him, thinking this was going to be fun, having a pet. I would take care of him, pet him, feed him, take him to the movies-

I winced as my new friend bit me. 

“Owch!” 


	33. Part 2 - Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob Ibanez has had a shitty life so far, no parents, living in a glorified brothel. He's different from everyone else, but is really good at hiding who and what he is. That is, until vampire Lord Dorian Dragomir comes into his life and screws everything up. All he wants to do is to find his sister and live in peace but that's going to be a lot harder than what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completed work of fiction, however, it needs editing and a few fixes of plots here and there. Be patient. I might actually fix some things.

33

= 

I ran up the creaking stairs, breathing heavily as I too two steps at a time, not worried about the rot giving out underneath me. I could ’ve sworn I’d seen someone watching me. It wasn’t just some figment of my imagination. 

I ’d been out for smoke, leaning against the backside of my office building under one of the few lights that were installed back there. It was dimly lit but it at least I wasn’t left out in the pitch blackness of the back alley as I puffed away at my cigarette. 

It had been another late night, going over paper work for the merger. I ’d been recording all afternoon and had to make up for lost time by working late into the night. I was needing a smoke break, it being nearly eleven thirty as I’d been working without a breather for the last five hours. When I’d nearly chucked my pen across the room due to my edginess, I knew it was time for a break.

Oh and how I was enjoying that rest, the lovely clove flavored smoke winding its way down into my lungs. 

I was taking another long drag of the blessed fag when I saw what could only be light reflected off some sort of lens. It had been there for just a second, perhaps captured by the bright lights of someone ’s car or some other light source but I’d definitely seen it. 

It was dark and I couldn ’t see anyone past the quick flash of light but I’d been around enough stalkers and cameramen that I knew just what that light had been. 

I took off after it after only a second ’s worth of thought. No fan would be out in an abandoned building this late at night, not even the rabid ones. I’d never been one to appreciate the creepy stalker either so if they were one of the insane ones, I was going to confront him, good idea or not. 

As I ran I considered the thought that it might be someone out on the hit that was out for me and it made me want to catch the fucker even more. I was beyond irked about someone trying to kill me that I didn ’t exactly think straight when it came to my safety. There was no reason for someone to want me dead and if I could catch one of the hit men I was going to get some answers out of them.

Luckily I wasn ’t completely stupid, sliding my gun out of my boot before I’d gotten to the stairs. I’d been carrying since Remington had told me someone was out for me, just for extra protection. 

I stopped when I reached the tenth floor, having mentally noted which window I ’d seen it from. I slid into the wall nearest the door to the room, back against the peeling paint. My chest was rising and falling heavily and my pulse was racing. 

The door was closed but had no knob anymore, no light shining in the room from where I could see. With a deep breath I broke from the wall, kicking the door open and with a wide stance, gun drawn, I scanned the dark room. 

It may have pretty damned dark in there but my eyes had adjusted and I could see fairly well. The room was clear, no one left inside. They must have seen me coming and bailed, taking a different way out of the building. 

I swore, my gun safety clicking on before I kicked a pile of trash.  “Damnit!” I growled, teeth clenched. I knew I’d seen someone but had I been just imagining it?

Going to the window where I knew I ’d seen someone, I looked down at where I’d been just minutes ago. That’s when I smelled it. The easily discernable scent of tobacco smoke. 

Below me, in the window pane, sat a dying cigarette. It had recently been put out and very faint smoke was coming up from it. I ’d been right. There had been someone here.

I leaned against the inside of the window, glaring down at the street. I ’d missed whoever had been here and I was betting this wasn’t the last time or first time I’d been watched by this person. 

I slid my gun back into my boot, slamming my other fist against the inside of the window frame as I cursed again. I didn ’t like this one bit. 

I pulled out my cigs, needing to continue where I left off. I lit up and took a puff as I looked down at the street. I ’d head back down in a minute or so, wanting to calm down for a second. 

It was when I took another pull of my cigarette that I heard the creak of wood behind me. I blinked once, pausing for a second before spinning around quickly. 

He was already on me by then, arms blocking my exit on either side, hands on the wall around me. 

I let out a puff of smoke as I looked up into the ice blue eyes of Dorian Dragomir. 

He gazed down at me, not flinching as the smoke wafted up into his face. Nor even flinching as my face turned sour, angry. I raised my free hand, fist ready and struck out at him only for him to stop my fist, holding it easily in one long fingered hand. 

“You bastard!” I was pissed at him. He’d fucked me twice then hadn’t so much as called or shown his face. Normally I wouldn’t give a shit if the person I’d slept with didn’t call but after what we’d shared… I’d expected more than that. Not to mention I was pissed at him for sneaking up on me too.

A deep chuckle rose up out of his chest, his thumb stroking my angry fist.  “It’s nice to see you too, Rob.” Damned smug asshole.

I pulled my fist free, shoving his chest in hopes to budge him but he didn ’t take the hint… on purpose I’m sure. I crossed my arms over my chest, raising my cig for another hit as I spoke. “No one fucks me and doesn’t-“ 

He cut me off, swiftly taking my cigarette from my hand and pressing his lips against my own. I tried to fight against him but as the kiss deepened I found myself sinking into his domain. 

My arms loosened, falling down to grasp his waist and pull him close. I knew I heard him chuckle against me but I ignored it, hands slipping past his jacket and tugging his shirt loose so I could feel his skin.

Dorian moved me so I was properly pushed back against the wall, his hands moving from the plaster to my body. He cupped my face with one hand and the other gripped my arm, just at the bicep.

“God, I’ve missed you.” I breathed as he gave me a moment to catch my breath before seizing me again. I could tell by how he held me and kissed me he too felt the same way, even though he didn’t say it.

“I’ve been busy.” He muttered in explanation, his lips finally breaking from mine only to trail along my neck. I had closed my eyes, letting the tingling sensation rock through my body all the way down to my groin. I knew what was coming and my body shook with need for it. I craved him.

All thoughts of him being away for so many weeks, not even showing his face or calling me all disappeared as he kissed and licked along my neck, up to my jaw line. 

I was expecting him to kiss me again when all advances stopped, only his hot breath on my skin. When he didn ’t continue with anything after a long moment I languidly opened my eyes.

Dorian ’s ice blue eyes were wide, a desperate, panicked look I’d never seen before on them. He’d gone stiff, his back hunched.

“Dor?” I asked, reaching to put a hang on his cheek. As I moved I felt the tip of something sharp just barely grazed my chest. I looked down between us to see the end of a jagged wooden stake protruding from his chest. 

\--

“No…” I whispered, catching him with one arm as he began to fall. I held him up, looking past him to see a man with a cross bow in the doorway. He looked shocked, startled at what had just happened.

Desperation turned to anger quickly, using my other hand to slide down to my boot. I grabbed the gun and shot at the man over Dorian ’s shoulder. I screamed at him, rage running through me as I watched him dive out of the way. 

I heard the man yelling for someone but I couldn ’t make out the speech fully, my mind dazed at what had just transpired. I held the gun up still, breathing hard as I felt a hand grip my other arm painfully hard. 

I looked down, blue eyes looking up at me and I read his lips, no words coming from them.  ‘Get down’ 

My brain didn ’t catch up quick enough before I heard the click of a gun and the bark of return fire. I swore I saw the tips of the bullets before I was yanked down, shielded by Dorian’s tall, thin frame. 

I hit the floor, looking up see Dorian grimace in pain as several bullets bit into his back. His body had stopped them from hitting me, as if they were hitting a brick wall. This was just getting worse by the second.

I willed my body to move, to do something but all I could do was watch. I heard a low growl come from Dorian as the gun fire ceased. I watched as he turned, hunched over and bloody, looking almost as if he were some sort of animal. He let out another growl, this one much louder than the first and he rushed at the gunman.

Another loud bang made me wince, a tear rolling down my cheek as I saw Dorian fall again, stopped in his tracks. Blood sprayed from the wound in his head, shot only from feet away, right in the middle of the forehead.

He sank to his knees and after a moment, slumped completely over to the side and onto the floor. I trembled as I watched, my hand shaking as I picked up my gun. I felt disembodied as I raised my gun, it pushing me back against the wall as I pulled the trigger. 

The bullet from my gun hit the gunman in the shoulder, knocking him back and he fell back out of sight.

“C’mon! He’s dead! Let’s just go!” I heard a voice yell, hearing the scrambling of footsteps on the old floor. “The other’s not a vamp! Leave him!”

I could ’ve, should’ve gone after them but all I could do was sit there, gun held up as I heard them running down the stairs. My eyes went to Dorian’s motionless body lying on the floor, my chest heaving.

I don ’t know how long I sat like that but something eventually clicked in my brain and I let the gun fall from my fingers. It clattered on the floor and I rushed over to the vampire, rolling him over and pulling him into my lap.

I could barely see his face, all the blood from his head sheathing it from my view. His eyes were closed and his body was completely void of any sort of tell that he could possible still be alive. 

“No…” My voice croaked as I shook my head. I refused to believe he was dead despite the obvious in my lap. “You can’t… you’re a…” I stammered, wanting to shake his body and yell at him that he couldn’t do this to me. 

As I gazed at him I thought of my mother and how she looked when she was dead. I was furious now. How could he do this?! I ’d opened that part of me to someone and now he was dead just like my mother and father! Why was everyone being taken away from me?!

I felt more tears rolling down my cheeks as I put my hand on his cheek, not caring if it got covered in his blood.  “You can’t die… You can’t die because I l-“

Through all the red, Dorian ’s ice blue eyes, the eyes that mesmerized me and followed me in my dreams, opened up suddenly, interrupting my confession.

I choked back a sob.  “Dorian?!” I couldn’t believe my eyes as I saw him blink and lock eyes with me.

“Shut…up…” He wheezed, coughing from the effort of speaking. 

“How- why-??” I couldn’t seem to form full thoughts, my mind racing. Was I really seeing this, hear this? Was my mind playing tricks on me?

Dorian ’s eyes blinked several times, as if something were stuck on the lens and right before my eyes I saw a small metal bullet fall out of the corner of his eye. 

My expression must have been strange as he frowned up at me.  “Knock it off… I just got shot… Give me a second…” He spoke as if this was all just a minor inconvenience to him. 

I continued to stare at him as his body shook in coughing. This was by far the strangest most wonderful, amazing thing I ’d ever seen. I should’ve been perturbed, freaked out but I couldn’t help but smile even as he turned his head and coughed up several more bullets.

When he must ’ve gotten the last one out he looked at me again, his face irritated now. “Stop your laughing… and pull the damned stake out…” He glared at my humor in the situation. “Idiot.”

I looked at the wooden thing protruding from his chest and cringed. It looked like it hurt … a lot. I didn’t know how easy it was going to be to get out and it looked splintered too.

“I don’t know if I can…” I admitted, seeing as it was clear through his back and out his chest. 

“Just do it.” He snarled at me, sounding rather harsh. I couldn’t really blame him. He had just been stabbed and riddled with bullets. I’d be snappy too.

“Tch, fine.” I reached out trying to figure out the best angle but didn’t think, with him in my lap, that I could get the right angle on it.

“Get it out… on the first try...” He told me, his voice showing there was no room for argument. 

“Damn you’re needy…” I couldn’t help but tease, overjoyed he was going to live. I still couldn’t believe he was talking to me after being staked and shot. I thought vampires died from that kind of shit but I wasn’t about to question it. He was alive!

I slid him out of my lap carefully, rolling him onto his stomach. He let me, seeming to know what I was going to do. 

I straddled him, knees bent and reached down to put my hands on the end.

“First try Rob.” He warned as he must’ve felt my hand on the wooden object. 

I rolled my eyes and shifted, putting one foot on the upper part of his back. It wasn ’t going to feel good but if I was going to get it out in one swift go then I’d have to do all I could the first time.

He sucked in air as he felt my foot on his open gunshot wounds but he didn ’t reprimand me. Instead he readied himself, pressing his forehead against the dirty floor.

“Ready?” I asked, taking in a deep breath. I didn’t wait for his snarky reply before yanking the stake out, ripping it from the back of the vampire.

I expected him to let out a howl, hell, I would ’ve if I was having a large wooden pointy ripped from my back but all he did was groan after. 

I threw the stake aside and rolled him back over, kneeling next to him.  “Better?”

He looked up at me, relief in his eyes.  “Much.” He smiled at me, a soft, kind smile. I felt his fingertips reach up to touch my cheek, the soft pads smooth against my skin. “Rob?” He whispered quietly.

“Yeah?” I smiled back down at him, my hand over his. 

“Next time I tell you to get down, do it.” He gave my cheek a light little slap before dropping his hand.

I blinked, a little stunned. I thought we were having a moment and here he was chastising me! 

Before I could open my mouth to say anything he grabbed onto my arm and worked to pull himself up.  “We better get out of here…” He wheezed. “Help me up.”

I nodded, getting up under him so he could use me to get to his feet. I stayed under his arm, acting as support.  “You can’t possibly go that far like this…”

“I can’t… Your office.” He ordered. “Take the alleyway.” 

\---


End file.
